Estas casada conmigo
by Yumei-Chan
Summary: Para salvar a su tío de la ruina económica, Sakura iba a casarse con un hombre mayor, al cual que detesta, cuando apareció en su rescate Hatake Kakashi, diciéndole que ella era su esposa.. ¿Qué futuro le esperaba al lado de su pervertido sensei?
1. Esta casada conmigo

Hola! Ok, dire lo típico de una niña nueva, es mi primer fic! xD Es bastante loco, e inusual también, pero, qué fic sigue las reglas del manga? Asi que le di alas a mi imaginación y esto salió.. Espero no haber matado mucho las personalidades de Sakura y Kakashi, básicamente gira en torno a ellos, no le di mucha aparición a los demás.

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.-**

-Estas casada conmigo- Narracion normal.

_-Estas casada conmigo_- Pensamientos.

_-Estas casada conmigo-_ Inner en aparición xD

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"Esta casada conmigo"**

* * *

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Sakura. Algún día te darás cuenta de lo que esto significa para mí. Y no me mires así, no temas. A fin de cuentas, dentro de 2 años serás mayor de edad y nadie te obligara a continuar casada con Yujiro, [Le he puesto el nombre de mi amigo japonés, espero no se moleste! gomen! xD]. Pero en este momento solo puedo rogarte que lo hagas. No, no, no me digas nada. Sé el sacrificio que haces y sé también que no amas a Yujiro, pero si te digo la verdad, el amor es algo muy problemático (aquí vamos Shikamaru ¬¬) y no siempre necesario para contraer matrimonio.

- Prefiero que no continúes, tío. Voy a casarme como toda una kunoichi que soy y eso es todo. Mañana mismo se celebrara la ceremonia, pero quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago por ti. Ni me interesa Yujiro ni le amare nunca, pero él me ha comprado y tú me has vendido.- Así lo sentía, que sui tío la había vendido a un dinosaurio de indescifrable edad, solo sabía que era peor que Oroshimaru y que si no se casaba, si tío estaría realmente en problemas.

- ¡Por Kami-sama!, no digas eso.

La conversación tenía lugar en el salón de la residencia Haruno. Cabe destacar que Sakura vivía con su madre, hasta que la perdió en uno de los ataques a Konoha por la aldea del sonido. Al quedar sola, un tío lejano de quien sabe dónde, [no pidan mas a esta pequeña mentecita xD], llego a vivir con ella.

En realidad nunca se hablo de la madre de Sakura, [o si lo hicieron no recuerdo?], pero solo se escuchaba la voz cuando se despedía ella o la despertaba no? Y bueh, que esto es un fic y una inventa lo que se le pega la gana y punto. xD.. -Siguiendo con la historia..-

Hacia un día esplendido, aunque para Sakura Haruno resultase gris y amargo.

En aquel instante en que la conversación parecía tomar visos más importantes, apareció quien menos se esperaba Sakura, su compañero de misiones y ex–sensei, Hatake Kakashi –el cual no veía hace casi un año, por esas fastidiosas misiones de largo plazo-.

Tío y sobrina se miraron interrogantes. Fue su tío quien pregunto a media voz, dirigiéndose a Sakura:

- ¿Le conoces?

Sakura movió la cabeza de arriba abajo indicando que sí. ¡Qué más podía hacer! Su voz se atoro a medio camino haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. ¿Kakashi había llegado de misión? Y ¿Qué hacia exactamente allí?

- Nas, Sakura- dijo por todo saludo con su característico movimiento de mano y mirada perezosa, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo irrumpir así la casa de su ex –alumna. Sakura, que aun parecía asombrada, lo miro entre confundida y feliz. No tenía ni las remota idea del porqué se presentaba así en su casa, aunque siempre estuvo acostumbrada a que irrumpiera en su vivienda por alguna ventana abierta, pero esto era realmente raro. Hace poco más de un año que no lo veía. Había cambiado, o eso le pareció. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con un cuerpo de ensueño ( que me corre la baba..), vestía con su habitual ropa de jounin pero no por eso se veía mal, nooooo, al contrario, ¡este hombre cada año se ponía mejor! [para mi es igual que el vino]

_- Es que nunca me di el tiempo de mirarlo bien?_

_- ¡Obvio que no! Porque siempre estabas babeándote con Sasuke! Aunque tampoco estaba mal ¿eh?_

_- Pues si, al parecer desperdicie años persiguiendo a Sasuke, y no me fije en semejante monumento humano que tenía por delante._

_- Pues ya que esta acá, no perdamos tiempo! __–Gritaba eufórica su inner. Con una mirada casi lujuriosa. [xD]_

Sakura se sonrojo levemente, fijando su mirada en Kakashi, quien no parecía incomodo con la situación, estaba bastante relajado, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. (¡Este hombre no tiene vergüenza!).

_-como siempre sigue tan despreocupado que antes_- pensaba Sakura, con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Sí, definitivamente, lo había extrañado..

La pareja quedó muda. La conversación que sostenían minutos ates, parecía quedar en suspenso.

_- ¡No te quedes muda baka! Pensara que no nos agrada su sexy visita!_

- K.. ka..kakashi, que haces acá?- Sakura por fin sacaba el habla.

_- Oh vamos!, solo eso se te ocurrió decir? ¿Con que haciéndole frente a Hinata! ¡Joder Sakura, di algo más amable!_

En realidad, no había querido sonar mal educada o cortante, pero verle después de casi un año y que se apareciera en su casa, un día antes de la ceremonia, era de por sí, demasiado extraño. ¡No entendía nada! Apenas podía hablar, estaba realmente confundida. ¿Quizás pudiese tratarse de su ángel salvador? Sentía una extraña sensación..

Tío Kai avanzo a paso lento sin dejar de mirar al "intruso", porque consideraba una intrusión la llegada de aquel hombre en momentos tan cruciales para él, y que Sakura parecía conocer, no le agrada en nada. Presentía que nada bueno saldría de esta visita.

Había hecho negocios equivocados, le gustaba apostar más de lo que tenia, había fracasado como industrial y estaba en poder de aquel comerciante "mafioso" y poderoso shinobi de la aldea oculta de la niebla Yujiro Yamashi, que se había enamorado de su sobrina Sakura y con la cual se casaba a cambio de perdonarle las deudas y la vida. Sin duda era un buen negocio, pero el único que a él se le permitía ejercer y sabia ya que la bondad de su sobrina Sakura nunca lo dejaría en problemas y mucho menos dejaría que ese vejestorio salido de una película en blanco y negro atacara Konoha a modo de venganza.

-ººº-

N/A: Bueno, interrumpo las transmisiones del fic, para aclarar un poco la historia, [que ni yo misma entiendo], porque creo que mas de alguna no entenderá.

**1º** Quise ambientarla en el lapsus que hubo entre Naruto y Naruto shippuden [en el anime, porque en el manga siguió exactamente igual]. Ya saben, cuando Naruto se fue con Ero-sennin, Sakura quedó con Tsunade, Sasuke? obviamente no estaba, y Kakashi, bueno, se supone que fue enviado a una larga misión de un año, un poco más un poco menos, da igual.

**2º** ustedes dirán, "!¿Como es posible que Sakura se case obligadamente para salvarle la vida a su tío, siendo ella un gran ninja, carajo?" Pues bien, obviamente también lo pensé xD y dije "ok, es absurdo, porque con dar aviso a Tsunade todo se soluciona ¿no?" Pero mi inner no estaba muy convencida, quería darle más sabor, tipo telenovelas culebronas y todo eso. Entonces, digamos que Sakura no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros al contarles lo que sucedía, como tampoco a su tío, porque si bien Konoha es una aldea ninja, los malos siempre son mejores, con ese aire de "invencibles" que nunca mueren y bla, bla, bla.. Pues bien, Sakura quiso hacerlo al modo ninja, sin involucrar a más seres queridos.

**Y por ultimo**. Ellos, y con "ellos" me refiero a Sakura y Kakashi, no están enamorados, al menos no todavía. Sí, Sakura recién se da cuenta de lo guapo que es, y decir guapo me quedo corta!. Pero nada más, no estaba enamorada de él, ni atraída ni nada. Eso ira pasando más adelante.

Y con eso he terminado mi pequeña intervención, Gomen! Seguimos con la transmisión..

-ººº-

- Buenas tardes- Saludo Kakashi, haciendo que Sakura saliera de su ensoñación pegando un pequeño saltito.

Habló con voz seria, casi cortante, como ¿enojado? Notaba algo extraño en él. Tenía un semblante que daba miedo, y son pocas las veces en que lo había visto así, y era precisamente cuando luchaba contra enemigos, en las misiones. Parecía como si quisiera golpear a su tío, pero, ¿Por qué? En serio, no entendía nada.

Kakashi miro primero a Sakura que se hallaba erguida, pegada al ventanal, como un ratón arrinconado a punto de ser comido por un gato. Vestía su típico uniforme de batalla, aunque algo distinto al que había visto antes de irse ese año.

_-Humm si, es distinto- _

Tenía unos shorts negros que dejaban al descubierto sus torneadas piernas

_– Valla, si que ha crecido-_ pensaba el ninja copia, ciertamente asombrado. La miraba de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de perder ningún detalle en el notable crecimiento de su ex alumna. [Bueno, les advierto que soy una floja de lo peor, seguramente shikamaru y yo seriamos grandes amigos, me da pereza describir el uniforme, que ya lo conocen así que eso era xD]

Su cabello, de un exótico color rosa chicle, estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, lacio y brillante, lo llevaba suelto, y sus ojos verdes ya no se veían alegres, eran más bien melancólicos.

_-bueno, si estas a punto de casarte con un vejestorio es comprensible-_

Pero si los miraba bien, podía ver un leve brillo que lo miraban atenta, lo cual hizo que su orgullo se inflara enormemente.

_- Al menos no le soy indiferente, está feliz de verme-_ [egocéntrico ¿eh?]

Realmente había crecido, y eso podía complicar un poco las cosas para él.

Era una mujer..

- Usted dirá- se apresuro a pronunciar Kai avanzando hacia él.

Kakashi mostraba su rostro, [la parte visible de ella obviamente], impenetrable, firme, sin una mueca, y las palabras que salieron de sus labios dejaron a sus interlocutores convertidos en estatuas.

- Ella está casada conmigo- y mostraba con el dedo a Sakura- por eso vengo a llevármela.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

**

Nooooo me maten! gomen, gomen! Prometo no demorar en subir el proximo capitulo. Quizas lo haga mas tarde, si logro editar unas cosillas que no me dejan de convencer.

En realidad, seria como un one-shot, pero una vez que comence, no pude parar, y se me alargo mas de lo imaginado! Pero no os preocupeis, no demorare en actualizar, la verdad, cuando leo aqui los fic, me sacan de mis casillas cuando demoran mucho en subir capitulos, sí, sí, soy sumamente impaciente! Asi que, no los hare esperar mucho, de acuerdo?

Reclamos, criticas [espero que constructivas xD], halabanzas, gritos, llantos, abucheos, etc, etc... Por favor haganlo saber! :)

幸 Yumei-chan! 幸


	2. ¡¿Casadas con el ninja sexy copia!

_- Usted dirá- se apresuro a pronunciar Kai avanzando hacia él._

_Kakashi mostraba su rostro, [la parte visible de ella obviamente], impenetrable, firme, sin una mueca, y las palabras que salieron de sus labios dejaron a sus interlocutores convertidos en estatuas._

_- Ella está casada conmigo- y mostraba con el dedo a Sakura- por eso vengo a llevármela._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

** ¡¿Casadas con el ninja sexy copia?**

**

* * *

**

Sakura se quedo de piedra. Jamás, ni en sus mas desquiciadas pesadillas imagino que Kakashi se presentaría en su casa con semejante noticia.

A lo más, imagino que había llegado de misión, y dado el tiempo que estuvieron separados, había ido a saludarla, saber noticias de Naruto, chismes de la aldea, ¡pero jamás esto!

¿Ella casada con Hatake Kakashi? El soltero más codiciado por las arrastradas de Konoha? ¡¿El famosísimo ninja copia? ¡Su Ex-sensei!

¡Oh por Kami-sama y todos los dioses conocidos! ¡¿Era una broma? Sí, eso. ¡Una broma! O ¿no?

_- ¡MADRE MIA! ¡¿QUÉ HA DICHO? ¡¿NOSOTRAS CASADAS CON EL NINJA SEXY COPIA? ¿Casadas con ÉL! Oh por santísimo Kami-sama ¡me viene un soponcio!-_Gritaba su inner tirada en el piso con los brazos al aire y ahogándose con su propio aire [Piso, me refiero tirada en el "suelo" de su sub-consiente o lo que sea xD]

_- …_

_- Que yo recuerde, ¡y es obvio que debería acordarme!, nunca dije sí, o más aun, nunca salimos con Kakashi-sensei... O ¿sí? ¡JODER SAKURA! ¡DESPIERTA!_

_- Pe... Pero... Yo... Él... ¿? -_Definitivamente había perdido sus facultades para hablar, pronto se le caería la lengua, hablaría incoherencias y le daría un derrame cerebral.

_- Tú, yo, mi, él, nosotras, ellos.. ¡Si serás baka! ¡Haz algo! ¡¿Quieres ganarte un premio a la __mejor imitación de una estatua__**?**__! Oh, ya se, competencia con Hinata, ¿quien balbucea más?_ -Inner estaba fuera sí, a pesar de no entender nada de lo que había dicho Kakashi, le daba igual, pues significaba una sola cosa...

_- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Nos hemos salvado de casarnos con ese espécimen del pleistoceno que apesta a naftalina!__- _

Mientras su inner estaba eufórica bailando el chachachá, Sakura seguía tan pálida como un fantasma. No parecía que reaccionaría pronto, ni tampoco que fuera a emitir algún sonido, parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado.

- ¿Q...Qué... Cómo...? -preguntó Sakura. Genial, su cerebro se había ido a quien sabe dónde y no parecía querer regresar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estupidez está diciendo usted? -Tío Kai parecía al borde del colapso, estaba completamente rojo, en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedazos.

Por toda respuesta, Kakashi extrajo del interior de su chaleco verde un libro y se lo mostro a Kai con ademán resuelto.

- Hace un año me casé con Sakura en la aldea de la lluvia y vengo a buscarla –y como si no viera el espanto en los ojos de Kai Haruno, avanzo por el salón, se acerco a Sakura, que por cierto seguía tan tiesa como una tabla de planchar, y le dijo con voz firme, aunque amable y educada.

- Sakura, espero que me sigas. Vivo solo, y estoy acostumbrado a la independencia, pero sabes que nuestra amistad es importante y cambiare mi espacio para ti. Acabo de saber que te casas mañana con ese ninja Yujiro. Como ya sabes, andaba de misión en la aldea de la niebla, a punto de terminarla con éxito y poder regresar acá. Me hospede en una posada donde me encontré con unos ninjas hablando, quiso la casualidad o el destino o lo que fuese, que llegase a mis oídos la noticia de tu boda.

…"Al enterarme de esto, -dirigió su mirada hacia Kai-, decidí venir, porque Sakura se casó conmigo, como ya dije, y no puedo tolerar que cometa bigamia o que se case sin recordar lo ocurrido hace un año."

A la vez que hablaba, alzaba la mano y con una suavidad que en el parecía constante, la asió del brazo y giro con ella hacia el asombrado tío.

_- ¡Shanarooo! ¡Me voy contigo hasta la luna o al mismísimo infierno contigo pedazo de escultura!_ -Inner había perdido la cordura totalmente. Estaba fuera de sí.

Al parecer, poco le importaba si estaban o no casadas con él ninja copia, solo quería lanzarse sobre él y salir lo más pronto posible de allí, claro, cuando Sakura se signara a moverse…

_- En eso te apoyo queridísima inner, en estos momentos poco me interesa lo pervertido que sea, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad y largarnos antes de que aparezca el viejo verde ese. _–Haciendo una mueca de asco. Estaba comenzando a recuperar sus facultades mentales.

_-¡ Kyaaaa que sea todo lo pervertido que quiera! ¡No me enojo si pone en práctica sus tácticas!_ -Gritaba como posesa su inner con un hilillo de baba colgando. [Anda a saber qué se imaginaba]_-_ _¡Gracias Kami-sama, eres el mejor! ¡Bendito sea el mundo y todos sus habitantes en la tierra!_

_- ¡Si existen los milagros, Shanaro!, Inner toma nota mental de darle gracias a cualquier Dios en turno que se propuso a cuidar de nosotras este día_

_- Le mandare lo que sea, flores, calzones, chocolates ¡lo que guste!_ -¿Algún día se tranquilizara?

Sakura parecía más confundida que al principio, con un enorme sigo de interrogación estampada en su frente y con luces de neón. ¿Casados en la aldea de la Lluvia? Recordaba vagamente que tuvo una misión con Kakashi-sensei allí, pero ni tuvo una relación con él ni mucho menos recordaba haberse casado.

Pero poco le importaba las explicaciones del asunto en estos momentos. Kakashi había llegado cual héroe de película a salvarle el trasero y se iría con él a ciegas. Luego ya habría tiempo de que le explicara todo, y si resultaba ser una broma o una vil mentira, ¡pues bienvenida sea! Lamería el suelo por donde pisase Kakashi de por vida para agradecerle.

- ¡Tú eres el sensei de mi sobrina!.. -Exclamaba Kai apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo, sin dejar la expresión de asombro.

- Hace tiempo -replico Kakashi sin demasiado entusiasmo- que dejé de ser su sensei. Ahora somos compañeros, hacemos misiones como iguales. ¿Tiene algo eso que ver, señor Haruno, con la situación que yo estoy explicando?

- ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas como si nada? -Sakura escuchaba divertida lo que Kakashi-sensei decía. Él siempre era y sería un despreocupado de la vida de lo peor… Pero le gustaba así. Espera, ¿Qué?- ¡Te casaste con tu alumna! ¡Le diré a Tsunade ahora mismo! ¿Cómo es posible que estén casados? ¡Es que no lo entiendo!..-

- No, cuando me case con ella había dejado ya de ser su sensei, hace tiempo. Y Usted es libre de ir con Tsunade-sama, no me importa.

Vaya que si le importaba. Había estado meditando en cómo plantearle la situación. Si bien él nunca temía de ella, este era un caso aparte, que rallaba lo absurdo. Tsunade había sospechado cuando le pidió esa misión tan larga, pero dudaba que se le haya pasado por la cabeza que fuera por esta razón.

- Y con respecto a la situación, tampoco pienso explicárselo. La única persona que merece mis explicaciones es su sobrina y se las daré cuando proceda -la miro fijamente sin soltar su brazo-. Sakura, ¿estás de acuerdo en venirte conmigo?

- Pero... -Ante la intensa mirada de Kakashi sobre ella, se estremeció de punta a punta, parecía gelatina. Sin hablar del tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

- Te ibas a casar, tengo entendido, para evitar la catástrofe de tu tío. No conocía la historia completa, pero cuando ocurre algo que parece desusado, se hablan muchas cosas y uno se va enterando, aunque no quiera.

- ¡Un momento! -Frenó de nuevo Kai Haruno. Le daría un ataque. Sí, moriría lentamente, si no era producido por todo lo que escuchaba, sería por manos de Yujiro.

Hatake Kakashi no pareció escuchar las palabras del tío de Sakura. Sin soltar el brazo femenino y con la otra mano extendida hacia Kai, añadía sin inmutarse, monótono, como si trajera la lección aprendida.

- Conozco su situación. Sé que está al borde de la ruina y sé también que Yujiro Yamashi lo tiene en sus manos. Ha cometido el error de permitir que él le robara su dinero, el dinero de Sakura. Con la promesa de que lo ayudaba y lo sacaba de la ruina, se fue apoderando del poco dinero que le quedaba.

Kai Haruno, pálido, escuchaba sin parpadear, en cambio Sakura miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender nada, pero también sin irritación, como si no tuviera ningún interés para ella, salvo que su boda con Yujiro Yamashi no iba a celebrarse.

_- ¡Shanaro! ¡Chúpate esa Yujiro! ¡Viejo decrepito y pervertido!_

- Hace unos años -añadía Kakashi- Cuando falleció la madre de Sakura, [que no me queda imaginación para el nombre, ocupo todo mi 20% de creatividad con la historia xD], usted se vino a vivir con su sobrina que quedo sola, con el dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente y atenderla, pero usted se permitió el lujo de negociar mal y apostar con dinero que no le pertenecía. Ahora aparece Yujiro, un hombre de… ¿40 años?, [ewwwww!], que se enamora de su sobrina, una joven hermosa, -dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura, quien estaba completamente roja-, lo convence, termina de arruinarlo, se come todo el dinero y ahora pretende convencerlo con una boda desproporcionada, llevándose a una joven que recién comienza a vivir solo para gozarse en su futuro y arruinar, sin duda, la vida de Sakura. Pero mira por donde, una simple conversación ajena y me enteré de todo.

- ¡Yo no entiendo nada! -grito Kai, intentando acallar la voz de Kakashi, quien se había lanzado y no pensaba detenerse.

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía mirándolo perpleja, sin entender absolutamente nada, pero sabedora ya de que al fin había aparecido alguien, y daba gracias a todos los cielos por ser precisamente Kakashi que la libraría del inmenso sacrificio que sería casarse con Yujiro, el rico ninja que solía comprarlo todo, incluyéndola a ella. Al parecer, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por un tío que no tenía ningún afecto hacia ella.

_- Soy una completa idiota… ¡Arg! Y todavía falta el sermón que me dará Kakashi-sensei por haber actuado tan débil... -_Sakura ya sabía que si bien se salvaba de una, pero caería en otra. Kakashi a veces era bastante duro con respecto a que Sakura pocas veces decía por ella misma.

- Y usted, no conforme con gastar el dinero de su sobrina, -continuaba Kakashi, ya no pararía hasta haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba al respecto-, la ha convencido para que contrajera matrimonio con ese vejestorio y ella, que tiene buen corazón y es la única familia que le queda, acepta una situación que no soporta. –La miro fijamente-.

- Sakura, soy tu amigo, fui tu sensei por muchos años y te conozco mejor que nadie, y también soy tu marido, aquí lo tienes en este libro, es un simple libro de familia.

_- Oh por Kami santo querido, que bien suena de sus labios "Soy tu marido..." ¡Moriré en sus brazos antes ver ese cuerpo perfecto!-_ Sakura, al parecer ya había conectado su cerebro y estaba procesando todo lo dicho.

- ¡Eso es imposible! -salto Kai-. ¿No dices que fue en la aldea de la niebla? ¡No pudieron haberse casado allí! Además no creo que mi cuñada consintiera en un matrimonio a esa edad y menos contigo.

Kakashi extendió el libro delante del rostro desfigurado de Kai.

- No he venido aquí a dar explicaciones. Le enseño el libro y las firmas correspondientes que figuran en él y le aseguro que fue un matrimonio legal, y aquí tiene la firma de los testigos. Y si quiere alguna explicación sobre el particular, tendrá que quedarse con el deseo, yo vengo a buscar a Sakura y me la llevo ahora mismo, sin equipaje, sólo a ella.

…"Ni usted ni sus trampas me interesan, y puede decirle a Yujiro que Sakura Haruno es la esposa de Hatake Kakashi, [awww!], y que vaya a buscarla a mi residencia -miro a la chica nuevamente-.

- Vamos, Sakura, te aseguro que estarás bien, nadie te hará daño estando a mi lado, confía en mí -y suavemente tiro de su brazo, mirándola fijamente, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

_- ¡Kyaaa que palabras más bellas! ¡Contigo todo pedazo de pastel! _-Como siempre, inner y sus comentarios xD

Su mirada decía todo. Sakura sabía que con él estaría bien, que nada malo le pasaría. Kakashi podía ser de todo: Holgazán, flojo de lo peor, pervertido, descarado, despreocupado, sexy, varonil, y muchas cosas... Pero era un BUEN amigo. Pondría la vida en sus manos.

_- No había nada que pensar, me iría con él. Desde ahora en adelante mi vida cambiaria totalmente. Aun no sabía hasta que punto... Ya me preocuparía luego de lo demás..._

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

**

Creo que me ha quedado un poquitín largo, no? Bueh, mejor! Así avanzo rápido, porque primero eran 10 capitulo, 10! Encontré que eran muchos, y fui dejando más largos los capítulos.

Me he divertido escribiendo esto, tengo otra en proceso y ya ven, actualizo rápido, como les prometí! Besos, abrazos, pellizcos, etc… nos vemos hasta la próxima!

Gracias por los reviews!

hatake-katia: Gracias por el consejo! Ya lo he arreglado, no sabía que estaba bloqueado, gracias por recordármelo. Ya ves, soy nueva, no se nota? Ojala te agrade el 2º cap. Tu historia Cambios & Padre por accidente me han robado suspiros! No demores con el prox. Capítulo de esta ultima Onegai! :D

wendolyne: Jajaja pues si, yo hace un tiempo leí **grandes decisiones a grandes sentimientos y quede con todas las ganas! No seas mala, síguelo si? :)**

Chiharu No Natsumi : Ojala el 2º cap. Sea interesante también! Desde que te vi, con Gaara y Sakura, a pesar de que me gusta Kakashi de pareja, pues me agrada. Es que Gaara también está para comérselo con, limón y sal :D

Recuerde! Reclamos, criticas [espero que constructivas xD], alabanzas, gritos, llantos, abucheos, etc, etc... Por favor háganlo saber! :)

幸 Yumei-chan! 幸


	3. La verdad

_¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Si lo sé! Demore mucho con actualizar y no cumplí con la promesa de no demorar mucho. ¡Me muerdo la lengua!_  
_Pero para que vean lo buena que soy los compensare…Les regalo dos capítulos hoy mismo. No soy tan mala mugre como parece ¿ven? Espero que no me maten por lo asqueroso que quedó. Bueh estoy algo resfriada y ando con los mocos colgando xD_  
_¡A disfrutar!_

-Estas casada conmigo- Narración normal.

_-Estas casada conmigo_- Pensamientos.

_-__Estas casada conmigo__-_ Inner en aparición xD

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto Kami-sama te salve y te tenga en su santa gloria por haber creado a Kakashi sexy Sharingan! Y a Naruto en general. ¡HE DICHO!.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La verdad**

**

* * *

**

Haruno Kai dio un paso al frente. Estaba rojo de ira y sus ojos parecían despedir llamaradas. Intentó interponerse entre Kakashi y Sakura, pero ni uno ni otro parecieron entender el ademan de furia que lo embargaba; sin embargo, este gritaba:

- ¡Sakura, no hagas caso, es un farsante, un aventurero pervertido! ¡Es tu sensei!

- Soy su marido y tengo todo el derecho a llevármela. Dentro de una o dos semanas, si le apetece -añadía Kakashi llegando hacia la puerta, sin soltar el brazo de Sakura- le daré todo tipo de explicaciones. Ahora mismo solo le queda ir a la aldea de la niebla y decirle a su "amigo" y deudor para anticiparle que mañana no habrá boda. Eso es todo.

- ¡Sakura, no puedes hacerme eso!

_- Oh, claro que puedo, ¡y lo estoy haciendo Shannaro! Debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, pero mi debilidad siempre me juega en contra._

Sakura no lo podía creer, se estaba librando del horror que le ocasionaba su boda del día siguiente. Sabía que si no huía con Kakashi-sensei, aun sin saber si decía la verdad o no, al día siguiente se convertiría en la esposa de un tipo repugnante, viejo y lujurioso, como parecía ser Yujiro Yamashi.

Un hombre cargado de dinero, de poder y de años, que si tío Kai pretendía hacerlo su esposo. Ella no había podido evitar la situación, carecía de parientes, sus mejores amigos no estaban junto a ella, cierto que tenía a Ino, Hinata y hasta a Tsunade, pero Kai era la única persona que le recordaba a su padre, a su familia, y el único que según creía ella, podía ampararla.

El hecho de que de repente todo aquello se desvaneciera, la empujaba a seguir al hombre que iba a su lado, Kakashi, su amigo, su ex-sensei, el que estuvo con ella por mucho tiempo cuando Naruto recién se había ido a entrenar lejos. Fuera su esposo o no, daba igual, lo seguiría a donde fuera.

Nunca supo como salió de la casa, ni como Kakashi-sensei avanzaba a su lado aun sujetándola del brazo, en dirección a quien sabe dónde.

- _¡Kyaaaa! ¡Somos libres Sakura! ¡__SHANNARO! ¡Salgo a bailar a la calle, lloro, canto, grito, meneo las caderas al ritmo de una cumbia! ¡Que feliz soy por Kami-samaaa_! –Gritaba eufórica su inner, meneando las caderas con los brazos al aire a modo de porra.

No sabía tampoco que su tío Kai, en aquel instante, salía como desquiciado hacia la posada donde se encontraba hospedando Yujiro en el país del fuego, ya que la boda no se haría en Konoha, por razones obvias, sino que en la aldea de la niebla, y el prehistórico éste los esperaba en el país del fuego para luego emprender camino hacia la aldea de la niebla, y entraba como si mil fuegos fosforescentes guiaran sus pies.

Yujiro Yamashi se hallaba en la terraza de la posada. Era un hombre de 45 años, pero nada más verlo uno podía pensar que tenía 10 años más: pelo entrecano, el rostro surcado de arrugas, mirada perdida y en la mano, como habitualmente solía suceder, un vaso de sake.

Al ver al recién llegado, ni siquiera se movió. Lo miro con desdén y aguardo a que el sofocado Kai se situara ante él.

- Dime lo que tengas que decir, Kai -murmuro con voz ronca-, y acaba cuanto antes.

En unas palabras atropelladas, como montándose unas sobre otras, Kai explico el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí a aquella hora.

Por otro lado, el rostro del millonario se iba crispando de tal modo, que hubo un momento en que parecía que su rojez iba a estallar. Pero de sus labios solo salieron dos palabras:

- Hatake Kakashi?

- Ese mismo.

- Mi contrincante… -murmuraba pausadamente, pero con una ira escondida-. Hatake Kakashi… estas seguro, Kai?

Kai se había sentado en una butaca y solo movía la cabeza afirmando.

Poco a poco, Yujiro fue levantándose. Quedó erguido. No era muy alto. Había en su semblante una crispación dura, que denotaba una irritación indescriptible.

- ¿Que sabias tu de ese matrimonio, Kai? ¡Dímelo!

- Nada.

- Pero dices que te demostró que existía, que era válido.

- Me mostro un libro, ni siquiera pude leerlo.

- ¿Y qué has hecho para evitar que se llevara a tu sobrina? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de que mañana me caso con ella, de que me debes tu casa y además de que tu sobrina iba a salvarte el pellejo y seria mi mujer? –_N/A: ¡Que asquitooooo!__-_

"No creo nada de las patrañas que me estas contando, de modo que vete, ¡Vete! Yo buscare a Hatake Kakashi personalmente; es mi contrincante, es el hijo del Colmillo Blanco, que siempre estuvo en mi contra y combatió conmigo antes de que dejara en vergüenza a su aldea, y todo por salvar a uno de sus compañeros, ¡patético! -Mientras decía esto último, se carcajeaba recordando el suceso de muchos años atrás, donde Sakumo Hatake y su equipo, debían enfrentarlo, fue precisamente, cuando ocurrió la desgracia para Konoha, la misión falló, no cumplió el objetivo y regreso deshonrado a la aldea-.

"Pero no creo que su hijo se atreva a enfrentarse a mí. _–¡Shannarooo! ¡Kakashi te pateara el trasero que te dejara en el mismísimo infierno bailando con los cerdos!-_

"Una cosa era el padre, y otra será el hijo. Ya hablaremos, Kai, pero ten por seguro que si esto sale mal, peor lo vas a pasar tú. Largo, ¡no quiero verte! Hemos hecho un trato y ni siquiera eso has sabido cumplir -y con un gesto llamó a uno de sus ninjas "guardaespaldas" –_N/A:__guarda arrugas será_- Llévate a este tipo de mi vista. Más vale que cuides tu pellejo Kai..."

N/A cambio de escena… (xD que no hay presupuesto… )

Mientras tanto, en unas de las calles de Konoha, dos shinobis, específicamente Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi, caminaban rumbo hacia la casa del chico. Habían pasado tanto tiempo en casa de Sakura que ya estaba atardeciendo. En las calles, se podía ver unos pocos civiles rumbo a sus casas, pronto quedarían desiertas.

Sakura caminaba al lado de su acompañante, aun sujetos del brazo, un acompañante mudo y con el seño fruncido, que no parecía dispuesto a romper aquel silencio, un silencio que a Sakura le resultaba interminable y desconcertante. Quería preguntar qué había sido todo lo ocurrido, pero sentía que aun no era el momento.

Quería saber cómo había sido su misión, como le fue en el año que estuvieron alejados. Quería abrazarle, lanzarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo. Decirle que lo había extrañado, lo feliz que se sentía por tenerlo junto a ella, contarle algunas noticias de la aldea, y sobre todo, saber porque se fue tan inesperadamente aquel día. A pesar de querer tantas cosas, no hizo nada. Ya habría tiempo más tarde. Después de todo, vivirían juntos, o ¿no?

Sentía que su sensei estaba extraño. A tal punto de no haber sacado su famoso librito en todo el camino.

_- ¿Habrá cambiado su gusto por la lectura?_ –se pregunto Sakura, mirando de reojo a su sensei, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_- Cambiaria mis calzones por saber qué demonios piensa tanto _¬¬'

Fue casi a mitad de camino, cuando Kakashi soltó el brazo de Sakura, que exclamó repentinamente deteniéndose en el acto, causando que Sakura diera un respingo.

- ¡Maldito si tenía deseos de hacer esta pantomima!

- Pues… si es una pantomima -replico Sakura con vacilación-, mejor no la hubieses hecho…

_- ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás mal de la chaveta?_ –inner desprendía un instinto asesino, tenía muchas ganas de estrangularla, pero claro, moriría con Sakura ¬¬

Kakashi la miro de lado, tenía una expresión seria.

- Es que, no lo es ciertamente -contesto él con calma, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Entonces te comprendo menos –ante la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -N/A ¡cuando no! xD  -Por favor Kakashi sensei explícate. Desde que llegaste a mi casa he aguantado preguntarte, pero ya esta bueno, ¿no?

- Primero, creí que había quedado claro en que ya no era tu sensei, por tanto, solo con Kakashi estaría bien. Por favor Sakura, hace años que dejaste de ser mi alumna. Además -sonrió con ternura- siendo tú mi esposa, estaría de más, ¿no crees Sakura?

Ante tal comentario, los nervios invadieron a Sakura. Si le estaba diciendo aquello en estos momentos en que se encontraban completamente solos, sólo significaba que no se trataba de una mentira. Y, ante la mención "mi esposa", no podía más que sonrojarse y agachar la mirada.

- Hai, Sumimasen, Kakashi sen… Kakashi –definitivamente su mente no estaba en condiciones- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, he perdido la costumbre- saco la lengua avergonzada.

- Bueno, y segundo –enumeró con su mano- ¿no recuerdas nada de la última misión antes de mi partida, en la aldea de la lluvia?- preguntó, un poco ansioso mirando a la chica, esperando la respuesta, la cual si era sincero, ya sospechaba.

- Humm, claro que sí. Fue nuestra última misión juntos, luego de que te desaparecieras dejándome completamente sola –lo miro acusadoramente, con el seño fruncido, gesto que a Kakashi le pareció adorable-

- Perdona Sakura. Lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente. No podía continuar aquí, ya comprenderás- le dedico su típica sonrisa.

- Ya veremos –dijo mientras lo miraba con su peor cara.

_- Apuesto nos dará una de sus típicas excusas baratas, el muy…_

- Bueno, ¿qué tiene que ver la misión esa con todo esto?

- Mucho. Pero… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó? –se notaba nervioso, y bastante ansioso.

- Hm, está bien. Recuerdo que terminamos la misión un día antes, por lo que nos fuimos a celebrar a un bar. Recordamos anécdotas, nos reímos de Naruto y sus payasadas, y bueh bebimos más de la cuenta, a decir verdad, estábamos completamente borrachos y… -Sakura calló de golpe. Sospechaba que por ahí iba el tema. De seguro habían hecho unas cuantas locuras, una de las cuales, estaba relacionado con "Estas casada conmigo"

- Oh por Kami… -Comenzó a hiperventilarse, veía el mundo girar, ¡sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar!- Kakashi, dime que no hicimos quizás qué locuras estando borrachos.

- Hicimos más que unas cuantas, Sakura. Y una de esas, bueno, ya te imaginaras ¿no? -como siempre, tan relajado, como si estar casado con tu alumna, sin recordar nada, fuera muy normal.

- ¡Oh por favor Kakashi! ¡Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado! ¡Se trata de nuestras vidas por Kami-sama! –Sakura, a pesar de haber dicho que no le molestaría si fuera broma o verdad, se sentía extraña.

Sí, estaba salvada de casarse con una tipo asqueroso que no amaba, pero saber, y ya estaba confirmado, que era esposa nada menos que de Kakashi, ¡su ex sensei!, le producía algo de ¿miedo? No, miedo de su sensei ¡jamás! Miedo de ¿perderlo? Siempre habían tenido una relación fuera de lo común, no era el estricto maestro-alumno, era más profunda. Se conocían más que cualquier otra persona, y básicamente se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pero de ahí, a pensar que lo quería como esposo… bueno, podría ser… A fin de cuentas, se querían ¿no? Aunque no lo amaba eso estaba claro. Porque, no lo amaba ¿cierto?

Ahora tenía que pensar cómo afectaría todo esto en su vida de ahora en adelante.

- Lo lamento Sakura, pero ¿prefieres que tire los brazos al aire y me jale de los cabellos porque estoy casado contigo? Digo, no supone algo tan malo, o ¿sí? Lo hecho, hecho esta. No podemos regresar a esa misión y cambiarlo. Bebimos más de la cuenta, y se nos fue de las manos. Pero si prefieres, podemos anularlo y ya. –Kakashi sin querer había elevado la voz, ver a su compañera como histérica gritando por estar casados, casi como si fuera lo peor del mundo, lo había sacado de sus casillas, a fin de cuentas, él no era el culpable, eran los dos.

- ¡NO!, no, no digo que sea algo malo, o que, bueno, que este molesta, a fin de cuentas, los dos nos emborrachamos ¿no?

- Eso es –le corto Kakashi- El alcohol es el culpable de todo esto, aunque ahora mismo pienso que gracias a ciertas locuras que se cometen en ese estado, puedo hacer, digamos, una obra de caridad. –Kakashi le sonríe tiernamente- Porque dime –y ahora la voz de Kakashi cobraba una cierta ira-: ¿acaso te ibas a casar con gusto con ese vejestorio?

- ¡NO! –Rotunda- ¡Como crees! ¿Es que me ves enamorada de un viejo verde como ese?

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacías?

- Porque estaba sola. Tú te habías marchado a una misión que duraría quien sabe cuánto, Naruto nadie sabe cuando regresara, Ino y shikamaru pasan pegados todo el día, Tsunade con el hospital poco tiempo le quedaba para entrenar, mi única familia era él, mi tío Kai.

- Un tipo que se arruino en el juego, ¿no es así?

- Eso parece.

- Bueno, ya está. Gracias a este papel –mostraba el librito de familia donde certificaba que estaban casados- tu no tendrás que sacrificar tu bondadoso corazón a ese viejo decrepito –sonreía con gracia con su ojito feliz.

- Sí, estoy realmente feliz, de las cosas que pensé podían suceder para evitar la boda, nunca me imagine ésta. Lamento haberme puesto histérica –Sakura se lanza a los brazos de un sorprendido Kakashi, quien le corresponde gustoso, después de todo, fue un año separados.

- No pasa nada Sakura, sabes que nunca me enojare contigo. También estoy feliz de haber podido ayudarte, siempre estaré para ti, en lo que sea, siempre te ayudare y te protegeré, ¿no te lo había dicho? –acariciaba el cabello de la chica, disfrutando de la cercanía.

- Gracias Kakashi. Es solo que, no sé, quizás tú tengas a alguien en mente para un futuro contigo, o si la encuentras que… -Kakashi la separo de sí, colocando un dedo sobre la boca de Sakura, interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones

- Sakura, no te preocupes, en estos momentos no tengo a nadie más que a ti –dedicándole una sonrisa sincera- y si en un futuro llegase a encontrar a alguien, siempre existe la separación… -Sakura agacho la mirada, si bien no lo amaba, escuchar separación le provocó un gran vacío- Pero… -coloca su mano sobre el mentón de la chica para que lo mire- déjame decirte que no tengo planeado hacerlo. –ante esto, Sakura lo miro con un brillo especial, se sentía feliz. Era egoísta, sí, lo sabía, pero separarse de Kakashi le daba una sensación de soledad.

- Kakashi… -No pudo evitar tirarse nuevamente a los brazos del jounin.

_- ¡Oh por Kami, oh por Kami, OH POR KAMI!… Me viene un ataque. ¡Este hombre me dejara sin aliento en cualquier momento! ¿Que a caso no sabe que soy delicada del corazón?_ – xD

Kakashi mientras tanto, cuando vio a Sakura esconder su mirada triste, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque eso solo le confirmaba que para ella, el no solo era un amigo, sino que iba creciendo algo más.

Y si bien el no tenía claro si era atracción simple o no, sabía que había un sentimiento más profundo por la bella kunoichi que vio crecer, protegió y cuido con su vida.

La verdad, el tampoco se había imaginado que terminaría así.

En la misión, habían estado un poco incómodos. Estaban ellos dos, completamente solos, haciéndose pasar por pareja, en una posada donde solo había un cuarto –N/A que conveniente eh?- y aparte, se estaban pasando los días y seguían sin conseguir nada.

Muchas veces, luego de la primera noche, Sakura le había ofrecido dormir en la misma cama. Si bien habían dormido en muchas otras misiones juntos, siempre estaban Naruto, Sai o Yamato. Pero allí, se encontraban completamente solos, en un cuarto donde no había mucho espacio, y con un cansancio encima que no ayudaba mucho.

Sí, había aceptado. Finalmente había accedido solamente porque el cansancio no es bueno en una misión tan importante como esa –N/A si claro, ¡solo por eso!- Por lo que habían pasado las siguientes noches juntos.

Una que otra vez, Sakura –inconsciente o no- se había acercado hacia Kakashi en busca de calor o lo que sea, cosa que el aceptaba abrazándola y apegándola más a su cuerpo. Luego ya por la mañana venían los sonrojos y los tímidos "Perdona Kakashi" y el "No hay porque Sakura" y su ojito feliz siempre sonriendo.

A medida que la misión avanzaba junto con sus abrazos e incluso un par de besos –por encima de la marcara lamentablemente- se sentían mas unidos, siempre fueron de estar juntos todo el tiempo y compartir todo, pero la cercanía entre ellos había crecido y los dos estaban conscientes de ello. Ambos sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso y su relación cambiaria para siempre, pero no querían afrontarlo, menos platicarlo. Dejarían que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Y vaya que siguieron un curso, pero no como se lo imaginaban.

**Flash Back**

Al cumplir con la misión, decidieron ir a un bar cerca de la posada a celebrar que tenían un día libre para ellos ya que habían terminado un día antes.

Habían decidido relajarse y eso solo se hacía con un poco de sake. Nunca pensaron que la lengua se les aflojaría y terminarían bebiendo más de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar.

Luego de la quinta botella, y de muchas anécdotas y risas, Kakashi propuso jugar.

- Me gustan las penitencias. Veremos cómo te desenvuelves ¿eh Sakura? –Dijo Kakashi, con las mejillas coloradas y su máscara ladeada a punto de caer.

- Con que me estas retando ¿eh Sharingan? ¡Te advierto que nunca pierdo! –Sakura estaba peor, si bien tener de maestra a una experta en sake que la hizo más fuerte y algo tolerante al alcohol, no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Bien, después de muchas preguntas, unas cuantas penitencias y otras tantas verdades –típico juego de verdad o penitencia xD que poca imaginación ¿eh?- el bar tenía que cerrar.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de terminar la noche, por lo que saliendo de aquel bar, fueron en busca de otro.

Ni bien encontraron un lugar donde se veía que apostaban y claramente tenía un bar, entraron buscando una mesa libre mientras pedían más sake.

En un momento dado, un tipo le pregunta a una mujer si era capaz de casarse con él, a cambio de irse a la aldea de la lluvia a trabajar de Kami sabe qué. –No pidan más que mi neurona creativa está completamente off x_x-

Sakura que había estado atenta, se le prendió la ampolleta y quiso molestar un poco a su ex sensei.

- Ne Kakashi-_sensei- _como le gustaba molestar al hombre con el sufijo- a puesto que tu no serias capaz de casarte- lo mira sacando la lengua y riéndose con ganas-

Kakashi, quien estaba absorto mirándola, al escuchar el maldito sufijo dicho con la voz tierna de Sakura, una corriente pasó por toda su columna, imaginándose en algunas situaciones nada inocentes con su compañera.

- Sakura, he terminado misiones que otros no pueden, eso sería muy fácil para mí. –N/A egocéntrico el tipo- Pide algo mejor. –Kakashi estira la mano estampándola en toda la cara de Sakura por hacerle carantoñas.

- Nop, Kakashi, no te atreves. Dices que es fácil pero no lo haces ¿eh? Alguien tan serio como tú no podría hacerlo. –le sonríe maliciosamente tomando un sorbo de sake. Tenía muchas ganas de molestar a su querido sensei.

- Bien, lo hare, pero… Algo debo tener a cambio ¿no crees? A fin de cuentas, perderé mi independencia. –sonríe victoriosamente. Si ella quería jugar, pues bien, podían jugar los dos.

- Algo a cambio ¿ah? Ok, pide lo que quieras a cambio de que te cases ahora mismo.

- ¿Lo que quiera? –Kakashi la miro fijamente imaginando quien sabe qué cosas, mientras Sakura se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se golpeo mentalmente. Ya podía imaginarse que cosas le pediría.

- _¡Joder Sakura, te pones lengua floja con sake! ¡Quizás que cochinadas nos pedirá! ¡Oh! Pensándolo bien, puede pedirnos ¡LO QUE SEA!_ -Inner, con baba colgando, estaba perdida pensando en ESAS cochinadas que Kakashi pudiera pedir.

- Hatake, ¡eres un Pervertido! –Sakura estaba completamente roja hasta las orejas, y su inner no ayudaba mucho en el asunto- No pidas nada de eso. –Kakashi comenzó a reír sin dejar de mirarla.

- Jamás te pediría algo que no quieras o que comprometa nuestra amistad. Sin embargo, pido un baile, para mí, solo, como regalo de bodas –No podía evitar reír, sin dejar de ver la reacción de Sakura. Le causaba mucha gracia verla sonrojada y estremecerse completamente ante la mención "baile" y "solo".

_- Eres malo Hatake, eres muy malo… -_Kakashi estaba disfrutando todo esto. Si ella quería jugar con él, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla.

- ¡Eso no es justo! Yo no gano nada con eso. Además, ¿no dijiste que no sería nada que comprometa nuestra amistad? –Sakura no podía evitar sonrojarse, imaginarse a sí misma bailando para Kakashi le provocaba mariposas en la pancita-

_- Oh por Kami-sama, nada bueno saldrá de todo esto. Genial Sakura. ¡Tú comenzaste!_ ¬¬'

- Si es justo, porque tú me pides que me case. Y lo que te pido no compromete nuestra amistad porque es solo un baile –_Hatake Kakashi eres un mentiroso_- ¿Qué puede pasar? Evidentemente nada de lo que esté pasando por esa mentecita –golpeaba la frente de Sakura, disfrutando del nerviosismo de la Kunoichi- Tu eres la que está pensando cosas indebidas, per-ver-ti-da. –Sakura temblada ante el tacto de Kakashi en su frente, mientras el disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar- Pero está bien, como soy un buen sensei, te ofrezco algo a cambio.

Sakura, con un brillo en los ojos, esperaba atenta lo que pudiera darle a cambio el jounin. Claro, esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que su inner estaba pensando. O ¿tal vez si?...

Mientras Kakashi, se tomaba su tiempo sólo para hacerla sufrir.

- Bien, escucho –Kakashi tomó el vaso, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, para luego tomar un sorbo. Todo, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Yo me caso, tú me bailas, y yo te muestro mi rostro. –La quedó mirando fijamente atento a la reacción de ella.

- No, no es jus… -el reclamo de Sakura quedo a medio camino. Sin duda era un buen precio, ¡tenía tantas ganas de verle el rostro! Sabía que no habría otra oportunidad, era hoy o nunca- De acuerdo. Hecho – sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de Kakashi a modo de pacto.

- Bien –Kakashi estaba satisfecho, oh su antigua alumna era ¡TAN inocente!- Vamos. –Y dicho esto, se levanta de la mesa y jala del brazo a Sakura quien no entendía donde demonios la llevaba el jounin.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! Se supone que debes casarte antes de… -mareo, sí, había tomado tanto que el tirón que le dio el ninja la dejó viendo shurikens y por un pelo de caer al suelo de no ser porque Kakashi la llevaba sujeta de la muñeca

_- Kami, no sé cómo puede caminar tan bien _-pensaba Sakura al ver lo bien que caminaba Kakashi. Si supiera las ganas que tenía el jounin de devolver el desayuno y la cena. Pero le gustaba tanto molestar a la kunoichi que poco le importaba.

- ¡Hey! Hatake Kakashi, He dicho que debes casarte primero y des… -Sakura calló abruptamente cuando Kakashi se detuvo y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

- A eso vamos – dijo por toda respuesta el jounin.

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura no entendía, ¿de verdad se casaría? Pero, ¿y a dónde demonios iban?

- Que a eso vamos –la miro con un brillo en el ojo visible- vamos a casarnos…

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_Sí, ¡lo sé! Quedo asqueroso. No me gustó mucho. La parte donde se explica cómo fue que se casaron, no sé, quedo sin pies ni cabeza cierto? Creo que no tiene mucho sentido… arg! No sé! En fin que ya está hecho. Lo siento es que también estaba borracha cuando lo hice xD mi inspiración se ahogo en sake jajajaja!._  
_Ah se dieron cuenta que no hubo mucha aparición de inner? Se supone que luego de esto van a uno de esos lugares donde te casan, tipo las vegas xD jajajaja y aparte de que ya estaban bastante pasados de copas, luego de casarse como toda pareja recién casada siguieron tomando sake cortesía de la posada donde se quedaban. Asqueroso, lo sé! De ahí quedara a su imaginación xD_

_**Bueh les cuento mi desgracia de hoy? ****Mi vida es una tragedia o_o en serio, hoy salí a comprar con mi madre y la muy tarada se le olvido llevar las llaves, ****:')**** no no no!, si era para aplaudirle en la cara, eran la 1:30 y aun no llegaba el cerrajero, así que en un acto motivado por el hambre, me colgué de las escaleras del tercer piso ****:)**** para alcanzar la ventana a medio abrir de mi pieza y mi madre me gritaba como la histérica que es: ****"AGARRATE o_o SI TE CAES, TRATA DE TIRARTE A LOS ARBUSTOSS!"**** ¬¬ cuando estuve a punto de contestarle alguna pelotudez miro hacia abajo y CHAN! de cagada me puse a reír como loca o_o (?) JAJAJAJA! en serio estaba tan nerviosa por caerme que empecé a cagarme de la risa, todo un espectáculo, JAJAJAJA! en serio, debería envidiarme a mi misma...**_

_Y eso… tomatazos, bombas, críticas, abucheos y demases por favor comprendan que el alcohol hace locuras xD_

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**wendolyne: ****Gracias por pasar de nuevo a leer el nuevo cap.! Espero que la inspiración vuelva, a veces se va quien sabe a dónde y te deja abandonada xD Besos y abrazos!**

**Celxya: hahaha y eso que el segundo cap. Lo subi bastante rápido! Bueno ya está, no me pegues! Solo espero que les agrade, porque creo que no ha quedado bien :(**

**Shanon Lils**** : Gracias Shanon! Me hacen tan feliz que les haya gustado. Es algo loco, lo sé, pero, cuando una relación entre Kakashi y Sakura ha sido cuerda? xD Tratare de hacerlo más largo el próximo! Besos ^_^**

**hatake-katia**** : Katia muchísimas gracias por comentar otra vez :) Y si, tus historias me gustan, y si había firmado pero como anónimo no recuerdo si puse Yumei o mi nombre verdadero o mi Nick de msn xD es que soy relativamente nueva! Llevo menos de una semana. Y bueh, ahora sabes que era verdad de que estaban casados y porque no se acuerda ^_^ Besos!**

**Aire2409**** : ahahaha ¡Gracias Aire! ¡Oh por Kami estoy hablando con mi autora favorita! xD Te prometo que tus historias me sacan suspiros, unas cuantas lagrimas y mocos por montón xD Te firme en Papa sustituto como Japi, no sé si recuerdes, en el penúltimo cap. Como llore T_T jajajaj es la que más me ha gustado. Gracias por comentar me siento feliz que te haya gustado, y bueh trato de hacerlo con un poco de humor siempre :) ¡No demores con Sakura 1 2 3 porfa! Y te obligo a continuar Promesas estoy que me jalo los pelos para saber si se declara o no. Además esa declaración por parte de Kakashi awwww ****son un turrón de azúcar para cualquier diabético xD**** Besos y abrazos!**

**AliceC.-Whitlock.**** : hahaha tengo unas cuantas amenazas en curso así que ten por seguro que no demorare mucho xD Gracias por comentar! Creo que éste cap me ha quedado más largo así que no hay problema :P Besos!**

**Rmenfis: Ah es que inner es muy loca, pero no la puedo abandonar, somos así como nalga y calzón xD Gracias por comentar, espero que te agrade este cap. Trate de poner más contenido! Y opino igual que tu, Sakura es la única mujer que combina con el cuerazo como es Kakashi xD Me encanta la pareja. Estoy organizando un secuestro a Masashi para obligarlo a que ponga a esta pareja. Oh si por el poder de Kakasaku! xD**

**carisma266**** : hahahaha Gracias! Me has hecho reír! Trate de no demorar mucho espero que no me maten! Bueno en este cap. Quedan claras algunas dudas no? Espero que no sea muy loco, a mi no me gusto mucho como quedo pero bueh, mi neurona esta moquillenta con tanto resfrío xD hay que entender! Ah y diste en el clavo! Esto fue algo así como las vegas pero en la aldea jajajaja que risa, una con imaginación inventan cada cosa xD Besos!**

**幸****Yumei-chan! ****幸**


	4. ¡La culpa es del sake!

_Aca les dejo de regalo el cuarto capitulo. Disfruten!_

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**¡La culpa es del sake!**

* * *

Estuvieron unos segundos más abrazados, quizás fueron minutos, para los dos el tiempo se había detenido.

Se separaron mirándose cada uno con un brillo especial y sonriéndose mutuamente, continuaron con el trayecto.

Al principio silenciosamente.

Sentían que nada más había que hablar, al menos por el momento. No querían romper la atmosfera de tranquilidad que se había formado. Sakura miro alrededor y se fijo en que ya casi anochecía, no había personas más que ellos mismo. Se sentía tan feliz, tan tranquila, y solo pensar que de ahora en adelante viviría con Kakashi lo hacía todo mucho mejor. Aunque también tenía sus dudas. En algún momento tendrían que platicar sobre el tema. No sabía si seguirían como si nada, o tratarían de anular el matrimonio, tampoco sabía si viviría para siempre con él, a fin de cuentas, la gente comenzaría a preguntar y no tenía claro que dirían. Tenía muchas preguntas y sabía que cuando llegaran a la casa del ninja, comenzaría el relato por parte de Kakashi. Y que quisiera o no, se tocaría el tema que tanto miedo tenia de saber.

Opto por preguntarle lo que hace momentos atrás tenía ganas de hacer.

- Kakashi-sensei…- Al ver que el jounin se detenía mirándola con la cabeza ladeada no pudo evitar reír –perdón- saco la lengua sonriendo, gesto que a Kakashi comenzaba adorar-

- Kakashi –este sonrió y continúo con el trayecto.

- ¿Hm? –asintió para que continuara.

- ¿Como fue tu misión? Supongo que era importante y peligrosa, por eso demoraste ¿no? –Sakura lo miro atenta. Tenía muchas ganas de saber que había hecho en el tiempo que pasaron alejados.

- Pues nada nuevo. Conseguir información, infiltración, matar a algún comerciante, liderar el escuadrón ANBU… más de lo mismo… -sonrió, mientras Sakura reía por el comentario.

- Aburrido ¿eh?

- Pues sí. Quería volver pronto a la aldea, la verdad ya extrañaba un poco. Más que nada quería volver a verte. –la miró con su ojito feliz sabiendo que se sonrojaría, ¡era tan predecible! La conocía mejor que nadie.- Y tú ¿qué has hecho? Aparte, claro, de haber estado a punto de casarte. No habrás hecho otras locuras, ¿verdad? –la miró serio, con el seño fruncido, la verdad seguía resentido.

- ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que no lo hacía por placer. Me sentía sola, supongo que sabes porque –lo mira enojada, recalcándole que aun seguía molesta por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo.- Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar, lo mismo de siempre. Entrenar con Tsunade-shishou, ir al hospital, hacer turnos interminables, dormir poco… más de lo mismo –Sakura sonríe al decir lo mismo que Kakashi hace unos momentos. –Y bueno, esperar bajo el árbol de siempre, a Naruto o a ti… -bajó la mirada. Extrañaba a Naruto, aunque era un baka incurable, lo quería.

Cierto que sabía que era lo mejor para él, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera verlo pronto. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en la partida de Kakashi. Cuando se fue a esa misión tan larga, había pensado que quería alejarse de ella, ahora sabia que eso estaba confirmado. Presentía que se había ido después de saber que ellos estaban casados. Pero, ¿por qué no le dijo nada? ¿No se supone que tenía derecho a saber?

Kakashi al percatarse del cambio en Sakura, no pudo evitar rodear con sus fuertes brazos –baba- el delicado cuerpo femenino, estrechándola hacia sí.

- Sakura, lo lamento. Ojala pudiera traer de regreso a Naruto –acariciaba el cabello de la kunoichi mientras le besaba la frente- Naruto volverá más fuerte, el es un gran ninja y regresará mejor de lo que era. Sabes que necesitaba irse con Jiraiya-sama.

- ¡Lo sé! Soy egoísta, ¡pero lo extraño tanto!... ¡Y te extrañaba a ti! Y aun no entiendo, Kakashi, ¿por qué me dejaste?

- Sakura, es mejor que continuemos con esta conversación en casa. ¿Está bien? No te preocupes, te contare todo, lo prometo. Responderé a todas tus dudas, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara, acariciando su mejilla y tomándola de la mano la invito a seguir.- Ahora continuemos, está comenzando a hacer frio y prefiero que estemos tranquilos y solos.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario del ninja. También quería estar sola con él y poder aclarar sus dudas, así que, con su mano atrapada en la del ninja, siguió con el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hatake, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en la panza. Tenía su cabeza llena de emociones y pensamientos. Nunca había entrado a la casa del jounin. Si bien eran muy unidos, nunca tuvo oportunidad de entrar, solo por fuera, cuando había días en que la tenían de recadera y debía ir a buscarlo.

Ahora, conocería el espacio privado de Kakashi, y no solo eso, viviría con él, allí, en SU casa, los dos solos. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Tendría otra habitación? O ¿dormirían juntos?

_- No, no creo que Kakashi haga eso, una cosa es dormir juntos en misiones y otra muy distinta es dormir para siempre en SU cama._ –Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a sentir calor.

El recinto era bastante amplio. No tenia antejardín, seguramente lo tendría en la parte trasera, y ¡si es que tenia! No veía a su sensei como un tipo que le gustara la jardinería. Solo había unos cuantos arboles alrededor del edificio. El edificio era de dos plantas y tenía unas escalinatas anchas, de tono blanquecino. Por las paredes trepaban unas enredaderas con flores malva, que parecían hechas de encaje.

Estaba situada en una parte de la aldea bastante alejada. Parecía tranquila.

Kakashi se detuvo en el último escalón. Al parecer buscaba las llaves. Sakura rogaba a Kami que no las hubiera perdido, ya conocía a su sensei como era, habitualmente, ocupada las ventanas como puertas.

Bien, las había encontrado. Sonrió con la cabeza de lado y rascándose la mejilla, seguramente, pensando que las había extraviado y que efectivamente habrían tenido que entrar por la ventana. Abrió la puerta y murmuro extendiendo la mano:

- Pasa, Sakura, esta es tu casa.

Sakura, nerviosa, tímidamente dio un paso y se adentro al lugar privado de su ex sensei. El cual, jamás pensó conocería. Sabía que al dar un paso más, su vida cambiaria para siempre. No pudo evitar recordar a su tío…

Cuando Tío Kai le dijo que Yujiro Yamashi la amaba y deseaba hacerla su mujer –mueca de asco por parte de inner-, se estremeció. Se negó una y otra vez, hasta que se convenció de que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer a su tío. Kai tenía el aspecto de ser un hombre blando y bueno, pero ella sabía que era duro e incapaz de compadecerse de nada ni de nadie. La única salida que veía para obtener su libertad era casarse con el "vejete" y abandonarlo tiempo después. No creía que fuese capaz de soportar muchos años de penurias a su lado, y amarlo no cabía en su mente ni en su corazón, pero en aquel instante no había razón para pensar en eso.

De una forma especial, aunque curiosa y desconcertante, se había librado de aquella situación. No sabía que pasaría después, pero aquel hombre que ya no era un niño, pero tampoco un viejo, -la edad justa ^_^- que estaba junto a ella en estos momentos, jamás la lastimaría o haría algo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Confiaba ciegamente en él y comenzaba a sentir un afecto desconocido para ella.

- Por aquí –decía él deteniendo sus reflexiones. Y delicadamente la conducía, atravesando un pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia un salón con grandes puertas, que seguramente accedían hacia algún tipo de jardín. –N/A ya saben, esas típicas puertas japonesas correderas de papel con diseños tipo como la casa de Shikamaru, en Naruto shippuden por el cap. Ochenta y quien sabe…-.

- Toma asiento –dijo él despojándose de la chaqueta verde de jounin, depositándola en el sillón, quedando solo con la camiseta negra y su típica mascara.

- Si me voy a quedar aquí –dijo ella, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones frente a él -no sé lo que hare, pues no he traído mi equipaje.

- Ni lo necesitas, ni volverás a buscarlo… sea como sea, te quedaras en esta casa. No me mires con ese asombro, Sakura. Si vuelves a esa casa, tu tío tratara de persuadirte y, déjame decirte, que te conozco bastante bien y sé que tu bondad es enorme y terminaras por ceder. Tampoco tengo ganas que lo vuelvas a ver, salvo claro, que tú quieras. –Sakura miraba asombrada a Kakashi quien parecía más que dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier peligro, y negaba rotundamente, dando a entender que no quería ver a su tío, al menos por el momento...- Yo mucho menos quiero verlo, así que, mañana mismo si quieres iremos a comprar todo lo que necesites – añadió finalmente sonriéndole esperando su respuesta.

Sakura estaba realmente asombrada, ¿ese era Kakashi? ¿El mismo que se fue hace un año? Pues no parecía. Sabía que a él no le gustaba para nada ir de compras, prefería quedarse tirado por ahí leyendo que ir detrás de una chica mientras compraba.

- Hum Kakashi, te agradezco mucho todo lo que me has dicho, pero si quieres puedo ir sola –Sakura le dedico una tierna sonrisa- De verdad, sé que no te gusta mucho salir de compras, y bueno, tu sabes, puede que demore un poco. Además tú debes entregar un reporte de la misión y quizás tengas otras misiones por cumplir.

- Sakura, sabes que mientras este contigo, no me molesta tener que caminar horas y horas –sonríe, mientras se levanta en busca de algo para beber- Prefiero acompañarte a que vayas sola. Además, ya fui con Tsunade-sama y no tengo misiones al menos por unos días. Te acompañare encantado.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada. Si no fuera porque no quería comprometer su amistad con él, se tiraría a sus brazos y lo llenaría de besos. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan atento y dulce. Era único.

Cuando Kakashi regreso con dos tazas de té, le tendió una a Sakura para luego sentarse a contemplarla. Había crecido bastante desde que se fue. Estaba más alta y su cabello un poco más largo. Se veía, bien. Bueno, se veía hermosa. ¿Para qué mentir? Se sentía feliz de estar de vuelta en la aldea, principalmente por ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en que desde ahora, cuando regresara de alguna misión, estaría ella en su casa para recibirlo. No podía evitar tampoco, tener pensamientos nada buenos, al saber que ella estaría durmiendo en su casa, justo al lado de la habitación de él. Su vida cambiaría radicalmente, de estar totalmente solo a compartir su espacio con una mujer. Nunca pensó que sucedería. Siempre pensó que sería independiente y soltero de por vida.

Había tenido muchas mujeres pero ocasionales. Solo para satisfacer sus deseos e instintos de hombre. Pero de allí a pensar en compartir su vida con una mujer, especialmente Sakura, le resultaba algo inquietante. No creía que le dificultara tanto, o ¿sí?

Se acomodo mejor en el sillón. Sabía que tenían que hablar, y debía contarle lo que recordaba de esa misión, donde gracias al sake, habían contraído matrimonio. Estaba dispuesto a contestar todas las preguntas, claro, siempre que no comprometiera mucho su privacidad en cuanto a sentimientos.

- Sakura –ante la llamada, la chica levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su sensei serio y algo ansioso- si quieres, podemos comenzar con las preguntas.

- Ha… hai –se sentía tremendamente nerviosa. Ahora sabría qué sería de su futuro…

- Si lo prefieres, puedo comenzar a explicar las razones por las cuales eres mi esposa… porque eso sí que es verdad, como ya te dije. Quizás no recuerde mucho, pero en los papeles lo eres, y cuando los papeles existen, las palabras poco importan. –la miraba atento. Quería ver que tanto recordaba ella, quizás pudieran así completar la historia completa.

- Bien, comencemos por lo importante. –Comenzó la chica- Recuerdo que nos emborrachamos y comenzamos un juego… -Sakura relato lo poco que recordaba. Siempre supo que había algo más, pero no recordaba muy bien, era como una laguna, pero tenía la convicción de que algo había sucedido. –y pues, nos echaron casi a patadas del bar en que estábamos porque debían cerrar y nosotros no queríamos irnos aun a la posada.

- Sí, eso también lo recuerdo. –Interrumpió Kakashi- buscamos otro lugar que estuviera abierto a esas horas de la madrugada. Al parecer el destino o lo que sea, nos tenía un lugar en el cual hacían apuestas y claramente vendían sake. –Kakashi relato otro tanto, (no me hagan repetir es muy problemático. En el cap. anterior relate todo como había sido. La flojera me consume… Shikamaru, tu puesto corre peligro xD)

- Oh Kami –Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, gracias al relato de Kakashi, comenzaba a disiparse la laguna. (N/A Oh si, ¡eso es tan típico! Luego de una borrachera, no recuerdas nada, pero inevitablemente luego de un empujón comienzas a recordar con claridad… no me miren así, que a mí me contaron :P)

Kakashi la miro confundido. Sera… ¿que comenzaba a recordar?

- Recuerdo… que te reté a… que… te casaras… -Sakura lo miraba arrepentida, sospechaba que había sido ella la que comenzó todo.

- Sí. Creo que tenías ganas de jugar… conmigo… -dijo él en tono pícaro.

- Oh ¡por favor Kakashi! Me siento culpable… Entonces, fui yo la que comenzó. –Sakura estaba al borde del llanto.

- Pues, no exactamente. –la chica lo miró confundida- Tú me retaste a casarme, y comenzaste a provocarme. Yo, gracias al sake que tenia encima, acepte. Pero tú no dijiste que "tenia" que ser contigo. Fui yo el que te llevo. –a pesar de que ella había comenzado, recordaba que él la había arrastrado a que se casaran juntos. Bueno, en todo caso, no es como si hubiera muchas mujeres donde elegir…

- Oh Kakashi, tú siempre llevándote la culpa que debería ser mía. –añadió acongojada.

- Es la verdad. Bueno, ¿no recuerdas nada más? Algo que yo… te haya pedido a cambio, ¿por ejemplo? –Kakashi se sentía nervioso. Recordaba muy bien lo que le había pedido, pero nunca llegaron a efectuarlo.

Sakura se le quedo mirando confundida. ¿Que él le haya pedido a cambio? Con mucha suerte, recordaba que lo había retado, y eso gracias a los empujoncitos que le dio Kakashi con su relato.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la expresión de Sakura. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

De pronto, temió por su vida. Al parecer la kunoichi estaba comenzando a ver con claridad el episodio…

Mientras, Sakura intentaba por todos los medios buscar entre sus neuronas ese recuerdo. Hasta le pidió ayuda a su inner (que no ha hecho mucha aparición y eso es raro porque prácticamente ellas son nalga y calzón… xD)

- _Pues nop, no recuerdo. No me preguntes a mí, que tú fuiste la que tomo como esponja._

- ¡_Arg! ¡Pero debe haber algo! ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde? Veamos_ –comenzó a ver el episodio del reto- _creo recordar que escuche a un tipo que le pedía matrimonio a no sé quién y se me ocurrió la brillante idea_ –sarcasmo- _de retar a Kakashi._ _Luego él dijo algo así como "Sakura, he terminado misiones que otros no pueden, pide algo más fácil" _–imitando la voz de Kakashi- _luego lo seguí provocando hasta que acepto. Pero el muy… dijo que quería algo a cam…_ -la ampolleta se le iluminó. Ahí estaba. Sin querer queriendo, había recordado.

Su sensei le había pedido algo a cambio. Y ella, la muy taruga, había dicho "pide lo que quieras" y él había pe…di…do…

Sakura completamente roja y con un instinto asesino, miro a Kakashi, quien estaba mirándola muy divertido, el muy… hijo de su madre le había pedido un baile. ¡UN BAILE!

- _¡Pervertido! Me las pagará, le borraré esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, ¡como se atreve!_

- _Venga, ¡Shanaro! ¡Acabemos con él!_

- Ha..ta…ke…ka…ka…shi… ERES… UN… PERVERTIDOOOOO! –iba pronunciando Sakura mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hasta donde se encontraba el jounin, desprendiendo por los poros, chacra bastante asesino…

Él, mientras tanto, trato de ponerse de pie y correr por toda la casa, pero no pudo. Se quedo allí, mirando como su ex alumna, tierna, bondadosa y bella, se iba acercando mas y mas…

- Matte matte! Sakura-chan –levantaba sus manos a modo de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Que espere? ¡Que espere tu abuela! –que en paz descanse xD- Como… te atreves… a pedirme… ¡UN BAILE!

- Sakura, nunca lo hiciste, luego de que nos casáramos, estuvimos diciendo incoherencias por unos momentos y luego el cansancio nos gano –iba diciendo atropelladamente, tratando de terminar pronto para que ella escuchara y no descargara su furia. A la vez, claro que retrocedía.

Sakura paró en seco. Conocía bien a su adorable sensei –nótese el sarcasmo-. Tal como él la conocía a ella. Miro a su ojito feliz y supo que no mentía.

- Entonces –pregunto relajándose un poco avergonzada- ¿No hice ningún baile?

- ¡Claro que no Sakura! ¡Estaba bromeando! O acaso es esa la imagen que tienes de tu viejo sensei? –N/A ¿viejo? ¡Viejo mis calzones! Esta mejor que cualquier personaje de Naruto, ¡Amén! n.n- Jamás creí que lo hicieras, a pesar de que tú misma aceptaste –la miro pícaramente- pero sabía que llegado el momento te echarías para atrás o yo mismo te pararía. O_h Hatake, eres un vil y sucio ¡mentiroso!_-

Sakura había quedado en medio de la sala, parada como estatua, con cara de asombro y claramente avergonzada. Había pensado mal de su sensei. Cuando el siempre le demostró que la respetaba.

- Perdona sensei. Digo Kakashi. Lamento haber perdido el control. Es solo que, bueno, tu sabes… pensé que…

- No tienes que disculparte de nada, Sakura. Te entiendo. Tú aceptaste eso porque yo también te ofrecí algo a cambio.

- ¿Cómo? O sea que yo te retaba a casarte, tú me pedias algo a cambio y aun así ¿tú también me ofrecías algo a cambio? Que injusto… -Sakura pensaba en todo eso. Ella le pedía que sacrificara su vida solitaria para casarse con una desconocida y él aun así le daba algo a cambio.

- Pues, al principio también lo pensé así, pero como tú no querías hacer el baile –la mira sonriente- bueno, te ofrecí algo que sabía que aceptarías.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si tú bailabas, yo te mostraba mi rostro.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y no me lo mostraste?

- Claro, si tu no bailabas, entonces yo tampoco te enseñaba lo que hay debajo de esta tela –bromeaba él, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la tela de la máscara y la subía y bajaba –obviamente no hasta abajo, solo para provocar a Sakura.-

- Oh, es injusto… -Sakura miraba alucinada al jounin jugando con la máscara. ¡Que ganas tenia de conocerlo!

- No, no lo es. Bueno, ¿algo más que recuerdes? Yo solo recuerdo pequeñas partes. Tú no querías casarte y habías desistido de verme el rostro. Discutimos un poco hasta que tú te diste media vuelta y saliste del lugar. De ahí, bueno, no recuerdo mucho como es que terminamos casados…

- Bueno, yo menos. –Sakura seguía intentando que los recuerdos llegaran solos, pero nada.

- _Un momento. Yo sí que recuerdo. Ahora que él menciona que tu no quisiste y que salimos del lugar enojadas…_ -inner hacia su aparición luego de escuchar atentamente a Kakashi…

- _¿Qué quieres decir inner? ¡¿Que es lo que recordaste!_ –Sakura estaba emocionada, al menos su inner si servía para algo después de todo.

- _¡Hey! Que yo sirvo para muchas cosas _¬¬

- _Bueno bueno, desembucha que estoy impaciente por saber cómo fue todo._

Inner comenzó a relatarle lo que recordaba. Mientras Sakura, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, escuchaba sin poder creerlo. Sí, después de todo, ella era la culpable.

Sakura sonrojada hasta el pelo –xD- cada vez se iba encogiendo mas en el sillón hasta terminar totalmente hundida en el asiento, tapada con las manos comenzó a decir:

- Oh Kami y todos los dioses en turno… ha sido mi culpa… -Kakashi la miraba sin comprender. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y ¿por qué estaba tan encogida?- Kakashi. He recordado…

El jounin no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Por fin sabría qué había pasado. Se acomodo en el asiento y se dispuso a escuchar a la kunoichi…

**Flash Back **

- ¡Hey! Hatake Kakashi, He dicho que debes casarte primero y des… -Sakura calló abruptamente cuando Kakashi se detuvo y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

- A eso vamos – dijo por toda respuesta el jounin.

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura no entendía, ¿de verdad se casaría? Pero, ¿y a dónde demonios iban?

- Que a eso vamos –la miro con un brillo en el ojo visible- vamos a casarnos…

Sakura palideció en el acto. ¡Estaba loco o qué!

_- ¡¿Como ha dicho?_ -inner, quien había estado durmiendo, ajena a lo que podía suceder, se levantó abruptamente con los ojos desorbitados- _¿Ha dicho VAMOS?_

- ¡¿Q.. Qué? –Sakura estaba tan impactada como su inner, si no estuviera en este estado, de seguro le daría un golpe que lo mandaría lejos, pero dependía de Kakashi para seguir caminando- ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Hm?- por toda respuesta. Sakura reúne la poca lucidez que le queda y le da un tirón a la camisa del ninja haciendo que este parase abruptamente a lo que Sakura se estrella contra su espalda.

- ¡Ay! –Sakura estampada en la espalda del ninja, y -¡que espalda!-, enojada comenzó a despotricar- Hatake Kakashi, explícate ¡ahora mismo! ¿Cómo es eso de que VAMOS a casarnos? -Sakura aun no se percataba que al chocar con él habían acortado la distancia, mientras él la miraba fijamente sonriendo bajo la fastidiosa mascara.

- Sakura, tu dijiste o mejor dicho me retaste a casarme, ¿cierto? –Sakura asintió- Nunca especificaste con quien debía ser, además, si no te has dado cuenta, eres la única mujer aquí, y por otro lado, la única con la que podría querer a casarme -Sakura ante esto, recorrió con la mirada todo el bar y efectivamente había solo hombres, si se le podía llamar hombres a los cuerpos tirados por la mesa y otros hablando incoherencias. Fijó su mirada en Kakashi quien se encontraba muy cerca de su cara y la miraba esperando su reacción.

- Pues… pues ya no quiero verte el rostro. -Sakura se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otra parte.

- Pero yo quiero sí quiero mi baile –susurro Kakashi al oído de la kunoichi quien sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de punta a punta.

- N.. ¡NO! Me niego rotundamente. -Sakura dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Kakashi por otro lado, tenía una mirada maliciosa, oh si, conocía a su alumna mejor que nadie. Sabía qué hacer.

- Vaya, vaya. –Sakura lo miro de reojo- Nunca pensé que la fuerte kunoichi, quien dice hacer lo que sea, se haya dejado perder. Humm que pena.

Sakura aun cruzada de brazos escuchaba con el seño fruncido.

- Tsk Y pensar que tenía otro concepto de ella –suspiro por parte de Kakashi- bueh, estoy seguro, si hubiera sido otra persona, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Es más decidida, sip. Ino estaría disfrutando conociendo mi rostro. ¿Verdad Sakura? Incluso, haría otras co…

Lo agarro de la camisa y le planto un beso sobre la máscara. Ya estaba harta de escucharlo hablar de Ino. Kakashi por su parte, había quedado en shock. ¿Estaba siendo besado por su ex alumna? Oh, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado…

Luego de un tirón comenzó a caminar con él a rastras. Parecía un elefante en estampida con los pasos que daba, lanzando una sarta de improperios al aire y claramente dirijas al ninja copia tras haber escuchado levemente un "pervertido"

- Sakura, ¿a dónde vamos? –Kakashi había quedado algo aturdido, sinceramente no se espero semejante atrevimiento de la kunoichi, bueno en ese estado etílico, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- Vamos a casarnos… -fue toda la respuesta de la kunoichi.

Kakashi no pudo más que sonreír.

Sí, conocía bien a su alumna.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kakashi había quedado en silencio. Estaba aguantando las ganas de sonreír. Si, ahora recordaba. Sakura había caído en su trampa, sabía que la kunoichi nunca perdía ante Ino. Lo había hecho a posta, y con eso, había conseguido que Sakura fuera la que lo arrastrara a casarse. Bien, después de todo, la culpa era de los dos.

- Kakashi ¡eres un estúpido! Hiciste que cayera en tu plan –Sakura había recobrado la energía y ahora se encontraba sentada normalmente.

- No fue mi culpa que cayeras en algo tan tonto. A fin de cuentas, era obvio que estaba jugando –Kakashi era un cínico de lo peor.

- Ah, ¿ahora me estás diciendo tonta?

- No nada de eso. Pero bueno, ahora sabemos cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Cometimos una locura, pero que sirvió para salvarte la vida, ¿no cree?

- Pues… si. De algo que sirvan las locuras. –Sakura se puso seria. Bajó su mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos. Tenía que preguntar. Era ahora o nunca.- Kakashi…

- ¿Hm? –Como si supiera la pregunta que vendría a continuación, la miro serio y contestó- Quieres saber porque me fui, ¿no es así? –había estado esperando que lo preguntara.

- Hai. Creo… imaginar la respuesta, pero no logro entenderla. –estaba nerviosa. Sospechaba el porqué, pero no solo eso quería saber…

- Bueno, Sakura. Cuando desperté esa mañana, no recordaba mucho, solo que habíamos bebido más de la cuenta y que ahora tendríamos consecuencias. No sabía que serian más graves que un simple dolor de cabeza. Luego tú despertaste y estabas igual, sin recordar mucho. Nos preparamos para partir y comenzamos el viaje de vuelta. Me sentía extraño. Sabía que algo importante había sucedido, pero no sabía qué. No le tome importancia, tampoco iba a perder el tiempo buscando algo que no recordaba.

Sakura escuchaba atenta, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Mientras Kakashi la miraba fijamente esperando y rogando que luego de terminar el relato, ella no se fuera enojada o peor, que no le hablara más.

- Cuando llegamos –continuo Kakashi- estaba exhausto por el viaje, lo único que hice fue darme un baño y dormir. A la mañana siguiente cuando desempaqué el bolso, me di cuenta de un papel, que sabía yo no había llevado. Lo revise y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con nuestros nombre allí, junto con otros que desconocía.

…"lo leí con atención y se aclararon mis dudas. Nosotros nos habíamos casado, y eso era lo que me venía molestando desde la aldea de la lluvia. Me di unas cuantas vueltas para tratar de despejarme. Sabía que tú no recordabas nada porque se te habría notado. Trate de pensar lo mejor para los dos, y como lo solucionaríamos. Guarde el papel en un libro de mi familia donde figuran casados mis padres y lo lleve conmigo. Tenía que encontrarte y platicar sobre la noche que bebimos en aquel bar.

- Por eso me buscaste por toda la aldea. –Sakura había cambiado a una expresión triste, más bien decepcionada. ¿Por qué no le dijo esa vez que se encontraron? –por eso me pediste que nos juntáramos a beber algo. Querías ver mi reacción ¿no es así?

- Sí –se sentía mal, sabía que había cometido un error en no decirle nada, y sabia, por la expresión de Sakura, que ella estaba dolida.- Sakura, sé que hice mal. Pero al ver que tú seguías tan normal como siempre, supe que no recordabas nada, y era lógico porque de no haber encontrado ese papel, yo tampoco lo habría hecho.

- Aja, y por eso decidiste escapar, ¿verdad? –ahora, ya no parecía triste, parecía enojada. Dolida. Confiaba en él y ¿cómo le responde? Ocultándole algo tan importante como el estar casados.

- Sakura, yo no quería escapar. Pero me puse a pensar y ¡no era capaz de quitarte tu libertad! Habían pasado muchas cosas durante la misión, y no quería que nuestra relación cambiara. Ni yo mismo sabía lo que sentía. Por lo que decidí ir donde Tsunade-sama esa misma noche y pedirle una misión rango S, la más larga que tuviera. Necesitaba alejarme un tiempo y dejar que continuaras tu vida normalmente. Ya pensaría que haría con respecto al papel. No quería confundirte, Sakura. No quería perderte… temía que si te contaba, te alejaras de mi pensando que te obligue o que te había hecho algo impropio. –estaba angustiado. En esos momentos, antes de irse a la misión, no dijo nada temiendo que se alejara, y ahora la situación es mucho peor- perdóname, Sakura…

Sin duda estaba enfadada. Se sentía traicionada, abandonada, decepcionada, engañada, enojada, feliz… Sí, se sentía feliz. A pesar de haberla abandonado, y ocultado lo que había pasado en la aldea de la lluvia, sabía que no lo hizo con mala intención. Claramente le estaba diciendo que se sentía confundido con la relación que tenían. Y era lógico, ya que ella también se había sentido así.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué había pensado en todo ese tiempo lejos, pero prefirió dejarlo al tiempo. No quería afrontar lo que quizás ambos sentían y habían evitado sacar a luz.

- ¿Sabes? –se levanto del lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Kakashi la miraba expectante.- A pesar de haber tenido el derecho de saber lo que habíamos hecho y te largaste dejándome completamente sola –lo mira con reproche. Mientras habla y toma asiento a su lado- No puedo enojarme contigo, Kakashi. En estos momentos eres lo único que tengo. – terminó y a continuación le da un fuerte abrazo.

- En verdad lo siento, Sakura. Quise hacer las cosas bien y termine por arruinarlo- correspondió el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura con una mano y la otra en su cabello. Estaba feliz. Se sacaba un peso enorme de encima.

- Agradece que salvaste mi trasero y que jure besar el suelo por donde pasaras porque si no te estamparía este puño y te dejaría sin descendencia –Kakashi sabía que lo decía medio en broma medio en serio, por lo que no pudo evitar tragar grueso y ponerse algo tenso –pero descuida- le palmea el hombro- aun puedes ser padre.

- jeje si, me he salvado eh? Se rasca la cabeza algo nervioso- Oye Sakura, ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres cenar? O beber té, no se supongo que debes estar hambrienta.

- Hm la verdad no tengo hambre. Con el té que bebí hace un rato está bien, gracias Kakashi. –sonrió tiernamente sin antes regalarle un beso en la enmascarada mejilla. Kakashi sorprendido, trato de desviar la situación.

- Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto, te lo enseñare enseguida. –se puso de pie estirando su mano la cual Sakura tomo de inmediato y caminaron por el pasillo.

Así, de la mano, caminaron juntos por el largo pasillo y subieron al segundo piso, donde al parecer se encontraba la habitación de él. Aun no sabía si existían más cuartos o si dormiría con él, o le cedería su habitación, había olvidado ese detalle. Nerviosa, miraba a un lado y a otro admirando su alrededor, le costaba creer lo que estaba viviendo, pero sin duda, todo era cierto.

Habían subido los últimos escalones y llegaban a un vestíbulo superior bastante sencillo pero bonito. Nunca imagino lo grande que sería la casa del jounin.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y con la mano mostro la entrada. Sakura miro todo con cierta timidez.

- Es tu cuarto –le dijo- puedes dormir tranquila, nadie vendrá a perturbarte. –colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica- Y mañana para evitar cualquier tipo de amenaza o visita indeseada iré a ver a Yujiro. Aunque dudo que se atreva a venir a una aldea ninja y mucho menos a mi casa. Pero debo aclárale ciertos puntos. –se notaba enojado, no quería ni pensar que cosas le diría a ese viejo verde.

- Kakashi, ¿de verdad es necesario que vayas a verlo? –se notaba tensa. No dudaba de las habilidades del ex ANBU, ¡ni mucho menos! Pero no quería que se enfrentara a un ser tan despreciable como lo era Yujiro. Era conocido como el más poderoso de la aldea de la Niebla.

- Sakura, no te preocupes por mi –apretó sus hombros a modo de tranquilizarla y le dio vuelta para que le mirara- Conozco su persona, lamentablemente, solo iré a recordarle un par de cosas, ¿de acuerdo? –la miró con ternura, a lo cual Sakura se sonrojo.

- Hai. Es solo que, me gustaría que no tuvieras nada que ver con él y olvidar todo este episodio. Gracias por todo Kakashi. –le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

- Hm Kakashi, bueno… tu… digo… -el ninja la separo suavemente y coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Sakura. Sabía lo que quería preguntar.

- Sakura, no te preocupes, mi habitación esta aquí al lado –señalaba hacia el lado izquierdo- Tranquila, dormirás sola. Eres mi esposa, no mi mujer, por supuesto. Nunca paso nada, esa noche dormimos juntos, como cualquier otra misión, nada más. Y no temas, no te voy a forzar ni te voy a pedir nada. Eso está claro ¿no? ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? –Sakura inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Pensé que entre nuestras locuras, una de ellas había sido _esa_. Y bueno, pensé que no había más habitaciones, creí por un momento que dormirías en el sillón.

- y tu tan bondadosa me invitarías a dormir contigo ¿no? Te encanta abusar de mi por las noches, ne Sakura-chan –pum! Golpe en el hombro por parte de la kunoichi

- ¡Auch!

- No te pases de listo Hatake.

- Tu comienzas Haruno –le encantaba hacerla enojar. Sakura resoplo como caballo ante "Haruno" le molestaba que le llamara formalmente.

- Tu comenzaste a llamarme "Hatake". –rio ante la actitud de la chica. A veces no parecía tener 18 años- Anda no seas rezongona, ya es tarde y debemos descansar.

Mientras la conversación fluía, Sakura había ingresado y admiraba la amplitud de aquella habitación. La cama en medio, una mesita a cada lado, un tocador, y el armario empotrado de lado a lado. Era como si hubiera vivido alguien allí. Más bien una pareja. Y le intrigaba saber quien, o porque Kakashi tenía una habitación así.

Kakashi por su parte, se hallaba recostado en el umbral y miraba distraído los movimientos de la kunoichi. Hasta que la vio pasar una mano por el tocador y sentarse un momento a verse en el espejo.

- Esta habitación pertenecía a mis padre –Sakura salió de su ensoñación para mirarlo asombrada. Era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Ahora entendía porque parecía como si una pareja hubiera vivido años de amor allí.

Se sentía rara durmiendo en una cama donde dos personas se habían demostrado su amor mutuamente todas las noches.

- Oh –no sabía que responder- Kakashi, ¿no te molesta que duerma aquí? Digo perteneció a tus padres, no quiero importunar o invadir su espacio…

- Nada de eso Sakura. Ninguno de ellos se encuentran ya –hablaba tan calmado que la hacía sentir extraña. –no hay para que cerrarla y dejarla sin uso, sería una pérdida de espacio. Además, ¿prefieres dormir conmigo? –le dijo en tono pícaro. Vamos, que ya es sabido que le gustaba molestarla. Ya sea haciéndola enojar o poniéndola nerviosa.

- Si serás... ¡no se puede hablar serio contigo! –lo había logrado, estaba completamente roja y temblaba con el solo hecho de pensar en dormir juntos… como esposos.

- Eh Sakura, en que estas pensando pervertida

- ¡N.. Nada! Yo… arg! No se puede contigo –bufo enojada. Kakashi se limito a reír. Era adorable.

- Bueno, ya es hora. Iré a buscar algo de ropa para que duermas por hoy. Ya regreso.

El ninja salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya que se encontraba al lado. Revolvió en su armario (guardarropa-closet-ropero xD) y buscó alguna remera y un pantalón que no le quedaran muy grandes, lo cual era difícil.

Pronto llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven y le extendió la ropa.

- Espero que no te incomode mucho, te quedara algo grande pero servirá. Estás en tu casa. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídelo. Que descanses.

- Gracias Kakashi. Servirá, no te preocupes. Eres el mejor. Buenas noches –se acerco donde se encontraba en el umbral y le dio un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla.

Kakashi un poco sorprendido por la muestra de afecto por parte de la chica, que cada vez eran más seguidos, dispuesto a irse, se dio media vuelta, agarro el pomo de la puerta mientras iba cerrando, no sin antes asomar su plateada cabeza y decir:

- Sueña conmigo, Sa-ku-ra…

- La kunoichi se detuvo en seco, sonrojada al máximo. Le iba a gritar unas cuantas cosas pero él ya se había ido.

- ¡Arg! Será baka ¬¬'

Se sentó al borde de la cama y miro la ropa que Kakashi le había entregado. Tenía unas ganas de oler su olor (obvio ¿que mas? ¬¬), que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba. Tras un momento de indecisión, tomo entre sus manos la ropa e inevitablemente se la llevo a su nariz. Era embriagante. Era… tan… varonil. Era TAN JODIDAMENTE VARONIL Y SEXY.

- Creo que no podre domar mucho con semejante aroma en mi cuerpo T_T

Dicho esto comenzó a desvestirse y colocarse la remera. Solo con eso, decidió que el pantalón le incomodaría. Tenía ganas de darse una ducha, pero estaba tan cansada que decidió postergarlo por la mañana.

Comenzó a revivir todo lo que había sucedido durante el día. Eran muchas cosas, pero estaba tan feliz. Aun no podía creer que gracias a una locura del sake había ayudado tanto en su vida.

Kakashi había llegado como don quijote de la mancha… comenzó a reír por el pensamiento, se lo imaginaba con su escudero Sancho Panza…

Y así, con esos pensamientos, pronto se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, el jounin se encontraba pensando exactamente lo mismo (no lo de quijote eh xD) Todo lo que había ocurrido lo dejaba confundido. Juró que nunca sentiría nada, o que no sentía ya, algún sentimiento más allá de amistad hacia Sakura. Pero joder, tenerla durmiendo precisamente en su casa y al lado de su habitación, lo ponían realmente ansioso.

¿Podría sobrevivir estos días? Es decir, ¿cuánto podría soportar?

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_Bien, espero que esta parte sí haya quedado mejor que la anterior. Trate de hacerlo mas largo ven? Cuando termine este fic, subiré otro que tengo en proceso. Prometo no demorar mucho en el próximo si?_

_Besos y abrazos por montón, gracias por las ganas! Saludos desde Canadá!_

**幸****Yumei-chan! ****幸**


	5. Operación el arte de la seducción

**Aca les dejo de regalo el cuarto capitulo. Disfruten!**

-Estas casada conmigo- Narración normal.

_-Estas casada conmigo_- Pensamientos.

_-__Estas casada conmigo__-_ Inner en aparición xD

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto Kami-sama te salve y te tenga en su santa gloria por haber creado a Kakashi sexy Sharingan! Y a Naruto en general. ¡HE DICHO!.-**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5 **

**Operación "El arte de la seducción"  
¡No le soy indiferente!**

Kakashi miraba al hombre con fijeza, muy seriamente, y le dijo con un tono que no admitía replica.

—No quiero volverlo a repetir —le apunto con el dedo— Arregla tus cosas con Kai Haruno y sin escándalos, sabes que no te conviene tener problemas con la Hokage o conmigo, ¿no? —añadió Kakashi mirándolo serio—. Embárgalo, échalo de la casa, haz lo que gustes, pero sin una palabra. Y te advierto que si lo matas, también te las veras conmigo. —No era que le importara, pero a fin de cuentas, era el tío de Sakura y no iba a permitir que algo le pasara, sea un escarabajo insignificante o no —pobre de los escarabajos T_T siendo comparados con él xD—

—Y en cuanto a Sakura —añadió Kakashi fulminándolo con la mirada— la vas a dejar en paz, ni se te ocurra reclamarla… Ya puedes ir cancelando la boda.

—Esto es el colmo —vociferaba Yujiro Yamashi, sabiendo, además, que tendría que hacer lo que el joven le decía— no sé porque te han dado aquí vela en este entierro. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ese Haruno?

—Eso que no te importe, Yujiro, las cosas son como son y no tienen vuelta de hoja —Kakashi estaba demasiado serio, tanto que a su interlocutor le costaba enfrentarlo, a pesar de que el también era bastante poderoso. Pero estaba hablando de Kakashi Sharingan, el ninja copia, ¡genio de Konoha! No quería tener complicaciones. No pensó que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte luego de la muerte de su padre, el colmillo blanco.

—Te diré mas —continuo ajeno a los pensamientos de Yujiro— si haces una sola mención de este sucio asunto, yo te hare papilla. No te olvides que tenemos una deuda los dos. ¿Recuerdas a mi padre? Nunca olvidare ese suceso, y es increíble que nunca haya hecho nada contigo, pero en estos momentos no quiero problemas de ningún tipo, y menos que hables de mi esposa, ¿entendido? —aww ¿a poco no es un caramelo?—

—Vamos a ser consecuentes —dijo Yujiro atragantado— Yo no diré nada sobre la situación con Haruno y mucho menos hablare de Sakura, y tú me dejas ir ahora. Lejos de aquí, volveré a mi aldea y no habrá pasado nada. —Kakashi lo miraba un tanto sorprendido, estaba huyendo igual que las ratas de un barco que se hunde. Sabía que era despreciable y lo confirmaba aun más. Al menos, no habrá pelea ni nada por el estilo.

Mudamente, Yujiro se dirigió a la puerta y hablo en susurros con unos de los guardias. Kakashi pensó que podía tratarse de una trampa, pero luego escucho claramente que estaba dando órdenes de abandonar cuanto antes el país del fuego.

Después de decir esto al ninja le pidió que recogiera todo y que estuvieran listos dentro de 10 minutos. Luego volvió hacia el asiento para encarar al ninja.

—Me gustaría saber por qué sucedió todo esto… Solo por curiosidad ¿sabes? —añadió rápidamente al ver que Kakashi lo miraba claramente diciendo "no te metas"— Que un tipo como tú que se pasa la vida de aventura en aventura con mujeres de diferentes aldeas, se preocupe de la boda de una chica que no tiene nada que ver contigo… me parece raro.

—Olvídate de eso, Yujiro, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con mi vida. Y solo por aclarar, Sakura es una muy buena amiga, no es una desconocida. Ya ves, el destino es pequeño, ¿no crees?

—¿Es por amor? —pregunto Yujiro por curiosidad, ya disipado su mal humor.

En ese momento, llegaba el mismo ninja con el que había hablado dando a entender que ya estaba todo preparado para partir. Por lo que, Kakashi, se negó a contestar. La verdad, no tenía intención de hablar de ESE tema.

Yujiro se levanto dispuesto a marcharse lejos. Sabía que no debía abrir la boca, sobre todo de este asunto así que era mejor desaparecer.

—Bien, Kakashi, no puedo decir que fue un gusto tu visita —Kakashi por su parte dio a entender que para él tampoco lo había sido— Me marcho enseguida, no se hablara mas del tema. La verdad, nunca pensé que fueras un Don Quijote.

—Pues ya ves, soy el digno hijo de Cervantes… _—N/A __¿los ninjas conocen a Cervantes? xD__—_ Me iré también ahora mismo, espero que no trates nada estúpido —lo miro aun desconfiado— Recuerda que tengo deudas contigo —uf con la mirada lo mandaba a 100 metros bajo tierra ahora mismo.

Kakashi emprendió la marcha hacia su hogar. SU hogar. Ahora compartía su casa con Sakura, definitivamente, podía llamarlo hogar… Se fue sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la kunoichi que seguramente, ya estaría despierta en esos momentos.

* * *

_Cambio de escena (ya digo, que no hay presupuesto para mas jajaja)_

Estaba muy cansada. Durmió largamente. Por primera vez en su vida no conto las horas, sabia únicamente que se había librado de una boda odiosa, que no volvería a ver delante de si a su tío, un hombre mentiroso e hipócrita, y con aquel aspecto servil que siempre le acompañaba. Sabía también que no tendría que casarse, y sabia, a la par, que era la esposa de un hombre gentil que parecía sumamente cariñoso caballero, un hombre educado, a pesar de ser pervertido, un hombre moderno, simpático y jodidamente atractivo. —_Que lo de misterioso vende bien, ¿eh?_— Presentía que bajo esa jodida mascara, se escondía un hombre mucho más atractivo de lo que era ya. ¿A dónde le llevaría todo aquello? Ya no importaba, estaba en manos del destino y que aquél hiciera lo que procediera.

Cuando despertó dio un salto en la cama. Era ancha, parecía una cancha de tenis. Sin duda aquella cama sabría secretos del amor, del sexo, del goce más infinito. Había pertenecido a un matrimonio enamorado… ojala ella algún día tuviera un compañero que la amase y ¡a quien ella pudiera amar!

Inevitablemente vino a su mente Kakashi. ¿Que pasara entre ellos más adelante? ¿No podía pasar más rápido el tiempo para dar un vistazo? Solo un vistazo, y así saber cómo terminaría todo esto.

Vio el cuarto iluminado por los rayos del sol, era un nuevo día. Se incorporo de la cama sentándose un momento y se vio enfundada con la remera de Kakashi. Oh lo había olvidado, su olor. Aspiro nuevamente y si, aun seguía allí, en cada una de sus células, que bien se sentía despertar así.

Lentamente se desperezo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. El día anterior no pudo apreciarla como quisiera ya que estaba presente Kakashi y sobre todo, se sentía agotada. Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra.

Estaba totalmente adornada en blanco; desde las paredes blancas hasta el edredón pasando por las cortinas que ondeaban al viento. El efecto del blanco hacía que la habitación se viera más grande.

Pensó que la habitación estaría sucia. Llena de polvo ya que según dijo Kakashi, la habitación no la ocupaba nunca y además nunca tenia visitas, pero era todo lo contrario.

Paseo la vista desde el tocador, que era hermoso por cierto, con un gran espejo y una silla blanca de estilo antiguo, hasta el armario y se asombro de lo grande que era. Sin duda allí podría entrar ella y un acompañante más. La imagen de Kakashi pasó fugazmente por su mente e inevitablemente se sonrojo por el camino que tomaba su pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza y armándose de valor, salió de la habitación.

Pensaba encontrarse con Kakashi ya despierto, aunque recordando que el siempre, pero siempre llegaba tarde a todo lugar, se sintió tonta al creerlo levantado. Paso por el baño, luego bajo hasta la cocina y nada, ni luces del ninja.

—Al parecer no me equivoque, aun sigue durmiendo…

Justo con ese pensamiento su panza comienza a rugir.

—Me muero de hambre. Tendré que dejar el baño para después.

Se dirigió a la nevera y medito si preparar algo o no, a pesar de que Kakashi le digo que era su casa, se sentía algo incomoda.

—¡Al demonio! El hambre es más fuerte, no creo que se moleste ¿no? Bien, ahora hablo completamente sola.

Al llegar a centímetros de la puerta de la nevera vio que había una nota. El corazón comenzó a latirle como metralleta.

_Sakura, he tenido que salir temprano a resolver unos asuntos, no quise despertarte, seguramente estarás cansada. _

_No te preocupes por el desayuno, lo mío es tuyo recuérdalo…_

_Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible, pero no aseguro nada. _

_Espero no te aburras sin mí._

_Bueh nos vemos luego_

_Tu "esposo", Kakashi…_

¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¡Kakashi es un dulce de leche!

Sakura aun con la nota en mano se apoyo en la nevera, temblaba ligeramente. No podía tener más suerte de tener a un hombre como ¡Kakashi a su lado! Ansiaba la hora que llegase.

"_lo mío es tuyo recuérdalo" _No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Cuando logró recordar cómo moverse sin temblar, comenzó a sacar ingredientes para preparar Hot Cakes.

En el preciso momento, se detuvo. Se le había ocurrido una genial idea. Después de darse un baño iría a comprar artículos de higiene y ropa. Y quien sabe, quizás desayunara con alguno de sus amigos.

Sabía que Kakashi se había ofrecido acompañarla, pero no tenía idea la hora exactamente de su regreso y necesitaba urgente cepillo de dientes, cremas y todo lo que utiliza una chica. Ya se disculparía luego con él.

Corrió escaleras arriba tropezando ligeramente en el último peldaño, gracias a Kami no quedo estampada en el suelo. Se metió al baño y descubrió que había una toalla para ella y una bata. Sonrió para sí, Kakashi era más atento de lo que podía haberse imaginado.

Luego de salir, se seco el cabello, lo cepillo, vistió con la misma ropa de ayer y recogió su cabello en una cola, ya que se veía haría un lindo día y si tenía que caminar durante toda la mañana lo mejor era ir cómoda.

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras —no quería perder el equilibrio de nuevo— pero al llegar junto a la puerta se percato de que no tenia llave.

—Rayos, tendré que esperar a que llegue Kakashi, ni modo que deje abierto. ¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes! Quien sabe cuando llegara ¬¬

Y como iluminado por un aura divina —que no era más que la luz del sol que recibía desde la ventana—. Allí estaba, una llave en una mesita al lado de la puerta, en un recipiente cerca de un florero.

—Vaya este hombre es bastante ordenado, ¡quién lo diría!

Con una sonrisa tomo la llave y salió. Hacia un día maravilloso, soleado sin mucho calor. Con una brisa fresca que mecía su cabello ligeramente. No podía ser un mejor día para andar toda la mañana de compras.

—_Bien, lo primero que hare será desayunar, tengo bastante hambre._

Aunque la idea de comer sola no era muy alentadora, camino en busca de una casa de té, que fuera tranquila en lo posible.

—_Espero encontrarme con alguien._

—_Si, pero por favor roguemos que no sea Naruto, ¡no quiero comer ramen!_

—_oh tienes razón, tendré cuidado de pasar cerca de Ichiraku, no te preocupes._

—Frentesotaaaaa! —Ino corría hacia ella casi sin aire.

—_Lo que me faltaba, a falta del baka de Naruto, aparece la molesta Ino._ —Cerda —dijo por todo saludo.

—Te venía siguiendo hace unas cuadras —resoplaba en busca de aire, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su mechón de cabello que caía por su cara estaba medio desordenado.

—Así veo cerda, a ver si bajas un poco de peso ¿no? —al menos tendría con quien comer y platicar un buen rato, y quien sabe, quizás hasta podrían comprar juntas.

—Hey frentuda, cuida tu boca que si no te la lavo con jabón —poco se recuperaba de su carrera.

—Vale, vale, ¿para qué me seguías? —comenzó a caminar, ¡quería cuanto antes comer Hot Cakes con miel!

—Pues hace días que no te veo, tuve que hacer un mandado para mi madre y como te vi, pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta.

—Vaya ¿andas sentimental? —a pesar del comentario, ella también la había extrañado y tenía ganas de hablar con su amiga, la quería, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero disfrutaban de sus pequeñas "peleas".

Un momento, ella no sabía nada sobre su casi matrimonio arreglado y mucho menos de su matrimonio confirmado con Kakashi.

A decir verdad, ¡nadie lo sabia! ¿Y que se supone que haría? Tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad. Ahora que recordaba, Kakashi le había dicho que ayer al llegar de la misión había pasado donde Tsunade-shishou, ¿le habrá comentado algo?

¡Demonios! ¿Qué haría? Bueno, mejor que se entere por ella que por Tsunade o por otros aldeanos. ¿Cómo reaccionara Ino? ¿La juzgaría? ¿Gritaría hasta quedar afónica? Si, lo más probable…

Se sentía bastante nerviosa, pero era su mejor amiga y quería desahogarse de una vez por todas.

—Etto, Ino… ¿me acompañas a desayunar? No he comido nada y me muero de hambre.

—¿Me estas invitando a comer? Ah, luego ¡yo soy la sentimental!

—Bueno, me acompañas o ¿no?

—Claro, vamos, ¡conozco un lugar genial! A veces acompaño a shikamaru… —instintivamente se llevo una mano a la boca, pero ya era tarde.

—Con que shikamaru ¿eh? Ya sabía que algo había entre ustedes —le dedica una sonrisa cómplice.

—Oye, muérdete la lengua antes de hablar —se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar— bueno, ¿vienes o no?

—No te hagas ¿eh? Ya me contaras en el desayuno. Además también tengo algo que decirte… importante —y así emprendieron su caminata hasta una de las casas de té.

Caminaron hablando de cosas cotidianas, pasando por puestos de verduras, de comida en los que ya se veían personas entrando para pedir algo de comer.

Entre el trayecto, Sakura había reparado en que no tenía más dinero del que tenia encima ayer antes de abandonar su hogar. Con suerte le alcanzaría para el desayuno.

—_¡Genial! Y ahora ¿cómo se supone que comprare mis cosas?_

—_Dan gansa de aplaudirte en la cara, ¡baka! Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes._

—_¿De dónde sacaré dinero? A mi casa no puedo ir…_

—_Bueno, ¿que no se supone que somos la esposa de Hatake Kakashi?_

—¡Ni modo que le pida a él! Además, siempre ha sido tacaño, a caso ¿crees que correrá con mis gastos?

—¿_Y por qué no? ¿De donde sacaremos entonces?_

—¡¿Frente, me estas escuchando? —Ino le dio un zape en la frente (entiéndase cocotazo, golpe, etc xD)

—Ah, ¡Ino! No hagas eso ¬¬ —Sakura se sobaba la frente mientras le devolvía el golpe.

—Se puede saber en ¿qué mundo estas? Que piensas tanto, ¿eh frentuda?

—Nada, nada…

—bueh, ya llegamos —Ino apuntaba el lugar.

Era bastante grande, tenía unas mesas fuera del local, con unos cuantos arboles y unas sombrillas para evitar el calor de esos días.

—Wow, sí que es acogedor. Shikamaru tiene buen gusto —Ino enrojeció al instante

—Cállate frente. Bien ¿dónde nos sentamos?

—Yo prefiero aquí —apuntando a las mesas que tenían al lado— hace un poco de calor, y aquí la brisa nos sentara bien —tomó asiento en una mesa al lado de un enorme árbol que daba sombra. La gente pasaba alrededor con cestas de compras, conversando ajenas a lo que podía pasar en la vida de Sakura.

—_Si supieran que estoy casada con Kakashi Sharingan…_

Las dos chicas pidieron Hot Cakes con miel y te verde helado.

Mientras esperaban la orden Ino rompió el silencio.

—Ya suelta lo que tengas atorado. ¿Estás de novia con alguien acaso? —oh, ¡Ino la conocía mejor que nadie! Había acertado, pero no precisamente como ella pensaba.

—Bueno… algo así —comenzó aparecer un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Awww, ¡frente! ¿De verdad estas con alguien? Espera un momento, ¿cómo que algo así? —no entendía qué quería decir con eso— ¿estás o no con alguien? —Ino la miro atenta— Oh, aun no son novios formales, ¿es eso?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Si supiera que son ¡más que novios! Quería una cámara ¡ya! La expresión de Ino será para el recuerdo.

Pretendía aclarar el asunto pero se detuvo al ver a la camarera con el desayuno. La brisa era fresca y hacía ondear mechones de su cabello rosa.

—Sí, estoy con alguien pero no precisamente saliendo… digamos que somos más que novios —la camarera se retiro e Ino comenzó a por poner miel en su Hot Cakes.

—Quieres soltarlo de una maldita vez, frente. No te hagas la interesante ¿eh? ¡Me estoy desesperando! ¿Cómo es eso que son más que novios?

—Bien, pues que estoy casada… —ahí está, lo dijo de sopetón. Tenia toda la atención en la cara de Ino que por momentos se fue convierto en azul.

—¡¿Que tú qué? —comenzó a toser. Se había atragantado con un trozo de su bocado y ahora estaba pálida comenzando a pasar a un azul.

Sakura le daba palmaditas en la espalda, mientras se reía de la situación. Había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡Maldita frente, a caso quieres que muera asfixiada! —tomó un sorbo de su té, se le había quitado las ganas de seguir comiendo— ¡vaya susto me he llevado! Y no te rías ¡que no le encuentro gracia! —estaba furiosa y ¿cómo no? Si se le ocurre comentarle semejando noticia en medio de su desayuno.

—Perdona Ino, no era mi intención, pero tú me presionaste.

—Sakura, es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Nunca te había visto de novia! ¡Y ahora me sales con que estas casada! —Estaba completamente asombrada, hasta que reparo en algo— Espera un momento, ¡no me has dicho con quien! ¡Dime dime dime dime dime!

—Oh pues eso es otro cuento. Ni yo sabía que estaba casada ¿sabes? Fue una sorpresa para mi también —rio levemente, sonaba absurdo— pero me he librado de otra peor.

—No entiendo nada —Ino se cruzo de brazos indignada— déjate de rodeos y suéltalo frente de marquesina si no quieres que me meta a esa cabezota tuya y ¡lo saque yo misma! —sus ojos mostraban furia e impaciencia.

—Ya va —Sakura movió las manos de forma apaciguadora, mientras Ino comenzó a comer nuevamente— bien, estoy casada… con mi ex sensei, Kakashi… —decidió que diría todo sin titubear. ¿No la presionaba para que se dejara de rodeos? Pues ahí tiene.

Ino se atragantó —otra vez— con la comida y comenzó a toser de forma compulsiva, Sakura alzó las manos hacia el cielo. Si no moría hoy sería un milagro.

—¡Que acaso me quieres matar! ¡Kami es la segunda vez! ¡¿Estas demente? —comenzó a chillar como loca— ¡como que casada con Kakashi! —había dejado de comer y levantaba los brazos al aire.

—¡Quieres dejar de gritar de una buena vez! —Sakura arguyó mordazmente. Lo menos que quería era que la gente se enterara. Mala idea haber pensado si quiera en contarle. ¡Maldita debilidad! — nadie sabe sobre esto ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera yo sabía que lo estábamos.

—¿Que quieres decir con que no sabias? Ósea que te casaste con él y ¿tú no sabias? ¡¿Me estas tomado el pelo? —Ino había comenzado a gritar nuevamente— Cuéntame ahora, frentuda, en serio mi paciencia se me escapa.

—¡No tienes que gritarlo! —Comenzaba a desesperarse— Bueno, recuerdas la última misión que hicimos juntos, cuando me fui a la aldea de la lluvia con él, ¿solos? Pues bien allí sucedió todo —comenzó por relatarle lo sucedido, bastante resumido, eso sí, que si no, no acaba nunca.

Ino iba cambiando de expresión a medida que escuchaba el relato. Asombro, divertida, picarona, triste y por ultimo enfadada.

—_Aquí vamos…_

—¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir aceptar algo así de parte de tu tío? Siempre pensé que eras decidida y que no te dejabas llevar por nadie. Y peor aún, ¡no confiaste en nosotros! ¡Tsunade-sama habría sabido que hacer! De veras Sakura, me decepcionas —su mirada dejaba ver lo enojada que estaba. No quería hacerla sentir peor, pero parecía un chiste que Sakura hubiera pensado así.

—Vamos Ino, que no te lo conté para que me dejes peor de lo que ya estoy. Ya me arrepentí. Además el es mi única familia. Entiéndeme.

—Ah si piensas que te iba a felicitar pues ¡estás muy equivocada! —pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y tomo la de Sakura- sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, lamento lo que tuviste que pasar, pero debiste habérmelo dicho. Y no digas que es tu única familia, porque Naruto daría la vida por ti, no porque sienta algo mas allá de amistad, si no precisamente por eso, por la amistad que tienen los dos, y yo para serte sincera, también lo haría. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás, así como mi casi hermana. También tienes a Tsunade-sama que te adora y ¿qué decir de Kakashi? Estas en un error decir que no tienes familia.

—Sí, lo sé —los ojos de Sakura estaban brillosos, pero no quería llorar, aunque no sería de pena si no de una alegría inmensa- dejemos ese asunto ahí, ¿bueno? Mi día se pone gris de solo pensar en eso.

—Está bien, lo dejare por hoy —su cara se iluminó notablemente, ¡señal de peligro!— ¡Casada con Kakashi! El ninja más popular de Konoha y ¡el más deseable por nosotras! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa!

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente —comentó—No seas exagerada Ino-cerda. Y… ¡Deja de gritar!

La rubia irguió la espalda en la silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Claro, como si fuera la única…—Ino esbozó una acertada risilla.

—Tú me haces gritas. Hey Yamanaka, como es eso de "nosotras" —la miro acusadoramente.

—Vamos, que el tipo esta como quiere —sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de Sakura— Tranquila que no te lo quitaré —añadió guiñándole un ojo— Ahora dime, Haruno, ¿qué pasa con Kakashi? —se llevo un trozo de Hot Cake chorreando un poco miel por el camino.

—¿Que pasa de qué? —Sakura trataba de desviar la conversación, ya sabía que vendría un torrente de preguntas las cuales no tenía intención de pensar.

¡Pero vamos! Estamos hablando de Ino Yamanaka, ¡la chica más testaruda que existe!

—No te hagas frentuda, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos? —murmuro la chica y escupió parte de la comida que tenía en el boca.

—Que cerda eres, Ino —no pudo evitar reír por la acción de la chica frente a ella— traga y luego preguntas ¿no?

—Seguirás cambiando el tema, ¿verdad? Mira que el amor siempre pende de un hilo entre dos personas que se llevan más que bien —la miro con brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Oh vamos cerda, ¿acaso insinúas que me gusta Kakashi?

—Y donde quedo el sensei ¿eh? —remato la rubia para molestarla.

—el me pidió que no le dijera mas sensei, a fin de cuentas el ya dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo —dijo, lanzándole una mirada retadora.

—Sí, sí como digas —hizo un gesto con la mano— No me puedo creer que estés casada con él. Y, ¿cómo es?

—¿Como es de qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Tsk ¿tengo que sacarte todo a la fuerza? Como es su rostro, como es besando, como es en la cama… ¡vamos suéltalo! —apoyo sus codos en la mesa, atenta a la respuesta y disfrutando del nerviosismo de la chica.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué te pasa? —no hizo esperar el sonrojo— no sé cómo es porque cuando lo he hecho esta con la máscara, no le he visto el rostro y no lo hemos hecho y ¡tampoco lo haremos! —respondió escandalizada

—Vamos frentona, no puede ser tan malo…―dijo Ino, mordiendo su Hot Cakes con toda naturalidad— espera, ¿lo has besado antes frente?

—Sí lo es, porque no estamos enamorados ni tampoco siente atracción hacia mí. Y sí, lo he besado, ¿recuerdas las misiones de infiltración? Pues bien ha sido solo por misión, y por encima de la tela.

—¿Acaso eso fue decepción? Haruno Sakura, ¡¿estás enamorada de él? —la chica de mirada celeste enarcó las cejas repetidas veces, robándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—No. Ni tampoco me gusta y fin de la conversación. —dicho estos se dispuso a comer sus tan adorados Hot Cakes y beber de su té. Relajarse no estaba resultando en absoluto

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Que te conozco, ¡tu cara es un libro abierto! Esos ojitos no brillan por nada más, y ¿sabes una cosa? Siempre supe que Kakashi-sensei sentía algo por ti.

Ahora la que se ahogó fue Sakura. Escupió como pudo el té mojando sin querer a las personas que transitaban por la calle. Ino carcajeo con ganas ayudándole a recuperar el color normal de su cara.

—¿Ves como tengo razón? —sonreía maliciosamente.

—Ino, ¿de dónde demonios sacas eso? Esta chiflada ¿sabías?

—Los chiflados dicen la verdad —Sakura rodo los ojos— ¡Oh vamos frente! ¿Acaso dudas de mí poder síquico? Sus miradas cómplices no son producto de mi imaginación, así como tampoco las sonrisas radiantes cuando lo ves o lo distraído que se ve Kakashi cuando escucha tu nombre, estas cerca o simplemente le hablas.

—Somos amigos, es mi MEJOR amigo. Estuvo conmigo siempre, cuando tú no estabas por misiones, el siempre estuvo ahí. Nos quedábamos horas platicando. Nada más.

—Me vas a decir que no sientes nada de nada, ¿ni una pisca de atracción fatal?

Sakura rio por la frase de su amiga.

—No siento nada de atracción fatal, Ino-cerda. Deja de hablar estupideces, ¿vale?

—Haruno Sakura, te conozco como mi padre me conoce a mí. No me engañas, ¿sabes? Se sincera de una buena vez y dime que sientes en verdad.

Quedo muda, pensando y recordando las veces que compartieron juntos, los inocentes besos, las corrientes que se sentía cuando lo tocaba accidentalmente, las platicas hasta tarde, los dos solos y lo nerviosa que se siente a su lado.

Y solo con ese titubeo basto para que Ino comprendiese lo que realmente sentía Sakura.

—Lo sabía —Ino lanzo los brazos al aire a modo de triunfo— ¡Sientes algo por Kakashi! Bueno es lógico ¿no? Después de todo es tu esposo…

—Ya está bien, quizás me guste, ¡contenta! —Sakura perdía la paciencia, pero, ¿a quien quería engañar? Si con solo sentir su aroma ¡todos sus sentidos se nublaban! — cuando esta cerca no logro pensar bien, todo desaparece, y que solo pensar que pudiera querer el divorcio ¡me hace sentir vacía! Pero no sé cómo actuar, ¿bien? No sé lo que el sienta por mi…

Ino estaba pálida, sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal y con una leve mueca de sorpresa. Sakura no entendía el porqué su comportamiento, ¿a caso no había dicho que sabía lo que sentía ya? Entonces ¿por qué asombrarse tanto?

—Eh ¿Ino? —movió su mano derecho frente a los ojos de la rubia- que demonios te pa… —callo al instante en que sintió una mano en su hombro. Se paralizó. La cara de Ino solo podía significar que la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella… era Kakashi.

—Sakura —pronuncio con voz profunda, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Oh Kami santo, ¡¿habrá escuchado todo lo que dije? Por favor que no, que sea ¡NO!…

—Ino –saludo Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura, lentamente giro su cabeza encarándolo. Se veía serio, con un leve brillo en el ojo, pero no demostraba nada, su expresión era igual que siempre. ¿Significaba que no había escuchado? O ¿estaba fingiendo que no escucho?

—Kakashi… —y aquí va su cerebro a quien sabe dónde. ¿No podía decir algo más coherente?

—Si, así me llamo –sonrió de manera tierna.

—¿Qué haces acá? —y otra vez sonó brusca. ¿Es que nunca se le pasaría los nervios al tenerlo cerca? — quiero decir, como sabias que estaba aquí —rectifico, no quería sonar brusca.

—Cuando llegue a casa vi que no estabas y supuse que estarías con eso de tus compras, y decidí acompañarte, en eso habíamos quedado ¿no? —Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ¡pero pensó que llegaría tarde!

—Lo siento Kakashi, es que no sabía si llegarías temprano y necesitaba mis cosas —agacho la cabeza arrepentida, quizás sí tuvo que esperarlo.

—No te preocupes Sakura, entiendo. Pero veo que estas bien acompañada —mirando de soslayo a Ino quien tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su "angelical" rostro –nótese el sarcasmo-.

—Oh ¡nada de eso! Sakura —dirigió su atención hacia su amiga— debo entregar el mandado a mi madre, nos vemos luego ¿sí? —comenzó a levantarse tranquilamente ante la atónita mirada de Sakura.

—Ino, no es necesario. Me retiro, no quiero interrumpir su plática —les dedico una sonrisa, dispuesto a irse.

Pero se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro decepcionado de Sakura. Bien no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero tampoco quería quedar de entrometido.

—Sensei, no es necesario que se vaya, verá —y su sonrisa se agrando muchísimo más, si era posible— me encontré con Sakura de casualidad y decidí acompañarla, ya sabe para que no se pierda la muy frentesota, pero mi madre me ha mandado y no quisiera un regaño.

Sakura levanto su rostro mirando sorprendida a Ino. No sabía si agradecerle o matarla por querer dejarlos solos. Suponía que era más la primera opción.

Ino comenzó a ponerse de pie, dejando el dinero de su desayuno en la mesa.

—Que tengan un buen día —guiñándole un ojo discretamente a Sakura— Te dejo en buenas manos —y sonriendo de manera inocente paso de Kakashi y desapareció entre la gente.

—Bueno, creo que me quedaré —suspiró.

Y todo quedo en silencio. Sakura no sabía que decir, no podía negar que tenía ganas de verlo pero al verlo aparecer tan repentinamente se sintió nerviosa. Hey, además ¿como la encontró?

—Kakashi —llamó la chica, tomando un sorbo de su te tratando de huir de la mirada de el- ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí? Digo, ¿buscaste por toda la aldea? —realmente no lo creía capaz. Vamos que el hombro es un flojo de lo peor y no lo veía recorriendo toda la villa buscándola solo a ella.

El solo pensamiento la hizo enrojecer. ¿Será posible?

—Bueno Sakura, conozco tu chacra como la palma de mi mano, no se me hace tan difícil encontrarte, además tengo muy buen olfato —la miraba fijamente, sabía que si decía cosas comprometedoras se arrepentiría— por otro lado, mis Niken nunca fallan —sonrió tiernamente al ver como lo miraba.

Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, y no era comprometedor, ¿cierto?

Sakura quedo completamente embobada. Acaso insinuaba que convocó a Pakun, ¿solo para buscarla? Espera, ¿que tiene buen olfato? Este hombre tiene sus ventajas en cuanto a rastreo.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura.

Al sentirse tan vulnerable frente a él, comenzó a comer lo que quedaba de sus adorados Hot Cakes. Solo para tener algo que hacer y no estar quieta ante la mirada profunda de Kakashi.

—_¿Es que acaso no puede mirarnos de otra forma? ¡Me pone de los pelos!_

—Ehm… Kakashi —ni siquiera levanta la mirada para verlo— ¿no vas a desayunar?

—No tengo hambre Sakura. Y no, no lo digo por el tema de la máscara —agrego rápidamente al ver que la kunoichi protestaría— comí en la mañana antes de salir.

—Oh, está bien —sonríe cálidamente— ¿no quieres probar?— lo mira expectante, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Gracias Sakura, pero el dulce no es mi favorito —la mira divertido al ver como peleaba con un trozo lleno de miel y esta se escapaba dejando rastros de miel por todo el plato.

—¡¿No te gustan? —respondió escandalizada, llevando el trozo con el que antes peleaba— ¡son lo mejor que hay! Son mis favoritos, y con mucha miel —murmura con la boca llena y miel deslizándose por sus labios.

Kakashi sonrió divertido. Se veía adorable, como una niña pequeña con su dulce favorito.

—_¿Y así le dices cerda a Ino? ¡Qué sexy te debes ver! Bueno al menos no escupiste ¬.¬_

Sakura sonrojada al máximo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada una vez que trago todo.

—Lo siento Kakashi —saca la lengua cerrando los ojos avergonzada. Gesto que al jounin le encantaba.

Pero Kakashi ya no prestaba atención. Tenía su mirada puesta en los labios rosados de la chica, mirando fijamente la miel deslizándose por ellos.

—_Oh Kami-sama, ¡dame fuerzas para no tirarme sobre ella y lamer esa miel! _

Al diablo con su poco gusto por lo dulce, si por él fuera comería todos los días miel, pero no precisamente de los Hot Cakes.

Sakura al percatarse del estado absorto del ninja lo miro confundida. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada tan… ¿deseosa? No, no puede ser eso.

—_¿Que mira tanto?_ —aparecía inner en acción— _NO! No me digas que tenemos una abeja cerca_ —comenzó aletear como gallina con los brazos tratando de apartarla.

—_Cállate baka, que no hay ningún bicho cerca. _

—_Pero entonces, ¿qué…?_ —inner paró en seco con su baile de gallina, apareciendo inmediatamente una sonrisa diabólica.

—ka…Kakashi? —si siempre se ponía nerviosa ante la sola presencia de él, ahora lo estaba más aun, con esa mirada extraña de Kakashi puesta sobre sus labios…

—_¡Un momento! ¡¿En mis labios? _

Y ahí comenzó a captar, el porqué de la sonrisa diabólica de su inner.

Acaso… Kakashi, sentía deseos de comer miel… ¿de sus labios?

¡Oh Kami-sama bendita sea la miel y todas las abejas!

—_Es hombre después de todo. Que no es débil ¿eh? Vamos juguemos un poco, ¡me muero de ganas de ver su reacción! _

—_¿Que propones?_ —preguntó Sakura media aturdida aun por el camino que estaba tomando toda la situación. El darse cuenta de que Kakashi estaba concentrado en sus labios, hacía del ambiente demasiado excitante.

—_Joder Sakura, ¿que no tienes ese poder de seducción femenina? Acaso, eres ¿femenina?_

Sakura fulmino a su inner. Claro que sabia —venga, que tampoco era experta—. Pero se supone que seduzca a ¿Kakashi?

—_¿No será muy peligroso? _

—_Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo, ¿no crees?_

—_Pero eso es tentar a la suerte. Quizás la amistad que teníamos hasta acá muera…_

—_Y ¿acaso te tragas el cuento de la "amistad"? por favor chica, pensé que eras mas avispada ¿eh? Si no te arriesgas no sabremos que siente exactamente, aunque Ino tiene mucha razón…_—dijo pensativa su inner.

—_Bueno, que sea lo que Kami quiera._

—_Así se habla ¡chaaa! ¡Provoquemos al gran ninja copia que nunca pierde el control frente a una mujeeeeer!_ —grito inner alargando la vocal.

Sakura, que tampoco era tan inocente, miro fijamente a Kakashi, quien seguía tan perdido en sus labios como segundos atrás.

—_N/A que toda la plática con inner pasó en una milésima de segundo jaja xD__—_

Con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, toma un poco de miel que iba bajando por su mentón y lo lleva directo a su boca, introduciendo parte de la punta de su dedo.

Gesto que no paso desapercibido por el jounin, quien en un acto de auto control —lo poco que le quedaba— cerró fuertemente los ojos —bueno, el ojo ¬¬-

—_¡Shannaro! ¡Lo tenemos Sakura! ¡Tienes de la seducción suficiente para retenerlo a tu lado chica! Muajajaja_ —risa maquiavélica por parte de inner— (a veces da miedo ¿eh? xD)

Sakura sonrió internamente. Después de todo, no estaba resultando tan mal.

Siguiendo con su labor.

Lentamente, lo más sensual que pudo, paso su lengua por sus rosados y dulces labios, atrapando gran parte de la miel que se escurría por ellos.

Un segundo.

Un gemido.

Movimiento de una silla.

Y sin darse cuenta tenia al copy ninja frente a ella, deslizando su lengua por la comisura de sus labios. Hasta llegar al centro de estos, mientras que su mano la tenía firmemente de la barbilla.

Por su parte, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de Kakashi.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Sakura, más parecido a un gemido, y fue cuando el jounin se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

Se sintió vacía al no percibirlo cerca de ella y lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un Kakashi alterado, con la máscara ya puesta –¡maldición!- y mirándola con una expresión extraña.

Ella, por otro lado, tenía la respiración entrecortada, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Nada favorable para el ninja, ya que lo único que lograba, era tener más ganas de tirarse encima y seguir probando sus labios.

—Lo siento Sakura —sonrió levemente— tenias miel en los labios…

—_No, ¿en serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!_ —léase sarcasmo-

—Debo irme, nos vemos más tarde —y desapareció.

Dejando a Sakura sentada tal y como había quedado, tan tensa como una cuerda de guitarra, sin poder reaccionar aun.

Bien, había salido perfecto. No podía negarlo.

Pero… a ¿qué precio? Nada sería igual, eso lo tenía claro.

Pago la cuenta y comenzó a caminar como momia hacia ningún lado en particular. No había vuelta atrás…

**FIN CAPITULO 5**

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola! Esperaban una pelea emocionante con Yujiro? Se equivocaron de persona! jajaja ya saben, soy floja para escribir algo que no tiene mucha relevancia._

_¡Ah!, ¿esperaban lemon? pues tambien se equivocaron, muajajaja. Nah, no soy tan mala mugre como piensan, quizas haya lemon mas adelante, aunque no si el publico lo pide (?) _

_Si ya sé, quieren matarme y ¡me lo merezco! Me morderé la lengua hasta sangrar –Yumei hace círculos en el suelo con su pie- recibo cualquier tipo de amenaza de muerte, pero al menos háganlo cuando termine el fic ¿si? Jajaja si no, se quedaran con las ganas de saber el final muajajaja –risa diabólica-_

_Bien tengo el 6º cap. En proceso, espero no demorar y no diré ninguna excusa, pueden lincharme tranquilos xD_

_Ah una cosilla, alguien sabe ¿cómo carajo, —perdonen mi boca—, se cambia la nacionalidad? Si ya se, soy una inútil xD pero ¡no logro encontrarlo! ¿Es que acaso no se puede cambiar? T_T alguien de buen corazón que me explique, MI NO ENTENDER NADA, SER CAVERNICOLA! :)_

_Besos y abrazos queridas lectoras y gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen feliz ^_^_

_k2008sempai: ¡Me contagias la risa! (¿se puede contagiar por medio de lectura? xD) me hace feliz que te haya gustado, la verdad al principio pensaba hacerlo bien dulzón y ñoño jajaja pero el humor nunca está de más ¿no? Así que seguirá siendo romance con su toque divertido ^_^_

_Hatake-Katia: ¡Muchas gracias! Soy bastante alegre, así que seguiré poniendo humor dentro del romance, ¡y no desesperéis! Que quizás tenga lemon aunque no sé que opinen los demás, no sé si seré buena o no, pero probando sabré xD ¡veremos qué pasa más adelante!_

_Aire2409: Pues es la verdad chica, eres mi autora favorita y me jalo de las orejas por retarte en tu fic cuando al final yo también caí en las redes de la demora jajaja no tiene nombre esto xD y bueh gracias por los coment, me hace feliz que te gusten, soy novata en cuanto a las historias :)_  
_¿Ya ves como es mi madre? La locura la heredé jajaja. ¡Besos!_

_wendolyne: jajaj pues la noche de bodas se viene se vieneee! xD aunque como dije no creo ser buena con eso del lemon que me sonrojo ¿eh? Jajaja nah, estoy pensando en ponerlo, porque ¿quien se resistiría a semejante hombre? ^_^_

_lalesca73: Gracias por la palabras y la sinceridad, la verdad soy igual. Soy re floja en cuanto a reviews xD y no siempre escribo en todos los capítulos, así que no hay drama, con saber que te gustó y que lo seguirás hasta el final ¡me alegra! ¡Gracias!_

_AliceC.-Whitlock.: awww ¡gracias! ya ves tiene de todo, romanticismo bien ñoño xD hasta humor extremo jajá, seguiré con la conti ¡no os preocupéis! Y los capítulos serán más largos ¡lo prometo!_

_Lobablanca: Aquí está la conti! Espero que no me maten por demorar :P tratare de que la próxima ¡sea rápida! Gracias por el reviews!_

**幸****Yumei-chan! ****幸**


	6. Las cosas claras

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Las cosas claras**

**

* * *

**

—Maldita sea Hatake, ¡¿que no podías controlarte?

Kakashi daba vueltas como felino enjaulado en la sala de su casa, furioso consigo mismo.

—¿Acaso no tienes un poco de autocontrol? ¡Es tu compañera de equipo! Es más, ¡es tu amiga! "mejor" amiga…

Vaya ni el mismo se creía esa estupidez. A caso ¿es normal pensar en un futuro junto a tu mejor amiga, o es normal soñar con tu mejor amiga?, o sobre todo ¿es normal lamer los labios de tu mejor amiga?

—¡Rayos! —y comenzaba otra ronda de vueltas.

Se sentía frustrado, ni siquiera logró pensar, en el momento en que vio la miel resbalar por sus labios todo quedo en completo silencio, ni si quiera escucho a Sakura, estaba seguro que le había hablado.

No, todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Como se supone que se iba a controlar cuando Sakura se lamia su dulce labio tan sensual o metía su dedo en su boca de manera tan sexy…

¡Un momento!

Se quedo quieto, deteniendo su decima vuelta por la sala y comenzó a rebobinar.

Tenía que prestar atención ahora que estaba lejos de Sakura y del lugar del crimen.

A caso… Sakura se atrevió… a… ¿seducirlo?

—No, rotundamente ¡NO! Sakura no es así…

Pero no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta cuando una mujer intenta seducirte, y menos siendo Kakashi, ya experimentado en ese ámbito.

—Que ya no soy un niño, tampoco ingenuo… —un poco más calmado se sentó en uno de los sillones, apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y siguió con su análisis— ¿por qué Sakura querría seducirme?

Bueno, al parecer no era tan listo.

—Kami, ¿qué voy hacer con Sakura?

Estaba confundido. ¿Cómo no? Si en un momento nada apropiado te das cuenta de que tu ex alumna, amiga y compañera ¿se siente atraída por ti?

Y lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro porque él sí había escuchado la confesión que le hizo a Ino.

Sí, porque no solo tenía un olfato privilegiado, si no que su audición también era de envidiar.

Claro, había tratado de pasar de esa confesión intentando así que las cosas siguieran como antes, pero estaba equivocado, porque algo así no se puede dejar pasar como una piedra en el camino.

Pero ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Esperaría por Sakura y trataría de explicarle lo que sucedió inventando una de sus tantas excusas o lo dejaría pasar…?

A pesar de que él no se consideraba cobarde, últimamente lo estaba siendo de manera gigantesca en cuando a Sakura se refería.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse por unos días y dejar que las aguas se calmen.

No porque él no siéntese nada hacia ella, al contrario, lo de hoy no fue más que una confirmación de lo que venía sintiendo ya.

Si no, porque no sabía cuánto podía ofrecerle. El era un hombre de 28 años, más allá de lo obvio, era hombre en el sentido de experiencia, mientras ella solo tenía 19, si bien a esa edad uno ya es adulto, no siempre significa que la persona sea madura en sí o que tenga claro lo que quiere para su futuro.

Sakura solo podía estar confundida, a fin de cuentas no era la única chica que gustaba de él, y no por darse aire de galán o macho alfa, si no porque muchas mujeres lo seguían por el físico o por las hazañas o fama que lo han convertido en el ninja copia, no necesariamente porque conozcan su personalidad o su vida.

Simplemente por el hecho de ser un hombre, maduro, con aire misterioso, con un cuerpo envidiable por muchos, y joven, porque jamás ha demostrado la edad que tiene, además, 28 años no quería decir "anciano"

Precisamente era eso lo que temía que pasara con Sakura. Que se diera cuenta que no era nada mas allá de atracción física. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, era la única a decir verdad.

Entonces, podría ser que ella sintiera más que debilidad física…

Aunque también podía ser lo primero. Siendo importante recalcar que no ha compartido con hombres más que sus compañeros de equipo y eso no cuenta. Quizás si viera a otros chicos pudiera olvidar ese sentimiento hacia él.

Demonios, no podía dejar de recordar el contacto con sus labios y ese leve suspiro que escapo por ellos.

Porque ¿Para qué mentir? Ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

Bueno a fin de cuentas ella fue la que provoco todo.

—Sakura… —suspiró— ¿qué pretendes pequeña?...

Y así, dejando una breve nota desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Sakura regresaba a "su casa" después caminar como sonámbula por la aldea sin saber a dónde ir. No tenía dinero suficiente para hacer las compras y su mente había quedado en estado muerto desde que Kakashi había desaparecido después de ese sutil contacto.

¿Qué rayos haría ahora? A fin de cuentas ella se lo había buscado. Sabía que era un juego peligroso, pero había aceptado las consecuencias.

Total, había descubierto que tenía el poder suficiente para atraerlo hacia ella, y que definitivamente no le era indiferente a Kakashi.

Estaba feliz. ¡No podía negarlo! Había sido la mejor mañana.

Aunque habría sido mejor aún, si Kakashi no hubiera salido huyendo. Pero no podía pedir tanta suerte.

Y ya había sucedido… no había necesidad de echarse a morir por algo que no tenia arreglo.

Cuando se vio parada frente a la puerta de entrada de su hogar, no pudo evitar que el miedo y el vacio se apoderaran de ella. ¿Cómo encararía a Kakashi?

Suspiró, tomó aire y parándose firme giro el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a entrar.

Nada…

No vio nada. Más que unas ventanas abiertas y el mismo silencio que cuando salió en la mañana.

—Al parecer no ha vuelto aun —pensó decepcionada.

Al dejar la llave donde la había sacado por la mañana, se encontró con una nota.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, que podía sentirlo en la quietud de la casa.

Con dedos temblorosos agarro la nota y comenzó a leer:

_Sakura, _

_Siento haberme ido tan rápido,_

_Había olvidado que Tsunade-sama me había dado una misión._

_Estaré fuera unos días, espero que no suceda nada malo en mi ausencia._

_Te dejo dinero para tus compras de hoy, no sé si tendrás suficiente._

_Ese era el motivo por el cual te buscaba._

_También para que compres víveres si te faltan._

_No quiero que comas solo ensaladas en mi ausencia…_

_Espero no te sientas sola, tal vez tus amigos puedan hacerte compañía._

_Cuídate,_

_Hatake Kakashi.-_

Y el vacio se había apoderado de ella nuevamente.

No había incluido el "tu esposo" Kakashi.

No. Había escrito un formal "Hatake Kakashi" como si fueran desconocidos.

La situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Quizás ahora sí, querría el divorcio.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda. La borro de un manotazo. No había porqué llorar. El había dicho que no la dejaría sola. Y ella, confiaba en su palabra. Solo debía darle unos días.

La misión era la mejor excusa. Sí, no era tan ingenua como parecía. Sabía que esa misión "que había olvidado" no era más que un cuento chino para escapar. De seguro se había dirigido hacia la torre de la Hokage para pedirle alguna misión de último minuto.

—No soy ciega, Kakashi. Huyes de mi… otra vez… —tomo el dinero, las llaves y salió de vuelta a las concurridas calles de la aldea.

Iría de compras para despejarse y volvería tan cansada que no le costaría trabajo dormirse.

Se paso la tarde recorriendo las calles y las tiendas de ropa.

A pesar de tener dinero suficiente como para comprar un montón de cosas, solo compro lo justo y necesario.

Tampoco quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Kakashi. Además le sorprendía que le hubiera dejado tanto dinero, ¿acaso tenía alguna fortuna?

Sonrió divertida, _nah_, ¡si siempre ha sido un tacaño! Bueno, puede que así mismo haya ahorrando ¿no? Maldito pervertido ¬¬

—_Bueno, ¿no dicen que el amor hace milagros?_

—_Oh no vengas ahora a fastidiarme. Por tu estúpida idea de seducirlo ahora el huye "a una misión" quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. ¡Quizás qué piensa de mí!_

—_Oye yo no te obligue, no me eches el cadáver a mí. Tú eres la baka que me hace caso_ —añadió inner cruzándose de brazos.

—_¡__Arg! Olvídalo, no dejare que me perturbes más de lo que estoy…_ —dijo haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos de su inner.

Nuevamente, recordó el gemido de Kakashi, su lengua pasando de manera sensual por sus labios. Se los toco enseguida. ¿Tendría otra oportunidad?

Lo alterado que se veía luego del suceso, la mirada cargada de deseo. ¡Kami! Solo recordar esa imagen se le erizaba toda la piel.

—… _y te advierto, no te libraras de mi. Tu y yo somos nalga y calzón, ¡recuérdalo!_ —inner continuaba con su monologo.

—_¿__Decías algo?_

La mandíbula de inner cayó hasta el suelo, sus ojos estaban blancos y un tic en el ojo izquierdo se hacía presente. ¡Era como escuchar a Kakashi respondiendo exactamente lo mismo a Gai!

—_¡__Ash!, ya decía yo, tanta junta con Kakashi te pega sus mañas_ —y sin más desapareció. Para alivio de Sakura.

* * *

Estaba cansada, eran las 4 de la tarde y aun no había comido nada. El tiempo había pasado volando que ni cuenta se dio de la hora. La verdad sentía un nudo en el estomago, dudaba que pudiera comer.

Suspiro resignada. Se dirigió hacia el Ichiraku Ramen y pidió ramen de cerdo para llevar. No tenía la más mínima intención de preparar ni siquiera una ensalada.

Inmediatamente recordó a Naruto. Sentado siempre allí todos los días del año a cualquier hora. Pidiendo ramen uno tras otro. Con su típica frase.

—_Viejo sírveme otro dattebayo!_ —con su voz excesivamente entusiasta.

Con su sonrisa zorruna que contagiaba alegría por todos los poros.

La nostalgia se apodero de su pecho. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

¿Cómo olvidar las peleas de Sasuke y Naruto?

—Dobe —decía Sasuke.

—Teme —respondía Naruto achicando sus ojos.

—Usuratonkachi —contraataca Sasuke.

—Baka ¬¬ —seguía Naruto.

Era una riña de nunca acabar…

Sonrió. Extrañaba a Naruto. Lo necesitaba, el sabría hacerla reír con sus comentarios o con solos escuchar el "Sakura-chiiiiaaaaannnn!" alargando las vocales…

—Naruto —susurro— espero que vuelvas pronto. Mas fuerte de lo que ya eres— se limpio una lagrima solitaria, cogió el pedido, pago y se despidió. Lentamente comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Se encerraría en la sala, comiendo helado de banana Split (¡me re chifla! es mi favorito xD) y vería una de esas películas cursileras y empalagosas, con un paquete de pañuelos al lado y lloraría a moco suelto.

Si, tenía su tarde planificada.

—_Eres patética Sakura_ —se dijo. Lo único que le faltaba era una nube de lluvia encima y un ave de rapiña siguiéndola a todos lados…

Cuando ingresó al hogar, llevo las bolsas con la ropa y accesorios a la habitación para luego bajar y comer el "delicioso" ramen.

—Quien diría que elegiría ramen a comer una ensalada… -murmuró.

Luego se dedico a su "tarde entretenida" comiendo helado. Lloro casi toda la película, _maldita sensiblona_, se decía. Era algo que tenían todas las mujeres ¿no? Bueno con excepciones claro.

Para cuando se dio cuenta eran las 8. Había pasado 4 horas de su día comiendo como Ino, perdón como cerda xD, ¡y llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo!

—_¡__eres realmente patética!_

Suspiro. Se dirigió al baño y lleno la tina. Recibió un baño reconfortante. Se cepillo el cabello dejándolo suelto. No necesitaba gran dedicación ni demasiado trabajo, su cabello estaba cortado en desigual y siempre estaba peinado, bueno salvo en misiones. Tampoco necesitaba cosméticos, su piel era suave y tersa, y sus ojos, color jade, brillaban en aquel instante de un modo singular.

Se vio hermosa en el espejo, y cuando descendía hacia el primer piso a cerrar ventanas y ponerle llave a la puerta, se encontró con 8 canes en la cocina murmurando. Se sobresalto. No había escuchado voces ni ruido. Se notaba que eran ninjas y no unos adorables perros comunes.

Al sentir la presencia de Sakura, giraron mirándola detenidamente.

—Nas Sakura —saludo el más pequeño, Pakun. (Éste si se veía tierno :P)

—¿Pakun? —lo miro sorprendida, luego paseo la mirada por los otros 7 _Ninken_, a ellos poco los conocía —¿qué haces aquí? Digo ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Veras, no sé si sabias —se acerco hacia ella— pero Kakashi es nuestro dueño…

—Eso ya lo sé ¬¬ —ahora recordaba lo pesado que podía llegar a ser ese "tierno" can— pero Kakashi no está.

—Sí, lo sabemos, se supone que él nos mando… —ahora Sakura tenía la mandíbula abierta— además, también es nuestra casa.

Sakura se sintió estúpida, ¡era tan obvio! Si Kakashi es responsable de ellos es lógico que la casa sea de ellos también.

—Hey, te entraran moscas —murmuro Pakun al ver que Sakura no reaccionada y seguía con la boca abierta.

Inmediatamente la kunoichi reacciono y lo miro ceñuda. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era convivir con ese pequeño can y su estúpido humor.

—¿Kakashi los mando? —preguntó curiosa— ¿para qué?

—De niñera tal parece… —murmuro por lo bajo Bisuke, uno de los perros con un kanji en la frente, shinobi se podía leer. Sakura lo miro ceñuda.

—Bueno, en vista de que eres la esposa de nuestro líder, ahora tu serás la hembra alfa, digámoslo de alguna forma —una vez más, la mandíbula de Sakura se separaba —¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? No sé porque te sorprende tanto. Ahora si no nos quieres nos podemos ir… —dijo dando media vuelta junto a los demás _Ninken_.

—¡N..NO! —grito la chica desesperada. Lo único que podía añadir a su mala suerte era tener a los 8 canes en su contra, siendo los más fieles de Kakashi. ¿Qué pensaría él de eso? No quería averiguarlo— ¿los mando porque ahora yo soy su líder? —estaba sorprendida. ¿Acaso insinuaban que tendría que hacer el famoso contrato de sangre?

Siempre había pensado que su invocación —si algún día tuviera la opción— seria Katsuyu, la reina de las babosas, ya que Tsunade era su maestra y además la tierna babosa tenia facultades curativas y ella por ser ninja medico, bueno, pensó que sería ella. Pero ahora que vivía con Kakashi y su _Ninken_ se presentaba diciéndole que ella era la "hembra alfa" la había dejado completamente perpleja…

Aunque la idea no sonara del todo descabellada. Tendría algo más en común con Kakashi aparte de un papel que indique que son matrimonio. ¡Ahora tendría a sus 8 fieles perros!

Su día mejoraba de forma considerable.

—Pues sí, nos pidió que la tratáramos a usted como si fuera su hermana —ante esto Sakura sintió que su estomago caía hasta los pies—, su esposa o su intima amiga, nos pidió respeto y consideración… —había recuperado su tranquilidad. Bueno no era tan malo.

—Pakun —llamo Sakura algo incomoda— llámame Sakura, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Me haces sentir como una anciana o como si fuera ajena a la vida de Kakashi.

—Al contrario, Kakashi te considera en su vida hace mucho tiempo —Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Con ellos como "subordinados" averiguaría muchas cosas de Kakashi, que quizás aun no sepa.

¡Esto se ponía interesante!

—Y bueno, Kakashi nos dejo en claro que te tratáramos con respeto, pero si tu prefieres, no lo hacemos. Por nosotros no hay problema —¡guaf! Asintieron a coro los demás canes. (En realidad todos los perros hablan, o en su mayoría, pero como saben que mi flojera llega hasta la galaxia, haré que solo Pakun hable, ¿de acuerdo? Así que…)

—Gracias Pakun… chicos —miro a los demás— ehm bueno, ¿se quedaran acá hasta que llegue? —ya temía la respuesta, conociendo a Kakashi, la sobreprotegía demasiado.

—Sí, son órdenes de Kakashi.

—Entiendo. Y ¿cuándo vendrá?

—Eso no lo sabemos, depende de la misión —Sakura agacho la cabeza— pero no te preocupes, la misión no era de esas suicidas que toma él.

Sakura sonrió amablemente. Pakun podía llegar a ser considerado, debía intuir lo que pasaba entre ellos.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? —pregunto dudosa. La verdad, no entendía cómo funcionaban los _Ninken_. Se supone que no eran perros comunes, y temía ofenderlos si les daba de comer en un plato para perros, quizás ellos se valían por si solos, ¿no?

—Seria grandioso, gracias. Tenemos hambre —y se encaminó a la sala a ver televisión, seguido por los demás.

A Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo. Acaso… ¿pensaba que les llevaría la cena hasta la sala? ¡Son igual que Kakashi!

Luego de darles comida —en la cocina— se dispuso a descansar. Pero pronto se percató que no conocía la casa más que lo visto con Kakashi.

Se paso el resto de lo que quedaba de día recorriendo la casa. Había tres alcobas, la que estaba sin habitar estaba ordenada pero con un poco de polvo, se notaba que no era muy visitada, estaba el salón, tres cuartos de baño, uno en cada alcoba del segundo piso y otro en la planta baja, un despacho bastante amplio y una terraza algo más grande de la que había en la habitación donde dormía.

Todo era confortable. Apetecía estar allí, era acogedora con todos sus enseres y su cuidada decoración. Jamás pensó que Kakashi tuviera una casa tan grande y tan bien ordenada, limpia y ¡bien decorada! Si siempre fue un flojo y además vivía solo. Era extraño.

Bueno, había que tener en cuenta que la casa había sido de sus padres. Era lógico que la conservara. Pero decidió preguntar.

Cuando hizo el comentario, sentándose en la sala junto a los perros, frente a Pakun, éste replico:

—Cuando falleció el señor, me refiero a su padre, Kakashi apareció para quedarse con la casa. A pesar de no tener muy buenos recuerdos de su papa, quiso conservarla por el recuerdo de su familia, de su madre en concreto. La conservó intacta —replico Pakun— Kakashi no habla mucho sobre esto, pero si eres la dueña de casa desde ahora, supongo que no se molestara…

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada —sonrió cómplice— Entonces… vive aquí solo —dijo sin preguntar.

—Bueno, solo no, si nos tomas en cuenta —Sakura hizo un gesto de disculpa, regañándose mentalmente. ¡Se olvidaba de ellos!— Vive con todos nosotros, y somos 8 _Ninken_ que lo queremos y cuidamos —Pakun la miro serio y añadió— no le digas nunca a Kakashi —Sakura suspiro, ¿por qué demonios los hombres, bueno en este caso los perros ninja, son tan reacios a decir lo que sienten?

—Eso no tiene nada de malo… pero no le diré, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió al percatarse que el can hacía un gesto— entonces viven con él. ¿No se aburren? Digo, Kakashi siempre lee su fastidioso libro…

—Bueno, la mayoría de las veces estamos en nuestra dimensión, las otras estamos aquí, con Kakashi, pero como bien dices, no es muy entretenido, no es como si jugara con nosotros.

—¿Pueden venir sin ser invocados? —pregunto asombrada. Era tan ignorante en cuando a invocaciones como lo era antes con medicina.

—Sí, no siempre dependemos de los humanos, ¿sabes? Aunque hay otras invocaciones que tienen su propio mundo, digamos que no crecieron con la persona que luego los invoca, ¿entiendes? –Sakura negó con la cabeza. Pakun suspiro, había que tener paciencia…— Kakashi nos crio a los 8. Desde pequeños. El nos enseñó todo, en cambio Naruto y los renacuajos —Sakura emitió una leve risa— él los invocó por Jiraiya, no los crió, ellos tienen familia y todo eso.

—Oh, ahora entiendo. O sea… que lo conocen mejor que nadie —susurró esto último.

—Sí, podrá ser un flojo, pervertido, aburrido, gruñón, malas pulgas —Sakura rodo los ojos— y todo adjetivo que quieras, pero tiene un compañerismo excepcional. Es una persona digna de confianza, y le debemos mucho. Aunque, sus hábitos no se parezcan a la generalidad.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunto Sakura interesada. Pakun suspiró.

—Pues… —titubeo Pakun— en sus noches de fiesta, bueno no es como que saliera mucho, porque además casi no bebe. Pero a veces sale por las noches. En su soledad, me refiero a lo sentimental, porque si llena huecos es fuera de esta casa, aquí nunca ha traído una mujer.

Sakura engullo saliva, preguntando tímidamente.

—¿Y en calidad de qué crees que estoy yo aquí?

—Eso no lo sabemos, niña. No preguntamos mucho, ya sabes, se pone cola de paja cuando nos metemos mucho en su vida. Pero, supongo que estás en calidad de esposa ¿no? Eso son... —hizo una pausa y añadió— Y bueno, para serte sincero, en calidad de amiga no estás… —dicho esto se bajo del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación deshabitada. Dando por terminado el interrogatorio —nos vemos Sakura. —acto seguido los 8 canes ingresaron al cuarto, dejándola más pensativa de lo que pudo haber estado.

¿Que se supone que significa que no está como amiga?

—_Bueno eso es simple, que él no te ve como amiga, baaaka._

—Oh ya se me hacía raro que no aparecieras —murmuro Sakura, levantándose para subir a su habitación. Ignorando completamente a su inner. Nuevamente.

Tenía mucho que pensar. Hoy había descubierto cosas del pasado de Kakashi que nunca se imaginó saber. También había podido conocer a sus 8 fieles canes, y además enterándose de que el propio Kakashi los había criado. Siempre había pensado que los había heredado, por así decirlo, de su padre.

Además, le habían dejado claro, que ahora ella sería su dueña también, pero no comprendía totalmente si tendría que hacer el contrato o no. Kakashi los había mandado para que no estuviera sola, gesto sumamente tierno de su parte, pero se sentía un poco controlada. Ideas suyas debe ser.

Ingresó a la habitación, tumbándose como un saco de patatas encima de la cama. Había sido un día agitado, lleno de sorpresas que no acabaron hasta finalizar el día. Se sentía feliz.

Al menos ahora sabía que Kakashi no tenía la intención de dejarla, ya que si fuera así, sus _Ninken_ no estarían allí por orden directa de él.

Con ese pensamiento, se puso la remera de Kakashi, aunque ya tenía un pijama decente prefería dormir con ella al menos hasta que su aroma desapareciera. Se dirigió al baño, cepillo sus dientes, arreglo el cabello y terminado su ritual, se tapo bajo el edredón, cerrando sus ojos y por fin, descansar luego de semejante día.

* * *

Era domingo.

Había transcurrido más de una semana. Y en toda esa semana fue haciendo amistad con los Ninken y todos la miraban con respeto y afecto. Todos, mudamente claro, le ofrecieron su amistad y apoyo. Apreció enseguida que querían de verdad a Kakashi y que le debían mucho.

Claro que no faltaron las peleas con Pakun, su personalidad y la de ella parecían chocar. Pero solo eran detalles, Sakura no le dio mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrada a pelear con Naruto o con el propio Kakashi. Y ¡vaya que se parecían a él!.

Pero a este no lo vio hasta aquel domingo, 10 días después del incidente de la miel.

Para entonces había pensado y reflexionado tanto, que se consideraba un miembro más de aquel engranaje familiar que le agradaba. Ya que a pesar de ser 8 perros ninja sentía que eran una familia, además ellos entendían la vida que llevaban pues vivían para servir a Kakashi.

Uno se puede preguntar si hay ser humano femenino que sea capaz de interesarse e incluso enamorarse de una sombra, un sueño, un ideal… a ella le estaba ocurriendo. A fuerza de escuchar a los Ninken hablar de Kakashi, conocer más afondo su vida, de solo pasear por la casa y estar en su entorno, la hacía sentir que ya formaba parte de aquella casa, que estuvo destinada a eso. De pertenecer a la vida de Kakashi, de ser la esposa efectiva de él y que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a su lado.

Y así, de aquel modo simple había llegado a enamorarse de un hipotético marido que no había visto hace 10 días. Pero ¿qué sentía él?

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana despertó y bajo a desayunar y escucho voces en el salón, que claramente pertenecían a Kakashi y Pakun, se acerco con el corazón latiéndole como tambor y lo vio de pie ante el ventanal. No pudo evitar murmurar con acento de voz alto y vibrante.

—¡Por fin te veo! —se detuvo tan abruptamente que tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Kakashi al darse vuelta ante tal recibimiento, vio a la kunoichi tirada en el suelo frotándose la nariz con fastidio. No pudo evitar reír divertido.

—¿estás bien? —preguntó acercándose hacia la kunoichi. Se agacho para mirarla detenidamente mientras ella lanzaba maldiciones al aire.

Sonrió, la situación era tan cómica que hasta Pakun río por lo bajo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Kakashi le tendió una mano la cual Sakura dudosa la recibió y con la otra la posiciono en la cintura ayudándola a ponerse de pie. El tacto para ambos era como tocar una braza ardiente.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Kakashi la soltó inmediatamente mientras Sakura se sacudía la ropa.

—No me pareció gracioso —comentó resentida por la risa de él. Caminó hacia la cocina y se sorprendió de ver el desayuno preparado.

Se dio media vuelta y vio que Kakashi sonreía. Vestía igual que siempre, con su uniforme jounin, su máscara, cabello desordenado… pero por una extraña razón, le pareció condenadamente atractivo. ¿Que había cambiado?

—Preparé el desayuno mientras dormías —respondió a la pregunta muda de la chica.

—¿acabas de llegar? —suponía que si pues nunca lo escucho llegar por la noche, aunque debía admitir que su sueño era bastante pesado, podía pasar una aplanadora por su lado y nada…

—Hum… llegue en la madrugada —no se habían movido de sus lugares.

—¿Y te despertaste temprano para el desayuno? —¿qué demonios pasaba? Si Kakashi ¡siempre llegaba tarde a todo! Bueno, en todo caso nunca supo si era porque dormía de más o por alguna extraña razón. ¡Rayos! Se me olvido preguntarle a Pakun ¬¬

—Yo siempre me levanto temprano, Sakura. —la chica abrió la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

—¿Que dices? —¡estaba completamente indignada!— ¿¡y porque narices llegas siempre tarde a los entrenamientos o misiones! –destilaba furia pura.

—Bueno, Sakura. Eso es algo que sabrás con el tiempo —le dedico una sonrisa para luego añadir— vamos, que el desayuno se enfriará.

Quedo con más confusión que antes. ¿Qué diantres significaba eso? ¿Se lo diría en algún momento o simplemente dejará que lo descubra?

Kakashi al sentirse solo giro su rostro para encontrarse con una kunoichi con el ceño fruncido en una clara expresión de confusión y de molestia.

Giro sobre si y asiéndola de la mano la llevo a la mesa, a lo cual Sakura recién reacciono y comenzó a subirle el tono rojo a sus mejillas.

—Bien, a desayunar —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y traía la comida.

—_espero que no seas Hot Cakes, por favor…_

Pues no, afortunadamente no lo era. Había tortillas dulces y tostadas junto a una humeante taza de té.

Se alivió, aunque ante esto, recordó la razón del porque había desaparecido y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿A caso no planeaba hablar sobre eso? Que haría, ¿sacaría ella el tema o simplemente seguiría el juego de él?

—Sakura, ¿no pretendes comer? No temas que sé cocinar —trato de bromear. La notaba pensativa y tenía una leve idea de porqué.

—Sí, estaba distraída lo siento —lo miro de reojo— por fin te veo… —repitió Sakura. No sabía como abordar el tema. ¿Y si salía huyendo?

—Pues no me he escapado, Sakura.

—No lo parece, Kakashi —bien, si quería saber debía ser firme.

La miro por un momento, y luego murmuro.

—La misión se alargó más de lo debido, solo eso —contesto como si nada. Podía ver la decepción de Sakura.

—Bien —corto la chica enfadada. Mirando fijamente su taza de té. Comenzó a comer.

Las cosas no iban a salir tan fácil como parecía.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el ruido de Pakun hizo que salieran de su mundo. Sakura a la vez se percato de que Kakashi ya había acabado.

—_maldición, que nunca sabré ¿qué demonios hay debajo? ¿Ni siquiera porque soy su "esposa"?_

—nas Sakura —saludo Pakun, luego se dirigió hacia Kakashi— bien nosotros nos vamos, tenemos mejores cosas por hacer.

—Sí, no estamos de niñeras —refunfuño Bisuke, aun seguía resentido.

—No pasó gran cosa. Bien… ya sabes… lo que hablamos…así que, solo queda tu empujoncito —le dijo Shiba tratando de sonar bajito, cosa que no logro para nada.

Kakashi miro de soslayo a Sakura quien parecía confundida ante ese comentario.

—_Malditos perros _—Pensó el jounin— _no saben guardar silencio._

—Bien, gracias Pakun —lo miro con una sonrisa. Ya habían hablado mientras Sakura dormía.

—Adiós Sakura nos vemos luego —desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

—¿Por qué mandaste a los perros? —tenía muchas preguntas y no tenía la mas mínima intención de guardárselas.

—Eso lo hablaremos luego —la miro mientras se levanto de la mesa— arregla tus cosas —Sakura temió lo peor— quiero mostrarte un lugar.

—¿A donde vamos? —preguntó más tranquila Sakura.

—Iremos de paseo a un lugar que conozco, sé que te va a encantar —comenzó a recoger las cosas sucias y llevarlas de vuelta a la cocina.

—O sea, que hoy me dedicarás el día… —inmediatamente se tapo la boca con la mano. A veces decía cosas sin pensar y eso le fastidiaba. Estaba sonando como esas mujeres que reprochan la falta de cariño por parte de su chico.

Kakashi en cambio sonrió bajo la máscara.

—La mañana al menos sí. Anda sube a tu cuarto y prepara tu bolsa —se detuvo de repente— a no ser que tengas planes… —había olvidado ese detalle. Ni siquiera le preguntó si tenía planeado algo para hoy.

—¡NO! —Grito enseguida, pronto se reprocho por su forma tan efusiva de actuar— no tengo nada que hacer, prácticamente la semana me la pase con los Ninken, ya hasta los considero amigos —saco la lengua. Era la verdad.

Kakashi asintió, se fue acercando hacia la chica. Se detuvo frente a ella. Sakura se agitó. _¿Oh Kami, que hace?_ Le revolvió el cabello y se alejo como si nada continuando con tu "trabajo" de limpiar la mesa.

Gesto que Sakura no lo tomo para nada bien. Había pensado que dejaría de tratarla como si fuera una nena. Maldijo internamente pero prefirió ignoro y corrió escaleras arriba para alistarse y salir al misterioso viaje.

Se vio la facha en que estaba, su pijama de ositos tipo entero, con ridículas pantuflas de garritas y su cabello revuelto.

—_¡__No puedo creer que me haya presentado así delante de él!_ —claro había bajado tan rápido que si hubiera ido con algo más provocador no se habría dado ni por aludida.

Comenzó a desvestirse y meterse a la bañera. ¡Relajación! Lavo su cabello y se tomo un par de minutos disfrutando del agua. Fue tal la emoción de verlo después de 10 días que no reparó en que Kakashi actuaba algo frio. Mantenía las distancias y no hizo ningún comentario sobre el incidente de la miel.

Bien, lo sabía, Kakashi se había vuelto un cobarde de lo peor. Seguramente, tendría que soportar sus cariños en el cabello como cuando era una cría, y nuevamente su actuar indiferente.

En todo caso, ella también era una cobarde después de todo…

Entró presurosa a la habitación, tomo una cinta para el cabello y decidió ir con el atuendo ninja. Donde sea que vayan puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, ¿no? Había que ir preparada.

Descendió al salón donde lo vio de espalda a ella, con su bolso que llevaba a las misiones, mirando nuevamente por el ventanal. Estaba más pensativo que nunca. Ya se hacía una idea del por qué.

Kakashi dio la vuelta y se quedo un momento observándola. Sakura no sabía donde meterse.

—Vamos —dijo él. Abriéndole la puerta de calle para salir a un soleado día.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta llegar al bosque. Allí Kakashi comenzó a correr por los arboles intentando así una carrera. Como cuando partían los dos solos a las misiones.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. ¡Si no tenía idea donde iban! Kakashi al verla, disminuyo la velocidad y la esperó.

—Perdona Sakura, ando algo distraído —comentó mirando hacia el frente.

—Sí, me imagino porque… -murmuró. Aunque estaba segura que Kakashi la escuchó. Pero como era de esperar, no dijo nada.

Continuaron el viaje silencioso. Sakura ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

¡Para qué demonios la invitaba si luego estaría mirando el maldito paisaje ignorándola olímpicamente y ni siquiera se dignaba a platicar después de haberla dejado sola con los Ninken!

—_M__enudo viaje. ¡Hablar con Pakun es mucho más emocionante!_ ¬¬

Habían pasado, según Sakura, una media hora, cuando Kakashi le indico que la siguiera. Pasaron por lugares nunca antes transitados, lleno de espinas, ramas peligrosamente en guardia para quitarte un ojo si no tenias cuidado, unas cuantas raíces en el suelo haciéndola trastabillar unas 10 veces.

Hasta que ya comenzaba a pensar que no llegaría sana al bendito lugar, cuando Kakashi se detuvo.

Sin previo aviso, la chica tropezó con una maldita raíz, estampándose en la espalda del jounin. Fastidiada, se frotó la nariz murmurando una sarta de palabras, nada inocentes. ¡Segunda vez en el día que su nariz sufría un golpe!

—_T__erminare quedando con la nariz hundida como un gato persa_ ¬¬

Kakashi en tanto, sentir a la chica en su espalda, sobre todo "cierta" parte de su anatomía, le provoco un escalofrío. Nuevamente se encontraba recordando, miel, hot Cakes, labios, Sakura…

—Lo siento Sakura. Ya llegamos.

—Sí, si, como sea —estaba tan concentrada en maldecir que poca atención le prestó al lugar cuando Kakashi se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Kakashi, divertido ante la kunoichi, la toma del mentón y la gira hacia el lago que se encontraba en el centro.

Lo había conseguido. La chica no dijo ni una palabra más. Se quedó sin habla, con los ojos abiertos sin pestañar y con la boca levemente abierta.

Era un lago medianamente grande. El agua era bastante clara y se veía que para nada profunda. Bueno, al menos debías saber nadar. Mas a la izquierda, había una pequeña cascada (una cascadita digamos :P), creando un riachuelo hasta desembocar al lago. Creaba unos cuantos arcoíris, lo cual lo hacía ver como si de pronto aparecerían hadas y sirenas.

Alrededor, había unos cuantos arboles de cerezo, los cuales aun no florecían del todo, ¡estaban en plena belleza! Rodeados de diferentes arboles grandes creando un círculo alrededor del lago. El suelo era esponjoso, de un verde fuerte, cubierto la mayor parte por pequeñas flores.

Sakura inmediatamente se saco las sandalias para sentir la suavidad del suelo. Era simplemente irreal… Jamás en su desquiciada vida había conocido un lugar así, y eso que ella ha recorrido muchos países debido a las misiones.

Increíble que semejante paisaje se encontrara prácticamente en sus narices y ¡no lo hubiera encontrado!

Kakashi observaba en silencio los movimientos de la chica. Sonrió. Nunca había pensado en mostrarlo a alguien más, pero ella ya no era alguien más, era alguien especial. Era su esposa.

—Kakashi… este lugar es maravilloso… —susurró Sakura que aun seguía recorriendo con la vista el lugar. No paraba de decir

"oh, mira ese lugar"

"Kakashi mira eso"

"oh Kami esas flores con hermosas…"

Era una nena pequeña con sus ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Ven, tumbémonos en la hierba –le tomo la mano llevándola hacia la sombra de un árbol gigante. Sakura a penas y se dio cuenta de la calidez del jounin. Seguía ensimismada.

Se tumbaron uno a cada lado disfrutando del aire que corría. Hacía bastante calor, pero en la sombra se sentía bien.

—Gracias Kakashi, por traerme aquí —hablo de repente la chica. Kakashi se giro un poco para mirarla.

—Por nada Sakura, te lo debía por el tiempo que te tuve descuidada —volvió la vista hacia el cielo. Sakura se quedo mirándolo un momento. Luego suspiro y cerro sus ojos. No había nada que hacer, la distancia que se había situado entre los dos volvía a estar presente.

—No sabía que tú criaste a los perros desde pequeños… —murmuro de la nada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia del silencio— no son como las demás invocaciones, ¿no?

—Sí, los crie desde cachorros, les enseñé todo lo que saben —tenía los ojos cerrados— Por eso soy el único que cuenta con los Ninken. Bueno, en realidad no he tenido oportunidad de pasarlos a otra persona —Sakura recordó lo que había dicho Pakun. "hembra alfa"— hubo un tiempo en que pensé, y solo lo pensé, en decirle a Naruto, por el tema de que lo buscan a él y al kyubi —Sakura se sorprendió. No se imaginó esa declaración— Pero Jiraiya se adelantó entregándole a Gamabunta —concluyó— Aunque como te digo, solo lo pensé, Naruto es un loco despistado, tenía que meditarlo bien, la verdad no pensé que podría hacerlo bien. Ya ves que me equivoqué.

Hizo una pausa. Se acomodo, flexionando la otra pierna. Miro de nuevo el cielo.

—Luego comencé a desistir. Pero no tengo la intención de morir y que ellos desaparezcan también. Así que decidí que mis hijos los heredarían, aunque nunca fue mi intención casarme tan pronto… y menos con mi ex alumna —sonrió— así que… no lo sé aun.

Sakura bajo la cabeza. Todo pensamiento que había tenido antes se fue por la borda. Se sentía nuevamente de lado. Como siempre, él nunca pensó en ella. Y seguía haciéndolo.

Además, estaba insinuando que no tendría hijos, porque estaba casado con ella… o sea, está dejando claro que no tendrán nada.

Bien, si había pensado que tendría alguna historia de amor con Kakashi, la desechó inmediatamente.

—_A__l cuerno con su Ninken. Ni siquiera me llevo de maravillas con Pakun_ —pensó intentando restarle importancia.

—¿Tú no has pensado en hacer un contrato de sangre? —preguntó curioso. ¡Vamos! que tenía ganas de que Sakura tuviera en su poder a su Ninken así estaría protegida siempre. _Maldito cobarde Hatake…_

—Había pensado que Tsunade-sama me pasaría a Katsuyu, pero nunca hemos hablado de eso. Quizás no me crea capaz. O quizás no me tenga confianza. O quizás, simplemente no le interesa el tema… —hablo indiferente. Tenía ganas de volver a casa y tumbarse en la cama llorando a mares hasta el otro día— _menudo viaje…_ —pensaba nuevamente Sakura.

—No digas eso. Yo creo que no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema. Eres lo bastante competente para hacerlo, recuerda que eres la mejor en cuanto a control de chacra se trata. No por nada eres ninja-medico —trató de animarla.

—_¿Y entonces por qué narices no me lo ofreces?_— Hmp —"dijo" sin más que añadir —_vaya, las malas costumbres se pegan. _Pensó el jounin.

—Espero que los Ninken te hayan tratado bien —murmuró el chico sin mirarla. Intentaba retomar la conversación.

—Pues sí, no pensé en una compañía de 8 perros pero al menos no estuve sola —contesto indiferente. Kakashi giro su cabeza y la observo. Había decidido mantener distancia, pero le resultaba difícil sabiendo que Sakura comenzaba a sentirse desplazada nuevamente. Maldita debilidad por la chica…

—Lo siento Sakura, pero ya sabes, las misiones son así. ¿Por qué no has ido con Tsunade-sama a pedir turnos en el hospital? —la chica se incorporo sentándose de frente, mirándolo.

—Porque me dijo que me daría unos días libres, supongo que como castigo por haberle ocultado lo de mi tío y todo eso —hizo un gesto de indiferencia. La verdad no lo importaba, necesitaba un descanso— ¿ella sabe lo nuestro? Cuando fui, no dijo nada, pero me miraba raro.

Se miraron un momento en silencio, hasta que Kakashi miró al cielo y contestó.

—Sí, cuando me fui a esta última misión le expliqué todo. No podemos mantener esto oculto por mucho tiempo, ya que tu vives conmigo y prácticamente estas de ama de casa… —Kakashi se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y su pierna derecha flexionada. Se veía bastante sexy.

—Es raro, como es de cotilla y no me ha llamado. Yo se lo conté a Ino, sé que ella no hablará, pero eso ya no importa —Sakura comenzó a sacar hierba, el calor no ayudaba a disipar la tensión entre los dos.

—Sí, supuse que le contarías. Como ya dije, es cosa de días en que toda la aldea se entere. Por mi no hay problema, jamás te negaría y tampoco me importa lo que la gente diga. _Solo me preocupas tú_ —pensó el jounin.

—A mí tampoco me importa. Hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que digan de mi —dijo decidida. Además así lograba que todas las pretendientes de Kakashi supieran que ya no estaba disponible.

—_Pensándolo bien, el era un hombre, ¿llenará sus necesidades en otra aldea? No creo que sea capaz de meterse con alguien de aquí, me dejaría en ridículo… nah, no creo._

Aunque si le dolió pensar qué pudiera hacer en otras aldeas.

—Kakashi… —comenzó nerviosamente a jugar con sus manos— Pakun me dijo… bueno… -Kakashi nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia ella. Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Si? —estaba interesado.

—Bueno… me dijo que tu nunca habías llevado a una chica a casa —bien, lo había soltado. Necesitaba saber.

La observó por largos segundos. ¿Qué más le habrá dicho Pakun?

—Así es. No suelo llevar mujeres a casa. Porque nunca han sido importantes para mí. Soy bastante independiente y me gusta la privacidad. Prefiero mantener fuera de mi entorno mis necesidades —hizo una pausa para luego continuar— Pero tú eres distinta. Siempre has formado parte de mi, además que te conozco hace muchos años —añadió con una sonrisa.

La chica como era de esperar, se sonrojo hasta la punta de los dedos. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero aun faltaba por saber, y ya que el tema salió tan natural de parte de él, continuó.

—Gracias Kakashi —le regalo su más sincera sonrisa. Kakashi quedo embobado mirándola —¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo —dijo burlesco.

—Me refiero a otra pregunta… —lo miro ceñuda.

—No te enfades —pidió con ternura— Adelante, pregunta lo que desees —contestó suavemente.

—Bueno… ehmm… ¿en calidad de qué estamos? —Kakashi se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¡No se esperaba este tema!— digo, sé que somos amigos y que no nos casamos por las razones que todo el mundo lo hace. Pero… —se sonrojó levemente— la gente comenzará a preguntar, ¿no? Los chicos, los demás sensei, la gente de la aldea… —tomó aire— La pregunta es, ¿Qué se supone que diremos? —concluyó nerviosa, atenta a la respuesta.

Ok. Más directa no podía ser. El jounin se quedó observándola, claramente seguía sorprendido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Tu en calidad de qué esperas que estemos? —_buena jugada Hatake_. Pensó Sakura.

Pero si pensaba que podía dar vuelta los papeles estaba equivocado. Ya había tomado el valor para afrontar la realidad y preguntar directamente. No dejaría que él ganara.

—No respondas con una pregunta Kakashi —se notaba en su voz que no lo dejaría pasar. No señor. Se veía decidida. Y él como HOMBRE tenía que responder.

—Bien —suspiró pesadamente— Nos casamos por un juego. Tan simple como eso —Sakura sintió ganas de llorar— Pero supongo que no podemos decirle eso a la gente, ¿no? Por otra parte —continuó— yo no tengo intención alguna de separarme de ti. Te abandoné bastante tiempo y estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez. No puedo dejarte sola. Eres mi amiga, y te quiero mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ahora, si tu algún día conoces a alguien, podré dejarte ir tranquilamente.

Bien, esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba como tampoco era la que él tenía pensado decir.

Pero hasta no estar seguro de lo que pasaba entre ellos, las cosas se mantendrán como estaban hasta ahora.

Y, como era lógico, Sakura no ocultó su decepción. O quizás sí, pero fallo rotundamente. Kakashi se sintió mal.

¿Acaso necesitaba más pruebas de que ella sentía lo mismo que él? Al parecer sí.

Los dos eran un par de cobardes con miedo de afrontar las cosas y quedarse sin la presencia del otro. ¿Acaso no era peor estar así, evitándose?

—Bien —contestó secamente— entonces haremos como si hubiéramos estado enamorados en silencio y nos casamos en una aldea extranjera —era más una afirmación que una pregunta_— genial sigue casado conmigo por lastima…_

—Sakura… —intentó llamar la atención de la chica. Pero inmediatamente lo interrumpió.

—Solo espero que si llenas tus apetitos sexuales, lo hagas fuera de la aldea. Por respeto ¿no? —terminó de forma brusca. Kakashi la observaba divertido.

—No tengo planeado meterme con ninguna mujer de la aldea, ¿de acuerdo? No te pongas celosa —murmuro divertido picándola a pelear.

—_Celosa y una mierda_— No me importa lo que hagas, solo, hazlo discretamente. No quiero que me señalen como una cornuda —y dio fin a la conversación.

Kakashi se sorprendió.

—_No está para bromas_ —pensó el jounin— Ya te dije, no te preocupes no tengo intención de "engañarte" —aclaró nuevamente. Y era la verdad.

—Aja… si como sea… —murmuró, pero aun así Kakashi la escuchó.

Se incorporó sentándose igual que ella y la observó.

¿Qué le pasaba? Había cambiado de un momento a otro. Estaba celosa, eso era claro, y de muy mal humor también. ¿Era por lo que había contestado?

Vio como se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el lago. Agachándose tocó el agua con su mano y caminó hacia él.

—Iré a refrescarme… ¿vienes? —preguntó mas por cortesía que si realmente quisiera invitarlo. Kakashi la miró un momento y negó con la cabeza— bien, tú te lo pierdes —contestó secamente.

Se saco el vestido rojo (ya sabes el de shippuden) y quedó solo con la malla y su short negro. Bajo la atenta mirada del jounin. No había previsto eso, ¡no pensó que hablaba de bañarse! Y menos quitándose la ropa tan tranquila delante de él. ¡Joder! ¡Que era un hombre con necesidades!

Tragó pesadamente sin mover un músculo.

—_V__amos Hatake, ¡tranquilízate! La asustaras si la quedas viendo como idiota. O peor, se enojará dándome un golpe de esos que dejan inconsciente…_

La chica caminó nuevamente hacia el lago, mojando solo sus pies. Se estremeció.

—_Maldición, mejor me meto en un balde lleno con cubos de hielo…_

—_V__amos Sakura no seas cobarde, ¡hace calor! Además…_ —dando suspenso— ¡Kakashi nos está mirando! Kyaa, a puesto que no se esperaba que nos sacáramos la ropa ¿eh? —movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

—_Nah, solo porque es hombre. Ya viste como mantiene la distancia. Ya todo quedo claro. Seguro el beso no significo nada._

—_A__h bueno, eso se puede solucionar. Probemos con…_ _—_fue interrumpida por un grito.

—_¡__NO! ¡Ni te dignes en terminar! No quiero escuchar otra vez "juguemos un poco para ver que no le eres indiferente" porque la ultima vez no Salió NADA bien. ¡Tú y tus malditas ideas se pueden ir por donde mejor te plazca…!_ _—_listo. Había conseguido enojarla más de lo que estaba_—_.

—_¡__Bien! No te ayudare mas, luego no vengas a pedir mi ayuda… __—_sin más desapareció. ¡Tercera vez que la echa! ¡Hmp!

Comenzó a serenarse y caminó hacia el agua para sumergirse completamente.

Kakashi seguía mirándola con cara de bobo recorriendo su buen físico. ¡kami! La había visto muchas veces ¡así como estaba! Pero es que… sumándole el calor, el agua que poco a poco iba cubriendo su cuerpo y la ropa se le ceñía mas de lo que ya estaba, hacían estragos a su autocontrol.

—_Malditas hormonas…_ _—_pensó Kakashi. Sería un largo día. Quizás no fue buena idea llevarla en un día tan soleado. Bueno, el lugar brillada mejor cuando había sol_—_. ¡Tsk! Tendré que leer, si sigo mirando no responderé_—_ sacó su libro y comenzó a mirar las letras. Bailaban sin cesar delante de él. Ni siquiera comprendía muy bien lo que veía.

Pero un momento de concentración le falto para fijarse que leer ESO en su estado, no ayudaba, ¡lo empeoraba al cubo!

Los protagonistas no estaban hablando precisamente…

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo guardo bien lejos de su alcance. Observo nuevamente a Sakura. Trago grueso y decidió que recostándose no pondría atención a sus movimientos.

Sakura por su parte, se había aventurado a sumergirse. El frio pronto quedo de lado y sintió una sensación agradable. Al fin y al cabo, hacía mucho calor.

Comenzó a nadar tranquilamente. Se puso de espalda mirando el cielo. Estaba de un azul brillante, sin ninguna nube alrededor.

Se sentía tan bien. Hace días que no se relajaba tanto. Al final, fue agradable haber venido. Sonrió por sus cambios de humor.

Se incorporo y miro hacia Kakashi. Había dejado de observarla. Ahora estaba tumbado como cuando hablaban, al parecer con su ojo cerrado.

—_¿Q__ue estará pensado? Se ve relajado también_ _—_¡si supiera que lo menos que sentía era relajación!

Sacudió su cabeza, seguro estaba durmiendo el muy perezoso.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_Bien, algunos tendrán ganas de tirarme una silla o tirarme de un 5º piso por mi tiempo inactivo. Lo siento mucho en verdad. La inspiración había volado a quien sabe dónde y la muy ingrata recién ayer llegó. No queria continuarlo sin animo porque luego termina quedando una porquería de fic y terminaría por cambiar la historia. Tan simple como eso. He tenido algunos trabajos con clientes por la fotografía pero con tiempo suficiente como para haber terminado el fic hace tiempo. Pero me sentaba con la lap en mano y no podía trasmitir las ideas que tenia en mente. La historia ha girado levemente, no era como lo pensé desde el principio, pero ya saben, a medida que avanza uno va agregando cosas y termina siendo diferente a como la pensaste en primer momento._

_Si, como escritora me muero de hambre. Espero no se esté tornando muy aburrida o con muchas vueltas. Ya para el próximo capitulo comienza la acción. Aun no lo comienzo, pero como estoy con animo la empezaré ahora mismo tengo la idea ahora falta plasmarla aquí._

_Gracias por los reviews me hacen feliz! Nos vemos a la próxima!_

_Proximo capitulo cofcofcoflimecofcofcof… xD_

**幸****Yumei-chan!****幸 **


	7. ¿Celos? ¡Malditas hormonas!

Ya lo sé, soy una maldita por demorar tanto, pero la inspiración va y viene. No tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta lo que quería, así que escribí varias líneas para luego borrarlas. En fin. ojala tuviera mi mente un puerto usb para conectarlo y que tuvieran los fics actualizados cada día. Seria genial, ¿no?

Ya queda poco para el final. No sé si alcance a hacerlo en un solo capitulo, por lo que asumo que quedan dos capítulos más. Os aviso.

**Advertencias**: Este capítulo contiene Lemon o Lime (realmente no tengo idea de la diferencia) vosotros diréis, la cosa es que hay algo. Contenido no apto para personas… mmm ¿tímidas? Jajaja no sé. Quedáis advertidos.

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**¿Celos? ¡Malditas hormonas!**

* * *

Sakura estaba convencida de que kakashi estaba durmiendo. Lo maldijo mil veces.

Pero él estaba más despierto que nunca. No tenía la más mínima intención de dormir ni tampoco de leer. Solo disfrutaba la brisa y trataba en lo posible no pensar nada relacionado con el cuerpo de su compañera.

—_Vamos kakashi, ¡no seas cobarde! Hombre tienes 28 años, ¡que no eres un crio! _—estaba dispuesto a entablar platica con Sakura. Ya era hora de comer. Y era obvio que Sakura tendría hambre.

Y él como todo un galán, había preparado una merienda para la hora de almuerzo.

Se incorporó y observó a Sakura. La boca se le seco. El sol caía fuerte sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Estaba sentada a la orilla del lago, con la cabeza hacia el cielo, apoyándose con sus manos hacia atrás. La ropa aun húmeda mostraba la figura de la chica más de lo que él quisiera ver. Kakashi contemplo su cuerpo y pensó que era perfecto.

—_E__sto es muy peligroso…_ —pensó kakashi— ¿_se enojará si me lanzo encima de ella? Bah, que pregunta más estúpida, seguramente me creería pervertido y huiría de mi por el resto de mi vida…_ —ajaja que melodramático xD

Trató de serenarse. Respiró profundo, y exhaló. Se levantó de su lugar y mostro su mejor postura.

—Sakura, es hora de comer —ante esto la chica bajo su cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia él. Estaba confundida.

—¿Qué? —pensó un momento y entendió— oh, ya es hora de irnos… —se iba a poner de pie cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de kakashi.

—No, Sakura. Comeremos aquí —respondió como si nada.

La chica miro hacia los lados con una ceja alzada —¿Pretendes llevarme a comer a algún lugar? No veo ninguno por aquí cerca… —¿que a caso estaba loco o qué?

—Pues, el más cercano esta cerca de la entrada de Konoha —murmuró— pero no me refiero a eso.

—Quieres soltarlo de una vez, kakashi —ok, aun estaba enojada.

—Preparé algo de comer antes de que despertaras –Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Acaso, ¿había cocinado para los dos? ¡¿enía todo preparado para pasar un día de picnic aquí?

¡Eso hacía que se le olvidara hasta porqué estaba enojada! Impresionante…

—Vaya, lo había pensado todo muy bien —se notaba el cambio de voz. Al menos había conseguido que su mal humor menguara.

Sonrió con su ojito feliz —claro, no podía traerte a este lugar sin nada de comer. Habríamos tenido que volver temprano y esa no era mi idea.

Bien, Sakura ahora sí que se derretía.

—Anda, siéntate bajo el árbol y comamos.

Sakura así lo hizo. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia él. Kakashi pudo admirar mejor el cuerpo de la chica. Prefirió voltearse antes de que ella lo llamara pervertido por mirarla tanto.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se recostaron en la hierba a descansar.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sakura comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que no tendría su historia de amor con kakashi y decidió que hablaría con él como siempre lo había hecho.

Mientras kakashi trataba de pensar algún tema para platicar ya omenzaba a aburrirse del silencio tan incomodo.

—Kakashi… —llamó Sakura, comenzando ella el dialogo, lo cual el chico agradeció internamente.

—¿Hm?

—¿Te irás de misión nuevamente? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hum… creo que no. Al menos no por ahora. Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada —replicó observándola por breves segundos.

—Ah… —Sakura ya sabía que no lo tendría por mucho tiempo, así que intentó aprovechar el momento— tu casa es realmente hermosa. Y bastante grande también.

Kakashi giro mirándola —¿Pakun te la mostro? Era de mis padres. Preferí quedármela ya que era familiar y cómoda. Siempre pensé en tener una familia allí.

—La recorrí yo cuando ellos llegaron —pauso un momento y bajo su mirada— tendrás tu familia allí. Lo sé… —sonrió melancólica. Acto que kakashi no pasó desapercibido.

—Sakura… —pero lo interrumpió enseguida.

—Tengo ganas de volver. Podríamos ir a beber algo, ¿no crees? —dijo mientras se levantaba colocándose el vestido rojo y sus sandalias. Su ropa puesta ya se había secado.

Kakashi la miró confundido.

—¿Segura quieres regresar? Sakura, no hay apuro —dijo mirándola detenidamente.

—Sí, quiero ir a beber algo con mi _sensei_ como en los viejos tiempos… —ante esto kakashi quedó helado. ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba de sensei?

—Sakura… —pero nuevamente fue cortado por la chica.

—Sí, si lo sé —dijo haciendo gesto con su mano. Como si espantara moscas— no eres mi sensei… nunca lo fuiste realmente en todo caso… —y no dijo más.

No se disculpó tampoco le dio una razón por la cual lo llamaba así. No le dijo nada. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Prefirió dejar ese tema para después.

—¿No estás cansada? Quizás deberías descansar y luego mañana vamos.

—Sensei, deja de tratarme como una cría. Se cuando debo descasar y cuando quiero divertirme. Y ahora quiero ir a beber. Si quieres vas, sino iré con otra persona —punto.

¡Se estaba comportando como una cría precisamente! ¿Qué le pasaba?

—_S__upongo que es mejor conmigo que con otro_… —bien vamos, solo intento cuidarte.

—Aja, pero no eres mi padre. Además ¿de qué se supone que estaría cansada? ¡Si no hemos hecho nada! —había terminado de arreglarse y comenzaba a caminar para volver a la aldea.

—Sakura ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó ya aburrido de sus contestaciones bruscas. ¿Que había hecho él?— estás actuando rara.

—¿Rara? no pasa nada, ¿está bien? Vamos —ordenó.

Caminaron en silencio. Iban con calma. Pronto vendría el atardecer y ellos seguían igual.

—_B__ueno, ¿de qué te quejas? A fin de cuentas, yo la ignore esta mañana_ —se decía el ninja. Lo cual era muy cierto.

—_S__oy una estúpida. ¿Para qué lo invite a beber?_ —refunfuñaba mentalmente— _bueno, se supone que dejare todo atrás y actuaré como antes. Como buenos amigos._

Estaban a pasos de la entrada a la aldea. Habían caminado todo el trayecto en silencio.

Kakashi pensando el porqué el cambio tan brusco de Sakura. Y ella, bueno ella maldiciendo al jounin por el poco tacto que tenia.

Atravesaron la entrada y se dirigieron a su hogar.

—_Maldición. Había olvidado que vivíamos juntos._

—_B__aka, ¿cómo se te puede olvidar?_

—_A__sh, ya se me hacia raro que no aparecieras._

—_Hey, ¡tú me has estado ignorando olímpicamente_! —Se cruzo de brazos ofendida— _ya no me respetas_ u.u

—_P__orque tú me has metido en problemas ¡con tus estúpidas propuestas!_

—_O__ye, oye, bájate de la moto. No estés enojada conmigo que yo no soy la culpable de que kakashi sea un estúpido._

—_E__n eso tienes razón_.

—Ah_, ¿ya ves? Oye, pero que no he venido a eso_ —dijo con aire de misterio— _ya sé que no quieres hacerme caso, pero sé que funcionara._

—¿_O__tro de tus fantásticos planes "seducir-a- kakashi-para-ver-que-no-le-eres-indiferente?" _–murmuró con sarcasmo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—_P__ues… algo así. Es más que nada un castigo, por ignorar a semejante mujer_ —dijo haciéndose la interesante.

—Sakura…

—_¿U__n castigo?_

—¿Sakura?

—_S__i un castigo. Siempre funcionan ¿sabes? Son bastante trillados, pero nunca fallan._

—¡Sakura! —kakashi pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos, tratando de llamar su atención.

—_¡__Maldición! ¡Pervertido de pacotilla ha interrumpido mi conversación! _—escupió inner indignada— _¡bah! Ya te diré luego…_

—¿Qué? —bufó molesta mirando al ninja. Kakashi la miro extrañado.

—Ya llegamos —apuntó hacia la derecha.

Sakura vio la entrada de su casa. —¡oh! Estaba distraída… —musitó en otro mundo— Me daré un baño —dijo por toda respuesta.

Entró como si nada dejando la puerta abierta para que kakashi entrara.

Se dirigió a su habitación como sonámbula y entró al cuarto de baño.

A los 10 minutos salió y vistió con su traje ninja. No tenía ganas de preparar nada. Solo quería salir de esa casa, ya sea con kakashi o sola. Necesitaba salir.

Bajó de dos en dos la escalera hasta llegar al salón.

Se sentó mientras esperaba a kakashi.

—_M__aldito pervertido_ —murmuró inner enojada, retomando la conversación de momentos antes— _bien, como iba diciendo…_ —fue interrumpida por Sakura.

—_M__ira, si es algo en que deba hacer el ridículo y seducirlo… olvídalo. No me interesa._

—_N__ada de eso. No me interesa probar esos labios deliciosos, que si bien no los conocemos saben muy bien, y esa lengua sensual…_

—_¡M__aldita sea inner! ¡Concéntrate! _—cortó Sakura. No quería rememorar lo ocurrido en el café.

—_V__ale, vale. Bien, se tratan de celos. ¿Como la ves?_ —dijo entusiasta.

—_¿C__elos? _—preguntó con una ceja alzada. Al momento se largó a reír— _sí que es nueva tu estrategia, ¿eh? Además,__ ¿en qué me ayuda a castigarlo?_

—_P__ues, si nos ha dejado claro que solo está con nosotras por lastima, y que no tendrá hijos con nosotras ni nada por el estilo, al menos se nota que nos echa el ojo. Y es un hombre y nadie aguanta los celos. Sea por amor o por simple cuestión de pertenencia. Así que… busquemos a un macho bien candente y lo invitamos al baile_ —dijo inner como si fuera el mejor de los planes. Obviando la cara de pervertida…

—_A__dmito que suena lógico. Pero no me agrada tirarme encima de cualquier tipo._

—_¡O__h vamos! ¡Es lo más fácil! ¡Oh! _—Sakura se asustó. Inner son esa cara, solo significaba que se la ha ocurrido otra "brillante" idea— _podemos ir a ese bar donde siempre van los jounin y algunos de tus compañeros. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo sabes si te encuentras con Ino o con el Sai? El es ideal, no será gran cosa pero… ayuda _—murmuró inner con cara pensativa.

—_B__ueno, no es tan mala idea. Además, seguro él se meterá con quien sabe cuántas tipas cuando esté de misión._

—_¡C__laro que es buena idea!_ —chilló feliz por habérsele ocurrido tal "espectacular" plan.

—_B__ien, me agrada. Iremos allí, y con un poco de suerte puede estar el tipo pelinegro amigo de Sai, el que es Anbu. Hace un tiempo quería algo conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Será mucho mejor que Sai. _

—_¡P__ero qué genial idea! Ah ¿pero que digo?, si fue idea mía… jajajaja. ¡Qué lista soy!_—Sakura rodo los ojos. Podía ser tan molesta a veces.

Justo en ese momento llega kakashi. Iba igual que siempre, mas despeinado si es que era posible, lo cual lo hacía ver comestible…

—¿Estas lista hace mucho rato? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina a beber agua.

—En realidad no —¿quién sabe? Perdió el tiempo platicando con su inner que ni cuenta se dio cuanto había pasado.

—¿Vamos? —kakashi la observó un momento. Aun parecía molesta.

—¡Sí vamos! ¡A beber con kakashi sensei! —gritó emocionada. Kakashi por el contrario, sentía que retrocedía millones de pasos ante el maldito sufijo.

—_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ —suspiró cansado. Ya preguntaría que sucedía.

La chica salió entusiasta de la casa para emprender el camino al bar donde se reunían los ninjas conocidos. Kakashi la observó un momento.

Cerró la puerta siguiendo a una alegre kunoichi.

¿Que había cambiado? Ahora se notaba feliz.

—¡Es problemáticamente cambiante! —pensó el jounin. Apuró el paso para alcanzarla.

—Sakura, ¿donde quieres ir? —se situó al lado derecho de la chica, con las manos en los bolsillos. Curiosamente había dejado de leer el libro mientras iba con Sakura. Cosa que la chica no tomaba en cuenta.

—Pues al bar chunin's —(oh me asombra mis neuronas, desbordan originalidad xD)—. Quizás nos encontremos con alguien conocido —contestó alegre.

Kakashi bufó. Si no se encontraba a Gai sería realmente un milagro.

Suficiente tenía con Sakura cambiando de humor drásticamente como para aguantar los retos de la bestia verde.

En silencio, nuevamente, llegaron al dichoso bar, el cual se encontraba con bastante público. Habían jounin sentados en la barra, otros conversando de pie cerca de la entrada y muchos, la mayoría conocidos, estaban sentados en unos cómodos sillones ubicados en la parte del fondo. (digamos que la parte VIP jaja)

Se encontraba Ino, Shikamaru (raro ¿eh?) Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Yamato platicando con Iruka y Genma, Kurenai y Asuma en un sillón aparte (ejem) y por ultimo Kotetsu y Hayate.

—_¡G__enial! ¡Están casi todos! Podré divertirme como nunca._

—_¡S__i! Y mira, ¡esta Sai! Quizás ande su amigo… kakashi nos vera en acción_—inner y su cara malvada.

—_P__or suerte se encuentra Ino. Me está mirando raro… bah quizás intenta decirme algo sobre Shikamaru. _

—_Q__uizás ya se lo ligó_ —musitó inner mirando atentamente los movimientos del Nara.

—_Sí,__ quizás ya se lo li…_ —Sakura palideció. Su estomago se revolvió y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente.

—_Y__ ahora ¿qué demonios?_ —inner estaba confundida. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Sakura? —kakashi la miró preocupado. Estaba blanca como una nube y temblaba ligeramente —¿te sientes bien? Pareces enferma... —de pronto sintió unos dedos alrededor de su mano y pronto era tirado como una carreta por la kunoichi— pero que… —fueron a parar detrás de un árbol que se encontraba al frente del bar.

—Sensei… —Sakura había tomado fuerza de quien sabe donde arrancando por la retaguardia— están todos… —miró a kakashi con los ojos como platos y respiraba agitada.

—Algo pude ver. Pero, ¿qué pasa? —kakashi se iba acercando a la chica la cual retrocedía inconscientemente. Hasta que se topó con el árbol a su espalda y lo miro aterrada— Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente kakashi. Se notaba preocupado. Acerco su mano a la frente de la chica quien tembló aun más.

¡Rayos! ¡No era momento de sentir mariposas!

—Sakura, me estas asustando… —retiró su mano de la frente y la miro detenidamente inclinándose levemente por la diferencia de altura— ¿qué pasa? —Sakura cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse.

¡Estaba actuando como una cría! Kakashi se veía notablemente preocupado.

—Sensei —el jounin hizo una mueca ante del sufijo, pero prefirió ignorarlo "por el momento". Necesitaba saber que le pasaba— están casi todos los chicos. ¡Sin contar a los sensei! —gritó preocupada.

Kakashi la observó confundido. Pensó detenidamente un momento tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que la chica decía.

Se encontraban al frente del bar. Detrás de un árbol frondoso. La chica se encontraba entre el tronco del árbol y kakashi. Dando la espalda al bar.

—_E__scondidos_ —pensó kakashi. Miro a Sakura y luego ladeo su cabeza un poco de modo que se asomaba hacia el bar. Luego volvió la vista hacia la kunoichi.

—Sakura. Estamos escondidos, ¿verdad? —preguntó curioso. Ya podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

La chica volvió a cerrar sus ojos y suspiro.

—Sensei, están TODOS allí —recalcó Sakura. Abrió los ojos y lo miró expectante. Se encontró con un sonriente kakashi— ¿por qué sonríes? —murmuró molesta. ¡¿Acaso no veía la gravedad del asunto?

—Entonces de eso se trata. ¿Tienes miedo que se enteren de que estas casada conmigo? —la miró un momento para luego cerrar su ojito— ¿te da vergüenza o es algo molesto que te vean conmigo? —Sakura al escucharlo gritó.

—¡Como puedes decir semejante estupidez! —lo miró dolida— jamás me ha dado vergüenza estar contigo, tampoco es molesto. Aunque a veces TÚ seas molesto —dijo a modo de broma.

—Bien, lo sabia —sonrió divertido— pero quería escucharlo de tus labios —se ganó un buen zape cortesía de la peli rosa— ¡aush!

—Serás baka —bufó.

—Sakura… —susurró por la cercanía que había entre los dos. Recién ahí, fue que Sakura se percató de la posición en que estaban.

—_P__or kami ¡nos van a ver! Pensaran no se qué cosas…_ —Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar.

—_B__aka, estamos casadas con él, poco importa lo que hablen. Desde hoy ¡ustedes dejan el anonimato chiquitos_! —gritó inner malévola.

Sakura reaccionó ante esto y nuevamente comenzó a temblar.

¿Que no había nada de malo que los vieran juntos? Pues no.

¿Que le daba vergüenza estar con él? No.

¿Que le importaba un reverendo mango bien verde lo que la gente hablara o cuestionaran el porqué estén casados? Pues no.

¿Que se sentía nerviosa por tener que ver las reacciones de todos y tengan que actuar como casados? Pues ¡SI!

Y no podía evitarlo. Tendrán que entrar como pareja y actuar como pareja.

¿Darse abrazos? Si.

¿Darse mimos? Si.

¿Hablarse con cariño? ¡SI!

¿Besarse? ¡DOBLEMENTE SI!

¿Qué carajos harían?

—_V__aya idea de venir al bar ¿eh?_ —Sakura con un tic en el ojo y con la quijada hasta el suelo.

—_¿Q__ué carajo dices? ¡SI FUISTE TU LA QUE ME DIO LA MALDITA IDEA! _—¡daban ganas de sacarle los ojos!— ¡_te parearía el trasero si pudiera! ¬¬_

—_Y__ tú me hiciste caso…_ —murmuró inmune a los insultos.

—_S__erás…_ —Sakura prefirió ignorarla. Era lo mejor. Por el momento debía solucionar lo que harían ahora. Si entrar o darse media vuelta y dejar la noticia para más adelante. Como también preocuparse de la cercanía de kakashi.

—_¡S__iento su respiración en mi cara! _—volvió a temblar.

Kakashi la observaba atento a los movimientos. Estaban bastante cerca.

No sabía si la chica se estremecía por él, (vamos que le gusta ser el macho alfa), o por los nervios de lo que implicaba entrar al bar. Aunque se inclinaba por la primera (todo hombre tiene su ego)

—Sakura —volvió a susurrar el ninja en vista de que ella no parecía reaccionar.

—¿Hum? —suspiró. Eso no ayudaba al pobre ninja.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a casa? —ya poco le importaba si entraban o no. Si volvían sería mucho mejor, tendrían más… privacidad. Ya que al parecer, Sakura había vuelto a ser la de antes. Pero aun faltaba lo del sufijo, ya se lo hablaría cuando estuvieras "solos".

—mmm… —Sakura a penas escuchaba. Se estaba embriagando con el aroma del chico.

—Pero debes saber que tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Y más temprano que tarde, mejor ¿No crees? —susurró mirándola con ese brillo en su ojo que desarmaba hasta a la más dura mujer. Y que Sakura no pudo ver.

La chica se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, ligeramente sonrojada y temblando entre su cuerpo— _¡contrólate Hatake, contrólate!_

—Tienes razón —por fin abrió los ojos. Él la miraba fijamente, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se sentía tan expuesta— es mejor ahora. No creas que me importe lo que piensen de nosotros, es solo que… —hizo una pausa. Quería encontrar las palabras justas— me siento nerviosa. No sé como reaccionaran y además, debemos demostrar que es verdadero… —se sonrojó aun mas.

—Lo sé —su mirada cambio a una más profunda. ¿Tendría la posibilidad de volver a probar esos labios por la actuación delante de los chicos?— pero no te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras… y no debiste haber actuado como lo hiciste. De verdad pensé que tenías algo grave —dijo con voz ronca.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada— ¿crees que nos hayan visto? Bueno aparte de Ino que me miraba raro —preguntó preocupada. Había actuado sin pensar que no se percató si los chicos los habían visto.

—No lo creo. Ellos estaban casi al fondo —volvió a asomar la cabeza hacia el local y sonriendo internamente se dirigió a Sakura— bien es hora de salir —le dijo sonriendo— no te preocupes, no haré nada comprometedor. Confía en mí —susurró cerca de su oído, para luego separarse y tomando la mano de la chica emprendió camino de vuelta al local.

Sakura seguía tan nerviosa como antes. Sentía el tacto cálido de kakashi junto a corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Sería una larga noche.

¡Al diablo con el castigo de los celos! Esto era mucho mejor…

Kakashi se paro enfrente de la puerta y la miro un segundo.

—¿Estas lista?

Sakura suspiro tranquilizándose y asintió.

Kakashi como todo un caballero (baba), abrió la puerta dándole el paso a Sakura, caminaron aun tomados de la mano hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Con todo el aplomo que puede llegar a tener kakashi, y eso es mucho.

Ino fue la única que los vio. Tenía los ojos son tan grandes como los de una muñeca. Luego sonríe. Sabía que terminarían así. Aunque juraría haberlos visto arrancar del lugar. ¿Por qué no entraron de inmediato?

Sakura la miró y sonrió tímidamente. Ino sabia la verdad hace mucho, pero ¿sabrá que esto no es lo que parece? Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

Observó a los demás. Al parecer nadie los había sentido aun.

El primero fue Shikamaru. Quien al estar pendiente de Ino, siguió la línea de visión de ella y quedó estático viendo sus manos tomadas. Bueno, no demostró mucho, la flojera lo consume.

Luego fue Chouji. Similar a Shikamaru, pues estaba platicando con él, y al percatarse de que no lo estaba escuchando, miró hacia el lugar topándose con una sonrojada Sakura. Abrió ligeramente la boca, para luego volver a su postura de antes. No quería incomodar con su cara de asombro. Se notaba que la chica estaba nerviosa.

Kiba y Hinata, quienes bebían tranquilamente al lado de Chouji, reaccionaron mejor de lo que se podía pensar. Hinata sonrojada como siempre sonrío tímidamente a Sakura que le devolvió el gesto cariñosamente. Y Kiba, que de por sí era bastante escandaloso, solo ofreció una media sonrisa. Al final, no era del todo descabellado. Con el tiempo que se pasaban juntos…

Kakashi y Sakura llegaron al lugar parándose al lado de Kotetsu quien se sobresaltó por la repentina presencia. Los miró incrédulo, pero no dijo nada. Como tampoco lo hizo Hayate, era bastante reservado y tendía a no meterse en la vida de los demás, en especial si se trataba de la vida de kakashi.

—Nas chicos —kakashi saludó como quien llega con su pareja de siempre.

Yamato los miró con los ojos abiertos ahogándose con el sake, para su mala suerte había bebido en mal momento. Iruka le daba palmadas en la espalda al pobre Anbu mientras éste iba cambiando de color. Él, en tanto, mientras hacia la labor de salvar a Yamato, los observó detenidamente. Juntos. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

Genma, que poco interés demostraba, solo los observó unos segundos para luego asentir a modo de saludo. Siguió con su "monologo" con Yamato e Iruka. Al ver que Yamato volvía al color normal, le ofreció sake, éste por su parte lo fulmino con la mirada.

Kurenai y Asuma, sonrieron. ¿Sorprendidos? ¡Nah! Si era más claro que el agua que esos dos terminarían juntos. Siempre lo supieron.

Y Sai… bueno. No demostraba mucho, era difícil saber si estaba sorprendido o no. Estaba con su estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, lo cual lo hacía parecer irónico. Pero ya lo conocían, sabían que eso era todo lo que podían obtener de él.

Sakura, tímidamente arrimada al cuerpo de kakashi observó una a una las reacciones. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo. Aunque ahora venían las preguntas.

Kakashi por su parte estaba igual de tranquilo que antes. A él no le entran balas (xD).

—Hola frentona —saludó Ino para cortar el molesto silencio que se había formado. No quería que Sakura se sintiera mas incomoda de lo que debía ser la situación. Sakura por supuesto se lo agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

—hola Ino-cerda.

Al momento todos reaccionaron y saludaron.

—Buenas tardes sempai —saludó Yamato. El pobre había recuperado su color— buenas tardes Sakura.

—Buenas tardes Yamato-taishou —saludó amablemente Sakura. Él siempre le había parecido una linda persona. (¡a mi también!)

—¿Y ese milagro de ustedes dos? —preguntó Asuma. No podía quedarse callado, ¡oh claro que no! Quería detalles AHORA.

—Veníamos a divertirnos un momento. Hace mucho que no salíamos —contestó kakashi. Ya sabía que la pregunta no iba por ahí, pero no se las haría fácil. Después de todo ¡es Hatake Kakashi! El rey de las evasivas.

—oh, qué bien. Hace mucho que no se les veía —dijo Kurenai, mirando de reojo a Sakura quien parecía un gatito asustado. Le dio ganas de abrazarla, se notaba incomoda con el interrogatorio. Todos estaban en silencio mirándolos. Esperando los detalles de su relación— _vaya panda de chismosos_— pensó. En especial su querida pareja Asuma, ¡era el peor de todos!

—Si es que tuve algunas misiones largas —hablo kakashi. Sakura no parecía querer decir nada.

—Ajá… —asuma lo miraba ceñudo. ¿Tenía que preguntar directamente? — pero ustedes, ¿están juntos? —Kurenai le dió un codazo.

—Oh, pues sí. Estamos casados —silencio. Unos cuantos escupieron sake. Yamato, pobre, nuevamente estaba morado tosiendo de manera compulsiva.

Otros con la mandíbula hasta los tobillos.

Kakashi siempre tan sutil.

—¿COMO?

—¿QUE HAS DICHO?

—¡¿QUE?

—¡¿ES UNA BROMA?

Todos hablaban atropelladamente al mismo tiempo.

Ino era la que mas disfrutaba. Con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, escuchaba y miraba las reacciones divertida.

Sakura en cambio, se había tensado. Kakashi siempre ¡tan indiferente! ¿No podía ser un poco más delicado?

Había sido mala idea. Lo mejor hubiera sido que se enteraran solos. No hubiera salido más de la casa hasta el punto que la gente olvidaría preguntarle sobre el casamiento.

Kakashi le apretó la mano dándole fuerza. Sabía que no era fácil para ella. Además estaban actuando bastante infantiles. ¿Tan difícil es de creer? (definitivamente ¡no tiene tacto en situaciones difíciles!)

—Bien, cuando cierren sus bocas, recobren el color y recuperen la compostura, volvemos —dictaminó kakashi arrastrando a Sakura hacia la barra. Todos quedaron atónitos. Kakashi siempre seria igual.

Se miraron entre sí. Yamato estaba fuera de peligro, pero las ganas de beber se había esfumado. Los demás estaban esperaban el regreso. Claro, para los detalles.

—Y tú ¿por qué no estás asombrada? —preguntó Shikamaru a Ino— habrías chillado hasta dejarnos sordos —Ino lo fulminó con la mirada dándole un buen zape en el brazo— ¡aush mujer problemática!

—Cállate Nara, te lo merecías —replicó Ino sin darle importancia— ¿por qué no me asombra? Porque ya lo sabía —sonrió feliz— la frentuda me lo contó hace unos días. Pero no quería que nadie más supiera, por el momento.

—Bien guardado se lo tenían —murmuró Kurenai. Observando a kakashi y Sakura que no se despegaban el uno del otro. Se veían bien juntos.

—Ya era hora de que kakashi dejara la soledad. Y Sakura también —dijo Asuma. Era la pareja perfecta. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Kakashi miraba de reojo a Sakura. Se veía distraída. La apretó aun más.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró al oído de la chica. Se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Había música aunque moderada, pero aun así se debía elevar la voz para hacerse escuchar.

Sakura asintió. Estaba bien. Solo quería que pasara todo el momento y pudiera beber tranquila. ¡Para eso había ido!

Con sus pedidos de sake, se acercaron nuevamente. Asuma les indico un sillón para dos personas que había entre ellos y Yamato.

Sakura se sentó primero con la cabeza gacha. Kakashi le siguió pasándole un brazo por los hombros. La chica se sonrojó levemente para luego relajarse. Se estaba acostumbrando a los acercamientos de kakashi.

—_E__stamos fingiendo_ —se repetía mentalmente la chica— _No te ilusiones…_

—Bien, nos dirás ¿qué está pasando con ustedes? —preguntó Asuma— están casados, ¿es verdad? —kakashi asintió.

—Bien —si quería una respuesta concreta con kakashi, debía ser directo, y sobre todo evitar las evasivas— Y ¿cuando fue eso? —preguntó nuevamente. Kurenai lo miro ceñuda, pero él la ignoró.

—Hace unas semanas.

—¡¿QUE? —gritó Asuma. Los demás miraban tan asombrados como él. Silenciosos. Sakura se sobresaltó ante tal grito. Kakashi la estrechó más a a su cuerpo.

—Sí, hace unas semanas —suspiró y antes de que interrumpieran continuó— en la aldea de la lluvia. En una misión juntos. No queríamos que fuera aquí, porque deseábamos que fuera sin mucha celebración.

—Pero… ustedes ¿hace cuanto que están juntos? —volvió a cuestionar Asuma— tu hace poco llegaste de una misión de un año…

—Precisamente por eso decidí proponerle a Sakura que nos casáramos. Fue demasiado tiempo separados y no quería que se repitiera —contestó serio y decidido. A Sakura le sonaba tan verdadero. Se lo creería sin duda— por esa razón, volví y antes de que supieran nos fuimos. Cuando volvimos le pedí a Sakura que viviera conmigo. Lógico, ¿no?

—Ya veo —murmuró Asuma— Y el tío de Sakura ¿no se opuso?

—No. Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo —Sakura habría reído con ganas hasta llorar. ¡Si supieran!— él se fue de la aldea luego de la noticia. Ya no tenía que cuidar de ella —Kakashi también estaba divertido.

—¡Bien! ¡A celebrar entonces! —acto seguido brindaron por la nueva pareja.

Después de un rato volvieron a escucharse risas entre ellos. La tensión había pasado.

Kakashi la miró y vio que estaba más relajada. Suspiro tranquilo.

—Ya todo paso, Sakura —murmuró cerca de ella. Asintió tímidamente.

—Cuando quieras irte solo me dices, ¿está bien? —dijo suavemente.

—Hai —contestó nerviosa.

Para cualquiera que los mirara, dirían que era una pareja de enamorados que se decían palabras tiernas al oído. Parecían estar a gusto los dos. Parecían naturales…

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que llegaron. El ambiente estaba igual que años atrás. Todos contando anécdotas, risas contagiosas, bromas, competencias de beber sake. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Sakura miró a Ino que estaba muy amigable con Shikamaru. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber en que estaban esos dos. Al menos el chico no parecía tan aburrido al lado de Ino. Y eso podía significar que le también sintiera algo.

Trató de hacerle señas para que fueran juntas al tocador. Al momento, la chica comprendió, acercándose al Nara, murmuro algo al oído de este y se puso de pie. Sakura hizo algo similar.

—Voy con Ino al tocador —murmuró cerca de kakashi. Éste asintió soltándola. La observo mientras desaparecía entre la multitud.

—Te veo enamorado —comentó Asuma— sinceramente kakashi, me alegro por ustedes. Sakura se ve mejor. Naruto no podrá creerlo cuando la vea.

—Me pregunto si volverá pronto —dijo kakashi pensativo— ¿y qué pasó con Gai? —susurró kakashi con miedo de que lo llamara con el pensamiento. Asuma rió.

—Está de misión. Salió con su equipo esta mañana. Me imagino cómo se pondrá cuando sepa lo tuyo —dijo divertido Asuma— yo que tu desaparezco por unos días.

Kakashi suspiró. No había pensado en eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el tocador de chicas, Ino interrogaba a Sakura impaciente por saber detalles.

—Vamos frente de marquesina, ¡escupe la sopa!

—Ino, ¿por qué no comienzas tu con Shikamaru? —Ino se atraganto con el aire y la miró furiosa.

—Frente —siseó— no me vengas con eso. Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo, ¿nadie te lo dijo? —su voz sonaba monótona. Puso el peso de su cuerpo en su pie izquierdo cruzándose de brazos.

—No me vengas con estupideces. Yo te conté todo la otra vez. ¿No puedes actuar como la amiga que eres y confiar en mí? —la miró reprobatoriamente. Estaba cansada de los jueguitos.

Ino resoplo como caballo. Giró su cuerpo hacia el enorme espejo y comenzó arreglarse. Sakura la miraba tratando de mantenerse paciente.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Luego te toca a ti —dictaminó apuntándola con su dedo índice— vamos a la barra a beber.

Sakura echó una última mirada a su reflejo y siguió a paso lento a su amiga.

Llegaron a la barra tratando de esquivar la visual de los chicos. Querían platicar sin interrupciones. Se sentaron en el extremo más alejado de donde estaban los ninjas y pidieron sake.

—Estoy enamorada de Shikamaru —soltó sin preámbulos. Sakura se sorprendió por tal declaración.

—¡Oh! Ino, ¡eso es genial! —expresó alegre Haruno. Estaba feliz por su amiga. Pero el semblante de Ino mostraba todo menos felicidad— ¿qué ocurre? ¿Él no quiere? —preguntó dudosa. Se notaba que Shikamaru había cambiado su actitud frente a Ino. Entonces, ¿que era? No entendía.

—No lo sé —suspiró cansada— a veces me demuestra que sí. Ha cambiado mucho ¿sabes? Aparte de estar más guapo, mas alto y fuerte, su personalidad está más llevadera. Seguimos peleando, lo cual es lógico, parece disfrutar hacerme enojar —Sakura sonrió, sí que lo sabia— es solo que… cuando hago alguna insinuación, se queda callado y trata de evadir el tema o simplemente se va con alguna excusa.

Sakura recordó a kakashi huyendo en situaciones similares. ¿Todos eran iguales? O ¿es que se trataba de una plaga altamente contagiosa para el género masculino?

—Me fastidia ¿sabes? —su semblante cambió a uno sombrío— y cuando viene Temari… —Sakura se hizo una idea de qué inquietaba a su amiga— esa pelo de escoba —murmuró. Sakura rió ante lo dicho— él desaparece y me deja de lado. Sé que lo de ellos es pura amistad. Pero me pregunto, ¿por que con ella se lleva tan bien y conmigo prácticamente tenemos que sacarnos los ojos para estar un rato juntos? A caso ¿está seguro de que no me perderá? O ¿a ella la respeta y a mí no? Es extraño —estaba confundida. No sabía que pensar de su relación con él.

—Bueno, quizás se deba a la personalidad de ambos. Los dos son relajados. Y tú eres más explosiva. Tal vez contigo disfrute de tu compañía de la manera en que lo hacen. Ésa es tu personalidad, lo que hace de ti ser Ino. A fin de cuentas el es un flojo y no le gusta perder tiempo en discusiones, pero contigo lo hace. Es por algo, ¿no crees?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero hay momentos en que me gustaría estar como lo hacen ellos dos. Conversando tranquilamente, caminando juntos hacia algún lugar sin que tenga esa cara de aburrimiento que te hace pensar que quiere estar lejos de ti —concluyó triste. ¡Nara jamás dejaba de pelear con ella!

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? Son amigos ¿no? —cuestionó Sakura. Ino la miro fastidiada.

—Ajá y tú ¿por qué carajo no hablas con kakashi? —Sakura iba a replicar pero no pudo— todo este teatro es fingido ¿no?

—Ahm… bueno si. Nosotros no estamos "juntos" pero decidimos que no diríamos la verdad del matrimonio. Estamos un poco mal —tomó un sorbo de su sake y decidió que era todo por hoy. No quería sentirse con malestares.

—Vaya, ¿qué paso? —la chica jugaba con su vaso a la vez que daba miradas furtivas hacia Shikamaru.

—Bueno, me ha dejado en claro que tenía intención de formar una familia. Pero como está conmigo no lo hará. Me estuvo evitando un tiempo y además me dijo que seguía casado conmigo por el tiempo que me abandonó. Quería cuidarme hasta que encontrara al hombre indicado, o algo así… en resumen, solo es por lastima —suspiró pesadamente. Volvía a sentirse con ese vacío en el pecho.

—Bueno, es un estúpido. Nadie lo conoce mejor que tu. Además, que le cuente eso a su abuela —que en paz descanse xD— porque a mí no me engaña y se ve que te come con la mirada —sonrió divertida al recordar el día que los dejo solos. ¡Si hasta la busco por toda la aldea!

—Porque es hombre, ¿no? Ash no lo sé Ino. Haré como si fuéramos buenos amigos… aun… —Sakura vio hacia la entrada al escuchar risas. Se sorprendió de ver al amigo de Sai, con el cual sacaría celos a kakashi.

Pero la verdad que ya no tenía ganas. Ya había pasado su mal humor y además la complicidad que había entre los dos en estos momentos, era fantástica.

El chico saludó con la mano a Sai y se dirigió hacia la barra seguramente en busca de algo para beber. Aun no se percataba de la presencia de Sakura. Ésta en tanto estaba planeando su huida. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus declaraciones.

Miro a Ino y ésta entendió en seguida.

—Shikamaru debe estar bufando aburrido —dijo sonriente Ino— espero que solucionemos este embrollo con los chicos —suspiro mirando a Sakura. Ésta asintió. También quería lo mismo.

Al levantarse y caminar en dirección a los chicos, Ryo la vio. Sonrió seductor. Se plantó delante de las chicas cerrándoles el paso.

—Hola Sakura —se acercó depositando un beso en la mejilla. Kakashi quien se había fijado en Sakura, se tensó.

—_¡¿Q__ué carajo hacia el mequetrefe ese? _—estaba dispuesto a levantarse e ir hacia Sakura— _es mi esposa ¿no? Puedo hacerlo…_

—¿Como estas Ino? —le tomó la mano y besó el dorso de ésta. Ino hizo una mueca. No le agradaba nada como actuaba el tipo.

—Bien —contestó secamente Ino retirando su mano— vamos Sakura —y empujando por la espalda a su amiga se dispuso a reanudar el camino.

Pero Ryo no lo permitió.

—Espera —puso sus manos en los hombros de Sakura para detenerla— ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

—_¡¿Q__uien se cree que es? _—kakashi estaba a punto de mostrar su sharingan. Asuma que lo vio agitado siguió la línea de visión de su amigo y temió por la vida del sujeto.

Dispuesto a ponerse de pie e ir al rescate cuando sintió una mano impedírselo.

—Asuma —dijo con tono nada amigable.

—Kakashi, solo están conversando. O ¿a caso estas celoso? —estaba divertido ante la reacción del jounin. ¡Jamás lo había visto así! — _El amor hace milagros_ —pensó— no deberías sentirlos. Si Sakura te ama deberías confiar en ella.

El chico bufó. Confiaba en ella, pero si las circunstancias fueran verdaderas. El hecho de NO estar juntos por amor, lo ponían nervioso. Había puesto una distancia prudente entre los dos. Además de haber aclarado que no tenían nada, así que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

¡Ya que! Estaba celoso, y lo reconocía. Y mataría al pedazo de humano que estaba acosando a Sakura —según él— Porque la estaba acosando y punto.

Ino lo miraba molesta. Bufó comenzando a golpear el piso con su pie derecho.

—Ahora no puedo Ryo, lo siento —Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo ademan de caminar.

Claramente el tipo no entendía que las chicas no querían nada. Apretó el agarre en los hombros de Sakura. Ella lo miro confundida. Luego frunció el ceño.

—Ryo —habló molesta. No servía de nada ser amable— estoy acompañada. Si quieres otro día me dices —dijo con decisión. Ino lo miró despectivamente.

—Pero Ino puede esperar, ¿verdad? —miró a la rubia. Ésta hizo una mueca, claramente negando.

—No me refiero solamente a Ino, estoy acompañada además con los sensei —contestó recalcando bien que estaba acompañada, ya harta de la situación. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí, con su esposo —dijo Ino. La cara que puso Ryo era para una foto "¡momento kodak!" (Jajaja)

El chico la miró con un ceja alzada —¿esposo? —comenzó a reír— buen chiste rubia.

Sakura agotó lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

—NO es ninguna broma, Ryo —respondió mordazmente— así que si no te importa —de un manotón quitó las manos de sus hombros empujándolo fuera del camino— debo ir con él.

Kakashi que seguía cada movimiento de los tres, sonrió internamente. Sakura no era ninguna débil, sabía que podía cuidarse sola. Pero eso no quitaba que quisiera partirle la cara al idiota.

—Pues si me importa —volvió a colocarse delante de ella— no me creo eso de "esposo" —hizo gesto de comillas con sus dedos.

—¡Aish quieres moverte de una maldita vez! —chilló Ino impaciente. ¿A qué esperaba Sakura para mandarlo a volar?— ella NO está interesada en ti. NO quiere platicar contigo en estos momentos y ¡NO quiere seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo! Ah, y su esposo es Hatake kakashi, así que… —lo miró con una sonrisa abiertamente malévola— si no quieres problemas, muévete…

—¿Kakashi-sempai? ¿Tu sensei? —rió por el "chiste" — ¡por favor! Al menos busca otro en tu excusa.

—EX sensei —recalcó Sakura— esposo ahora —lo miró ya harta. Mantuvieron las miradas unos segundos. Sakura iba a caminar pero nuevamente Ryo se lo impidió. (Vaya que es molesto xD)

Kakashi estaba esperando para brincar de su asiento e ir donde el mocoso. Ya estaba perdiendo la compostura. Vio como Sakura lo empujaba y él nuevamente se colocaba delante. Apretó los puños. ¿Es estúpido o se hace? ¡Que no entiende que no quiere nada con él!

Si no fuera por Asuma ya habría mandado al tarado 1000 metros bajo tierra. Hasta que escuchó a Sakura gritar cansada de la situación.

—¡Déjame pasar maldita sea! —gritó exasperada Sakura.

¡Ya está! ¡Le estamparía un buen golpe en su cabezota hueca por molestar a Sakura!

—Es todo tuyo —dijo Asuma soltándole el brazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Fueron las palabras mágicas. Sin esperar más brincó del sillón y como un felino se abalanzó sobre el idiota.

Sakura, quien había mantenido la compostura, estaba dispuesta a darle con su puño cuando vió que alguien agarraba por el cuello a Ryo quitándolo del camino.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que no era otro más que kakashi. Estaba furioso, se había quitado la bandana y mostraba su sharingan en acción.

—_¡__Rayos! Lo matara, ¡estoy segura!_

Vamos que tampoco era para tanto. Vio como lo llevaba hacia fuera del local y corrió a alcanzarlo. Ino miraba divertida como Ryo había quedado pálido.

¡Ella se lo había advertido!

—_Por meterse donde no lo llaman_ —pensó con una sonrisa. Le parecía demasiado lindo que haya llegado a salvarla, aunque a Sakura no había que salvarla, pero el detalle es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Aunque aun se preguntaba ¿por qué no lo había golpeado? Hubiera sido Naruto bien que le habría dado un golpe… era extraño.

—Kakashi —habló agitada por la corrida— déjalo, por favor…

Kakashi lo tenía estampado en la pared con su mano izquierda en su cuello y la otra en forma de puño. La observo un momento. ¿A caso lo estaba salvando?

—¡Tsk! —Con las ganas que tenia de verlo en el suelo…

—Kakashi, vámonos ¿si? Quiero ir a casa —ante el tono de suplica y esa miradita de cordero, no pudo resistirse. Suspiró pesadamente y aflojó el agarre.

Pero antes de separarse por completo le estampo un puño en la mejilla. No fue mucho en realidad, pero al menos servía para sacar su furia.

—Como vuelvas a molestarla, tu nombre aparecerá en la piedra de los caídos —dijo con voz de ultratumba mirándolo con el sharingan. El chico tembló— es MI esposa, ¿entendido? —asintió mirando de reojo a Sakura.

Ahora sí le quedaba claro.

—¿me permites? —preguntó Sakura inocente. Kakashi la miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió— un placer, Sakura. Es todo tuyo —le dedicó una última mirada burlona y lo soltó totalmente.

Le costó mantener el equilibrio. Se apoyó sobre la pared y observo a Sakura que se acercaba a él por el lado izquierdo.

La chica le dedico una "linda" sonrisa para luego juntar chacra en su puño derecho y mandarlo con toda su fuerza hacia la cara de Ryo. Éste apenas reaccionó cuando volaba unos cuantos metros quedando semiconsciente en el suelo.

La chica sacudió sus manos y miro a kakashi dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, éste contesto de igual forma.

—¿Vamos? —le tendió el brazo a la chica para que lo tomara y comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar.

—_¡__Chaa! ¡¿Viste como se puso celoso? ¡Te dije que funcionaria!_—apareció inner como era de esperar.

—_Y__o no planee. Salió todo de improviso._

—_Kyaaa ¡pero que importa! Da igual, el caso es que nos defendió. ¡Es un caramelo!_ —gritaba inner con corazoncitos en los ojos y sus manos juntas en su pecho. Toda una chica soñadora— _y ¿escuchaste cuando le dijo es MI esposa? ¡Awww! Es adorable_*_*

—_¿N__o decías que era un estúpido? _—Sakura rodo los ojos. ¡Era tan odiosa!

—_A__h, eso cambia cuando te demuestra lo mucho que le importamos._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó kakashi mirándola de lado.

—Hai. Gracias, kakashi. Creo que ser amable no funciona —murmuró cansada.

—Ya ves, y mucho menos con hombres que gustan de ti —frunció el ceño— buen golpe por cierto. Aunque debiste haberme dejado más…

—Gracias —soltó un carcajada— tenía que darle su merecido.

—¿Por qué no lo golpeaste antes? —desde que vió la escena tenía la duda.

—No quería destrozar el bar. Además el sake había hecho efecto.

—Hmp, otras veces no te importa el lugar donde estés —gruñó.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miró confundida. Estaban a pasos de llegar a casa.

—¿Que estas insinuando? —¿estaba diciendo que no le pego porque le gustaba?

—Nada. Solo que cuando se trata de Naruto lo golpeas sea donde sea, y él nunca se propasaría contigo. ¿Por que con Ryo no?

Sakura quedó muda. En realidad era un buen argumento. El pobre de Naruto siempre recibía los golpes donde fuera que estuvieran. ¿Por qué no lo hizo con Ryo?

—No sabes qué decir… —gruñó molesto. Retomó el camino dejándola sola allí.

—Si estas insinuando que no lo golpee porque me gusta, estas equivocado —respondió molesta. Se colocó al lado de él mientras abría la puerta de casa.

—¿Y por qué no lo corriste cuando te detuvo? Tienes una fuerza increíble, pudiste haberlo apartado antes de que se acercara tanto —traspasó la puerta y prendió la luz del recibidor.

—¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? —dijo ofendida— ¿quién crees que soy? —gritó furiosa. Toda atmosfera de ternura había quedado atrás —¡eres un idiota Hatake!

Pasó por su lado como estampida hacia la sala. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así.

Kakashi la siguió y agarrándola de la muñeca impidió que subiera hacia su cuarto. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y habló con voz grave.

—Dime, entonces. ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? —Sakura lo miró nerviosa por la cercanía e incómoda por el agarre de su muñeca.

—Suéltame —pidió con voz temblorosa. Sentirlo así no ayudaba a su enojo.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la acorraló contra la pared. La chica sentía calor en sus mejillas.

—Sakura —el jounin la aprisionó aún más contra su cuerpo, notando como algo suave y redondeado se aplastaba contra su pecho. Sí, Sakura ya no era una niña pequeña— Responde.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo finalmente en un susurro. Y era verdad— pero si piensas que se trata por gusto, te advierto en seguida que no es así.

—¿No lo sabes? —murmuró kakashi muy cerca de su rostro. No sabía qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero no podía apartarse.

—No —la chica usó su sobrehumana fuerza para apartarlo, pero kakashi le sujetó las muñecas e inmovilizó sus piernas con las de él—. ¡Kakashi, qué mierda te pasa!, ¡suéltame!

Kakashi acercó su boca a la de ella y trató de besarla. Sakura se congeló al sentir los cálidos labios del ninja rozando los suyos.

—_Oh, Kami…_ —había esperado tanto tiempo para poder besarlo… y se sentía tan bien.

Sakura pareció reaccionar por un momento. Inconscientemente, comenzó a corresponderle. Kakashi sonrió contra sus labios. La kunoichi pasó sus brazos por el cuello del jounin, profundizando más el beso. Kakashi la elevó del suelo para ponerla a su altura, haciendo que Sakura le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. Él se las sostuvo y la apoyó contra la pared por comodidad.

La chica olvidó su indignación anterior y sólo se dejó llevar. Hatake introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de la chica, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, provocando que él tuviera graves problemas para retener sus impulsos más básicos y no arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante. Sakura gimió con menos control cuando el chico comenzó a besar su cuello y una de sus manos se introdujo debajo de su blusa, La chica no lo detuvo, pero pronto se desilusionó y protestó entre suspiros cuando el jounin dejó besarla. Él sonrió.

¿Acaso estaba obsesionado con ella?

Clavó la vista en sus ojos verdes, que lo miraban fijamente y en esos labios rosa entreabiertos.

Sí, podía ser… pero ella era suya. SU esposa.

Y mataría al bastardo que tratara de quitársela.

Sakura enrojeció por la mirada de kakashi encima de ella pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que el jounin había salido de sus propios pensamientos y había atrapado su boca de nuevo. Kakashi exhaló un gemido ronco contra el cuello de la chica y se quedó allí un momento, embriagado con su aroma.

La kunoichi también se quedó quieta, como despertando de un largo trance. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Un poco más y habría terminado teniendo sexo con kakashi!

Bueno, aun no terminaba el momento.

¿¡Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando!

Y de la nada, reparo en algo. ¡Algo demasiado importante!

—_¡__Maldición! ¡Me ha besado! ¡ESTA SIN LA MALDITA MASCARA! _—no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—_¡B__endita sea kami-sama! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Míralo! ¡MIRALO! ¡MI-RA-LOOOOO! ¡SHANNARO!_—inner estaba fuera de sí.

Bajó la vista hacia su "esposo", quien estaba tan agitado como ella y descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Bueno, era obvio que no estaba _pensando_, precisamente.

Kakashi se sintió observado y la miró a los ojos.

—Sensei —suspiró Sakura. Le había sonado extrañamente sensual. Imágenes del tipo icha-ciha Paradise pasaron por su mente.

—No me llames así, por favor… —rogó kakashi. Hacía que perdiera el control.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se liberó de su agarre y el jounin no tuvo más remedio que acceder y dejarla en el suelo— lo siento, lo hago inconsciente —trató por todos los medios de verlo.

Era imposible, la única luz que se encontraba prendida era la del recibidor. En la sala apenas y llegaba una tenue luz, por lo que fue imposible mirarlo.

—No importa —trató de serenarse. Observo cómo se encontraba Sakura.

En serio, daban ganas de besarla hasta que sus labios sangren y hacerla suya toda la noche si le era posible…

—_¡Y dale! __Malditos impulsos, malditas hormonas, maldito todo... _—pensó el jounin, maldiciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por su cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Sakura tenía la mirada en el suelo. Aun le costaba creer lo que había pasado. Y se preguntaba qué sucedería luego.

¿La ignoraría o huiría? O ¿A caso enfrentarían las cosas y seguirán juntos?

Kakashi estaba erguido mirando hacia la pared, pensado exactamente lo mismo.

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? ¿Que pasara mañana?

Miro hacia abajo y la miro detenidamente.

Sakura también levantó el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella. Ambos apartaron la vista de inmediato. Kakashi iba a dar por terminada la noche y dejaría las cosas como estaban para irse a dormir, pero se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía entre sus brazos… y por mero impulso, ambos juntaron sus labios en un ardiente beso que interiormente habían estado deseando todo ese tiempo.

El jounin colocó una mano firmemente en su cintura para apegarla más a él y con la otra comenzó a acariciar y delinear suavemente el camino de la base de su espalda hasta su cuello, enviando agradables escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Sakura, casi por reflejo se apegó más a él, permitiéndole notar como cada parte de su cuerpo se había tensado ante sus caricias. Kakashi ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió sus erguidos pezones, traspasando la tela de la blusa y oprimiéndose contra su pecho.

Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la acorraló entre su cálido cuerpo y la pared que tenia detrás. Gimió levemente ante el brusco movimiento, pero no podía negar que le había gustado.

Kakashi comenzó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente, bajando y posando las manos en su pequeña cintura y comenzando a subir de nuevo. Sakura gimió dentro de su boca, cuando sintió las manos del chico sobre en sus pechos, acariciándolos y masajeándolos por encima de la fina tela del sostén. El jounin notó como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a reaccionar por su tacto y como dos pequeños bultos comenzaban a endurecerse bajo sus dedos. La peli rosa pasó una pierna por la cintura del ninja, quien la sujetó y acarició sus suaves muslos por debajo de su corta falda.

Se inclinó un poco para sujetar ambas piernas y apoyar a la chica en la pared. Inclinándose hacia ella, la besó nuevamente. Sakura llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su pelo. El chico descendió hasta su cuello, mientras que con una mano apoyaba su peso y con la otra masajeaba sus pechos. Aburrido del maldito impedimento llevó su mano hasta su espalda, buscando el broche del sujetador, quería quitarlo cuanto antes.

Fue allí que Sakura reaccionó quedando estática. Kakashi al sentir el cuerpo tenso de la chica, paró en su tarea y la observó.

—_¡Que haces baka!_—chilló endemoniada su inner— _te juro que si desaprovechas esta oportunidad ¡te mato mientras duermas!_ —dijo con voz de ultratumba. Se percibía el aire asesino.

Al darse cuenta de que si no fuera por ella, en estos momentos estarían sin ropa haciendo… bueno ya se imaginan. Quitó su mano de la espalda apoyándola en la pared, mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro tratando de volver en sí. ¡Vaya que era difícil!

—Kakashi —murmuró agitada— ¿qué sientes? —bien si quería respuestas directas, preguntas directas.

—_¡QUE! ¡Joder Sakura! ¡TE MATO, YO TE MATOOOOOOO!_—inner furiosa desapareció para preparar su plan malévolo.

El chico aguantó la respiración por un momento. No se esperó aquello. ¿Que se suponía que respondería?

¿Que sentía? No lo sabía. O al menos se mentalizaba con eso.

La puso delicadamente en el suelo y luego apoyo sus manos en la pared. Quería permanecer un momento más cerca de ella, pero le era difícil aguantar mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento Sakura… —dijo con la voz dolida-. Me deje llevar por el momento... —dijo en un suspiro. Pero que claramente Sakura escucho.

Se incorporó, le dio un beso en la frente y camino hacia la entrada.

Sakura se quedó de piedra en el lugar. Intentando regular su corazón y respiración. Sintió la puerta de calle cerrarse.

Se había ido…

—Huye otra vez… bueno ¿a caso esperaba que me contestara? ¡Ja!

Estaba harta de la situación. ¿De qué se supone que huye? ¡Es ella la que debería largarse por un buen tiempo y no volver a verle su maldita cara! ¡No él!

—¡Al carajo con todo! Que me busque él, porque no estoy para sus niñerías.

A pasos agigantados se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

Estaba furiosa, ni siquiera sentía deseos de llorar. ¡NO! Sentía el impulso de quebrar cosas. De destruir lo que le cruzara por el camino.

Quería estrangularlo a él. Y romperle uno a uno sus huesitos…

—Vaya que sádica me he puesto —rió ante sus pensamientos.

Le había gustado la experiencia. No podía negarlo. Se había sentido ¡tan jodidamente bien! Pero fuera de eso, no se arrepentía de haber parado todo.

Bueno, al principio se sintió estúpida, pero quería llegar al final estando segura de que todo estaría bien. Que al despertar él estuviera allí, como verdaderos esposos.

No que luego él huyera, como prácticamente lo había hecho, y luego quedarse con ese vacío en el pecho y sintiéndose una completa baka por entregarse a alguien que no era capaz de enfrentar las cosas.

Así que, definitivamente se sentía orgullosa.

Había actuado bien.

—¡Argh! ¡JODER! —se levantó como resorte de la cama— ¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA SERVIDO PARA VERLE LA MUGROSA CARA! —gritó ya desesperada. Había tenido la oportunidad de oro…— maldita luz…

Murmurando unas cuentas maldiciones y auto convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien, se durmió encima de la cama, sin haberse cambiado de ropa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Bien, espero que os haya gustado. Lemon (o lime xD no sé) es asqueroso, gran cosa no es, pero os aviso que me da un poco de pudor jajaja sí, como leéis así que tengáis compasión.

Saludos a mis lectoras favoritas: **Chiharu No Natsumi - Hatake-Katia - Alvebia - vmi5 - jessy moon 15 - xXm3ch3Xx - k2008sempai – rmenfis - Aire2409 - AliceC.-Whitlock. - Queen-of-sahdow**

Me gustaría hacerlo mejor, y agradecer uno por uno, pero estoy en la Universidad en una hora libre, ya pronto debo ingresar y quería subir el capitulo ahora. ¿Ven que soy generosa? Estoy de buen humor. En clases me he reído mientras lloraba, ¿o ha sido al revés? Jajaja menuda escena, poco ha faltado para que nos echen de clases.

Ah, además se darán cuenta que los capítulos cada vez van mas largos, que yo os escucho ¿eh? Peticiones están abiertas…

Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Besos por montón :)

幸 Yumei-chan! 幸


	8. El secreto de Kakashi

Disfrutad del (creo) penultimo capitulo!

**Advertencias: **Demasiado drama xD Mas de alguna me querrá matar..

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama.~**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Le había gustado la experiencia. No podía negarlo. Se había sentido ¡tan jodidamente bien! Pero fuera de eso, no se arrepentía de haber parado todo._

_Bueno, al principio se sintió estúpida, pero quería llegar al final estando segura de que todo estaría bien. Que al despertar él estuviera allí, como verdaderos esposos._

_No que luego él huyera, como prácticamente lo había hecho, y luego quedarse con ese vacío en el pecho y sintiéndose una completa baka por entregarse a alguien que no era capaz de enfrentar las cosas._

_Así que, definitivamente se sentía orgullosa._

_Había actuado bien._

—_¡Argh! ¡JODER! —se levantó como resorte de la cama— ¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA SERVIDO PARA VERLE LA MUGROSA CARA! —gritó ya desesperada. Había tenido la oportunidad de oro…— maldita luz…_

_Murmurando unas cuentas maldiciones y auto convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien, se durmió encima de la cama, sin haberse cambiado de ropa._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**El secreto de Kakashi**

**

* * *

**

Durmió mal. No sabía si era por no haber comido nada hace horas o simplemente por el maldito pensamiento de kakashi grabado en su mente.

O ambas, lo más probable.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando el reloj del salón las tocaba, despertó de mal humor y con una terrible sed, sin hablar del hambre que sentía.

Maldiciendo al aire, bajó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Iba a trompicones, pues no se le había ocurrido prender la luz de la mesita de noche.

—Maldita sea... —murmuró iba prácticamente a ciegas.

Cuando logró llegar a la puerta prendió la luz del cuarto y suspiró. Al salir, prendió la luz del pasillo, por lo que apagó la de su cuarto. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y no quería dejar un camino lleno luces prendidas. ¿Por qué? ¡No tenía idea!

—Menuda baka me he vuelto, prefiero ir a oscuras... —murmuró Sakura mosqueada.

Dejó prendida la luz del pasillo y entró a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y buscó un vaso de leche y una tarta de queso y yogurt.

Oh kami-sama ¡era el paraíso! Su estomago rugió furioso rogándole que metiera de una buena vez todo eso a su boca.

Cogió una cucharilla, tomó el vaso y la tarta dispuesta a tumbarse en la cama y comer tranquilamente.

Apago la luz del pasillo y comenzó a caminar entornando sus ojos para ver con la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba.

Si no tropezaba y caía tirando todo lo que llevaba en la mano, sería un verdadero milagro de kami-sama.

Al pasar por fuera de la habitación de kakashi, sintió la curiosidad quemarle. Tenía tantas ganas de abrir la puerta y ver si se encontraba allí.

Aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

—_S__eguramente se fue a un mugroso bar y en estos momentos estará con alguna tipa quitándose las ganas_... —pensó dolida y furiosa— _¡bah! ¡Me importa un mango! Y bien verde. _

—_O__ quizás fue donde Tsunade-sama en busca de una misión suicida más larga que la ultima y no le veremos el cabello por mucho tiempo_... —acotó inner.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente. Sí, lo más lógico era esa opción.

—¡JA! o quizás ambas —murmuró Sakura— primero en el bar con la chica y luego la misión. Maldito pervertido de segunda ¬¬

Al momento de terminar sus insultos hacia el ninja, sintió un ruido fuera en la puerta de calle. Se paralizó. Trató de agudizar sus sentidos. Era _alguien_ que intentaba abrir la puerta.

—_O_ _es un ladrón, un ninja vengador o kakashi que regresa de su fiesta..._ —pensó Sakura. Rió por las ocurrencias.

El corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. Se había equivocado su inner. SÍ había vuelto después de todo...

Reaccionó Justo en el momento adecuado. Corrió unos pasos más hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Con suerte, no la había notado.

—_B__uena idea no haber prendido las luces después de_ todo —se dijo para sí. Sonrió. A veces sus mañas servían de algo.

Caminó despacio por la oscura habitación, guiándose por la poca luz de la luna —_N/A: era media luna así que ilumina lo justo_— y dejó el vaso con la tarta en la mesita de noche. Se tiró a la cama tapándose hasta el cuello como si de un escudo se tratara y esperó.

—_C__omo si pudiera verme_ —pensó Sakura. Era absurdo, ya que dudaba que kakashi entrara en su cuarto.

Se quedó quieta escuchando unos pasos subir la escalera.

—_Q__ué raro que no ocupe ventanas_ —se dijo Sakura. A decir verdad, había cambiado varios defectos ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando percibir al ninja.

Desde su "refugio" pudo oír como subía las escaleras pesadamente, entraba en el pasillo y caminaba hacia el final del mismo. Varias veces se detuvo y otras tantas echo a andar.

Sakura se pregunto ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué motivo detendría sus pasos para emprender la marcha después?

Cuando sintió que se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de kakashi, entrecerró sus parpados y pensó en lo que suponía ser la esposa de un hombre el cual huía cada vez que pasaba algo entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída hacia él? ¡Si lo único que hacía era comportarse como un crio!

Suspiró botando todo el aire contenido y toda su frustración. Se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a devorar la tarta y su vaso de leche. Siempre le servía para poder dormir en los días en que le costaba descansar. Sobre todo si era leche tibia.

Una vez terminado, sonrió feliz acomodándose para poder dormir tranquilamente.

—Barriga llena, corazón contento... —murmuró Sakura divertida. ¡Se sentía de maravilla!

Sin pensar en lo que sucedería mañana con kakashi, si hablarían, si se iría de misión, si la ignoraba… nada. Se fue entregando al magnífico sueño.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba a pasos de su casa. Era tarde, probablemente ¿las 3 de la madrugada? O ¿quizás ya amanecería? No sabía con exactitud, pero si estaba seguro que se le había pasado el tiempo.

Venia sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué diablos se me ocurrió semejante estupidez? —maldecía una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que nadie los había visto— ¡maldición! Me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida...

**Flash back**

Luego de la penosa huida, el mismo tenía ganas de darse de azotes en la cabeza contra alguna pared de piedra, había salido corriendo hacia uno de los campos de entrenamientos. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco para bajar toda sensación que sentía luego del encuentro cercano con Sakura.

Dando vueltas por el campo comenzó a tranquilizarse, para luego subir a uno de los árboles y dejarse caer en una de las ramas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó en ese lugar sin moverse, pero había logrado su cometido, relajarse y calmar todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Aparte del aire fresco que ayudó en gran medida.

Se sentía acalambrado, bajó de un salto y se estiró. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

No sabía que haría exactamente. Tenía que meditarlo bien si no quería meter más la pata y que Sakura se fuera de su lado por las idioteces que hacía.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el puente donde se encontraban siempre antes de los entrenamientos. Su mente lo traicionaba.

—Ya que —apoyó los antebrazos en la baranda del puente mirando hacia el agua. Se reflejaban las estrellas y la media luna.

—¿Qué se supone que hare? —suspiró. Había tenido la clara intención de irse de misión cuanto antes. Pero no quería ser más cobarde de lo que hasta el momento lo era.

Por tanto, esa opción no estaba en sus planes. A menos que de verdad Tsunade-sama le encomiende una misión.

Esperaba que no.

Pero a caso ¿llegaría a casa y actuaria normal? ¡Eso era peor que irse de misión!

—Tal vez pueda inventar alguna excusa. Soy bastante bueno para eso — _N/A: JA! seguro, sus excusas son tan creíbles_— ¡bah! ¿Por qué demonios no puedo asumir lo que hice? La verdad ante todo, ¿no? Además ella también participo, correspondió con la misma intensidad así que algo pasa aquí… —luego dice que Naruto es el idiota ¬¬

Se quedó pensado un largo rato. Hasta que decidió que ya era hora de volver. Mañana arreglaría todo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con Genma y Hayate quienes se dirigían al bar de siempre a beber.

—kakashi-san —saludó Hayate.

—Hayate, Genma —éste último asintió— ¿van de fiesta?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Están todos allá, bueno menos Gai aun no llega de misión —contestó Hayate.

Kakashi sonrió. Era su oportunidad de relajarse entre hombres y sin la molesta bestia verde encima de él rogando por competir.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Genma. Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

Al llegar se sorprendieron de verlo solo. Bueno, no era como que no pudiera salir solo de ahora en adelante, pero se imaginaban que él no querría salir sin Sakura. Extraño.

—Kakashi —saludó Asuma— ¿Sakura anda de misión?

—No, está en casa —se había puesto tenso. No pensó en el detalle de que supuestamente era un hombre "enamorado"

Nuevamente volvió a pensar en ella.

—Oh —musitó Asuma— pensé que venias solo por alguna razón.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —dijo suspicaz— ¿Kurenai no está? —sonrió al ver la cara molesta de su amigo. —_Le_ _pasa por metiche._

—No quiso venir. Tuvo una misión y llegó hoy por la tarde. Pero… ¿ustedes están bien?

—¿Estas de cotilla? —murmuró cansado kakashi. No quería contar nada de lo que pasaba con _ella_.

—¡Bah! Solo me preocupo por ustedes, ¿sabes? Para eso son los amigos —dijo realmente ofendido. Kakashi suspiró. Ya que, no diría mucho en todo caso.

—Peleamos —dijo con voz cansada. No diría la razón, claramente.

—Oh está bien, no preguntaré detalles. Solo espero que no sea grave... —pero calló al ver la cara de kakashi. Algo _importante_ había pasado— ten, bebe un poco —estiró la mano donde tenía una botella de sake— si, si ya sé que no bebes mucho, pero la última vez con Sakura lo hiciste. Vamos, sirve un poco.

Kakashi lo miro divertido. ¡A eso había ido! A beber tranquilamente y despejarse un momento.

—A eso he venido, Asuma. No debes darme el sermón.

—Jajaja es que ¡hombre! tu siempre te niegas.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el bar se fue llenando de ninjas que volvían de misión, o civiles que descansaban después de un largo día de trabajo. También había muchas mujeres dispuestas a pasar un buen rato con algún ninja dispuesto. —_N/A: __ya saben a qué me refiero_... —

Y siempre había hombres dispuestos, eso era lo que muchos buscaban a esas horas de la noche.

Kakashi estaba tan absorto en las risas de sus compañeros que bromeaban, que no se fijó en una tipa que lo miraba atenta desde la barra. La noticia de la repentina unión de kakashi, aun no corría como debía por la aldea. Es decir, muchos aun no sabían nada, mientras otros solos escuchaban pequeños comentarios, los cuales no estaban seguros.

Por lo tanto, muchas mujeres del bar aun lo miraban con ojos soñadores y con la esperanza de tener _algo_ con el sexy ninja copia. No importaba que fuera solo una noche, solo querían estar con él.

Bien, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Y una de ellas era Yumi, la mujer que estaba en la barra mirándolo detenidamente.

Kakashi, ya bastante pasado de alcohol, decidió que era hora de partir. Pregunto la hora, eran las dos de la mañana. Se sorprendió por el tiempo que había pasado. Recordó a Sakura. Lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Comenzó a sentir calor.

Nuevamente se encontraba pensando en _ella._

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo. ¿Habrá estado llorando? Se tensó al pensar en eso, por su culpa ella estaría maldiciéndolo y con ese brillo de sus ojos apagado.

Maldita sea su cobardía. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan estúpido?

Volvió a recordar el momento. Sus besos, la cercanía, su cuerpo, sus suspiros…

_¡Oh kami-sama!_ Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Se despidió rápidamente y salió tambaleándose hacia la entrada. En el camino se cruzó una mujer de cuerpo bien formado y curvas demasiado peligrosas para su gusto. Sacudió la cabeza, no era bueno pensar en eso cuando su cuerpo estaba tan _deseoso_ de tener _algo_.

La miro confundido mientras ella sonreía abiertamente. Se acerco lentamente hacia él. Susurró en su oído _una invitación_ la cual lo dejo plantado en el lugar donde estaba. Sorprendido aun y pensando en miles de cosas mientras imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su _pervertida_ cabeza, vio como la mujer avanzaba contorneándose más de lo normal hacia la puerta y salía del lugar sin antes darle un mirada fugaz al ninja.

Sin pensar nada más, sus piernas lo llevaron hacia la puerta saliendo tras la mujer vestida de rojo. Se encontraron a unos cuantos pasos del bar. Mirándose fijamente. Ella sonrió, ansiosa esperando que hiciera algún movimiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos masculinos tomarla por la cintura y llevarla por los tejados hacia su casa.

Kakashi actuaba sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Lo único que quería era quitarse ¡esas malditas ganas de tirarse encima de Sakura! Y la opción estaba en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó agitado. Las sensaciones que tenía en su mente y cuerpo lo tenían al borde del colapso.

—¿No iremos a tu casa? —preguntó decepcionada.

Kakashi no se sorprendió, siempre era lo mismo con las mujeres. Todas querían conocer su privacidad y alardear de haber estado en _su_ cama. Pero jamás lo haría. Y menos ahora que estaba _ella_.

—_Sakura..._

—No —musitó cortante. La chica hizo un mohín y le indicó donde se encontraba su casa.

Cuando llegaron, saltó por una de las ventanas y sin muchos preámbulos la estampó contra la pared, algo salvaje cabe destacar y comenzó a besarla...

**Fin flash back**

—¡Demonios! —maldijo nuevamente— ¿qué se supone que haré? Bueno no es como que tuviera que dar explicaciones... —dijo para sí. Venía hablando solo desde que salió de _esa_ casa.

—Pero, ¡demonios! se lo prometí... le dije que no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Menudo mentiroso Hatake. Solo ruego que no se entere. Por el bien de ella. Por el bien de los dos...

Al salir del bar se había asegurado de que nadie los veía, y estaba seguro de que así fue. Solo podría enterarse por medio de la misma implicada, pero dudaba que lo hiciera.

—Uno nunca sabe...

Llego hasta la puerta y entro por ella hacia su _hogar_. Estaba todo en silencio. Tal y como había quedado cuando él se fue. Miro el reloj y se asombró de la hora. Las 4:10 de la madrugada. Si que había pasado el tiempo.

Subió a paso lento la escalera. Estaba cansado, no había dormido nada desde que salió de casa, mas aun _luego de lo que hiciste_ se dijo. _¡Maldición!_ Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había maldecido durante la noche, pero estaba seguro que seguiría haciéndolo.

Llego hasta el pasillo y caminó hasta la puerta de Sakura. Se detuvo por un momento para luego ir hasta su puerta. Se debatía entre entrar y pedirle mil veces perdón y poder besarla sin restricciones o dormir en su habitación hasta más tarde y rogar en que todo esté bien.

Volvió a caminar hasta la habitación de Sakura. Se detuvo nuevamente. Definitivamente tenía un conflicto interno.

Sabía que la había jodido hasta el fondo. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse. Estaba hecho, y debía asumir las consecuencias. Le había prometido que no la engañaría, no al menos con alguien de la aldea.

—_¿Y__ qué hace Hatake? _—pensó maldiciéndose mil y un veces— _hacer lo que NO debía. _Engañarla_ con alguien de la aldea._

¿Por qée lo había hecho? Realmente no tenía respuesta. Sakura era una de las pocas mujeres que lo desarmaban por completo. En realidad era la única. A ninguna otra la había besado, jamás se quitaba la máscara salvo en ocasiones que así lo amerite.

Poco le importaban los besos, pero con Sakura… era distinto. Con ella pasaría todo el día en sus labios. No le importaba mostrarle su rostro.

Entonces… ¿por qué demonios no le decía que la necesitaba? Para que entendamos un poco, ¿no? Pues la verdad, no lo sabía. Era un estúpido cobarde.

Y para terminar de meter más la pata, hoy se mete con una mujer _de la aldea_ y lo primero que hace, es besarla. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de besar a una mujer. Nunca tocaba los labios de las mujeres con las que compartía. Pero tenía tan grabado en su mente la imagen de Sakura y sus suaves labios, que había sucumbido a sus pensamientos. Aunque la chica nunca vio el rostro, pero eso no era lo importante.

¡HABIA BESADO Y TENIDO RELACIONES CON UNA EXTRAÑA DE LA ALDEA!

Sakura se iría de su lado, estaba seguro.

—La he traicionado, ¡joder!

Volvió sobre sus pasos a su habitación y por fin ingreso a ella. Quería dormir. Sacarse esa culpabilidad que sentía, poder despertar y verla nuevamente. Sobre todo, darse un baño. Se sentía _sucio._

* * *

Cuando Sakura se levanto, pensó que sería un día más, otro como tantos, y ella tendría que vagar por la casa sin saber qué hacer y adivinar si kakashi aparecería pronto o no.

Luego recordó que kakashi había llegado en la madrugada y como no volvió a despertar después, no sabía si se encontraba en casa o había salido de misión. Comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué haría?

En el caso de que se encontrara aun en Konoha ¿Se mirarían a los ojos y se comportarían como dos personas adultas?

—¡Bah! Me importa bien poco lo que haga. Ya decidí que él tendrá que buscarme, no seguiré en su juego del atrapa y huye… maldito pervertido cobarde —murmuró enfadada.

Salió de la habitación con una bata y al avanzar por el pasillo y llegar hasta los primeros escalones, escucho ruido en la cocina.

Se sobresaltó. O era un ladrón o se trataba de kakashi.

Lo más probable era la segunda. Tomo aire y bajó la escalera cautelosamente. Aunque por dentro se sintiera de trapo.

Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta cuando el volteó para depositar el desayuno en la mesa.

Fue cuando reparo en su presencia. Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con dos pares de ojos verdes.

La observo durante más de 5 segundos sin decir nada. Lo miraban con un brillo.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludó sonriente al momento que comenzó a moverse otra vez. Sin concederle importancia al asunto.

A ver un momento.

¿Cómo?

¿Y ya está?

¿Nada más?

¿Es que no pensaba decirle nada sobre lo sucedido anoche?

¿Es que ni siquiera lo consideraba digno de mención?

¿Iba a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

Sakura lo miro indignada. "¿Buenos días?" solo un ¿Buenos días? Casi consuman su _matrimonio_ y el maldito estúpido ¡saluda como si nada!

—L_e daremos hasta el desayuno_ —dijo inner— _estaremos solas sentadas junto a él. Si no dice nada lo matamos entre las dos. O, nos largamos a las termas de cualquier país y lo dejamos plantado_ —dijo muy decidida. Al menos inner era la más fuerte de las dos.

—_B__ien estoy contigo..._ —buenos días —hizo un intento de sonrisa. Cosa que no pasó por alto el jounin.

Al parecer, haría como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que kakashi no volvió abrir la boca ni dio signos de afligimiento o emoción por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó interesado kakashi.

Sakura lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, con un tic en su ceja. ¡El maldito hará el que no ha metido su sensual lengua en su boca!, ¿ah?

—¡Bien! Que se joda en el infierno y ¡se pudra de gusanitos! —dormí bien, gracias —escupió furiosa. Caminó indignada hacia la mesa donde se sentó.

Respiraba agitada de lo enojada que estaba.

Kakashi la miro por un momento, sabía que la reacción podía ser similar a la que tenía la chica en estos momentos, pero no TAN así.

Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a comer. Ella en tanto golpeaba el plato con su tenedor mientras comía, y su tasa prácticamente la estrellaba en el plato al dejarla en la mesa.

—Sakura, ¿te ocurre algo? —temió por su integridad física al momento de cruzar su mirada con ella. Si, estaba furiosa. Trago pesadamente e intento sonreír.

—¿Qué? —tomó aire dispuesta a gritar— ¿Que… que si me ocurre algo? —preguntó con todo el odio del mundo— ahogo un grito frustrado. Se jalo del cabello y golpeo la mesa. Todo bajo la mirada del jounin.

Se levanto como si la silla tuviera chiches y se dirigió pisando fuerte hacia la puerta.

—Sakura...

—¡¿QUE? —estaba a punto de estrujar el pomo de la puerta.

—Etto... estas en bata aun... —trato de decirlo suavemente. Ya veía que explotaba y volaría por los aires.

La chica tenía los mofletes inflados de coraje y colorados, pero no de vergüenza, sino de lo furiosa que se sentía en esos momentos.

Grito frustrada.

A grandes zancadas subió la escalera. Azotó la puerta de la habitación llegando a estremecer la casa. Maldiciendo como una loca daba vueltas por el cuarto buscando su ropa para meterse a la bañera. Trató de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo y salió nuevamente hacia la puerta de calle.

Kakashi estaba a un lado del marco que daba al recibidor claramente esperando por ella. Pero la chica paso olímpicamente de él.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó de brazos cruzados con su mirada fija en ella.

—_N__o, me gusta pararme como enferma delante de la_ _puerta_ —pensó tomando el pomo en sus manos haciendo crujir— tengo cosas que hacer —dijo simplemente. Salió hecha una bala dando un portazo.

Kakashi suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

* * *

Caminó por las calles de la aldea estrellándose con quien osara ponerse en su camino. Los pobres aldeanos pagaban con empujones el mal humor de la chica. Muchos maldecían y otros la miraban preocupados.

Llego en menos de 5 minutos a la florería de Ino, rogaba porque estuviera sola.

Ino al sentir la puerta se giró y con solo verla supo que era el mismísimo diablo en una mala mañana.

Dejo los arreglos que estaba haciendo para averiguar el porqué de tan mala cara de su amiga.

Apoyó los codos en el mostrador y esperó.

—Lo voy a matar... —dijo Sakura por todo saludo. Ino enarco una ceja. ¡Esos dos eran un matrimonio cualquiera!

—Y se puede saber ¿qué hizo para merecer tal destino? Digo, para saber qué tipo de flores llevarle a la tumba —bromeó la rubia.

—Me besó —Ino la miró sin entender.

Lo mataría porque... ¿la besó? Su amiga ¡sí que era extraña!

—Ya. Pero que yo sepa besar no está penado por la ley, ¿sabes? —Sakura resopló levantando su flequillo. Se acercó al mostrador y de un pequeño saltito se sentó encima de éste.

Ino la miro divertida y optó por tener más privacidad, esto sería interesante. Caminó hasta la puerta y colocó el letrero "cerrado"

Volvió sobre sus pasos e imitando a su amiga comenzó con el interrogatorio. Ahora se encontraban las dos sentadas frente a frente.

—Me dirás ¿qué es lo que te pica? O tendré que adivinarlo...

—Pues que me besó. El muy maldito casi me come viva y ¿sabes lo que hizo? —preguntó colérica. Estaba perdiendo el control nuevamente. Ino en cambio tenía su típica sonrisa pervertida. Negó con la cabeza— pues antes que me comiera sin envoltorio se fue diciéndome: "lo siento Sakura, me dejé llevar por el momento..." –imitó desastrosamente la voz de su ex maestro— el muy cobarde hijo de su madre. Si lo viera le cortaría su... —comenzó todo un repertorio de insultos que Ino ni siquiera conocía.

—Sakura... —la mencionada paró su monologo.

Cuando no se decían frentuda o cerdaa era porque el tema ameritaba ponerse serios.

—Ino, no me digas que espere porque no estoy dispuesta a sus cambios de humor.

—Espera. Solo quiero saber qué sucede. Tú lo quieres, y no me vengas a negar lo evidente, que somos amigas ¿eh? Pero por alguna razón a ti te molestó que te besara —Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Ino, el problema no es que me besara. Si soy sincera estaba deseando que acabara... bueno... tu sabes... —se sonrojó levemente. Ino le divertía que aun con 20 años todavía se avergonzara— pero el caso es que tenía que preguntarle antes de... ya sabes... qué es lo que sentía por mi. Fue cuando paró con su tarea y me dijo que lo sentía, ¡me dio un beso en la frente! Y salió huyendo ¡ARG! Lo mato... —Ino rodó los ojos.

—Vale, Sakura, no comiences. Si quieres te ayudo a enterrarlo lejos de aquí pero primero contrólate. ¿Lo viste hoy?

—Sí, y no creas que fue todo romántico con pétalos de rosa cayendo. Solo fue un "buenos días, Sakura", desayunó en silencio y el muy gusano me pregunta ¡que si estoy bien! —comenzó a jalarse lo pelos. Ino la abofeteo zarandeándola de paso.

Sakura sorprendida, prefirió quedarse como muñeca de trapo. Quizás un buen sacudón le haría bien.

—¡Joder Sakura!, ¡compórtate! Primero, vamos a salir de aquí, iremos a caminar por algún parque y quizás nos topemos con las chicas, te olvidaras del baka de tu sensei y luego hablaremos sobre que es mejor hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —Sakura que tenía el cabello alborotado por los zamarreos de Ino, asintió. Había hecho bien en ir.

—¡Bien! Avisaré a mi madre, tu espérame aquí —salió por la puerta trasera y unos segundos después apareció nuevamente —¡Vamos! ¡Hay que aprovechar este día!

Caminaron un par de calles, Sakura en silencio e Ino chillando quien sabe que.

A Sakura le recordaba a Naruto. En muchas cosas se parecían bastante. Sonrió por sus dos locos amigos.

Cuando doblaron en una esquina se toparon de frentón con la pesadilla de Ino. Temari y Shikamaru. Sakura trato de dar la vuelta pero la pareja ya las había visto. Ino que no demuestra en público sus emociones ensancho una sonrisa, que era más bien macabra, y saludó pasando de largo.

—Ino —llamó Shikamaru— ¿qué sucede? —Temari a su lado ladeó la cabeza manteniéndose al margen.

—¿A mi? —Sakura rodo los ojos, a veces podía ser ¡tan obvia! Luego dice que ella es la desequilibrada. ¡Ja! — ¡nada! Porque habría de pasarme algo, ¿eh?

—No sé, te noto rara —Shikamaru conocía cuando sonreía falsamente y este era precisamente el caso— ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer algo?

—¿Con ustedes? —Shikamaru asintió— ¿tu con ella y Sakura y yo? —volvió a asentir— ¿solos? —el chico perdía la paciencia. Sakura rodo los ojos.

—Si Ino, nosotros y ustedes, ¿qué no te queda claro?

—No gracias. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer —hizo un mohín bastante infantil. Agarro de la muñeca a Sakura y prácticamente la arrastro por el camino.

Shikamaru la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, confundido. Temari, que no es nada de tonta, se hizo una idea del porqué el actuar de Ino. Pero no lo diría, ya se daría cuenta solo.

—Ino, sé caminar ¿sabes? —la chica la soltó pero siguió con su andar— deberías ser menos obvia...

—Es que... ¡Arg! ¡Como la odio! Esa pelo de paja, peli-teñida... —Continuó con sus insultos hacia la rubia de la arena.

Sakura aprovechando su estado psicótico tomó venganza. La abofeteó y zarandeó a su antojo.

—¡Hey! ¡No te pases frentuda! —chillo Ino. Se miraron por unos segundos y rompieron a reír. ¡Eran un par de locas!

—¿Qué te parece si comemos dangos? Se me han antojado.

—Me parece una buena idea, cerda. Debemos volver sobre nuestros pasos.

Dieron media vuelta y entre risas y bromas llegaron al puesto de dangos.

Entraron para encontrarse nuevamente con la "parejita"

—Arg, maldición, ¿tenía que venir también? Estúpido Shikamaru —murmuró Ino.

—Si quieres comemos afuera. Quizás no nos han visto —justo en ese momento Temari agita una mano a modo de saludo.

—Maldita pelo de escoba tenía que vernos... —Sakura saludo desganada en cambio Ino se dio media vuelta sentándose en una de las mesas con sombrilla. Shikamaru miró justo cuando Ino caminaba hacia fuera del local. Se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a observar a su amiga. Se suponía que tenía cosas que hacer...

A Ino algo le estaba pasando con él y debía averiguarlo.

Pidieron los dangos favoritos y sin percatarse de la atenta mirada de Shikamaru, Sakura comenzó la plática.

—Bien Ino, tenía pensado irme a Suna como intercambio de medic-nin y creo que este es el momento indicado, ¿no crees?

—¡¿Qué dices frente? —chillo la rubia. Shikamaru intentaba escuchar pero le era imposible. Junto las cejas a modo de disgusto.

—Ino, ¿por qué tienes esa necesidad de gritar siempre? Te pareces a Naruto, ¿sabes? —Ino puso mala cara, pero la ignoró.

—¿Te irás por el idiota de kakashi? —preguntó indignada— estás loca, ahora resulta que la cobarde serás tu.

—No es de cobarde Ino, lo sabes muy bien, si no me he ido aun, es por algo. Pero estando cerca de él no ayuda a que sea fuerte. En cualquier momento me besa de nuevo para luego huir, mi corazón está cansado, aunque no lo parezca...

Ino se mordió el labio inferior. Si entendía, mejor que cualquiera, porque también lo estaba viviendo.

—Sakura, sabes por lo que estoy pasando, en estos momentos el baka no me quita la vista de encima, pero es tan cobarde, que no hace nada. Se disputan bien parejo el premio al cobarde n° 1 ¿no crees?

—Quizás es algo altamente contagioso para el género masculino.

Rompieron a reír nuevamente. Al llegar los dangos comenzaron a comer entusiasmadas.

—Yo opino que esperes un poco. Si pasan unos días y todo sigue igual, yo misma te iré a buscar con maletas en mano y nos iremos las dos a Suna.

—¿Lo dices enserio cerda? —le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

—¡claro! Quizás les sirva de lección. Una no espera por siempre, por muy enamorada que estemos –le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura. Miro de soslayo hacia la "pareja" y se topo con la mirada de Shikamaru.

Sus miradas se conectaron, Ino sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo pero todo encanto se fue al traste cuando Temari le toco la mano por encima de la mesa, rompiendo así la conexión.

—Ino… nos hará muy bien alejarnos. Además Gaara está más guapo —soltó como si nada, guiñándole un ojo.

—Si tan guapo lo ves ¿por qué no le echas un ojo? Kankuro también tiene su no se qué... —_N/A: __xD no se, le encuentro algo jajaja_—

—Oh, pues podemos salir los cuatro. Aunque Gaara es difícil. ¿Sabes? A veces me recuerda a Sasuke... —comentó con nostalgia.

—¡Bah! Gaara es ¡más comunicativo! No los compares, por favor. Y más sensual, ¿a que si?

—Ino… —había hablado justo en el momento que Shikamaru se acercaba a ellas. Seguramente había escuchado la declaración de Ino por la cara que tenia.

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! O ¿me lo vas a negar? —tarde se fijo en la silueta a su lado— Shika... ¿qué sucede, Shikamaru? —preguntó indiferente.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Ino? Si, ya sé que estas ocupada, pero es importante. Al menos para ti.

Ino lo miró un segundo para darse cuenta que no mentía.

—Ash, está bien —miro a Sakura, pero ésta ya estaba de pie

—No te preocupes cerda, hablamos luego.

—Lo siento frente —no quería que su amiga volviera a casa con el baka de su sensei.

—¡Ve a casa a verme! —gritó Sakura que ya había comenzado su caminata.

—¡Tenlo por seguro! —chilló haciéndose oír. Miro a Shikamaru con fastidio— Bien... ¿de que se trata?

—Veras, la otra noc...

—Hey, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Y la bruja pelo de escoba? —se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Shika.

—Ino, no le digas así —suspiró cansado.

—Oh ¡cierto! el abogado del diablo... —murmuró enfadada— como sea, dime qué sucede.

* * *

Sakura ingresaba a su hogar de mala gana. Se había distraído con Ino y lo había disfrutado pero ahora volvía a la prisión que se había vuelto la casa de kakashi.

Ahora que lo pensaba, iría a la torre de la Hokage y pediría a Tsunade-sama alguna misión o turnos en el hospital.

El castigo debería estar pagado.

Se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de beber y se encontró a kakashi mirándola por el pasillo. La chica paso de largo. Se sirvió un vaso enorme de agua helada bebiéndolo de un tirón.

Saciada la sed, volvió sus pasos hasta la sala y prendió la televisión.

Kakashi en tanto la miraba confundido al no recibir palabra. La siguió hasta el sillón.

—¿Que tal la mañana? —preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

—Bien —contestó simplemente.

Si kakashi esperaba algo más que monosílabos tendría que hacer merito.

—¿Hiciste lo que tenías planeado? —quiso saber. Recordaba lo que había dicho antes de salir "tengo cosas que hacer..."

Sakura lo miró por fin e intentó sonreír. Sin mucho éxito cabe resaltar. Solo asintió y volvió su vista a la televisión.

—¿quieres algo especial para comer? —volvió a interrogar kakashi. Buscaba cualquier tema para tratar de sacarle más que monosílabos a la chica.

—_¡__Vamos! ¿Este tipo no capta nada? ¡Te estamos IGNORANDO! _—chilló inner fuera de sí. Su paciencia no era su virtud.

—Me da igual. No tengo apetito... —musitó Sakura. Ya cansada de las preguntas del jounin se puso de pie y fue en busca de agua nuevamente.

—_V__aya, los dangos me dejan sedienta_ —pensó fastidiada.

Kakashi suspiró. Sería más difícil de lo que pudo predecir.

Dejo el vaso en la encimera suspirando pesadamente. Se sentía cansada de toda la situación. Al parecer librarse de su tío no fue más que un respiro para luego volver con problemas.

Giró sobre su cuerpo. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba kakashi.

La miraba fijamente. Esperando alguna reacción por parte de la kunoichi.

Pero nada.

Siguió con su andar pasando por el lado del chico rozándole.

Aquel simple contacto la estremeció. Ambos se percataron de esto.

—¿sucede algo, Sakura? —preguntó siguiéndola con la mirada.

Ella ni siquiera se volteo.

—No —murmuró— no pasa nada... como siempre —suspiró.

No estuvo segura si el jounin la escuchó.

Ignorándolo comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Kakashi saltó y se colocó justo delante de ella.

La chica estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás de no ser porque él la sujetó por el brazo. El contacto de sus dedos la quemó y se soltó al instante.

—¿Por qué me evitas? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Kakashi solía tener bastante paciencia, pero ya comenzaba a perderla.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta.

¿Encima preguntaba por qué? ¿Es que a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido días atrás?

Se sintió frustrada y se limitó a pasar por su lado sin contestarle. Se metió en el cuarto de baño de su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

El jounin tenía razón. Llevaba todo el día siendo muy áspera con él. La confianza y la afabilidad que tenían se había terminado.

Algo parecía haberse roto entre ellos.

Sakura se mojó la cara y se contempló en el espejo. Un par de ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Se había quitado la bandana pues si quería enfrentar la situación, quería mirarla directamente a los ojos, sin mascaras. —_N/A: __claro, ¡pero se le olvido la más importante!_ u.ú—.

—¡Joder! —se sobresaltó la chica, dándose la vuelta al instante para mirar al ninja, que estaba justo detrás de ella—. ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? ¡Estas en mi habitación! —le gritó, Kakashi se limitó a mirarla con expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. La chica intentó retroceder, pero el lavabo se lo impidió. Quedaron separados por algunos centímetros. Kakashi la agarró por las muñecas para impedirle la retirada.

—No me gusta que me ignores —dijo con una voz ronca que la hizo estremecer.

Pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

—Escucha, si es por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, no podemos cambiarlo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero sí podemos intentar llevarlo con normalidad. ¡Si quieres olvidarlo, hagamos como que nada ha sucedido y listo!

—¡No es eso! —gritó Sakura. Perdería el poco respeto que le tenía, estaba segura, ¡y le estamparía un zape en su gran cabezota!

—Entonces ¿qué es? —inquirió el muchacho.

—_¿Y__ todavía pregunta el muy idiota? _—inner estaba preparándose. Subió sus mangas en gesto guerrero— lo mato —siseó inner.

—¡¿Quieres saber qué pasa? —chilló furiosa— ¡Pasa que eres un completo y grandísimo idiota! ¡Pasa que no puedo concentrarme! Pasa que no puedes besar a una chica y luego poner en práctica la maniobra del cangrejo y aparentar que no ha ocurrido nada —tomó aire y continuó con su monologo— ¡Y menos cuando convives en el mismo apartamento con esa chica! Sin olvidar, por supuesto, la estúpida excusa con la que me dejaste plantada en el salón "Me dejé llevar por el momento..." —dijo en un intento de imitar la voz de kakashi— ¿me puedes explicar qué coño significa eso? —Ya está, había soltado todo.

—_¿__Quería saber que nos pasaba? Pues ¡ahí tienes Zoquete!_—gritó inner.

Kakashi se quedó estático. Tenía sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, sorprendido. ¿Que lo había olvidado? ¡Ja! Ya quisiera él olvidarlo. ¡Si no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que pasó!

¿Pero qué se suponía que debía hacer? Aun no tenía claro lo que quería, o eso intentaba auto convencerse. Pero que actuase con normalidad no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado. ¡Joder! ¡Ya le gustaría poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente!

—¿No dices nada? —dijo, soltándose del agarre de sus manos—. Normal. No esperaba más de ti. A fin de cuenta siempre sales huyendo como típico hombre cobarde —dijo amargamente. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios— pensarás que soy una niña boba y cursi ¿no? Pues lo siento. ¡Yo no puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada, porque sí ha pasado! Y ya sé que hoy en día un beso no significa nada, pero para mí sí que ha significado algo, ¿entiendes? ¡Joder! Si hasta estuvimos a punto de... -gruño enojada.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad a causa de su agitada respiración y temblaba levemente por la rabia que sentía. Por eso no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Pero Kakashi sí pareció apreciarlo. Sus ojos continuaban abiertos como platos. Nunca pensó que Sakura actuaria como ahora. Ahora se sentía peor que antes.

Tenía mucho más valor que él.

—_¡__Maldición! Soy un hombre joder _—se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que haya estado actuando así? El respetaba a las mujeres, sobre todo a Sakura, y no ha hecho más que pisotearla.

—¿Y qué ha significado para ti? —preguntó—. _Ah genial, sigue metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, Hatake..._

—¡Lo sabes muy bien, grandísimo imbécil! —explotó sin poder contenerse. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron aún más. ¿Significaba aquello lo que estaba pensando?-.

—No me estarás declarando tu amor, ¿verdad? —trató de bromear. —_N/A: y todavía bromea el idiota_ ¬¬—

—_¿E__s que hay que decírselo con manzanas?_—inner echaba humo por la orejas.

—_T__ranquila, Sakura. Respira... ¡El muy idiota se hace el bromista!_ —Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

Kakashi se quedo helado. Demonios, sabía que esto pasaría. Debió haber pensado todo antes de jugar con ella.

—_¿Y__ ahora que se supone que haga? No estoy seguro de que hacer... ¿Realmente quiero esto de por vida? Jamás había imaginado una relación seria. Sakura es mi amiga no puedo jugar con ella, tengo que estar seguro..._

—No lo hagas, Sakura —la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. La estaba rechazando.

—_Oh por kami..._ —sus ojos se humedecieron— _entonces... no fue más que un pequeño revolcón para él..._

—No me atormentes, Sakura. No hagas que piense en ti día y noche. Eres joven, aun tienes que vivir, un mundo que gozar. Yo... ya viví —la miró preocupado. Se sentía un patán— _¿No se supone que la quiero? La deseo también, pero... ¿Estoy dispuesto a atarla a mi?_

—Entonces es eso... —kakashi salió de sus pensamientos. La miró sin comprender. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa irónica— soy muy niña para ti, ¿no? Buscas algo mejor.

—¡No! Sakura, no digas eso —acercó una mano a su mejilla pero la chica retrocedió con su mirada oculta en su flequillo— Sakura, lo que intento decir... —suspiró. _¡Joder! ¿Cómo decirlo?_ — siempre he sido independiente, aun no pensaba en formar ni familia ni estar con alguien, ¿entiendes? —esperaba que si— por favor Sakura, no quiero perderte.

—Aja, entiendo —levantó la mirada. Estaban brillosos, pero no lloraría. Kakashi se sintió el peor hombre del mundo— fui solo un medio de satisfacción, como tantas "mujeres" mas, ¿eh? ¿Te gustó? —su voz comenzaba a elevarse, tenia los puños cerrados— dime kakashi, ¿te gustó?

Avanzó unos pasos hasta ella, pero ésta continuaba retrocediendo. La miró y todo el mundo se le vino encima. Su miraba reflejaba decepción, tristeza, rabia, frustración, dolor...

Dejó de avanzar. No quería lastimarla más.

—Sakura, no... No es lo que piensas. No... —fue interrumpido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —su voz sonaba suplicante— ¿por qué? ¿Puedes contestarme? —lo miró directo a los ojos, no importaba si se perdía en su mirada bicolor. Quería que fuera sincero.

Silencio.

Kakashi no pudo sostener la mirada tan llena de sentimientos de ella. Suspiro pesadamente. Seguía dañándola.

Irónico. Juro que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

No después de Sasuke.

No después de la partida de Naruto, su hermano.

No después de la pérdida de sus padres.

Mucho menos después del maldito plan de su tío Kai.

Y ahora, ella tenía su mundo destrozado por su culpa.

—Ya veo... no tienes respuesta ¿verdad? fui una más, una chica ingenua que cayó rápidamente. Era algo así como "la chica prohibida" —esperó. Esperó y el continuaba callado.

—Toda la basura de que éramos amigos se fue al caño, kakashi. Eres un idiota.

Sakura lo rodeó y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando al jounin parado delante del espejo.

Ingresó a su habitación cabizbaja. No se permitió llorar.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un ramo de flores? ¿Una declaración cursilona como las películas? ¡Por favor! Ya estaba grande.

Joder, sonaba hasta estúpido. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver que para él, los abrazos y el beso no habían significado nada y prefería ignorarlos. Hasta se sentía utilizada. ¿Con cuantas chicas habría hecho lo mismo?

—_A__h cierto, para él solo soy una chica. Él busca "mujeres"_

—_P__ues que se quede con las viejas. Al final, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿eh, Sakura?_

Sakura suspiró.

–_Así parece... ya sabía que la cuota de felicidad por persona es limitada._

—_Hey_ —llamó su inner. Que por increíble que parezca, estaba bastante comprensiva y hasta... ¿dulce?— _es hora de irnos a ese intercambio en Suna._

—_Cierto_ —Era la mejor opción. No pensaba seguir viviendo allí. Al menos hasta que pensara detenidamente la situación— _comenzaré a preparar todo para viajar lo antes posible. Espero Ino me acompañe._

Kakashi, que aun seguía en el baño, caminó hacia la habitación de la chica. No podía dejar esto así. Suficiente dolor le había causado. Debía arreglar su relación con ella.

Se acerco a ella que se encontraba parada en el medio del cuarto. No quería tocarla. Seguramente la chica se apartaría.

—Sakura... —susurró suavemente. Ella no se giró. Siguió estática donde estaba— Nunca fuiste una mas, Sakura. No puedes compararte con las demás, porque no hay parecido. Eres importante... para mí... en mi vida... —Sakura escuchaba con dolor. ¿Creerle? ¿Cómo podría? Estaba ausente. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto.

Kakashi se removió incomodo, suspiro tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos.

—Me aturdes... —dijo de pronto. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La miraba, aunque ella no lo hiciera. Mejor. Tal vez no podría decirle lo que estaba a punto de confesar. Sakura por su parte, volvió al mundo cuando escuchó esto. ¿Qué significaba? — Me seduces... —continuo diciendo— haces que no pueda leer Icha Icha... —Sakura abrió sus ojos. Era cierto, desde que llegó a su casa no lo había vuelto a ver con su libro... — haces que piense en ti sin proponérmelo, ni tu tampoco. Siempre fui aventurero y conocido como pervertido, aunque no lo sea, pero las mujeres con las que estuve nunca hicieron que pensara en ellas luego de despertar. No sé lo que sucede realmente, Sakura.

Esta vez comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Lo sintió. Sentía sus pasos.

Se tenso. No quería tenerlo cerca. No quería sentir su piel.

Se detuvo cuando la tuvo al frente. A pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. La miró detenidamente. Ella no lo miraba.

—Nunca quise jugar contigo, si te besé fue porque lo sentía —habló firme. Agarró un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, comenzó a jugar con el— Pero cuesta cambiar... Tengo miedo de perderte. No quiero hacerte sufrir más adelante...

Sin previo aviso se escucho un poof en el balcón. Era un Anbu. Kakashi se giro sin soltar su cabello.

Sakura contenía el aire. ¿Qué se supone que quería decir con todo eso?

—Kakashi-san, Sakura-san —saludó el recién llegado. Ambos asintieron a modo de saludo— kakashi-san, Hokage-sama requiere de su presencia.

—Está bien. Gracias —el Anbu asintió y desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Se giro encontrándose con la mirada de Sakura. Esperaba a que continuara lo que tenía que decir.

—Quiero cambiar —dijo de repente— quiero estar seguro de todo... —la contempló unos segundos— compréndeme. No quiero dañarte más. ¿Entiendes? Perdóname, pequeña... —y pasándole los dedos por la mejilla, se alejó por la ventana del balcón. Dejándola nuevamente allí.

Ahora se encontraba mas confundida.

¿Qué se supone que quiso decir? ¿Que lo esperara? ¿Que siente algo por ella?

—¡Arg! ¡Maldición! —chilló Sakura jalándose los cabellos— ¡es tan desesperante! Si cree que me quedaré aquí a esperarlo está equivocado.

Miró la hora. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

—¿Tanto nos tardamos en hablar? ¡Si llegue para la hora del almuerzo!

—_Estabas tan sumida discutiendo que poco nos importo la hora, chica_ —apareció inner— ¿qué vamos hacer?

—Ash no sé —quedó pensativa unos segundos. A pesar de la "confesión" de kakashi, seguía dolida y decepcionada. ¡No podía esperar que lo esperara por siempre! Tampoco que olvidara como la había tratado estos días.

—Supongo que saldré a caminar. A pesar de lo ultimo dicho, creo que será lo mejor si me marcho un tiempo. Así tendrá tiempo para "pensar" —hizo comillas con sus dedos— y para no verlo todos los días.

—_B__ueno, lo más probable es que el mismo se vaya de misión. Con lo cobarde que es ¬¬_ —inner ya no tenía intención alguna de tirarse encima de él. Estaba realmente resentida con su sexy-ninja.

—Hum si, además Tsunade-sama lo llamó.

Suspiró nuevamente.

—kami, si pagaran por suspirar estaría bailando en alguna playa privada con termas incluidas —murmuró fastidiada.

—_Y__a no te desinfles_ —inner tenía cara bastante deprimente— recuerda que debemos ser fuertes —comenzó a hacer circulitos con su pie.

—Tsk, quien lo dice, estas peor que yo.

No hubo respuesta.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles nuevamente, no sentía mucha hambre, se le cerró el estomago con todo el mal día que había tenido.

—_Y__ aun no ha acabado. Espero que no siga empeorando._

Lamentablemente, cuando tu día es malo, siempre termina siendo peor. Ley de la vida, ¿no?

No sabía aun que sería peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado...

A lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia que caminaba cabizbaja.

Se sorprendió, pues Ino difícilmente se la veía triste.

—Esto debe ser malo. Quizás paso algo con Shikamaru... —caminó hacia su amiga para poder apoyarla en todo.

—Ino —llamó Sakura. Cuando las cosas eran serias, tendían a llamarse por sus nombres— ¿qué sucede?

Su amiga gimió levemente y se tiro a sus brazos. Sakura quedó sorprendida.

—Sakura —tomo aire pesadamente— tengo algo que decirte— musitó seria. Sakura la miro y asintió.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo —ofreció.

—kakashi... ¿está? —preguntó recelosa. Sakura la miró confundida.

—Tsunade-sama lo llamó, no sé si es para una misión. Tampoco me importa mucho —compuso una mueca que Ino no perdió de vista— ¿Por qué?

—Es que... Espera. ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó tratando de averiguar algo.

—Pues, discutimos. El muy idiota me dijo que no le declarara mis sentimientos. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Ino miró hacia otro lado. Sakura la miró confundida, pero continuó— y resulta que solo fui una mas en su larga lista de conquistas. No le importo. Ah, y dijo que quería estar seguro, que me había besado porque quiso, pero que no le resultaba difícil cambiar y no sé qué más.

—_Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Shika... Maldito pervertido _

—Hey, pero ¿por qué preguntas por él?

— Etto... —Ino tenía las manos juntas delante de sí. Miro hacia otro lado— se trata de él, Sakura.

—¿De kakashi? —a Sakura le estaba entrando pánico. Su día parecía que si podía empeorar— Ino, ¿qué pasa con él?

Estaban llegando a un parque. Estaba repleto de niños jugando y algunas parejas enamoradas. Lo cual hacia que las dos se sintieran peor. Caminaron hasta encontrar algún lugar con poca gente. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, Ino apoyada en el tronco de éste y Sakura frente a ella.

Estaba nerviosa. Presentía que nada bueno saldría de ésta plática y ya comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

—Bien, Ino —la miró directamente, viendo en estos lo suficiente para darse cuenta que este día, terminaría por odiar a kakashi.

—Sakura, lo siento... no quería decirte. ¡Pero eres mi amiga! No podía dejar que te enteraras después, y que te vean la cara... —se notaba angustiada. Le resultaba terriblemente difícil hablar.

—Ino, al grano. _Por favor..._

—Shikamaru me contó algo sobre kakashi. ¿Recuerdas que hoy quería hablar conmigo cuando estábamos en el puesto de dangos? —Sakura asintió. Entonces por eso se había acercado— bien... —suspiró. Volvió a tomar aire. Esto le dolía tanto como a su amiga que tenia al frente.

[...]

Sakura estaba pálida. Ino la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Rompió a llorar. Como cuando era niña y había llorado por Sasuke.

Su primer amor.

Lloró.

Todo su mundo se desvaneció.

Lloro.

Ahogándose en su dolor.

Lloro en los brazos de Ino, su amiga, su mejor amiga. La única persona que tenía.

La apretó con fuerza.

Que vacía podía llegar a ser su vida.

—Naruto, regresa... —susurró entre lágrimas. Ino lloró con ella.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Si, si. Me podéis matar, aventar lo que tengan a mano. O mandarme algún sobre explosivo. Aunque quedaríais sin continuación… xD ¡Lo siento mucho! Lamento la tardanza. No tengo excusas. Pero mi inspiración se fue junto con el otoño. No pude tomar la historia nuevamente. Me era imposible.  
Aun ahora siento que no quedó bien. Creo que me pasé un poco, quería ponerle un poco mas de sabor, pero creo que le puse demasiada sazón xD vosotros diréis. ¿Muy dramática? ¿Muchas vueltas? ¿Mucho relleno? No sé, no me convence.

Que será lo que Ino le contó?

Kakashi no siente nada o es un simple cobarde?

Shikamaru se quedara con Ino?

Tiene alguna relevancia?

La autora demorará siglos nuevamente?

Dejará la autora de hacer preguntas estúpidas? xD

Bueno, hablando de mi demora, os advierto que yo, Yumei-chan jamás, leáis bien JAMAS dejaré una historia incompleta. Así me demore semanas o incluso meses, no dejaré una historia sin final. Así que no teman. Que el culebrón "Estas casada conmigo", tendrá su final. No me olvidé de la página ni nada, es solo que con la llegada del invierno acá en Montreal, ha llegado también nevazones de días y días, me ha dado una gripe asquerosa, era una completa fábrica de mocos, en serio. Tenía un dolor de garganta, que tenía ganas de meterme un cuchillo y rajarme el pescuezo para parar la picazón, fiebre de 40° marca diablo, con alucinaciones incluidas. En serio, veía a Itachi conmigo, con Sasuke incluido, y números bailarines al más puro estilo "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"  
Además, tuve pequeñas vacaciones de Navidad, y se me juntó trabajo con la fotografía, muchas sesiones para familias en las navidades. ¡Estuve a full!

Agradezco con todo mi corazoncito a: **bugita-hatake – HatakeSandra - ANIME MIX **_Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!_** - xXm3ch3Xx - AliceC.-Whitlock. - lalesca73 - ****k2008sempai **_Chica! Tu siempre me alegras con tu comentario! Me hacéis tanto reír! Te agradezco de verdad por tu alegría que derrochas. Y debo confesar que cuando estaba en la Universidad terminando el fic para subirlo, pegaba respingos cada vez que alguien se acercaba jajaja luego luego dicen que una es pervertida u.ú pero todo sea por el Fic! Y bueno, la condenada luz está de parte de kakashi xD además eso de que Sakura no se percató de que TENIA que estar sin mascara también me hizo gracia, es que cuando estas en un beso con alguien especial te olvidas hasta de cómo te llamas! Muchos besitos para ti y gracias nuevamente! _** – Rmenfis **_Ya vez, kakashi puede llegar a ser tan idiota que dan ganas de descuartizarlo xD gracias por tu coment!_** - saku princess **_Gracias! Me haces muy feliz ^^_** - jessy moon 15 – Alvebia - Aire2409**

A las demás chicas, les contesto con un reply ^^ que no me olvido de ustedes!

Bueno, espero no demorar con la conti, solo queda un capitulo, así que todo se aclara en el próximo. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que los capítulos cada vez son más largos? ¿Veis que leo sus reviews y los tomo en cuenta? :) Muchos abrazos, besos, lametazos, y unos cuantos microbios xD

Os quiere

Yumei-chan.~


	9. La dolorosa verdad, un nuevo comienzo

Disfrutad de mi último capitulo como escritora en Fanfiction... (que no es el último de la historia)

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama.~**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Sakura estaba pálida. Ino la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Rompió a llorar. Como cuando era niña y había llorado por Sasuke. _

_Su primer amor. _

_Lloró. _

_Todo su mundo se desvaneció. _

_Lloro. _

_Ahogándose en su dolor. _

_Lloro en los brazos de Ino, su amiga, su mejor amiga. La única persona que tenía. _

_La apretó con fuerza._

_Que vacía podía llegar a ser su vida._

—_Naruto, regresa... __—__susurró entre lágrimas. Ino lloró con ella._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**La dolorosa verdad, un nuevo comienzo.**

Se encontraba a unos pasos de la residencia Hatake. Estaba anocheciendo, hacía frío, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y estaba cansada. Pero nada de esto le importó.

No sentía sus piernas, estaba entumecida. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto y le ardían levemente. Las mejillas estaban pegajosas por el camino de lágrimas, ya secas.

No sabía exactamente como es que logro llegar hasta casa. Estaba ausente.

Miles de imágenes asquerosas pasaban por su pequeña mente. Cada tanto sacudía su cabeza en un intento por alejarlas.

No quería ver a kakashi. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. Por suerte, su querida amiga Ino, había averiguado por medio de unos niños, que kakashi había sido enviado a una misión de infiltración y como mucho, estaría aquí en dos días. Estaba segura que al llegar a casa él no estaría.

Solo por eso se sentía tranquila. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para encararlo ni mucho menos para fingir. No le reclamaría nada, por supuesto que no, puesto que en ningún momento se juraron amor eterno.

Sí, recordaba cuando él le prometió no "engañarla" con mujeres de la aldea. Y al final, se había pasado la promesa por el pelo. Pero fuera de eso, no tenia porque reprocharle. ¿O sí?

Ya nada tenía sentido. No sabía que sentir. A pesar de todo estaba decepcionada y dolida.

¿Era posible que el corazón doliera?

Ella siendo medic-nin estaba consciente de que el corazón no "duele por amor" pero, ¿qué es esa sensación extraña que sentía desde que Ino le conto la verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que siento aquí? —llevó su mano hacia su pecho— Duele... es una sensación de vacío. ¿Puede el corazón estar cansado de latir? —preguntó al aire.

Por fin había llegado a casa. Aunque, ¿Podía seguir llamando hogar a la casa de kakashi?

Ese ya no era su lugar feliz. Ya no disfrutaba estar allí.

Entro despacio, temiendo que de pronto apareciera kakashi con su típica mirada despreocupada. Pero era imposible. El estaba de misión, la oscuridad de la casa lo comprobaba.

Caminó como programada por alguien por la casa. Llegó hasta la cocina sin saber cómo, ya que no había prendido ninguna luz, y abrió la nevera. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo con la puerta abierta mirando los alimentos, como si fuera un espectáculo de lujo, hasta que por fin reaccionó. Sacó un vaso y se sirvió leche.

—Para ahogar las penas —pensó irónicamente.

Se quedo allí, parada en medio de la cocina con un vaso en una mano y la otra apoyada en la encimera.

Silencio.

Oscuridad y silencio. Así se encontraba su corazón, igual que la casa. Ni siquiera podía escucharlo latir.

¿Realmente estaba viva?

Dejó el vaso en el mueble sin haber dado un sorbo. No tenía intención de beber ni comer. ¿Porque se había servido? Alguien había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, porque no recordaba haberse servido leche, ¡si ni siquiera tenía hambre!

—_No me mires a mí... Yo no he vuelto a tomar tu cuerpo_ —responde inner en medio del silencio.

Sakura suspiró. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, menos con ella misma.

Absurdamente estúpido. ¿Podía estar más deschavetada?

Camino en la oscuridad de la casa, sin tropezar.

Llego hasta una gran puerta corredera con diseños de arboles. No sabía cómo había llegado, pero intuía que esa sería la puerta hacia el jardín. Llevaba días viviendo en esa casa y hasta ahora nunca había salido hacia el jardín.

Deslizo despacio una de las puertas y se asomo hacia el exterior.

Se quedó sin palabras. Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Era increíble. Simplemente mágico. Había pensado que encontraría una selva, sin el menor cuidado. Pero se equivocó.

Al salir, había un pasillo largo, de tatami, que casi rodeaba la casa, estaba un poco más elevado del suelo porque había un pequeño peldaño para bajar.

Había un estanque cerca del pasillo, era bastante grande. Contaba con un pequeño puentecito rojo que cruzaba el estanque donde era más estrecho, casi como un riachuelo. Había un sendero de losas, formando un camino hasta el puente y que continuaba hasta un árbol milenario, con raíces fuertes, sus ramas eran nudosas y se disparaban por todos lados. Debajo de éste había un banco tallado en madera, bastante amplio.

Por todo el lugar había césped, de un verde fuerte, daban ganas de caminar descalza. También había una variedad asombrosa de plantas. Un pino, piedritas por aquí y por allá, un poco de grava alrededor del estanque y un hermoso cerezo en un rincón.

Por el sendero de losas, habían linternas de piedra cubiertas de musgo, tenuemente iluminadas, haciendo del paisaje aun más increíble. El estanque tenia flores de loto, y unos cuantos peces de llamativos colores.

Era increíble que kakashi tuviera semejante paraíso. ¿Quién lo diría?

Comenzó a seguir el camino, cruzó el puente rojo y llegó hasta la banca. Contempló el estanque por unos segundos. Era ideal para que sus futuros hijos crecieran allí, alimentando a los peces y corriendo por el sendero...

Y toda admiración se fue al traste. ¿Hijos? Futuros hijos... ¿con kakashi? ¡Ja! ¡por favor!

Y ya no aguanto más. Cayó de rodillas en el tupido césped cerca de la banca y comenzó a sollozar. Era tanto el dolor que sentía que no era suficiente con llorar. Por más que derramaba lágrimas el dolor no se iba. Lloro más fuerte. Sus hombros se movían por el llanto. Gritó. Era la única forma de sacar su frustración. Siguió gritando de dolor.

Kakashi se había acostado con una mujer de la aldea. Después de prometerle que no lo haría. Incluso dijo que no tenía la intención de "engañarla" ni aquí ni en otra aldea. ¿Qué paso entonces?

Aun con la respiración agitada y su visión borrosa por las lágrimas que caían libremente, se arrastro hasta el árbol y apoyo su espalda en él abrazándose las rodillas. Hundió su cabeza en sus brazos y recordó las palabras de Ino...

Flash Back...

—_Sakura, lo siento... no quería decirte. ¡Pero eres mi amiga! No podía dejar que te enteraras después, y que te vean la cara... —se notaba angustiada. Le resultaba terriblemente difícil hablar._

—_Ino, al grano. Por favor..._

—_Shikamaru me contó algo sobre kakashi. ¿Recuerdas que hoy quería hablar conmigo cuando estábamos en el puesto de dangos? —Sakura asintió— bien... —suspiró. Volvió a tomar aire. Esto le dolía tanto como a su amiga que tenia al frente._

_Flash Back Ino_

—_Veras, la otra noc..._

—_Hey, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Y la bruja pelo de escoba? —se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Shika._

—_Ino, no le digas así —suspiró cansado._

—_Oh ¡cierto! el abogado del diablo... —murmuró enfadada— como sea, dime qué sucede._

_Shikamaru suspiro resignado. Ya tendría tiempo de solucionar sus problemas con Ino, por ahora, debía ayudar a su mejor amiga._

—_Se trata de kakashi —Ino lo miró sin entender. ¿De kakashi?- Shika, creo que te equivocaste de persona—. Shikamaru se alegró, volvía a llamarle Shika. No todo estaba perdido._

—_No Ino, no puedo decirle esto a Sakura._

_Ino quedó completamente confundida. ¿Que había hecho ahora el pervertido?_

—_¿Tan grave es? —preguntó dudosa, esperando que no fuera._

—_Si... —Ino tragó dificultosamente. Sakura ya estaba bastante descontrolada con todo lo que estaba viviendo como para agregarle otro problema a su existencia._

—_¡Vamos, Shika! —gritó de repente Ino— No le des mas vuelta y suéltalo de una vez, mi paciencia no es buena, ¿recuerdas?_

—_Vale, Ino —trató de calmarla en vano haciendo gestos con las manos— ellos aun siguen casados ¿no? —Ino levantó una ceja._

—_Si... aunque... —se detuvo a pensar si decirle o no— están pasando por algunos problemas. Ya sabes, recién casados y todo eso —intentó arreglar la situación._

—_Ya... entonces por ahí va la situación._

—_Shikamaru —advirtió en tono impaciente._

—_Ino, ayer en el bar de siempre, estaba kakashi... —hizo una pausa. Siempre dándole suspenso a las malas noticias, ¿eh?— pero estaba solo..._

_La chica intento analizar las palabras del ninja en silencio. Sakura no le dijo nada sobre el bar._

—Ah, claro, debe ser cuando me conto que el baka se fue luego del beso..._ —pensó Ino._

—_Aunque... se fue acompañado... —Ino dio un respingo en su silla al salir de sus pensamientos._

—_Quieres decir... —tomó aire con la sangre corriendo veloz por sus venas— ¿que se fue con alguien? —Shikamaru asintió— alguien... que no era Sakura... pero que sin duda era mujer... —afirmó. Era obvio lo que el ninja intentaba decir._

—_Al principio, pensé que solo la iría a dejar, todo hombre tiene su lado caballero aun con mujeres de dudosa integridad... —dijo medio divertido._

—_No puede ser... —murmuró Ino medio en trance— ¿estas... seguro de que...? —intentó creer que se había equivocado. Pero Shikamaru nunca era chismoso, a no ser, que la situación realmente lo amerite. O sea, que alguien importante esté implicado._

—_Sí, Ino. Estoy seguro —la miró por unos segundos. A pesar de insultarse y haberse llevado realmente mal, Ino era un gran amiga y sabia que apoyaba y quería infinitamente a su amiga Sakura._

—_No puede ser... —repitió Ino. Y ahora, ¿qué haría? Kakashi jamás le diría a Sakura lo que hizo, menos si el estúpido no tiene una relación seria con ella—. Tendré que decírselo yo... —miró a Shikamaru detenidamente. ¿Qué vio exactamente? —dime, Shika... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

—_Bueno, yo andaba en busca de mi padre, estaba por llegar hasta el bar cuando vi que una chica vestida de rojo salía del lugar, seguida por un hombre... me asombré de ver a kakashi, pensé que se conocían o que simplemente se trataba de casualidad, aun así me escondí y oculté mi chacra, fue solo un impulso, que luego agradecí cuando vi que kakashi tomaba en sus brazos a la chica y comenzaba a saltar por los tejados... —se detuvo un momento. Ino lo miraba atenta, a la espera de lo más importante— los seguí, como habrás supuesto, no era ni es de mi incumbencia si una pareja se pelea o se engañan mutuamente, pero en este caso se trataba de Sakura, una compañera de misiones, además de tu mejor amiga. Así que, saltando detrás de él a una distancia prudente para no ser detectado, lo seguí, escuche que ella quería conocer su casa, a lo cual kakashi se negó —vaya, qué considerado— bufó molesta Ino— cuando llegaron a la casa de la mujer, entraron por la ventana y... bueno... te imaginaras el resto... aun en la oscuridad vi como la besaba... —detuvo su relato algo avergonzado._

—_y... ¿no volvió a salir? —preguntó ya sabedora de la respuesta._

—_No, al menos en un buen rato. No me fui de inmediato, pues debía estar seguro que intención tenia con la chica. Me oculte a unos pasos de la casa por unos 5 minutos, pero no hubo rastros de él —confirmó Nara. _

—_Eso significa... —trató de calmarse. Sentía una ola asesina hacia el pelo de ajo— maldito pervertido, ya sabía yo que su fama era más que cierta... ¡tsk! —golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado, haciendo que Shikamaru se sobresaltara levemente— maldición, y ella en estos momentos debe estar allí con él —se levantó de un salto dispuesta a tirar la puerta de kakashi— Es hombre muerto —sentenció. Pero una mano la detuvo— ¿qué...?_

—_Ino, sé que quieres dejar inconsciente a kakashi, pero piensa en Sakura... —no soltó la muñeca de la chica de inmediato. Se tomo el tiempo de sentir la cálida piel de su amiga, ella en tanto, no hizo ademan de querer soltarse— ¿Que harás cuando llegues? Le gritaras en la cara y le reprocharas mientras Sakura escucha todo... ¿no crees que tiene derecho a enterarse de una forma menos dolorosa?_

_La rubia aun seguía de pie a un lado de la mesa, sujeta por la mano de Shikamaru que la miraba fijamente. De pronto se percató en sus manos, por lo que optó separarse lentamente. Volvió a sentarse, mientras le devolvía la mirada a Shika._

_En parte tenía razón, Sakura era su amiga y no debía enterarse de las cochinadas que hizo kakashi, mientras él este en el mismo lugar, para que la vea flaquear y su ego se infle por tenerla a sus pies. No señor, le diría cuando estuviera sola, lejos de él, ya que sabía la debilidad que sufría su amiga en cuanto a él. _

—_Tienes razón. Le diré cuanto este sola, es lo mejor. Solo espero que el muy idiota se vaya por unos días para que pueda estar sola —Shikamaru asintió— aunque... —Shikamaru la miró interesado. Pero no volvió hablar. Prefería dejar en secreto la posible partida hacia Suna._

Fin flash back Ino...

—_¡Lo siento Sakura! No me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias, pero eres mi amiga y no podía dejar que el idiota jugara contigo —Ino la miraba dolida y preocupada. Sabía lo que ella sentía por kakashi y una noticia así es sin duda igual de dolorosa que una infidelidad convencional. Porque, prácticamente lo era._

_Sakura seguía desconectada del mundo. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto invisible y apenas pestañaba —gracias Ino. Agradécele a Shika de mi parte. Lindo detalle de su parte preocuparse por tu amiga frentona —dijo con un deje de tristeza, aunque quería parecer tranquila no lograba disimularlo del todo._

Fin flash back

—Esto es patético _—_murmuró Sakura.

—_¿De qué te quejas? Sabíamos que nuestro pervertido maestro era eso, un pervertido mujeriego que no le atraían las relaciones largas_ _—_dijo inner mucho más tranquila que la propia Sakura.

—Maldición, eso ya lo sé _—_respondió molesta_—_ pero... ¡bah! No sé, pensé que tendría algo más de consideración conmigo ¿no? Merezco privilegios, después de todo, éramos amigos.

—_Ya ves, al idiota le importa un condenado pepino maduro. ¿Sabes?_ _—_inner se mostraba bastante entusiasmada y eso era algo que Sakura conocía como "plan"_ —_ _deberíamos largarnos de una buena vez a Suna. La cerda dijo que iría con nosotras. ¡¿A que esperamos?_ _—_gritó con los puños en alto. Sakura suspiro.

—Supongo que no queda más remedio.

—_A caso quieres esperarlo y que te diga idioteces como que excusa, ¿eh? Si fuéramos únicas y quisiera algo serio, ¡no se habría metido con cualquier mujerzuela!_ _—_comenzó hacer gestos de asco.

—No me ayudas, ¿sabes? _—¿_ella quería eso? ¡Claro que no! No quería verlo en lo que resta de vida. Difícil si hablamos de que eran "matrimonio".

Se puso de pie lentamente. Ya debía ser tarde, y él aun no regresaba. No le importaba en realidad, quería dormir tranquila sin él dando vueltas por la casa. Contemplo un momento más el hermoso lugar. Sería la última vez que lo viera.

—Mañana a primera hora iré donde Tsunade-sama y viajare a Suna _—_estaba decidida. No había nada que la atara a quedarse más tiempo.

—_Así se habla. Ya es hora de que estemos tranquilas sin tíos egoístas dando vueltas alrededor de nuestra vida, ni maestros mentirosos y mujeriegos que nos dañan nuestro desahuciado corazón_ _—_habló decidida inner- _Sakura, es hora de que seamos felices..._ _—_Sakura por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su inner. Estaba cansada de tanto egoísmo a su lado.

Caminó por el puente hacia su cuarto. Comenzaría una nueva etapa, y sobre todo... se divorciaría de kakashi.

* * *

—_¿_Estas segura que quieres ir a Suna? _—_se encontraban en el despacho de la Hokage, Sakura decidida y Tsunade confundida.

—Hai, Tsunade-shishou estoy segura. Lamento haberlo retrasado, pensé que tenía cosas importantes aquí... _—_Tsunade comenzaba a sospechar que nada bueno estaba resultando el "matrimonio" con Kakashi.

Suspiro cansada. Ahora faltaba que otra vez Sakura se amargara y se encerrara en una capa anti-amores.

¡Ya vería Kakashi cuando lo viera!

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante _—_no podía negarse, ya que ella misma le ofreció ese puesto hace unos meses_—_ solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

—Estoy completamente segura de lo que hago, Tsunade-sama _—_respondió segura de sí_—_ solo una cosa más, ¿Ino podría acompañarme? _—_no estaba segura si la dejaría partir con su amiga.

—_¿_Ella quiere esto? _—_bien, ahora se sumaba otra sospechosa de anti-amores. ¡¿Que estaba pasando con los hombres?

—Sí. Le comente del viaje y está entusiasmada en aprender _—_mintió.

—Aha _—_no se tragaba ese cuento_—_ está bien, pueden partir hoy _—_confiaba en que era una buena decisión.

—Hai Tsunade-shishou, gracias _—_hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Ahora solo quedaba buscar a Ino y averiguar cómo iba su relación con Shikamaru.

* * *

—Me lleva el... _—_su maldición se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Su vista se encontró con la persona menos deseada.

—Buenos días Ino _—_la rubia trató de esbozar una sonrisa educada, lo cual le resultaba tremendamente difícil.

—Buenos días Temari-san _—_su instinto asesino se incrementaba cada vez que la veía.

Pero a fin de cuenta, la chica ¿qué culpa tenia de que su perezoso amigo sea tan estúpido? Pues en realidad nada. Pero cuando se trata de amor, TODAS las mujeres son arrastradas, ¿no?

—Necesito una flor de agradecimiento. Digamos que es una persona muy querida y quiero agradecerle los buenos momentos que pasé antes de marcharme _—_bien, eso fue una estaca al corazón. ¿Lo hará intencional? Nah, es la única florería conocida, ¿no?

—Bien, te ayudare _—_ni loca le daría cuerda para que siga hablando de "su persona querida".

Justo en el momento en que rodeaba el mostrador para buscar la dichosa flor, sintió nuevamente la puerta abrirse, giró su rostro y al ver a una melena rosada entrar ensancho su sonrisa, ¡justo a tiempo!.

—_¡_Frentona! _—_de unas cuantas zancadas llegó hasta su peli rosa amiga recibiéndola con un "delicado" abrazo". Sakura no hizo más que sorprenderse.

—Cerda, ya sé que me quieres, pero ¿a qué se debe este ataque de cariño? _—_pero al mirar hacia una esquina vio la razón.

—Déjate de idioteces, frentona, no te creas tanto ¿eh? _—_y sin más se alejó_—_ bueno, ¿a que debo tu agradable visita? _—_prácticamente ignoró la presencia de Temari quien mirada curiosa la escena.

—_¡_Ah! Es que vengo de ver a Tsunade-shishou, ya sabes, lo que hablamos ayer... _—_y como si recién se percatara de Temari, se dirigió hacia ella_—_ Buenos días, Temari _—_sonríe educadamente. Aunque no le cayera en gracia, debía actuar imparcial, al menos en presencia de Ino.

_—¿_Eh? _—_Ino parecía confundida, hasta que vio la mirada de Sakura y comprendió todo_—_ ¡Oh! ¿Vienes por lo de la misión? ¿Debemos partir ya? ¡Pues no perdamos tiempo! _—_se dirigió hacia Temari quien se mantenía al margen de todo_—_ Oh, ¡lo siento Temari-san olvide por completo que estabas!

—_Si claro_ _—_pensó Sakura divertida.

—No te preocupes, Ino, y deja de llamarme san, que me siento como los viejos del consejo _—_Ino se habría reído en su cara y gritado que sí parecía, pero debía mantener la compostura_—_ y no te preocupes, me llevare este ramo _—_sacó un ramillete que contenía varias flores distintas. Ino le entrego una cinta con su tarjetita para el mensaje_—_ Muchas gracias Ino, nos vemos, adiós Sakura _—_se despidió con una mano saliendo del local.

—Bien, ahora que la pelo de escoba se fue, cuéntame que sucedió. Espera un momento... _—_Ino se pudo una mano en el mentón meditando_—_ ¿por qué hablamos en clave delante de Temari? ¡Estaremos tiempo indefinido en su casa! Digo, no será ningún secreto _—_comenzó a reírse como estúpida_—_ bueno, ¡como sea! Vamos, cuenta frentona, no te hagas la interesante _—_Sakura levanto una ceja indignada. Era ella la que no la dejaba hablar.

—Oh, ya veo... _—_murmuró Sakura pensativa_—_ ¡con de eso se trataba! Me haz utilizado como método de alejamiento de Temari's, o sea que el abrazo cariñoso no fue nada más que un truco _—_se hizo la dolida mientras Ino bufaba.

—¡Vamos Sakura! Pareces una novia reclamándole a su pareja —comenzó a reír con ganas— bueno, ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y cuenta.

—Simple, vengo de la oficina de Tsunade-shishou y podemos partir hoy mismo. Nos ha dado permiso a las dos, ¿no es genial? —chilló Sakura al borde de la locura.

—¡Sakura eres la mejorrr! —comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la tienda para finalmente tirarse encima de Sakura, quien con la fuerza de Ino cayeron las dos al suelo, siendo Sakura la que recibió todo el impacto.

—¡Maldición Ino! Podrías bajar de peso, ¿sabes? —maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo mientras Ino reía sin parar.

—Frentona, tus comentarios no harán efecto alguno sobre mí, ¡nadie me quitara lo feliz que estoy! —chilló aun encima de Sakura. Aunque el comentario poco le duraría porque precisamente el sujeto de sus males estaba parado frente a ellas. Viendo que no sentían su presencia, carraspeó para hacerse notar.

Ambas giraron sus rostros hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con la figura alta y delgada de Shikamaru, quien las miraba entre aburrido y divertido. Conocía los arranques de efusividad de su compañera, él mismo fue víctima de varios aventones por parte de Ino y siempre terminaban en el suelo.

Ino se levanto como resorte mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y hablo sin siquiera saludar.

—Si buscas a la pelo de paja se acaba de ir hace un momento —y sin más se dio media vuelta tendiéndole una mano a la pobre de Sakura que se encontraba dolorida aun en el suelo— vamos frente, no seas exagerada— Sakura entrecerró su mirada pero no dijo nada.

—Hola Ino —contesto Shikamaru sin perder la paciencia— no le digas así, sabes que es una amiga, ¿porque te cae tan mal? —llevaba días queriendo hablar con su amiga pero algo siempre se lo impedía, y ahora le daba igual si estaba Sakura, debía saber qué demonios le pasaba a su rubia compañera.

—_Vaya, este chico es bastante idiota para ser un prodigio. ¡No se da cuenta de nada! Por más señales que Ino da... nada..._ —pensó Sakura.

—_Debe ser un síndrome de los hombres tarados porque kakashi también lo padece_ —hizo su breve aparición Inner.

Ino bufó molesta e ignorándolo olímpicamente se dirigió nuevamente a Sakura —frente, iré avisarle a mama —y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera de la tienda.

—Ino... —advirtió Shikamaru, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia ya que nunca le ordenada nada en ese tomo marca Uchiha. Pero como Ino jamás se asustaba apenas giró su rostro para mirarlo.

—Lo siento Shikamaru, pero Tsunade-shishou nos ha llamado y debo ir ahora mismo —y continúo con su camino. Shikamaru fijo su mirada en Sakura, que estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo y haciendo circulitos con el pie, realmente incomoda por estar en medio de una pelea de pareja. Porque eso eran, una pareja que no se daban oportunidad para compartir el amor que se tenían.

El chico suspiró pesadamente, ya cansado de la situación.

—Bien, no te rogaré Ino —la chica se detuvo en la puerta pero sin girar a verlo— cuando tengas tiempo suficiente para solucionar nuestros problemas, búscame, quizás esté desocupado para ti —su voz sonaba fría, ya no jugaría al gato y al ratón, si la chica rehuía de él, ¡pues bien! No la buscaría de nuevo.

Ino, que aun seguía en la puerta trasera, se giro cuando escucho la campanilla sonar indicando que la puerta de cristal se abría, viendo así, la ancha espalda de su amigo alejarse. Sintió que todo empeoraba entre ellos, si ya estaban mal, o al menos de su parte, pues ahora ya casi no quedaban indicios de esa hermosa amistad.

Sakura observaba en silencio a su amiga, quizás pensando lo mismo que ella. Las cosas estaban mal y si no se iban por un tiempo de la aldea, la situación terminaría peor, al extremo de no dirigirse la palabra entre ellos, hablando de kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura.

Ino trato de sonreír, lo cual no fue más que una mueca y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a la casa.

* * *

Las dos chicas se encontraban en las puerta de Konoha, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

Partirían las dos, Tsunade-sama había insistido en que debían ir con escolta, pero las caras suplicantes de las dos médicos combinadas con indignación por no creer en sus capacidades para defenderse solas, basto para que desistiera. No quería armar revuelo, a fin de cuenta, no era una misión peligrosa.

—¿Listo frentona? —preguntó Ino entusiasmada, pasar lejos de su amigo no era algo que la hiciera feliz, pero debía admitir que era lo mejor, además tenía muchas ganas de aprender cosas nuevas en su jutsu medico, quería seguir escalando en su carrera y esta oportunidad era la mejor.

Sakura suspiró largamente cerrando sus ojos, tratando de limpiar su cuerpo de malos recuerdos y llenarse del aire fresco de primavera. Abrió sus ojos decidida —Si, Ino-cerda, vamos —tratando de hacerlo más divertido, corrió unos metros gritando— ¡te hago una apuesta, cerda! ¡Quien llega primero! —y salió disparada intentando que sus lagrimas no se notaran al recordar lo vivido con kakashi y lo lejos que se veían esos días en que pasaron tiempo juntos.

—¡Hey! Maldita frente de marquesina, me las pagaras —sonrió al ver lo infantil que se veía, esperaba que todo este enredo se solucionara, para ambas. Salió corriendo tras su amiga que llevaba una buena ventaja.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Bueno, como os anuncié, es mi último capítulo como escritora aquí. Pero que "no panda el cunico" xD porque la historia sigue, la dejó en manos de una muy querida persona, es mi mejor amiga, hermana y pariente, Sofï (Sophie) es japonesa, y me ha ayudado en esta historia y en especial en la que describo (muy mal para mi gusto) el jardín de Kakashi. Ella sabe mucho mejor que yo eso de los jardines Zen y junto con sus lindas fotos pude escribir esa parte.

Mis motivos de la partida, no son más que la falta de tiempo, y por consiguiente la falta de inspiración. Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero no doy a basto con tantas cosas. Vosotros sabéis, si no tenéis tiempo, la inspiración nunca llega, o si lo intentáis, sale un asqueroso capitulo como es el caso de éste cap. 9. Siento que perdió la línea de la historia principal. Lo encontré aburrido, monótono y sin mucho sabor, pero es lo que se me ocurrió para poder mandarlas a Suna. Como dije hace un tiempo, yo jamás dejaría la historia inconclusa , porque me jode quedar con la intriga de qué sucederá con el final en muchas historias que he leído y que aun sigo esperando (soy inocente y aun creo que las terminaran aunque la ultima fecha de publicación sea del 2007 xD) Así que, como Sofï es mi más cercana amiga y le gusta Naruto y me ha ayudado tanto en esta humilde primera historia, quedará a cargo de seguir, no se asusten que seguirá la línea principal y no habrá sorpresas ;)

Bueno, ha sido un placer haber conocido a gente cariñosa y divertida, pero debo atender mis asuntos, pero... no os preocupéis! Que siendo mi amiga a cargo de esto, en algún momento que tenga tiempo, os daré señales de vida, ok?

Traten como es debido a Sofï y les dejo su dirección de Facebook, le gustaría hacerse amiga de las personas que siguen esta historia y compartir lo que es Naruto! :)

http: / .com/Sofihoittoni (ya saben, le quitan los espacios y listo!) no sé qué problemas tiene esta página para no dejarte poner links ¬¬ en fin... si la agregan, escriban que son de fanfiction, bueno? Y seáis amables por favor! Mañana ella subirá el cap. 10 y se presentará como es debido.

Ah y otra cosa, pensaba hacer este el ultimo capitulo, pero me llegaron muchos reviews pidiendo que las chicas se fueran a Suna y que se hicieran de rogar, bla bla bla... bueno, vosotras sabéis que yo escucho (leo xD) sus mensajes, os hice caso así que por conclusión, quedará un poco más larga y con mas acción ;)

Mil besitos, abrazos y muchas gracias por el recibimiento que tuve en mi primera historia, vendrán muchas más con Sofï :) y el placer es todo mío de haberlas conocido ^^

_**Os quiere Yumei-chan.~**_


	10. Perdidas en Suna ¡Estoy enamorado!

**Advertencias:**Nada hasta el momento. Ah, el titulo da asco xD. Y... Bueno, no hay kakaxsaku pero es indispensable para seguir la historia.

**Nota:** ¡Pasen por el perfil y voten por la pareja para la próxima historia! Mas info al final de éste cap.

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama.~**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Perdidas en Suna. **

_**¡Estoy enamorado!**_

* * *

Era el tercer día de su viaje, ya comenzaba a verse más árido el paisaje y ni hablar del calor. Las dos chicas estaban bastante cansadas y sucias, y sobre todo sedientas.

Pero no era por no haber llenado de agua las botellas, ¡nooo! Sakura era bastante responsable en todo sentido mucho más cuando se trataba de misiones largas. Ino también era responsable, aunque a veces solía olvidarse de pequeñas cosas. Bueno, el caso es que el agua debería haber alcanzado exactamente para el viaje, pero Ino había ocupado agua "para hidratar su cabello"

Esas habían sido sus palabras.

Sakura estaba furiosa. ¡Joder! Le importaba una mierda el cabello, por ella que se quedara calva, pero agua, en un desierto, era lo más sagrado que podían pedir. Pero claro, a Ino no parece importarle morir en el desierto.

El calor era insoportable, estaba sudada, con SU cabello asqueroso, con una sed marca diablo, y por si fuera poco, con el maldito viento que no refrescaba nada, vale destacar, la arena se le metía a lugares insospechados.

Ah, sí. Y lo más importante. ¡NO tenia agua!

Ino, quien no parecía para nada arrepentida, parloteaba casi lo mismo que Sakura pero en voz alta, claro. Pero lo que más destacaba de sus lamentos, era que su cabello, estaba horrible, pajoso, enredado y seco...

—¡Maldita sea Ino! ¿Quieres callarte ya? —explotó Sakura al borde del colapso nervioso y de la deshidratación.

—¡No me hagas callar, frente! Has venido casi todo el día con esa cara agria y te desquitas conmigo. Yo no hecho nada y... —no escuchó nada más. Sakura siguió con su camino ignorando el parloteo de su rubia a miga.

—_Me pregunto si fue buena idea traerla conmigo_ —pensó desanimada.

Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde, se supone que deberían estar llegando, pero no veía nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se veía Suna como un puntito lejano. Nada.

—Frente, estamos perdidas —Sakura ya lo sabía, aunque no había dicho nada porque seguía con la esperanza de que encontraran algo. Alguna señal. Casi río con su pensamiento, ¿alguna señal? ¿en el desierto?.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que pudo decir. Si no, comenzaría a enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Lo sabes? —pero a su rubia amiga no le era suficiente — ¡¿Y es todo lo que tienes que decir? —comenzó a chillar nuevamente su amiga.

Vale. Para la próxima vez, se aseguraría de no invitar a Ino. ¡JAMAS!

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? Llorar o chillar —miró a Ino reprochándole— no arregla nada.

—¡Maldición!¡ Ni siquiera hay alguna indicación! —Sakura la miró estupefacta. ¡Estaba bromeando?

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Ino la miró sin entender— ¿Qué esperas?, ¿Que haya un letrero gigante en medio de la nada con flechas indicando hacia donde está Suna?

—Con luces de neón en lo posible —por la cara de Ino, Sakura sabía que hablaba en serio.

—¡Por kami-sama! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Es como invitar a los ninjas enemigos a que pasen una velada en la aldea! —La chica no lo podía creer. Ino a veces era tan... Naruto. Por kami ¡si eran idénticos!.

—¡Ash! ¿Pero cómo se supone que se orientan? ¿Tienen algún punto de referencia o qué? —la rubia miró hacia todos lados dando una vuelta completa y comenzó a reír— si claro, ¡como si fuera posible! Yo creo que ese montículo de allí —apuntó hacia su lado derecho— se ve igual al que pasamos hace un rato —comento sarcástica. Sakura rodo los ojos, no estaba de ánimo para sus bromas.

Siguieron caminando en línea recta, o al menos eso creían, en un desierto ¿cómo demonios sabes si caminas recto o no?. Ya estaban resignadas en que nadie las encontraría.

Morirían de inanición o deshidratación, lo que ocurriera primero, Tsunade-sama se enfadaría con ellas por no aceptar llevar escolta, aunque pensándolo bien, si morían poco importaba. Oh, y finalmente no podrían probar lo que es el amor correspondido.

—Me rindo —dijo Ino cayendo de rodillas en la arena— ya no puedo más. Este calor debilita la poca fuerza que me queda —Sakura se acercó hasta su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Ino, si nos detenemos, moriremos inútilmente. Tratemos de buscar un sitio con sombra.

Ino la miro rápidamente, al ver que Sakura estaba seria supo que hablaba en serio y rompió a reír tan fuerte que las costillas le dolieron. Sakura suspiró comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Cuando la rubia pudo articular palabra, se acerco hacia su amiga aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Sakura, el calor te calentó el cerebro —la chica la ignoró— ¿Dónde diablos ves algún árbol? ¿Tú crees que encontraremos un sitio con sombra? —y volvió a reír.

—Por si no lo sabías, eso de los "oasis" si existen. El desierto no es tan árido como parece, tiene lugares donde hay agua y vegetación —concluyó muy segura.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes? —preguntó curiosa.

—Simplemente lo sé —contestó indiferente. Ino la miró sin creer mucho pero no le quedaban fuerzas para rogarle nada.

Habían caminado unos 5 minutos, cuando Ino vio arena moverse misteriosamente a su lado. Miró hacia Sakura pero al parecer no se percató, justo cuando dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el lugar, la arena entre sus pies nuevamente se movió rozándola levemente, Ino contuvo el aliento justo cuando Sakura se puso a gritar que habían dos personas frente a ellas a unos cuantos metros.

Comenzaron a correr con el alma en el cuello rogando que no fueran enemigos.

Parecía estúpido, pero corrían a pesar de que podían ser ninjas renegados.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca reconocieron a dos hombres, bastante altos, erguidos y con pose seria, cruzados de brazos a la altura del pecho. Sakura dio a gracias a kami-sama ya que eran nada menos ¡que los hermanos Sabaku!

Cuando estaban a unos pasos, ni siquiera pensaron, actuaron como si ellos fueran la reencarnación de algún Dios, o como si fuera el reencuentro de una pareja de novela que vivieron separados por muchos años.

Simplemente se dejaron llevar por la euforia de saberse a salvo. Los chicos estaban a punto de saludar, cuando ambas chicas prácticamente se aventaron encima de los hombres, dejándolos totalmente descolocados, no pudieron reaccionar, jamás se habrían esperado tal recibimiento.

Ambas parejas aterrizaron en la arena, con las chica abrazadas a ellos, gritando un sinfín de plegarias, sin tener la menos intención de soltarlos.

Ino estaba encima de Gaara, quien tenía un adorable rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, y Sakura encima de Kankuro, quien al igual que su hermano menor, sentía las mejillas acaloradas.

Ninguno de los dos era de mucho contacto físico, pero en esos momentos no hicieron ademán de querer sacárselas de encima.

—¡Oh kami-sama nos escucho! —gritaba Ino, para ella, el chico sería su dios pagano de ahora en adelante— ¡gracias! Gracias —seguía diciendo al tiempo en que repartía besos por donde hubiera piel expuesta, hablamos del cuello y cara del chico— oh kami, prometo hacerte un altar donde quiera que vaya, ¡eres el mejor! —chillaba sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Sakura estaba casi en las mismas, solo que ella no regalaba besos, solo estaba aferrada al cuello del chico, sin tener la mas mínima intención de dejarlo, estaba exhausta y allí se sentía bastante bien, seamos sinceros.

El primero en reaccionar fue Kankuro.

—Eh... Sakura —llamó el chico mientras se removía algo incomodo. La caída no había sido sueva precisamente.

En ese momento fue cuando ambas chicas reaccionaron. Levantaron su vista hacia los jóvenes encontrándose con sus rostros bastante cerca. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo sintiéndose completamente estúpidas.

—Etto... ¡lo siento Kankuro-san! —Sakura con el nerviosismo trató de levantarse torpemente, consiguiendo un momento bastante embarazoso. Apoyo su mano derecha en el muslo del chico, quizás algo cerca de su... anatomía. Kankuro inmediatamente se quejó provocando que Sakura se sintiera nerviosa hasta el tope cayendo cobre él nuevamente— oh kami-sama, ¡perdón! De verdad lo siento, no me di cuenta, ¡lo siento! —al chico le dio tanta gracia la situación que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al ver que nuevamente Sakura comenzaba a levantarse, evitó algún otro momento embarazoso, colocando ambas manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica levantándola sin mayor esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. No fue tan grave —trató de tranquilizarla ya que parecía la borde de los nervios. La chica lo miró apenada y asintió.

Mientras tanto, Ino había dejado de gritar, cuando escucho a Kankuro llamar a su amiga Sakura. En ese momento, se quedó tan inmóvil, que cualquiera creería que se había muerto de la felicidad.

—O sea... —pensaba Ino en unas milésimas de segundos— si Kankuro esta con Sakura, quien está debajo mío (que bien suena xD) es...

—¡Oh kami, oh kami... OH KAMI! —volvía a gritar, solo que ahora rogando porque no fuera Gaara. Levantó su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos verde agua, que la miraban confundido, sin contar con el rubor de sus mejillas. Si fuera otra situación, Ino se habría reído, jamás pensó llegar a ver al chico ruborizado por una chica. ¡Era tan adorable!

Pero dejemos eso de lado, lo importante acá, es que se había abalanzado sobre Gaara, ¡el Kasekage de la arena!

—Oh no, ¡oh no! ¡Kasekage-sama! Lo siento, oh no, ¡de verdad lo siento! —¿cómo demonios había llegado allí? ¡Qué va a pensar Gaara! Si bien tenían casi la misma edad, no eran amigos ni mucho menos, habían hablado un par de veces pero todo había sido formal, ¡no en estas circunstancias! — que vergüenza, oh kami, ¡qué vergüenza! —seguía chillando Ino.

En ese momento, Kankuro comenzaba a levantarse con una Sakura ruborizada e incómoda, aunque para Sakura la escena de su amiga no tenia precio, para ella suponía que debía ser mucho mas embarazoso, tratándose de un ex asesino serial –Ja!- y ahora un reformado chico que se había convertido en ¡Kage! Que ganas tenia de reírse de la cerda, pero dado el caso en el que se encontraban no lo creía apropiado, ya tendría su momento a solas con su amiga.

Kankuro estaba igual de divertido, veía a su hermano menor, que jamás había tenido contacto con alguna mujer, allí, tirado en el suelo, con las manos en la cintura de la rubia, mirándola confundido, y con la cara roja.

—¡Oh maldición! Este es el momento "kodak" y ¡no tengo la cámara! —grito Kankuro con cascaditas en los ojos. ¡Este momento era para no olvidar! — rayos —murmuró frustrado, mientras Sakura trataba de no reírse. La situación era bastante cómica, claro, una vez que tu ya no estás allí, tirada en el suelo encima de un hombre, pues mirarla desde afuera, resultada la mar de gracioso. Sobre todo viendo a Ino que jamás se avergonzaba de nada, en ese estado de histeria pidiendo una y otra vez disculpa.

Y Gaara...

El pobre muchacho, estaba bastante incomodo, no así enojado o molesto, ¡para nada! Es solo que podía sentir la parte delantera de la chica en su pecho y lo ponía bastante nervioso. Sin contar con que la chica era atractiva y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella en su cuello, sin olvidar la parte en que lo llenó de besos. Al recordar volvió a sonrojarse aun mas, y la chica por lo visto estaba más entretenida en disculparse y chillar lo mucho que le avergonzaba, pues no hacía ningún movimiento para levantarse, por lo que tuvo que reaccionar él, si no quería seguir en la arena con ella encima y quien sabe que pudiera pasar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No volverá a suceder —seguía diciendo Ino.

Gaara levanto su rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona y divertida de su hermano, maldijo entre dientes, no se libraría de las burlas de su estúpido hermano mayor. Pero aun así, no cambiaria lo que había sucedido.

—Ino-san —habló Gaara por primera vez. Al escuchar la voz, Ino dio in respingo callándose automáticamente, aunque sin mirarlo, no podría mirarlo a los ojos ¡nunca más! Bueno, no es como si antes lo hiciera muy a menudo, su mirada la ponía levemente nerviosa.

—¿Si, Kasekage-sama? —Gaara suspiró, odiaba las malditas formalidades de su puesto, pero luego hablaría de ello.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada.

—¡Oh kami! ¡Lo siento! —volvía a decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían en esa misma posición?

—Ino-san, no estoy molesto, de verdad. Pero te agradecería que dejaras de lamentarte y pudiéramos seguir hasta la aldea —dijo serio, era verdad, no estaba molesto, pero sí incómodo. Incómodamente bien...

—¡Oh, lo siento! —gritó Ino, al darse cuenta se tapó la boca con una mano, si seguía así, seguramente sí se enojaría.

Y allí se percato que habían pasado varios minutos en que ninguno de los dos se movió, y volvió a sentirse estúpida, avergonzada y sin querer verlo en unos cuantos años más, aunque contando con que estaría en su aldea por tiempo indefinido, lo veía bastante complicado.

Trató de levantarse, pero sintió dos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura alzándola levemente y depositarla a un lado, mientras él se levantaba y sacudía un poco su ropa de Kage, se giró hacia Ino que aun no reaccionaba y tenía sus mejillas coloradas, y le tendió una mano. Ese fue el colapso total, miró la mano de Gaara, y se perdió en ella, era perfecta, blanca con dedos largos y delicados, bastante varonil y sin una marca de guerra. Lógico, teniendo a Shukaku dentro de él, había sido difícil que alguien lo tocara.

Se abofeteo mentalmente por estar perdiéndose en tales pensamientos mientras él la miraba curioso pensando que no aceptaría su ayuda, así que haciendo fuerzas de auto control —que no tenia— levantó el rostro mirándolo por unos segundos y tomó su mano. Era cálida. Aunque un tanto fría, irónico.

Al quedar frente a frente, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, aunque Ino había jurado no mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza, había sido inevitable, eran imanes que una vez conectados no podías despegarte, menos si no tenias auto-control, lo que le faltaba a ella.

Sin separar sus manos, quedaron unidos en una burbuja donde no importaba lo que hubiera a su alrededor.

Kankuro miraba asombrado a su hermano, esto era genial, por fin experimentaba esa sensación de atracción hacia una chica. Pero, debían volver a la aldea sino querían que enviaran a un escuadrón a buscar al Kage. Así que sin querer separarlos, tosió levemente mientras Sakura se aclaraba la garganta. Ambos se deshicieron del contacto mirando hacia los lados nerviosos y con una sensación extraña.

—Bueno, debemos ir a la aldea para que puedan descansar, supongo que deben estar exhaustas luego de dar vueltas por el desierto, ¿no? —dijo Kankuro, sabía que se habían perdido. Fue en ese momento en que recordaron lo sedientas que estaban y lo cansadas que sentían sus piernas.

—¡Oh, no tienes idea! —Sakura estaba tentada a dejarse caer en el brazo del chico para que la ayudara a caminar, pero luego del bochornoso suceso, unió fuerzas y se mordió la lengua.

—¿Quieren un poco de agua? —preguntó Gaara, mirando a ambas chicas.

—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba —se disculpó Kankuro tendiéndole una botella con agua a Sakura, por lo que Gaara se la dio a Ino. Ambas chicas bebieron todo el líquido sintiendo una sensación deliciosa.

—Vaya, veo que quedaron sin agua en el camino —habló Kankuro, mirando de reojo a su hermano y la chica rubia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Kankuro-san —Sakura miró a Ino con el ceño fruncido— cierta persona acabó con la provisiones que _debían_ alcanzar para todo el viaje.

Ino prefirió no comentar nada, se sentía nerviosa aun.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Sakura— gracias por venir a buscarnos, pensábamos que moriríamos en el desierto. No sé como ustedes caminan tan seguros.

—Oh bueno, te acostumbras. Viviendo toda tu vida aquí, aprendes a orientarte, ¿sabes? No es tan difícil si lo intentas —hizo una pausa— ah y no hay problema. Nos dimos cuenta cuando empezó a caer la tarde, nos preocupamos por su ausencia y decidimos venir. No te preocupes.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia— Kankuro-san, Kasekage-sama.

—Una cosa, dime Kankuro, ¿está bien? Que se el hermano de Gaara no me hace gran cosa —sonrió mirando a la chica— así que nada de formalidades, además viviremos juntos por varios meses, debe haber confianza, ¿no crees?

—Si tienes razón —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras ellos iban platicando, la otra pareja se encontraba en silencio. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron hasta las enormes puertas de la aldea de la Arena.

Comenzaba una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Habían pasado 4 días desde la última vez que habló con Ino y le resultaba extraño que la chica no lo hubiera ido a buscar.

Bueno, en realidad sabía que no iría, pues su rubia amiga tenía el orgullo igual o más grande que Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero lo más extraño, era no haberla visto en la calle, siempre se topaban en algún sitio o en la torre Hokage, pero esta vez fue como si la chica no quisiera encontrarse con él. Incluso pasó un par de veces fuera de la florería, pero siempre estaba su madre.

—Extraño —pensó el chico mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su vista puesta en el cielo.

Se dirigía a paso lento hacia el local en el que habían quedado de almorzar como el equipo 10. Por suerte, pues tenía ganas de ver a Ino y solucionar sus problemas.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Y desde cuando tenían problemas?

Ni el mismo lo sabía. Su rubia amiga era bastante cambiante y no tenía la menor idea del por qué estaba tan esquiva y malhumorada con él.

Se detuvo en la entrada del local, seguramente él sería el último en llegar y tendría que escuchar los chillidos de su amiga aumentando más aun la tensión entre ellos dos.

—Problemático —suspiró. No quedaba otra, debía afrontar lo que viniera.

Curioso, pues en la mesa donde siempre comían los tres, al fondo del local, se encontraba Chouji solo, pero ni rastros de la rubia. Pensó que quizás estaría en el baño, o por el contrario, seria ella la que llagaría tarde, argumentando que no encontraba su blusa favorita o una chica debía tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse.

Despacio, solo como él sabía hacerlo, se acercó a la mesa y saludó a su mejor amigo.

—Que tal Chouji —se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento con sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Hola Shikamaru —respondió con la boca llena pues él ya había comenzado con el "aperitivo" — llegas tarde —comentó una vez tragado. Era costumbre, pero aun así siempre se lo repetía.

—Lo siento, me demoré un poco en casa, ya sabes, mi madre es experta en hacerme la vida imposible. —su amigo rió por el comentario.

—Bueno, ya ordené. No deben tardar —su amigo lo miró sorprendido, ya que jamás, repito, jamás ordenaban sin Ino, porque una que vez que lo hicieron la chica armó tal escándalo que no les quedó más que esperar a la bella durmiente cuando se le atojara venir, el que más sufría, claro, era Chouji.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —su amigo levantó una ceja— digo, ya sabes que debemos esperarla —ahora Chouji era el confundido, levantó ambas cejas mirándolo de lado.

—Shikamaru, ella no vendrá —solo eso faltó para que el perezoso se irguiera colocando ambas manos en la mesa, mirando detenidamente a su amigo.

—Y se puede saber ¿qué le paso ahora? —vaya, y la oportunidad de verla y aclarar, sea lo que sea que esté pasando entre ellos, se fue por el caño.

—Se fue de misión, Shikamaru —hizo una pausa, eligiendo las palabras— ¿sucede algo entre ustedes que yo no sepa? —Shikamaru se acomodó en su lugar mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la calle.

—La verdad no lo sé —suspiro volviendo a enfocar su mirada en Chouji, quien lo miró sin entender— se ha estado comportando extraña, ¿sabes? Y no sé porque —hizo una pausa— Esta más insoportable de lo normal, y eso es mucho —añadió divertido— Además me esquiva cuando me ve y hace comentarios sarcásticos hacia mi o hacia Temari —Chouji quiso reír en su cara, para ser el genio de todo Konoha, era bastante ingenuo en cuanto a mujeres.

—No me digas —dijo divertido— ¿y le preguntaste por qué? —ahora comprendía por qué no le dijo nada de su misión. Lamentaba tener que ser el de la mala noticia.

—Hace cuatro días fui a verla, pero estaba con Sakura y nuevamente me ignoró, prácticamente me dejo hablando solo, así que le dije que cuando tuviera tiempo me buscara para solucionar nuestros problemas, te digo, no tengo idea qué le pasa.

—Bueno, algo sucedió para que esté así, ¿no crees? Piensa desde cuando está enojada y podrás tener una idea —él sabía lo que pasaba, pero no era quien para decírselo a su amigo, ellos dos debían solucionar su problema amoroso, además no sabía que intenciones tenia él con Ino, a veces pensaba que sentían lo mismo, pero cuando lo veía con Temari... la historia cambiaba, y eso molestaba enormemente a Ino.

—Desde que llegó Temari ha actuado rara —vaya, su amigo era Idiota con mayúscula, suspiró aburrido, mejor era comer— cuando me dejaron como guía, ella comenzó con todo este rollo. No soporta a Temari, y no entiendo por qué, ella es amable, jamás le ha dicho nada, pero sin embargo a Ino le molesta. Quizás esta celosa —Shikamaru sonrió al ver esa posibilidad— porque ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos...

—Me imagino que puede ser eso —acotó Chouji con aire serio, pero tenía ganas de reírse en su cara.

—En fin, no queda más que esperar —tomó un trozo de carne —_barbacoa Koreana es lo mejor :D_— pero antes de llevárselo a la boca, se dirigió a Chouji— ¿fue sola? —al ver que su amigo lo miraba sin entender agregó— me refiero a Ino, ¿fue sola a la misión? Me imagino que como médico, ¿no? —Chouji se removió incómodo en su sitio.

—No, no fue sola, creo que Sakura iba con ella —Shikamaru se sorprendió.

—¿Sakura? ¿Dos ninjas médicos en una misma misión? Eso es raro —se quedó pensando mientras veía a su amigo— Chouji... no me has dicho todo, estas ocultando algo —vaya que se conocían muy bien.

—Etto... Shikamaru... —trató hacerlo menos doloroso, pero la verdad era que no había forma— Ino fue con Sakura a un intercambio de médicos —Shikamaru se atragantó con la carne

—¡¿Qué? —tomo un sorbo de agua tratando de mantener el ritmo de su respiración— ¿cuando vuelve? —preguntó, ya temiendo la respuesta.

—Es indefinido, Shikamaru —se sentía mal por su amigo, Ino a pesar de todo, debió despedirse.

Observo como cambiaba su semblante, imaginaba que estaba furioso

—Shika...

—No digas nada, Chouji —su amigo agachó la cabeza— perdona, no estoy enfadado contigo, pero sinceramente, no quiero platicar mas del tema —le sonrió con pocas ganas y continuo comiendo.

El almuerzo continuo en silencio, prácticamente no hablaron de ningún tema mas, Shikamaru estaba perdido en su mente, pensando en su maldito problema con Ino.

¡Bien! Si ella lo dejaba así, nada más, sin despedirse, pues no tenía por qué seguir buscando solucionar su problema con ella.

Se sentía traicionado, sea lo que sea que él haya hecho, no creía que fuera tan grave como para no despedirse siendo una misión sin tiempo fijo de regreso.

Había perdido a su amiga demasiado fácil, ¿a caso no significó nada para ella?

* * *

Un mes.

Había pasado un mes, y por fin hoy volvía a casa.

A su hogar.

Con Sakura.

Se sentía extraño. Ansioso. Pero también sentía que nada bueno pasaría cuando llegara. Habían dejado una conversación interrumpida cuando él tuvo que marcharse a una misión que se suponía, duraría una semana.

Y la plática no había sido cualquier cosa. ¡No! Se trataba de la declaración de su ex alumna. Ahora su esposa.

Aunque había tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar en las palabras de su "esposa" aun se sentía ajeno a toda esa vida. No podía negar que sentía mucho cariño hacia la mujer que tenia al lado. Y no cariño de amistad o alumna-maestro. Era más. Un cariño mas allá de lo que puede haber entre ellos. Pero, ¿era suficiente para aceptar el amor que le profesaba Sakura y privarla de vivir su juventud?

No estaba seguro, a veces tenía que ser egoísta, pero cuando se trataba de _Ella_ todo cambiaba.

Y lo peor de todo es que se contradecía a cada instante.

Porque no quería quitarle las alas, quería que viviera antes que amarrarla a él.

Pero a la vez, no quería que fuera de nadie.

¿A caso se entiende? ¿Es eso ser egoísta? ¡Pues claro! Él estaba pensando en su deseo, no en el de ella. Así que... ¿por qué demonios no aceptaba de una buena vez lo que sentía y formalizaba como era debido?

¿Que él era independiente? ¡Claro! Nunca le ha gustado dejar su soledad y tranquilidad. Le gustaba estar solo, y no depender de nadie, pero si eso implicaba tener lejos a Sakura, ¿seguiría con su vida miserable, pasando las fiestas solo, y de vez en cuando hablando con sus perros?

—Oh kami, es patético —pensó el ninja copia.

¿Cómo había llegado siquiera a pensar en seguir con su antigua vida? ¡Como había sido capaz de rechazar la confesión de Sakura! Era un completo idiota.

Aun podía recordar su cara llena de lágrimas y rogándole que se fuera, que no la dañara más.

Y él, sin consideración alguna, había aprovechado su debilidad para besarla y recorrer su pequeño cuerpo.

¿Para qué? Para que al otro día no hiciera mención alguna de lo sucedido y dijera "lo siento Sakura, me deje llevar por el momento"

¡Oh si era una mugre de hombre! —_en eso estamos de acuerdo xD__—_

Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que hablaría con Sakura. Aclararía todo, y dejaría elegir a ella si quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Pero no todo era tan bonito y fácil.

Aun faltaba una cosa. La relación que tuvo con Yumi en su casa. ¿Qué haría?

¿Les habrá contado a sus amigas lo que paso entre ellos dos? ¿Sus amigas les habrán contado a sus otras amigas? ¿Y esas amigas le habrán contado a sus novios? ¿Será el tema del que se hable en todo Konoha? Por ende, ¿se habrá enterado Sakura de lo que pasó entre ellos dos?

—Maldición —murmuró furioso. Aun se arrepentía de lo idiota y cobarde que había sido ese día. No podía entender qué lo impulso a cometer semejante infidelidad.

¿No que quería tanto a Sakura? ¡Era su más importante tesoro y podía matar antes de dañarla! ¿Donde había quedado todo ese amor?

Oh sí, ya lo recordaba, había quedado en su pequeño _"amiguito"_ que luego del encuentro fogoso con su compañera, había necesitado a "alguien" para bajarle los humos a su pobre _"compañerito" _

Se olvidó por completo, incluso había llegado a pensar que era Sakura mientras recorría el cuerpo maduro de la mujer que tenía debajo.

Era asqueroso, solo recordar le daba escalofríos, y no podía negar que sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar siquiera que su linda _esposa_ se enterara de lo sucedido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha.

¡Por fin en casa!

Bien, lo primero, era ir a casa y ver a su pequeña compañera de hogar, _y futura esposa oficial_ pensó.

Corrió tan rápido, que en menos de lo esperado ya estaba frente a su puerta. Estaba silencioso.

—Quizás esta tranquila leyendo algún libro —pensó sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendido por lo fría que se sentía. Era como si no viviera nadie allí en mucho tiempo. Se sentía como cuando vivía solo y llegaba de misiones largas.

Le pareció extraño, pero no se alarmó. Cerró la puerta, ingresando decidido hacia el salón. No estaba allí, y al parecer no se encontraba en la planta baja, precisamente. Subió la escalera ansioso, su corazón latía tan rápido que le extrañó esa sensación como de adrenalina. _Estoy enamorado_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Llegó al pasillo y se acercó a su cuarto. Toco una vez pero no hubo respuesta. Toco otras dos veces y nada.

—Supongo que está en el hospital o con sus amigos —murmuró.

A fin de cuentas él no tenía fecha fija de regreso así que dudaba que ella lo estuviera esperando. Además, con lo que pasó antes de partir, le era imposible creer que _ella _lo estaría esperando.

Bajó desanimado los escalones para dirigirse hacia la torre Hokage. Quizás se topara con ella en el camino o en el mejor de los casos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama. O tal vez se daría una vuelta por el hospital.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, toco una vez, al escuchar el "adelante" entró perezoso cerrando detrás de él.

Tsunade se sorprendió de verlo. Ya se había olvidado que existía el perezoso despeinado. Inmediatamente le invadió una ira que supo controlar, y eso fue extraño porque habitualmente explotaba sin rechistar sobre todo si se trataba del vago de kakashi.

Sonrió internamente, ya quería verle la cara cuando se enterara de que Sakura se había ido. Eso sería interesante.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó con una reverencia.

—Kakashi... _maldito vago perezoso_ —podía notarse la tensión, pero el ninja copia no se daba por aludido— veo que tomo más tiempo de lo planeado —comentó Tsunade.

—Hai, se nos complicó a último minuto. Pero todo salió un éxito —dijo orgulloso. Se mordía la lengua por preguntarle por Sakura o salir corriendo de allí y encontrarla en la calle.

—Si ya veo. Supongo que no trajiste el informe —dijo segura— no sé ni para que pregunto —suspiró.

—Hoy lo termino y se lo entrego mañana, sin falta —Tsunade lo miró con una ceja alzada— lo prometo.

—Si como digas. Bueno, tienes una semana libre, puedes retirarte —Kakashi asintió feliz, ¡tendría una semana completa con Sakura!

Salió de la oficina y caminó por la aldea. Saludó por aquí, por allá y ni rastros de Sakura.

Ni tampoco de sus amigos. Era extraño.

Estuvo indeciso entre ir al hospital o seguir hasta la casa y esperarla allí con alguna sorpresa.

—_Quizás una cena_ — Pensó animado. Así que se decidió por la segunda opción.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que estaba en casa. Y ningún movimiento de Sakura.

—Vaya, es extraño —murmuró kakashi, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las calles desiertas.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y ella aun no regresaba. Ya no andaba nadie por las calles.

Había preparado la cena y la esperó pacientemente, luego se dirigió hacia el estudio y comenzó a terminar el informe. Ahora, ya casi lo acababa y sin embargo la peli rosa aun no aparecía.

Era raro, pues ella nunca se quedaba a dormir a fuera o mucho menos se iba de fiesta.

Se sintió extraño. Como cuando sientes que algo no anda bien, el siempre sentía los presentimientos y nunca fallaban.

Subió corriendo la escalera con el corazón en la boca. Llegó hasta la puerta de Sakura y sin ninguna ceremonia de golpear primero, se adentró hacia la oscuridad. A tientas buscó el interruptor a la derecha de la puerta y encendió la luz.

Su pecho se oprimió, su respiración quedo atorada a medio camino y sus ojos inspeccionaban con detalle toda la estancia.

No había nada.

Ninguna pertenencia de _ella._

Nada.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia el armario abriéndolo de un tirón, sin muchos preámbulos.

Nada.

En la mesita de noche.

Nada.

En el tocador.

Nada.

En un rincón, en el sofá había una bolsa grande, negra. La abrió despacio y encontró la mayoría de la ropa que compro al día siguiente de mudarse. _Con el dinero que él le había dado._

Era claro lo que sucedía.

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de asimilarlo. Acaso, ella... ¿se había ido? Bueno, eso era más que obvio. Se abofeteó mentalmente.

La pregunta era, ¿a dónde? ¿Con alguna de sus amigas? ¿A caso con su tío?

Ante esta posibilidad, salto como resorte de la cama y salió disparado escalera abajo.

Buscaría hasta en los rincones más escondidos.

Preguntaría a quien quiera que viera por la calle. Haría cualquier cosa por encontrarla.

Porque la había dañado.

Tal como lo había hecho tantas veces Sasuke, y él mismo juró que nunca lo haría. ¡Ja!

—_No lo cumpliste Hatake_ —se dijo a sí mismo.

La había ignorado.

Tal como lo hizo _él._

Había rechazado su amor. En _su_ cara.

Tal como lo hizo _él._

La había dañado.

Tal como lo hizo _él._

Y sobre todo.

La había abandonado.

Tal como lo hizo _él._

La buscaría hasta en la mismísima guarida del infierno.

Aun si tenía que ir solo.

Lo haría.

Recorrería, cielo, mar y tierra. Todas las aldeas. Todos los lugares.

Porque la amaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Hola! Soy Sofï (o Sophie como quieran) y soy amiga y prima de Yumei. Recién llego de mi turno en el hospital y ¡vengo con unas ganas locas de subir el capitulo! Así que, aquí está.

Espero que este capítulo sea lo que esperaban, o incluso mejor (si eso es posible) o al menos, que sea "pasable" Yumei me dejo algunas pautas a seguir, digamos que las ideas de lo que será hasta el final. Tiene el final, pero no el proceso ¡ha ha ha! Pero ahora me encargaré de hacer la historia lo más interesante posible hasta llegar al ansiado final. No sé cuantos capítulos tenga, quizás no sean muchos más, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que la historia siga su curso y cumpla las expectativas de ustedes.

Bien, me iba a presentar, pero si lo hago aquí, El _Autor Note_ se hará demasiado largo y no es la idea, a demás, siendo sinceros, no muchos lo leen, así que decidí presentarme en el perfil, ¿de acuerdo? Borraré lo de Yumei y hablaré un poquito de mi. Además está la dirección de mi Facebook allí por si me quieren agregar y platicar, no se :)

Ahora, algo importante. Tengo dos encuestas y me gustaría que me ayudaran.

La primera es sobre esta historia. Si se dan cuenta, puse a Ino con Gaara, o al menos un intento de atracción. Si bien al principio se ve que está interesada en Shikamaru, (y siendo sincera las dos me agradan), la historia no estaba definida para ella. Yumei quiso integrarla en la historia con un desamor para que complementara con Sakura. Pero, no estaba segura si los dejaría juntos o no. Así que... les pregunto, ¿Con quién les gustaría que Ino se quedara? Gaara ó Shika? Quizás no es taaan relevante, ya que la historia gira en torno a Sakura y kakashi, pero las demás parejas igual forman parte de la historia ^^

La segunda encuesta. Tengo una historia con dos capítulos. Lamento informarles que no será KakaxSaku, pero supongo que hay otras parejas que les gusta, ¿no? Así que les pido su opinión. Se trata de dos bandas de pop que acá en Japón son famosísimas. Una de chicos y la otra de chicas. Estoy indecisa en dejarla: ItaxSaku – SasuxIno ó SasuxSaku – ItaxIno. Ustedes dirán. ¿Cual les gusta más? Supongo que la que tiene más seguidores es SasuxSaku, pero no pierdo nada con intentar una votación.

Vayan al perfil de Yumei (o al mío :P), creé un "poll" y voten para poder seguir con la historia y de paso subir los capítulos que tengo listos. Las que no puedan votar porque no tengan cuenta, me lo dejan en un reviews, ¿de acuerdo? ^^

Bueno, gracias por el recibimiento de algunas que me enviaron un mensaje en Facebook y los de aquí que me dan ganas fuerzas para seguir con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Me iré a dormir que vengo cansadísima y con sueño, son las 06:40 AM! Buenas noches!

**Agradecimientos a las fieles lectoras de parte de Yumei:**

**bugita-hatake**

**wendo**

**rmenfis**

**krizz-14**

**bugita-hatake**

**HatakeSandra**

**ANIME MIX**

**xXm3ch3Xx**

**AliceC.-Whitlock**

**lalesca73**

**k2008sempai**

**saku princess**

**jessy moon 15**

**Alvebia**

**Aire2409**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Hatake-Katia**

**Alvebia**

**vmi5**

**rmenfis**

**Queen-of-sahdow**

**wendolyne**

**lalesca73**

**Lobablanca**


	11. La guerra se desata

**Advertencias: **Mucho Ino-Gaara y poco kakashi-Sakura xD Y el titulo es un asco (nuevamente)

**Nota:** ¡Pasen por el perfil y voten por la pareja para la próxima historia!

**Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**La guerra se desata**

* * *

―¡Frentuda! ―chilló furiosa.

Hace algún tiempo, hace un mes para ser exactos, el hogar del joven Kasekage había dejado de ser tranquilo y silencioso, para pasar a un estado de completo caos. Y eso era todos los días igual.

¿La razón? Pues simple. Sakura y el hermano mayor de Gaara, se habían atribuido el titulo de Cupido, y no hacían más que fastidiar a la pobre Ino quien se encontraba sola en todo el asunto. Bueno, Gaara también estaba implicado, pero él era de pocas palabras y la verdad, ignoraba completamente todas las travesuras que cometían los "Cupidos" en contra de ellos dos.

Porque sí. El par de ninjas habían sacado quien sabe de dónde, que Ino y Gaara hacían bonita pareja.

¿Y el resultado? Pues que todos los días buscaban excusas para dejarlos a solas, o pequeñas travesuras en las que siempre, estaba implicada Ino y _debía_ pedir ayuda precisamente al Kage de la Arena.

¿Cuál había sido la travesura de hoy para que Ino diera semejante grito? Se preguntarán ustedes.

Pues bien. Les contaré.

Ino había despertado por la mañana bastante entusiasmada. Sería otro día en que aprendería cosas nuevas en el hospital de Suna. Y eso le agradaba.

Había dejado de pensar en Shikamaru, al menos, no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia, y eso era gracias a Sakura y los hermanos Sabaku.

Por la mañana, debían partir temprano al hospital, como cualquier día de trabajo normal en Konoha. Durante esas horas, los médicos de allí se dedicaban a enseñarles virus y envenenamientos que ellas jamás habían visto, por ende aprendían a crear un antídoto con hierbas que tampoco habían conocido antes. Era bastante entretenido.

Luego por la tarde, almorzaban en la mansión de Gaara y se dedicaban a estudiar lo que habían aprendido y buscar soluciones de enfermedades bastante complicadas.

Muchas veces, caminaban por la aldea conociendo un poquito más, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, les parecía más hermosa. En especial para Ino, quien había dejado de reclamar por el sol y lo seco que era, para dar paso a comentarios halagadores y que no dejaría que sus amigas de Konoha se perdieran semejante lugar.

Era raro ver a Ino tan entusiasmada con un lugar donde el calor nunca cesa.

Por esa razón, quizás, Kankuro y Sakura tomaron ese pequeño cambio, como un indicio de que Ino podía estar atraída por _alguien_ que hacía de su estancia más agradable. Y según ellos, ese _alguien_ era Gaara.

Aun recordaban el incidente de un mes atrás cuando ellas se habían aventado encima de ellos. Esa vez, Gaara e Ino, se comportaron extraño, se evitaban a cada momento que podían y rehuían la mirada del otro, incluso se ponían nerviosos y el color subía a las mejillas de ambos cando estaban en la misma habitacion, lo cual, ciertamente, parecía como si algo pasara dentro de ellos, y ese _algo_ debía ser atracción según las palabras de Sakura y Kankuro.

Y hoy, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

Ino había llegado después que Sakura del hospital. A ella le había tocado un operación bastante complicada y difícil y tuvo que quedarse un par de horas más. Realmente no le molestaba.

Al llegar a casa, siempre se daba un buen baño reconfortante, para luego sentarse a la mesa en compañía de los hermanos de la arena para almorzar frescas y relajadas.

Subía las escaleras entusiasmada tarareando una canción, pensando que toda esta experiencia era genial y lo relajada que últimamente se sentía, porque ni la presencia de la bruja de Temari le bajaba su alegría.

Pero todo pensamiento rosa, quedo en el pasado al momento de abrir la puerta de su ahora habitación.

Con ojos enormemente abiertos y un leve tic en su ceja izquierda, miraba con la boca abierta el lugar. Sí, se trataba de una nueva "hazaña" de los "cupidos".

Su cama, el piso, el armario, el tocador, su ROPA, absolutamente TODO, estaba lleno de _arena._ Fácilmente, se podía ver una capa de unos 50cm de arena. No había lugar que se salvara.

Se me había olvidado mencionar, que la mayoría de las travesuras de la pareja, por no decir **todas**, eran bastante absurdas. Como la que ahora se podía apreciar. Pero claro, por muy absurdas que fueran, debía admitir que siempre lograban el objetivo, que _Gaara_ fuera en ayuda de la _damisela_ en peligro y tuvieran su momento a _solas_.

Y ésta vez, no sería lo contrario. Porque, ¿Quién más sería capaz de limpiar un lugar con arena sin dejar rastros? Por supuesto, _alguien_ que pudiera controlarla a su antojo. ―_N/A: ya saben, en Naruto se supone que no existen electrodomésticos xD_―Y ese _alguien_ no era más que _Gaara_.

―¡Frentuda! ―chilló furiosa. No sabía si reír o llorar de la frustración. Es que, ¡hasta un pequeño de 5 años haría una travesura mejor!

Pero, debía admitir que ésta vez habían sido ingeniosos.

―No me habría esperado algo así ―admitió Ino muy a su pesar.

Era ridícula, sí. Pero efectiva. Aunque se había negado a pedir nuevamente ayuda a Gaara, no tenía más opción que ir a su despacho e interrumpirlo con una horda de disculpas por molestarlo. Pero no podía darse un baño y luego vestirse con su ropa ¡llena de arena!

―Sakura me les pagará ―murmuró colorada de ira― y Kankuro es hombre muerto ―sentenció, bajando a una velocidad de rayo hacia la calle para ir a la oficina del pobre Kage.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba la pareja en cuestión, alabándose de lo ingeniosos que eran, cuando escucharon el grito furioso de Ino.

―Oh kami, esto ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho ―dijo Sakura secándose una lagrimilla de tanto reír― hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de fastidiar un poco a la cerda ―volvió a reír.

―Y yo a mi hermano ―murmuró un Kankuro divertido por toda la situación― pero al parecer él lo lleva mucho mejor que tu amiga ―hizo una mueca.

Su hermano siempre seria un inexpresivo sin remedio. Pero al menos, sabía que le afectaban las situaciones en que los ponían a prueba, por mucho que se hiciera el duro y no mostrara sus sentimientos, ¡era su hermano pequeño! Sabía que no estaba del todo contento con todo lo que estaba pasando.

―Si bueno, él es algo especial, ¿no? ―comentó Sakura pensativa.

Ella por lo demás, estaba igual o más feliz que Ino de estar en Suna. Obviamente se divertía más que su pobre amiga, y fácilmente había pasado días enteros sin recordar a su idiota ex maestro. Salvo por la noches, claro, en que tu mente queda en blanco e inevitablemente comienza a auto castigarse con los recuerdos de sus besos y caricias. Era una masoquista sin remedio.

―Aunque me sorprende que no me haya echado una bronca ―se llevó una mano a su mentón. Quizás estaba planeando algo en contra de él. ¡Nah! Se echó a reír de solo pensarlo. Gaara jamás se divertiría de esa manera.

―Bueno, creo que es hora de afrontar lo que venga ¿no? ―Kankuro le tendió una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a bajar de la cornisa donde se encontraban esperando. La chica lo miró sonriendo, aceptando su ayuda.

Había aprendido bastante del chico. Era caballero, amable y le gustaba divertirse. Además era atractivo sin su maquillaje. Pero, no pasaba nada más entre ellos. Como muchos habían pensado al verlos siempre tan juntos y riendo por todo.

Él, tenía una atracción por una chica amiga de Temari, con la cual muchas veces fue de misión. Y ella, pues ella estaba enamorada de Kakashi. Y aunque pasaran mil años, quizás seguiría estándolo.

―_Hasta que encuentres a alguien mas_ ―decía siempre su inner― _recuerda que olvidaste al idiota de Sasuke gracias a kakashi._

Claro, o hasta que encontrara a otro hombre capaz de erizar su piel con solo verlo o escucharlo. Pero dudaba que algo así sucediera. Una, porque era como sacar un clavo con otro clavo. Y Segundo, porque bastante había tenido con dos hombres incapaces de decir lo que sienten como para enredarse nuevamente con algún idiota.

Caminaron juntos hasta el hogar de los chicos, ya que pronto seria la hora de almorzar.

Aunque iban muy alegres platicando, estaban algo inquietos por lo que se viniera cuando Ino se encontrara con ellos. Sentían que ésta vez, la rubia explotaría y no estaban seguros de qué sería capaz.

* * *

No sabía por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa.

Ese hombre la ponía como gelatina cada vez que lo veía. Y no podía explicarse que hacia poniéndose nerviosa por un hombre que no conocía en absoluto, y además teniendo una atracción hacia Shikamaru.

Todo había empezado desde el día que llegaron, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encima del chico y que si no fuera por Sakura o Kankuro, seguramente se habrían besado cuando quedaron los dos en esa burbuja mirándose mutuamente.

―¡Por kami! ―se jaló de los pelos, dándose media vuelta y refugiándose en un hueco por donde se subía hacia la azotea.

Había estado parda frente a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara sin poder calmar su respiración por lo que decidió tranquilizarse antes de golpear. Se quedo allí, sentada en el primer escalón a la espera de que sus sensaciones bajaran la revolución de su cuerpo.

Debía admitir que le habían sentado bien los años en que Gaara ha estado al poder. Se veía más maduro a pesar de los cortos 20 años que tenia. Se veía definitivamente atractivo, especialmente con su ropa de Kage, la cual muchas veces, la hacía fantasear con él. Tenía una debilidad verlo vestido de esa forma y no sabía por qué.

―Estúpido atuendo de Kage ―murmuró colorada.

¡Que le pasaba! Por kami parecía una adolecente con sus hormonas al tope.

¿Acaso ya no amaba a Shikamaru? Debía reconocer que ardía en furia cuando Temari se iba a Konoha por varios días para ver a su perezoso amigo. Últimamente se veían mas que cuando ella estaba en la aldea, y quizás, el muy idiota había iniciado una relación con la bruja pelo de paja, y ella ni se enteraba.

Sí, admitía que sentía celos y un dolor angustiante cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero Gaara le hacía sentir _cosas_ que Shikamaru no.

―_Quizás sea una mera atracción sexual_ ―dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

―Oh por kami santo querido, ¡me estoy volviendo loca! ―chilló desesperada. Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar voces _inexistentes_.

Luego se quedó pensando en lo que _esa voz_ dijo. Podía ser cierto. Vamos que Shikamaru no era ningún dios griego ni nada por el estilo, y Gaara podía fácilmente sobrepasar a Sasuke en lo referente a físico. Así que, tal vez... no sea nada más que hormonas revolucionadas.

Esa observación no le ayudaba en nada. Saber que seguía amando a Shikamaru pero que se acostaría felizmente con Gaara, no la hacía mejor persona. _Claro que no._

Respiro profundamente. Todo este drama se los haría pagar al par de idiotas que habían comenzado con todo el plan "juntar a Gaara e Ino" porque _hacían bonita pareja._ Se vengaría lentamente, los haría pagar por tenerla en ese estado de confusión hacia el Kage. Porque maldita sea, sentía unas ganas enormes de besarlo y tirarse encima de él cuando lo veía con su ropa de Kasekage.

¡Sí, y que!

Se levantó controlando su ansiedad. Estaba dispuesta a entrar a la maldita oficina y rogaba a los dioses que cuidan de ella, que por favor no estuviera con la mugrosa ropa de Kage.

―Malditas fantasías eróticas ―murmuró agitada― ¡malditas hormonas descontroladas! ―volvió a maldecir.

Llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo. La observó por un largo rato, parada como idiota sin mover ningún musculo. Volvió a suspirar y tomando una bocanada de aire bastante grande, acerco sus nudillos golpeando suavemente.

Escucho voces de una mujer y ardió en celos.

Ah, maldición. Lo único que faltaba era que sintiera celos de Gaara también. Expulsó todo el aire de una sola vez desinflándose desganada.

―_Esto es absurdo_ ―pensó al borde del llanto. Ya no sabía que mierda sentía.

Después de unos segundos eternos en que pensó millones de cosas, se escuchó la suave pero profunda voz del chico dándole permiso para entrar.

Sus piernas temblaron, pero aun así, dignamente entró como si fuera la reina del castillo. Aunque poco le duró toda esa confianza cuando vió al joven líder con su túnica de Kage y el sombrero con el kanji "viento" a un lado de la mesa. Tragó pesadamente, agachó su mirada a sus pies, justo en el momento en que el chico levantaba su mirada de unos papeles que tenía delante de sí, para fijarla en ella.

―_Oh kami. Respira, vamos no es tan difícil. Respira_ ―se recordaba a sí misma. Por que tenía fantasías eróticas con Gaara, por el simple hecho de estar vestido de Kage. ¡Era una maldita pervertida!

De improviso, vio a _alguien_ moverse por el lado izquierdo de la habitación, recién allí fue cuando se acordó de la voz de mujer. Miró de soslayo y no era otra más que Temari. Volvió a mirar al suelo. ¡Era lo último que le faltaba!

La chica la miró con una ceja alzada, viendo a una Ino totalmente sumisa, con su vista fija en el suelo, sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Era extraño verla en ese estado, siempre estaba chillando y muy segura de sí misma. Se preguntaba si los rumores que corrían por la mansión serian ciertos. ¿A caso su hermano y ella sentían _algo?_

Se alejó de la ventana y pasó por un lado de ella, deteniéndose en la puerta.

―Hola Ino ―saludó. Ya que al parecer la chica se había desconectado del mundo― iré a Konoha, ¿Quieres que envié algún mensaje? ―dijo misteriosamente. Aunque Ino sabía que se refería a Shikamaru― a Shika le gustará saber de ti.

Nada. Ninguna reacción. Seguía con su vista fija en el suelo sin demostrar ningún sentimiento por su amigo.

―Hola, Temari. ―murmuró por fin. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirarla― te lo agradezco, pero no. No tengo ningún mensaje. ―y volvió su vista a sus pies. Bastante interesantes al parecer.  
Temari entonces, dió por sentado que algo pasaba con su hermano.

―Bueno, hermano, me retiro. Gracias nuevamente ―salió sin decir más. Dejando la oficina en un absoluto silencio.

Gaara la miraba confundido. Su comportamiento era realmente extraño para él. La había sentido hacía rato fuera de su oficina, pero había cambiado de parecer pues estuvo unos minutos parada frente a la puerta, para luego alejarse. Hasta que la segunda vez, se había decidido entrar. ¿Que la detuvo?

―¿Necesitas algo, Ino-san? ―preguntó desesperado al verla sin intención de hablar o levantar la mirada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

La chica dió un respingo al escuchar la voz, suave y sensual de Gaara. Oh maldición, se arrepentía de haber llegado hasta allí.

―Buenas tardes, Kasekage-sama ―hizo una pausa― Ehm... bueno... etto... yo... ―comenzó a balbucear descontroladamente. Parecía una nena de 3 años intentando hablar― genial Ino, ¡estropéalo más!

Él por su parte, ladeó la cabeza al ver el estado de nerviosismo de la joven. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, tratando de relajarse, ya que al parecer le tomaría tiempo saber la razón de la visita de Ino. Colocó ambas manos encima de su escritorio entrelazándolas, suspiró observando a la chica, y trató una vez mas de sacarle información.

―Ino-san ―volvió a decir. Pero su voz denotaba impaciencia, aunque también curiosidad.

Se removió incomoda en su sitio, intentando calmar su respiración.

―¡Hai! Etto, yo... Kasekage-sama, necesito pedirle un favor ―habló abruptamente. Debía salir cuanto antes de allí.

―Gaara ―dijo el chico por toda respuesta. Ino por fin levantó la mirada, viéndolo confundida.

―¿Qué? ―al momento de encontrarse con su mirada, todo su cuerpo reaccionó. Teniendo pensamientos nada inocentes sobre Gaara y su estúpida ropa de Kage. ¡Oh por kami! ¡Se veía tan sexy con esa túnica! Se sonrojó nuevamente e intentó apartar la mirada hacia los ventanales de la oficina.

―Mi nombre es Gaara, me gustaría que me llamaras así ―la observó confundido al ver su rostro colorado y rehuir su mirada nuevamente― no me gustan las formalidades, Ino-san. Soy como cualquier chico de 20 años ―la observó detenidamente. Parecía nerviosa y su rostro no paraba de sonrojarse. _Acaso... ¿sentía algo por él?_

―Oh, claro, está bien. Si así lo prefieres ―contestó lo mejor que pudo, feliz por la petición del chico― pero... entonces debo pedir lo mismo, tampoco me gustan las... ―se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Gaara levantarse de su escritorio y dirigirse hacia ella.

―_Oh por kami, oh por kami santo y todos los dioses existentes_ ―su respiración se hizo irregular y vio con aflicción la túnica de Kage que se movía con gracia hasta detenerse frente a ella. Ahora estaba segura que moriría de la vergüenza. O de un paro cardiaco. O tal vez, de una derrame cerebral. Lo que sucediera primero.

―¿Que sucede, Ino? ―preguntó ya sin paciencia. La chica estaba quieta en su lugar sin hacer el menor movimiento― Ino, mírame ―ordenó. Ella seguía con su rostro escondido y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

La chica con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levantó su rostro lentamente hasta mirarlo a los ojos con las mejillas ardiendo.

―Bien. Ahora, ¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó satisfecho, mirándola fijamente. Ya era un avance.

―Etto... bueno... quería pedirte ayuda. Verás... Sakura y Kankuro ―comenzó a contar lo sucedido pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir ya que él la interrumpió.

―¿Que hizo Kankuro esta vez? ―preguntó fastidiado. Ya comenzaba a odiar las estupideces que hacia él y la amiga de Ino con el fin de unirlos.

No podía negar que Ino era bastante linda, y su personalidad era a veces, como Naruto. Pero, últimamente la había visto callada, tímida, evitando mirarlo directo a los ojos y balbuceando la mayoría de las veces cuando estaban cerca, y le parecía adorable.

No sabía con exactitud si ella sentía algo o no por él, ni mucho menos si él mismo sentía algo, pero podía apostar a que gracias a las jugarretas de esos dos, algo en ellos comenzaba a cambiar.

Él trataba de ignorar cada uno de los intentos del par de chiflados, pero estaba consciente de lo que sucedía entre Ino y él. No sabía hasta que punto estaban uniéndose, pero sabía que debía parar esto o no habría vuelta atrás y uno de los dos terminaría enamorándose del otro.

―Bueno, ha pasado una tormenta de arena por mi habitación ―respondió Ino avergonzada. Gaara la miro confundido. ― quiero decir, que mi habitación está llena de arena. Por todos lados. No hay sitio que se salve.

―Vaya, cada vez sus intentos son mas infantiles, y eficaces al parecer ―comento él. Sabía que era el único que la podía ayudar, por lo tanto debía darle créditos a Kankuro.

―Sí, no sé de dónde sacan tales ideas ―murmuró. Mientras tanto ella miraba su cuerpo cubierto por esa tela blanca y azul, y lo bien que se veía con su pálida piel.

Imágenes comenzaron a recorrer su mente. Y se sintió casi como si fuera ero-senin buscando información para uno de sus libros.

―¿Ino? ―pasó una de sus manos por delante de la chica, se había quedado perdida― ¿Sucede algo?

―N... no. ―oh genial, manteniendo fantasías sexuales con el Kage de la arena, ¡delante de él!

―Bueno, ya es hora de comer. Mi hermano y Sakura-san deben estar esperando ―volvió hacia su escritorio, guardó un par de papeles y otros tantos los llevó consigo. Para mala suerte de Ino, tomo su sombrero de Kage colocándoselo de mala gana.

A él no le gustaba estar con esa ropa, pero era su deber como Kasekage. En cambio Ino, lo miraba fascinada, lo único que le faltaba era el hilillo de baba colgando por la comisura de sus labios.

Se acercó hacia la puerta, abriéndola lentamente y como todo un caballero, le cedió el paso a la chica. Ella se sonrojo pasando dignamente por su lado, colorada hasta el pelo, pero dignamente al fin y al cabo. Lo cual, le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Gaara.

―Cuando lleguemos a casa, subiremos a tu habitación ―dijo Gaara. Iban caminando hacia la mansión que solo quedaba a unas cuantas casas de la torre del Kasekage.

Ino lo miró nerviosa y colorada, para luego darse cuenta que hablaba de ayudarle con la arena. Se golpeó mentalmente por estar pensando cosas que no eran. ¡Por kami! ¿A caso se imaginó que Gaara le estaba proponiendo algo? ¡La única pervertida era ella!

―Oh, claro. Gracias ―contestó rápidamente― esa frentuda me las pagará ―murmuró Ino. ¡Todo se debía a ellos! Si no fuera por los dos chiflados, ella no estaría pensando en Gaara como un objeto sexual.

―Estaba pensando... ―comenzó a hablar Gaara. Miraba al frente pensando claramente cómo actuar― que deberíamos actuar ―Ino lo miró levantando una ceja. ¿A que se refería? ― es decir. Ya es hora de que esos dos dejen de inmiscuir en nuestra vida. No me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada, ni mucho menos ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Supongo que a estas alturas, varios aldeanos deben pensar que tenemos algún tipo de relación ―Ino casi se atora con su propia saliva. ¿Hablaba en serio? ― si tengo o no una relación contigo, es mi problema, eso es nuestro asunto― habló firme el joven. Daban ganas de tirarse encima de él y abrazarlo hasta fundirse con su cuerpo.

Para Ino, era un chico sumamente adorable, sensual, varonil y caballero. ¿Había algo mejor que esa combinación? Ah y una acotación importante, ¡se veía jodidamente sensual con su atuendo de Kage! ―_N/A: __pensaran que es mi fantasía, ¿a que no? Puede ser... ¡ha ha ha!_―

―Y que sugieres ―trató de mantener la calma― ¿una venganza similar a la de ellos?

―Pues ellos pasan casi todo el día juntos. Es hora de que conozcan lo molesto que puede ser que se metan en tu vida ―Ino estaba asombrada. Una, porque nunca había oído hablar tanto a Gaara, era muy parecido a Sasuke en ese sentido, pero claro, mucho más adorable. Y otra por la disposición que tenia para participar de algo que podía ser bastante infantil. Cada día conocía más cosas de ese sujeto, y no podía evitar sentir admiración y quizás, algo más hacia él. ¿_Estaba confundida?_

* * *

Había amanecido en Konoha. Muchos debían estar en un profundo sueño aun, pero no era así para nuestro ninja copia.

Su cara mostraba cansancio y estrés, sobre todo estrés. No había dormido prácticamente nada, pensado en Sakura y en el lugar donde podía estar.

El día anterior, cuando se dió cuenta del error que había cometido y que Sakura no estaba viviendo allí, había salido disparado hacia las calles de Konoha en busca de su _enamorada_. Pero cuando llego a la casa de Ino y vio que las luces estaban apagadas, se percató de lo tarde que era y lo imprudente de su parte llegar a esas horas de la noche a una casa donde los padres de la chica quizás ya estuvieran descansando. El error era de él y no debía comprometer a nadie por su falta de tacto. Así que, dando media vuelta, había vuelto a casa, solo y desanimado, a la espera de un nuevo día.

Así pues, había llegado el amanecer, con él en la misma posición donde había quedado en la noche, sin haberse movido más que para ir a beber agua. Definitivamente, quien viera a kakashi, se sorprendería al ver lo mal que se encontraba.

Miro su reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana. _Buena hora_ pensó. Salió apresurado hacia la torre Hokage. Si había alguien que supiera donde estaba Sakura, esa seria Tsunade-sama. No había razón para dar vueltas como estúpido por toda la aldea, teniendo la respuesta allí mismo. Averiguaría donde se estaba quedando y todo se solucionaría.

_Ojala todo fuera tan fácil, Hakate_.

Tocó una vez la puerta de la oficina, y entró sin esperar el permiso. La Hokage se encontraba como siempre, con un montón de papeles que firmar. Al ser interrumpida, levanto su mirada furiosa, dispuesta a gritar hasta que se cansara, pero cuando se percató que era el vago de kakashi se contuvo.

Al observarlo mejor, se percató de lo ojeroso que se veía. Su ojo estaba más vago aun, y su cabello desordenado como nunca antes lo había visto. Sonrió maliciosa, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que su alumna se había marchado. ¡Como disfrutaría esto!

―Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, vago ―dijo enojada mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Disculpe, Tsunade-sama ―hizo una leve reverencia y continuo― necesito saber donde está Sakura ―la vio alzar una ceja y mirarlo seriamente. _Esto no asegura nada bueno._

―Vaya ―suspiró tomandose su tiempo para fastidiarlo― ¿No sabes dónde está tu esposa? ―se burló. Él por su parte, sabía que era una batalla perdida. La Hokage no le diría nada, podía intuirlo. Agachó la cabeza pensando en qué podía hacer para que soltara prenda.

―Tsunade-sama... ―no dijo nada más. No. No sabía qué podía hacer. ¿Rogar? ¿Tentarla con Sake?

―Mira, vago. No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes ―lo miró acusadoramente― pero no creas que te haré las cosas fáciles. Si quieres encontrarla, búscala por tus propios medios ―volvió a centrar su vista en los papeles de su escritorio― pero te advierto una cosa ―levantó la mirada y kakashi supo que esta vez no era ninguna amenaza dicha en vano― si la buscas, espero que sea para algo serio. Porque si me entero que la buscas solo para jugar nuevamente y sufre por un idiota como tú, te buscaré hasta el mismísimo infierno y te haré pagar por cada lágrima que derrame. Ya esta bueno que dejes de actuar como estúpido y te pongas los pantalones. ¿Me has entendido? ―kakashi la miró con su ojo vago bastante demacrado. Tsunade asintió satisfecha― ahora retírate y haz algo bueno. Para variar.

Se dio media vuelta y salió hacia las calles nuevamente. Había sido idiota pensar que tendría la ayuda de la Hokage o que se lo haría fácil. Comenzó a correr hasta la casa de Ino, era la más cercana a ella y sabia que podía contar con ella.

_No estés muy seguro de ello, Hatake._

Tsunade en tanto, había quedado satisfecha. Había disfrutado verlo en ese estado de trapo viejo. Se lo merecía el muy... era hora de que se dejara de jugar. Estaba en edad de algo serio y su alumna lo quería, el muy maldito tenía suerte de que su alumna lo quisiera, era una buena chica. Esperaba que esta lección le sirviera.

Y sobre todo, estaba orgullosa de Sakura, que había tomado la vía de escape hacia Suna, donde se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con los hermanos de la Arena. Estaba llevando bastante bien todo este lio de kakashi.

Llegó hasta la florería de la familia Yamanaka. Sin esperar mucho, entro seguro de sí mismo, pero para desgracia de él, se encontraba la madre de Ino. Quizás la chica estaba en algún parque con Sakura. Estaba ansioso, con solo saber donde estaba Ino llegaría hasta su pequeña.

―Oh, buenos días, Kakashi-san ―saludó amable la mujer detrás del mostrador― ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

―Buenos días, Yamanaka-san ―hizo una reverencia― ¿Podría hablar con su hija? ―la mujer lo miró extrañada.

―¿Se trata de alguna misión? ―preguntó confundida― Mi hija lleva casi un mes fuera de la aldea ―respondió como si fuera ilógico que él no supiera.

―Oh ―no sabía qué hacer. Su única opción no estaba― Llegue ayer de una larga misión, no lo sabía ―atinó a contestar. Bueno, era hora de seguir con los otros amigos de ella. ―Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas ―comenzó a retroceder pero fue interrumpido por la madre de la chica.

―¿Era algo importante? ―le parecía extraño que kakashi fuera en busca de su hija.

―No, no se preocupe. Hasta pronto ―se despidió saliendo rápidamente de allí.

¡Maldición! ¿A caso todo estaba en su contra? Aja, sí. Debía pagar por lo miserable que actuó con ella.

Volvió a retomar las concurridas calles de Konoha. Iría donde Hinata. Esa chica tan amable seguro lo ayudaría.

Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué le diría exactamente? No sabía como empezar, pero eso era lo de menos, cuando la tuviera frente suyo, las palabras saldrían solas.

Dobló por una esquina y se encontró con Shikamaru y Temari caminando hacia él. Iban platicando, o al menos Temari lo hacía, bastante entusiasmada.

A medida que se iban acercando alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

―Te digo, Ino está bastante extraña ―Shikamaru se notaba fastidiado. Aun le costaba trabajo hablar de Ino sin ponerse furioso― y mi hermano Gaara anda por las mismas. ¿Crees que ellos tengan algo de verdad? ―preguntó la chica. Al menos kakashi sabía donde estaba Ino.

―No lo sé, Temari. Aunque como es Ino, puede que sea verdad ―contestó sin pensarlo. Sabía que Ino no se besaba con cualquiera, es mas ni siquiera sabía si había besado a alguien, pero sí sabía que era coqueta y le gustaba llamar la atención. Aunque si su amiga hubiera escuchado tal comentario, estaría muerto y enterrado bajo tierra.

Kakashi pensó que los jóvenes eran impulsivos. Cuando estaban enojados decían cualquier estupidez, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Al pasar por su lado, los saludó desganado sin siquiera detenerse. Shikamaru lo miró de soslayo. ¿Sabrá donde se encuentra Sakura? ¿La estará buscando? No tenía la más mínima intención de decírselo, al menos, hasta que se lo preguntara él mismo.

Kakashi siguió su camino hasta la casa de Hinata. Se imaginarán lo que paso. ¡Exacto! No estaba. Había salido de misión con Kiba y Shino. Lee quizás podría saber, ya que estaba enamorado de ella, pero también estaba fuera de la aldea con Gai.

Se dio media vuelta sin más remedio que preguntarle a Shikamaru. No era amigo de Sakura por lo tanto dudaba que supiera, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Recorrió el camino de vuelta por donde había venido, agotado y sin esperanzas de encontrarla, cuando escucho la voz de Temari. Se detuvo en seco escuchando atentamente.

La chica se estaba despidiendo de Shikamaru en la entrada de Konoha. Sin antes indagar un poco mas entre Ino y Shikamaru.

―... y Sakura se pasa todo el día con Kankuro. Todo lo que pasa en la mansión es extraño. Algo se traman esos dos en contra de Gaara e Ino. Es mirar una guerra de shinobis. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Parecen unos críos! ―Shikamaru ya estaba al borde del colapso. Giró su rostro hacia la calle y vio a kakashi parado con su único ojo abierto, sorprendido. Seguramente había escuchado parte de lo que decía Temari.

―Temari-san ―murmuró kakashi. No podía creerlo. La había encontrado. Aunque no le había gustado nada lo de Kankuro. La chica se dio media vuelta sorprendida.

―¿Kakashi-san? ―preguntó confusa― ¿sucede algo? ―miró de soslayo a Shikamaru pero éste tenía su vista fija en kakashi. Miró hacia al frente esperando que continuara hablando.

―Sakura ―respondió. Como si eso lo explicara todo. Tal vez a él sí, pero Temari no entendía nada― ¿Esta en tu casa? ―la chica lo miró sin entender. Solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

―Está en un tipo de intercambio de medicina. Está allí más o menos un mes ―contestó casi, todas las dudas del ninja copia.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo estará? ―comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía extraño, con un tumulto de emociones que no podía describir.

―Bueno, por lo que sé ―hizo una pausa― Es indefinido ―ante esta respuesta, el pobre ninja casi cae de espalda. ¿_Cómo que indefinido? ¿¡No pensaba volver!_ Debía actuar rápido. Debía partir _¡YA!_.

―Voy contigo ―dijo observando la reacción de la joven. No le importaba nada, partiría ahora mismo, eran tres días de viaje, por lo tanto cuanto antes, mejor. La chica lo miró aun mas confundida.

Siempre había visto a kakashi como un hombre serio y poco efusivo. Siempre pensaba las cosas antes de efectuarlas, era un buen líder. Pero ahora, parecía otra persona. Desesperado, angustiado, y sobre todo impulsivo. Sabía que no debía meterse, así que solo logró asentir y mirar a Shikamaru.

Él, miraba la escena bastante serio. Al parecer, iría para solucionar las cosas, algo que él también _debería_ hacer. Pero que no haría. Por un momento, se había dejado llevar por esa seguridad de kakashi. Pero luego retomó su compostura, decidiendo no marchar. Si Ino tenía algo con Gaara, le daba igual, ella había partido a una misión sin retorno y no había sido capaz de despedirse. Su amistad valía poco para ella, pues bien, el no tenía por qué amargarse.

Kakashi movió su cabeza a modo de despedida hacia Shikamaru, y caminó hasta las puertas. Mientras Temari se despedía del perezoso, prometiendo una visita pronto.

Así partió hacia _su chica_. A recuperar lo que era de él. Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde. Había pasado un mes desde que se había marchado y ella al mismo tiempo partió hacia Suna. La revelación de la cercanía con Kankuro le produjo una sensación angustiosa. ¿Podrían tener algo ellos dos? ¿Podría ser cierto?

* * *

Habían llegado hasta las puerta de la mansión ideando la venganza. Oh sí. Dulce venganza. Estaban seguros que se arrepentirían de haberse metido en sus vidas.

La más feliz era Ino. Fue la que más sufrió con las locuras de ese par, los momentos a solas con Gaara aun podía recordarlos, aunque si hablamos de sinceridad, no se arrepentía de ello. Solo... lo había pasado mal cuando hacían sus travesuras. Por ejemplo hoy con la arena. Aun no se había podido dar ese baño reconfortante por culpa de ellos. Pero se las pagarían. Adema con un aliado como Gaara, no tenia como perder.

Entraron como cualquier día normal, Ino tratando de mantenerse firme y serena y sobre todo mantener sus fantasías lejos de su _inocente_ mentecita. Gaara, en tanto, se despojó de su ropa de Kage, para alivio de Ino. _¿O tal vez no?_

Kankuro y Sakura se encontraban en la mesa esperandolos. Silenciaron cuando vieron entrar a la pareja, bastante relajada.

―Buenas tardes Kankuro, Sakura ―saludó Ino educadamente. Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo.

Oh no. Esto no aseguraba nada bueno. ¿No hay gritos? ¿Ni insultos? ¿Ni reprimendas de Gaara? Y sobre todo, y lo mas descabellado,. ¿Ino _educada_?

―_¡__Oh kami, el cielo se caerá a pedazos y moriremos convertidos en gárgolas, sirvientes del demonio!_ ―chilló inner― _lamento no haber probado los labios de kakashi nuevamente. Tsk. Una lástima_ ―Sakura rodó los ojos.

Pero estaba de acuerdo con inner. Esto olía mal. _Muy mal. _Algo se traían entre manos esos dos y lo averiguaría.

Kankuro también sabía que una tormenta, y de las peores, se avecinaba. Esa dulzura de Ino no era más que la calma antes de desatarse la furia. Tragó pesadamente, no quería imaginarse lo que su hermano le haría. Había estado jugando con fuego, ahora tendría sus consecuencias.

Luego del ameno almuerzo, Gaara e Ino subieron juntos hacia la habitación de la chica. Pero esta vez, no hubo miradas cómplices por parte de Sakura y Kankuro. Sino que se quedaron en silencio escuchando los pasos de la pareja mientras subía hacia el segundo piso.

Ino entró tranquilamente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Le era difícil borrarla. Gaara también estaba divertido por su hermano. Estaba asustado, a la espera de que la tormenta se desatara.

―Ha sido genial ―murmuró Ino, rebosante de felicidad.

Hizo ademán de sentarse en el suelo, como solía hacerlo en su casa, pero a mitad de camino recordó que vivía prácticamente en arena, por lo que se tambaleo al estar a punto de tocar el suelo. Gaara rápidamente la sujetó de su brazo izquierdo.

El momento fue demasiado íntimo, pues Ino se sujetó de la mano libre del chico y podía sentir la respiración de él cerca de su cuello. Podría haberse alejado inmediatamente, para no seguir comprometiéndose más. _Podría_ pero no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario, se quedo quieta en su lugar escuchando la tranquila respiración del chico y el tacto en su cuerpo.

La mano de _él_ entrelazó la de _ella_ haciendo el contacto más fuerte, sintiendo ambos la suavidad de la piel contraria. Si antes se había declarado como una pervertida pues ahora lo afirmaba. Porque lo único que sentía al tener cerca a semejante hombre, eran unas ganas enormes de verlo vestido de _Kage_ ―_N/A: __y dale la burra al trigo al trigo xD ¡no lo puedo evitar!_― y lanzarse a esos labios que tanto le llamaban la atención.

Sí, aja, estaba decidido. ¡Sentía atracción sexual por el Kage de la arena!

Se separaron lentamente, gracias a kami Gaara tenía más auto-control que ella misma. Prefirió no mirarlo hasta que por lo menos su cuerpo dejara de hacer ebullición.

Gaara en silencio la observó un momento. No sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos, de lo que estaba seguro, era que si no paraba a su hermano, terminarían por involucrarse más de lo que hasta el momento lo estaban. Y no era que no quisiera, simplemente, prefería que las cosas se dieran por sí solas.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a mover la arena del suelo con una facilidad que resultaba insultante. Ino lo miraba maravillada, admirando la habilidad del shinobi. Lo cual, lo único que hacía, era incrementar su fantasía, atracción o lo que fuera que sintiera hacia él.

Todo esto se estaba tornando peligroso.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en la habitación de la rubia. Y desde entonces, nada fuera de lo normal había sucedido. Al menos, no con la pareja de siempre.

―¡Maldición! ―volvió a murmurar Sakura mientras esperaban en la mesa a Gaara e Ino.

―Sakura, no tiene caso darle atención a los chismes ―dijo Kankuro quien no parecía muy afectado.

―Que... ―suspiró― ¿Que no tiene caso? ¡Todo el mundo piensa que somos pareja! ―chilló agitando los brazos al aire― ¡hasta en el hospital me han felicitado! ―gritó― y para empeorar las cosas, no hemos podido hacer nada mas contra Ino. Parece que hemos perdido nuestro ingenio ―hizo un mohín frustrada.

―Bueno, quizás esta... ―no pudo seguir ya que Ino hacia su aparición con Gaara siguiéndole detrás.

―Hoy habrá una cena ―comentó Gaara mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Kankuro lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Desde cuando su hermano se interesaba por organizar cenas? ¡Si odiaba los eventos sociales!

―¿Vendrá alguien muy importante? ―preguntó Kankuro con la curiosidad a tope. Mientras tomaba su vaso con agua

―No ―contestó su hermano, tajante. Dirigió su vista por unos segundos hacia Sakura, y luego volvió a centrarla en su plato― celebraremos el comienzo de una relación― Kankuro se atragantó con el agua, dejando el vaso de golpe en la mesa, sobresaltando a Sakura.

―¡¿Qué has dicho? ―gritó― No me digas que... ―miró a Ino, luego a su hermano pequeño, y por último a Sakura con una sonrisa triunfante― ustedes están... ―pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

―Esta noche lo sabrás ―dijo misteriosamente, dando así por terminada la curiosidad de Kankuro. Bufó molesto comenzando a comer. Le molestaba que le dejara siempre con las preguntas a medio camino― ah por cierto, esta tarde llega Temari ―agregó desinteresado. Kankuro asintió.

Miro de reojo a Sakura quien miraba fijamente a su amiga Ino, quizás intentando sacarle algún detalle. Pero nada, la chica estaba concentrada en su plato sin dirigir su vista a nadie.

* * *

La tarde había caído y ni Kankuro ni Sakura pudieron sacarle algo a la pareja que misteriosamente, había pasado casi todo el día juntos.

En la mansión, las chicas estaban preparándose para bajar. Sakura continuaba con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza. Aunque con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pensando que quizás la cerda se había olvidado de Shikamaru.

Los tres días anteriores, Ino no había pasado gran tiempo en casa, sino que se iba con Gaara y al aparecer llegaban tarde. Algo tenían ellos dos, y esperaba que hoy pudiera aclararse todo.

―Vamos Ino, ¿no le contarás a tu mejor amiga? ―insistía Sakura nuevamente. Ino rodo los ojos y continúo con su tarea de maquillaje― Cerda ―murmuró la chica ya al límite.

―Frentuda, ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte. Al menos que sea de gran importancia ―le sonrió tan dulce que Sakura no tuvo sospechas. Algo se tramaba.

―¡Bien! Como quieras ―barbulló enojada. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

―Frentuda ―llamó antes de que saliera completamente de la habitación. La chica se giro esperando que continuara― estoy feliz por ti ―dicho esto sonrió alegre levantándose para salir detrás de su amiga.

―Y ahora ¿qué demonios te pasa? ―alzó una ceja mirándola desconfiada. Se había vuelto loca su rubia amiga.

―Nada, nada. Vamos ―pasó por su lado alejándose escaleras abajo. Sakura se quedó pensando.

―Supongo que el amor la tiene idiota ―murmuró, soplando su flequillo y caminando detrás de su amiga.

Los chicos estaban esperando en el salón. Gaara sentado en unos de los sillones, con una pierna flexionada apoyándola en el borde del sillón, mientras Kankuro bebía agua apoyado en la pared frente a su hermano, que quedaba cerca de la cocina.

Estaba sin el maquillaje de ninja ni su gorrito de gato. Tenía el cabello despeinado y Sakura pensó que se veía guapo.

Gaara lo ignoraba olímpicamente, aunque podía sentir su mirada constante encima y un aire de molestia en su postura.

―Supongo que mi hermana debe estar cerca ―comentó Gaara.

―Oh vamos ―reclamó Kankuro molesto― deja de dar vueltas al asunto y dinos la gran noticia ―esperaba ansioso con una sonrisa en sus labios. Gaara miro a Ino y asintió.

―Bien, si estas tan ansioso ―dijo indiferente― brindemos ―agregó acercándose a la mesa del comedor y sostener una copa entre sus finos dedos.

Se podía ver a Kankuro y a Sakura felices, ansiosos por ver el beso por parte de la feliz recién pareja.

―Brindo por ustedes ―dijo Ino con una sonrisa divertida.

―Oh, sí claro ―contestó Sakura restándole importancia― Gracias Ino-cerda, pero ustedes son más importantes ―Kankuro asintió dándole la razón.

―No, no, no ―negó Ino sin quitar su sonrisa― brindemos por la feliz pareja ―alzó su copa haciéndola chocar con la de Gaara.

―¡Kyaaa! ¡Por la feliz pareja! ―gritó emocionada Sakura chocando su copa con la de Kankuro― por ustedes ―dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Se miraron entre sí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida la peli-rosa. Kankuro los miró sospechosamente.

―Por ustedes ―dijo Ino acercándose hacia su amiga, estrujándola en un abrazo que casi rompe su clavícula― por su relación. Estoy muy feliz frentona, era hora de que siguieras adelante ―comentó dramática con ojos acuosos.

―¡¿Eh? ―miró a Gaara y luego a Kankuro― N... ¡no! ―gritó, moviendo los brazos en forma exagerada― ¡no tenemos ninguna relación! ¿Estás...? ¡ash! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ―estaba desesperada. Así que los rumores de la _supuesta relación_ ¡era producto de esos dos!.

―Hermano, sé que Sakura es una buena chica ―comentó Gaara, muy en el fondo estaba divertido. Kankuro lo miro asombrado. Su hermano anti-social lo estaba ¿felicitando? Sakura se acercó a paso rápido hacia ellos dispuesta a plantarle un puñetazo al joven Kage, y una mierda si era el más alto cargo, ¡lo mataba!

―Oye, Gaara... ―no pudo seguir ya que, la rubia lo interrumpió.

―Se lo tenían guardadito, ¿eh? ―Sakura se detuvo a mitad de camino. Cambio de planes. Primero, mataría lentamente a Ino, luego seguiría con el Kage― pero se ven realmente juntos ―y asentía para darle mayor crédito a sus propias palabras.

Sakura se giró hacia la chica lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndolo más tétrico. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Ino supo que debía correr.

―¡Te voy a matar! ―gritó colérica― y luego te descuartizare ―prosiguió con su sentencia― y cada pedacito me lo comeré todas las mañanas ¡con sal y limón! ―sádica. Sí. Se había convertido en una sádica. Podría fácilmente luchar por el puesto con Hannibal el caníbal.

Salió disparada detrás de Ino quien corría alrededor de la mesa mientras los chicos las miraban divertidos. Kankuro no estaba tan molesto. Había sido una buena jugada de parte de su hermano. Debía admitir que estaba disfrutando de su nueva personalidad, gracias a la rubia. Jamás se imaginó estar en un juego tan infantil donde su pequeño hermano participara.

―¡Ven aquí, puerca grasienta! ―chillaba como poseída la peli-rosa. Realmente, había perdido el control.

Ino reía descontrolada, su amiga parecía un sirviente del diablo, con un vocabulario digno de Satanás. Jamás había escuchado tantos insultos de una sola tirada, y menos de una boca _inocente_ como Sakura.

―frentuda, ¡esas no son palabras para una señorita! ―gritó Ino, quien ahora corría alrededor de los chicos para luego saltar por encima de los sillones y muebles del salón.

―Me importa una mierda, ¡maldita &%#*! Me cago en tu tumba ¡cerda de &%$#"! ―los chicos estaban bastante asombrados también. Era como ver a una Godaime en miniatura. ¡Con los mismo pulmones!

El joven Kage veía fijamente a Ino. Era bastante infantil. Gritona, efusiva y escandalosa. Pero se veía adorable jugando y riendo, huyendo de su amiga. Quizás no era una personalidad que él buscara para tener una relación, en el caso que la tuviera, pero le gustaba. Y no se trataba de buscar a alguien _similar_ a la chica. Era _ella_ la que le gustaba como era.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos de maratón, cuando Ino ya comenzaba a cansarse. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia los chicos, pero esta vez se escondió detrás de Gaara tomándolo por el chaleco fuertemente, agitada, cansada y muy, pero muy divertida.

Gaara la miró de reojo dando un paso hacia atrás. Debía salvarla y proseguir con el plan.

_Misteriosamente, _Sakura tropezó cayendo prácticamente a los brazos de Kankuro. Él reaccionó a tiempo sujetándola por la cintura y por la espalda.

―¡Se lanza a sus brazos! ―chilló emocionada Ino. Sakura al borde del colapso miró a Kankuro a los ojos sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

¡Malditos sean par de engendros! Ino se la pagaría. Oh sí. ¡No se quedaría así!

Gaara dándoles un empujoncito, con su arena le dio un suave toque en la espalda a su hermano acercándolo al rostro de Sakura, quien cerró fuertemente los ojos recibiendo un casto beso de parte del castaño. Ninguno reaccionó, solo siguieron en la misma posición. Era extraño como todo dio un giro demasiado brusco y los que caían en los planes perversos eran ellos.

―Awww ¿No son adorables? ―comentó Ino con ojos soñadores. Estaba realmente bailando en su venganza.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, ingresando la hermana mayor de los muchachos, con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por la escena frente a ella.

―¿Kankuro y Sakura son pareja? ―preguntó sin siquiera saludar, entre dudosa y divertida― ¡Y recién me vengo a enterar! ―gritó molesta. Detrás de ella estaba kakashi, que no separaba la vista de Kankuro.

Sakura por su parte, escuchó a Temari y dio un respingo, trató de separarse pero al parecer Kankuro se había olvidado que se trataba de ella. ¿_O quizás no?_ Y la tenia fuertemente agarrada de la cintura y su nuca.

Pero le pareció extraño sentir otra presencia aparte de Temari. Y graciosamente, se parecía a la de... ¡Nah! No podía estar allí.

―¡¿Kakashi? ―gritó Ino que se había girado hacia Temari cuando la escuchó. Todo esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

―_¡¿__Kakashi?_ ―chilló Sakura en su mente. No. No podía ser cierto. Junto todas sus fuerzas y se separó del chico agitada. Giró su rostro y allí estaba. Con un aura maligna y su expresión tan filosa que daba miedo.

―Sakura... ―murmuró él. Mirándola fugazmente, para luego centrarse nuevamente en el chico a su lado.

Oh kami. ¿Podía estar pasando todo esto? Unió su coraje, acordándose de las porquerías que había hecho, y seriamente, con su frente en alto le hablo fríamente.

―Kakashi, ¿qué haces aquí? ―el hombre la miró y supo que estaba furiosa. Pero al carajo. Lo escucharía quisiera o no.

―Vine a buscarte ―dijo como si hablara de una misión. Sakura levantó una ceja mirándolo indiferente.

―Pues yo no me voy de aquí ―se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante― así que, puedes volver por donde llegaste.

―Quiero hablar contigo. _Ahora _―fue una orden clara y precisa. No aceptaría una negativa. Y eso _ella_ lo sabía.

―_Vaya, este se parece al Uchiha-idiota-inexpresivo con sus peticiones-ordenes_ ―dijo emocionada Inner. Al parecer, ¡el tipo venia a pelear por ellas!

Sakura lo miró furiosa, con todo el odio del mundo. Kakashi se sintió pésimo, pero no se iría hasta hablar con ella.

―Bien ―cedió finalmente― que sea rápido. Pero te advierto ―lo apuntó con su dedo índice― no me moveré de Suna ―sentenció.

―_Eso lo veremos _―pensó Kakashi.

Salió dignamente hacia el salón, sin mirar a ningún lado. Ignorando por completo al jounin y a sus emociones que luchaban por salir.

Mientras en el salón, los chicos estaban en silencio. Habían presenciado todo sin querer inmiscuir. Aunque a Ino ganas no le faltaban. Nadie excepto ella, sabía lo que ocurría con esos dos pero podían asegurar que nada bueno.

―Me pueden explicar ¿Qué carajo fue todo eso? ―preguntó Temari mirando a Kankuro y luego a Gaara.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Un asco de capitulo. Lo siento, no pude hacerlo mejor, y quería compensárselos con el capitulo 12, pero no hubo caso. Mi internado en el hospital no me ha dado tiempo y solo tengo el comienzo del cap. Y si intentaba terminarlo ahora mismo para subirlo, habría salido aun mas peor de lo que ha salido este. Pero bueno, lo bueno es que como ven, comenzara nuevamente el KakaxSaku, aunque tendrá que sufrir. Con respecto a Ino, sé que les dije a muchas en sus comentarios o en Facebook, que ella se quedaría con Shikamaru, pero la verdad, aun estoy indecisa. Debo confesar que Gaara en adorable y es uno de mis personajes favorito. Además de que me han enviado mensajes a Facebook votando por él, entonces, la competencia se volvió reñida. Veremos que sucede.  
Espero no haber cambiado su personalidad ni la de Kankuro. Siempre lo muestran mujeriego y a Gaara peor que Sasuke en cuanto a frases seguidas se trata. Pero al menos en el manga, Kankuro ni es mujeriego ni Gaara es mudo. Es serio, sí, pero cuando habla con Naruto o en la guerra, se acuerdan de su lindo discurso? (que por cierto me derritió) demuestra que sí habla y mas que Sasuke. En fin, traté de dejarlo lo más parecido al manga.

Espero no demorar en el próximo cap. Y disfruten. ^^

Un mensajito a k2008sempai: Por kami-sama, me reído como nunca con tu comentario. "me patina el coco" hahaha! Yumei te manda saludos, dice que eres su lectora favorita porque siempre le sacas sonrisas! Y te digo a mí también, ha sido un gusto leer tu reviews.  
Todo se paga en esta vida, y Kakashi lo tendrá que asumir, porque Sakura se vengara en el próximo cap. Y sabrá lo que es ser tratado como un trapo. Mucho drama? xD  
Y no te preocupes que la historia llega a su final con Yumei o conmigo, pero llegará! Gracias por el recibimiento y nada, nos vemos pronto ^^

Recuerden que me pueden agregar a Facebook por si a alguien le importa :D


	12. ¿Quién dijo que la venganza es mala?

**Advertencias: **Lemon o Lime {cuál es la diferencia? xD}

**Nota:** ¡Pasen por el perfil y voten por la pareja para la próxima historia!

**Nota2:** ¡Hola! Soy Mei o Yumei da igual. Me ha tocado escribir este cap. Costó pero salió. ¡Disfruten!

**Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Quién dijo que la venganza es mala?**

* * *

―¿Y bien? ―volvió a preguntar Temari impaciente― Estoy esperando ―miró a sus hermanos con las manos en jarra y su pie izquierdo zapateando el suelo― Kankuro... ―amenazó.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―preguntó de forma inocente. Temari perdiendo la paciencia, se acercó en dos pasos hasta él, agarrándolo de la camisa.

―No te hagas el idiota, Kankuro ―gritó― sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. ¡¿Tienes una relación con Sakura? ―su expresión no daba escapatoria.

―Ah... bueno... ―Kankuro se disponía a explicar, cuando Temari interrumpió.

―¡¿Te has aprovechado de ella? ―chilló mientras movía el pobre cuerpo de su hermano como si fuera un trapo― ¡que le has hecho! ¡Seguro la engañaste con algunos de tus trucos! ―continuaba atacando.

Ino, que se había quedado al margen de todo asunto junto a Gaara, demasiado juntos cabe destacar, aguantaba la risa colocando su cara en el hombro del Kasekage, mientras él, observaba divertido la escena, sin la menor intención de querer ayudar a su pobre hermano.

―Temari ―logró articular Kankuro. Pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

―¡Contéstame! ―gritó la chica.

―¡Eso intento! ¡Maldita sea! ―gritó aun más alto que su hermana. Al momento, la chica detuvo su ataque mirándolo enojada. Luego miró alrededor, percatándose del espectáculo que había hecho delante de Ino y Gaara.

―¡Oh! Hola cariño ―saludó llena de dulzura a su hermano pequeño, acercándose para besarlo como siempre hacia cuando llegaba de misiones largas. Ino la miró con la ceja alzaba, confundida y asombrada por el cambio de actitud de la mayor. ¡Era increíble! Podía ser una bruja y al segundo después, un encanto de mujer.

Kankuro bufó exasperado. Siempre era lo mismo.

―_Seguro a Gaara lo respeta más que a mí_―se dijo molesto.

―Que tal Ino ―continuo con los saludos, como si nada― ¿Cómo te han tratado mis hermanos pequeños en mi ausencia? ―preguntó amablemente.

Lo curioso, era que lo preguntaba de corazón, Ino no sentía falsedad en su tono ni en su pregunta. Quizás, y solo quizás, debería seguir el consejo de su amiga Sakura, y tratar de llevarse mejor con la chica, después de todo, no era culpable de que su amigo perezoso fuera un idiota.

―Oh, muy bien Temari, gracias. Han sido maravillosos ―contestó lo más amigable posible.

―Sí, sobre todo Gaara ―murmuró Kankuro malicioso.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―Temari se giró para encararlo― no creas que te has librado ―contestó molesta― Ahora, explícame con detalles ―se colocó frente a él esperando su relato.

―Bueno ―dudó unos segundos antes de sumergirse en un relato del que no se libraría― lo principal, es que no somos novios ―Temari alzó una ceja mirándolo desconfiada.

―¿Entonces? ¡Me vas a decir que hiciste que Sakura te besara! ―chilló.

―¡Hey! ¡Ella me besó! ―lo cual era bastante cierto, porque si miramos objetivamente, la que se "tiró a sus brazos" literalmente, fue ella. {Gracias al empujón de Gaara, no olvidemos}.

―¡¿Le estas echando el muerto a ella? ―otra vez sacudió a su hermano pensando en la "pobre e inocente" Sakura.

―¡Te quieres calmar de una maldita vez! ―gritó ya arto del arrebato de su gruñona hermana― ella tropezó o algo así y cayó sobre mí, eso es todo ―aclaró sofocado― ¿verdad Gaara? ―el pobre aun no se daba cuenta de que el culpable de todo esto era él, precisamente.

―Yo no vi nada ―contestó neutral― ¿y tú, Ino? ―miró a la chica cerrándole el ojo izquierdo. Se puso tan nerviosa que solo logró negar con la cabeza.

―Malditos traidores, debí matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad ―murmuró enojado. Nadie estaba de su lado, su hermana parecía Lucifer en un muy mal día y la implicada en cuestión estaba con su ex maestro ¡quién sabe dónde!

―¿Y bien? ―volvió con a preguntar su hermana.

―¿Sabes qué? Te quedas con las ganas. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que haga con mi vida ―dijo seguro de sí. Ya estaba mayorcito para decidir, sí señor. Y dándole énfasis a sus palabras comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Pero todo aplomo quedó reducido a nada cuando su hermana habló.

―¡Sabaku No Kankuro! ―gritó― trae tu maldito trasero aquí ―no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Por lo que Gaara divertido dirigió su vista hacia un Kankuro derrotado, cabizbajo y con su dignidad estropeada.― ahora mismo comienzas a explicarme, soy tu hermana mayor y exijo saber. Punto ―fin de la historia. Al parecer la que mandaba allí era ella.

―Oye hermanita, que seas vieja no te da derecho a dártelas de madre amargada ―con un tic en su ceja izquierda, Temari comenzó a tronarse los dedos― bu... bueno, tu... pero tú eres una buena hermana y ahora mismo te explico ―decía mientras movía sus manos delante de él― esos que están allí ―apuntó hacia Gaara e Ino― organizaron una cena para anunciar no sé qué. Pero creo que hubo un mal entendido y Sakura se puso como loca, ¡la hubieras visto! ―comenzó a reír pero al ver la cara de limón agrio de su hermana calló al instante― y bueno, quería matar a Ino, entonces fue cuando se tropezó, ¡yo solo la sujete! Deberías agradecerme ―murmuró ofuscado.

―¿Y qué se supone que celebrarían? ―preguntó Temari desconfiada mirando de soslayo a su hermano Gaara, Ino sonrió nerviosa.

―¡Eso es lo que no sé! ―gritó Kankuro jalándose los pelos― estos dos han estado actuando extraño ―dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Temari en cambio ya se podía hacer una idea, pero no se imaginaba a su hermano pequeño actuando en una broma. Al parecer Ino lo estaba cambiando― cuando Sakura tropezó, algo extraño sentí en mi espalda, ¡lo juro! Fue como si me empu... ―se quedó en silencio meditando, Temari lo miró sin comprender. Mientras tanto, Gaara susurró a Ino que era momento del escape. Sigilosamente, caminaron de lado hacia la cocina donde había una puerta que los llevaría hacia el exterior, donde se encontraba el jardín― ¡espera un momento! ―gritó de improviso, sobresaltando a su hermana― alguien me empujó ―dijo recalcando cada palabra, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia su pequeño y adorable hermano, llevándose la sorpresa de no encontrarlo a él ni a Ino― ¡Gaara! ―gritó colérico― ¡ahora me las pagas! Y una mierda si eres el Kasekage, ¡me oíste!

Sin previo aviso, Temari le dio un gran zape en la cabeza, haciendo que Kankuro lanzara una maldición.

―Cuida tu boca, Kankuro ―murmuró Temari― ¡y ni se te ocurra molestar a Gaara! ―chilló enojada. Kankuro frunció el ceño molesto.

¡Claro! Al gran Gaara no había que molestarlo, pero ¿y él?

―Sí, claro y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¿no? ―furioso salió disparado hacia las escaleras. Ya habría tiempo para vengarse.

Temari se quedó pensativa en la sala. Ino, ¿sentía algo por su hermano? Y ¿él? Si era cierto, no dudaría ni un segundo en tratar de juntarlos. Sonrió ansiosa y caminó hacia su habitación maquinando algún plan.

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión, iluminado por tenues faroles dispuestos estratégicamente para hacer un ambiente mágico, se encontraba Sakura que caminaba dignamente hacia una de las bancas.

No se sentaría ni mucho menos, ya que pensaba hacer su charla lo más corta posible. Es más, ¡ni siquiera debería estar allí!

―_Malditas costumbres de maestro-alumna_―pensó avergonzada. Sí, era cierto que ya no era su sensei, pero ese tono tan autoritario aun le producía respeto y por ende, obedecía sin rechistar.

Se detuvo cerca de la banca, con los brazos cruzados, y se volvió hacia su _sensei_ sin una muestra de amabilidad.

―¿Y bien? Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta... ―Sakura no tuvo ocasión de seguir. Algo la hizo callar. O _alguien_.

Kakashi la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Fue un gesto posesivo y tremendamente sensual. La había tomado por sorpresa, sin darle opción a reaccionar o a pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Simplemente, la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y convirtió aquel instante en la experiencia más erótica que había tenido jamás. Debía demostrarle todo lo que sentía, cuánto la extrañó en ese maldito mes.

Cuánto le importaba de verdad. Cuánto la deseaba.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Sakura estaba con las neuronas en huelga. Incluyendo a Inner. Ya que nada podía hacer, ni pensar ni decir. Solo sentir. ¿Para qué mentir?

Su corazón desbocado latía aceleradamente y regaba con sangre caliente cada vena de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, y mucho. Y por mas que se negara a sentir, no podía competir con semejante cuerpo y sensualidad con la que kakashi la estaba besando. Se podía sentir el deseo.

Pasión, electricidad, magnetismo... y un deseo inflamado que carecía de vergüenzas o barreras.

Para ella sólo existía o había existido aquel cuerpo. Una parte de ella quería viajar junto a él a cualquier lugar, la otra le advertía del peligro que correría si seguía con el juego. Él ya había elegido, la había engañado y había optado por el camino fácil. Huir.

Por fin, su parte cuerda, o más bien inner, la ayudó a reaccionar.

―_¡¿__Qué haces, baka?_―chilló por fin su inseparable inner―_¿no te acuerdas que así también besó a la chica del bar? ¡¿Eh?_―para Sakura, fueron las palabras mágicas.

Se apartó casi con fiereza y sus ojos la atraparon durante una fracción de segundo, hasta que le estampó su puño en la mejilla. Tuvo consideración, ya que no lo hizo con mucha fuerza como para mandarlo a volar como lo hacía con Naruto, pero sí con la necesaria para apartarlo bruscamente. ¡Tampoco quería quedarse sin su ex maestro!

Kakashi, un metro más atrás de donde había estado, se tocaba la mejilla afectada. Estaba desconcertado. Jamás había probado un golpe de su compañera.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

Levantó su vista encontrándose con una muy furiosa Sakura, que lo miraba con rencor. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? No se creía lo que había sucedido. Era obvio que pasaba algo más.

―No te atrevas… a tocarme… otra vez… ―habló la chica agitada. Su voz no parecía a la habitual. Ella misma se asombró del odio que emanada cada palabra.

―Sakura…

―¡Cállate! ―gritó desesperada. No quería oír nada, dolería escuchar una de sus estúpidas excusas.

―¿Qué demonios te sucede? ―se acercó hacia ella pero Sakura era más rápida, se alejó automáticamente― ¡Sakura!

―kakashi, ¿a qué viniste? Quiero la verdad, no estoy para juegos ni para idioteces.

―_As__i veo_―pensó kakashi. La miró un segundo desistiendo de acercarse, sería peor― vine a buscarte.

Sakura habría reído en su cara de haber estado menos furiosa. ¿Buscarl? ¿a ella? ¿Después de haberla botado como una cualquiera? ¿Después de haber probado su cuerpo a su antojo? ¡Ja! esto merecía un premio.

―Sí claro. ¿A caso eres un de esos maridos machistas que no dejan que su esposa salga?

―Sakura, no se trata de eso…

―Claaaaro. Quieres que me quede en casa todo el día, prepare la cena, te planche la ropa, haga aseo. Por las noches me toques, y como no soy suficiente mujer, te buscas a otra, y a mí me dejas en casa, ¿eh? Ah pero además, eres tan machista, que nadie más me puede tener, entonces vienes aquí para encerrarme nuevamente, ¿eh?

―Sakura, escucha...

―Pues olvídalo, no me voy. Si no te has informado, estoy en una misión, estoy aprendiendo bastante y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad ―se giró dándole la espalda, dispuesta a terminar con esa innecesaria conversación, comenzó a caminar pero Kakashi reaccionó sujetándola de la muñeca.

―Espera… ―se sentía frustrado. Siempre habían sido muy amigos, no era costumbre verla tan cerrada, ya no sabía cómo actuar― esta misión hace mucho que Tsunade-sama te la ofreció, pero nunca quisiste, ¿qué pasó entonces? ―la miró ansioso por obtener una respuesta sincera. Por suerte, la chica no se soltó de su agarre.

―Antes, tenia alguien importante por quien quedarme ―aclaró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Touché._ Pensó.

Desarmado, permitió que se fuera soltándola poco a poco.

Sakura, temblando de rabia y a punto de llorar, comenzó a caminar con su barbilla en alto. Dignamente, aunque por dentro se sentía usada y fracasada.

Kakashi se quedo allí, asimilando todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué había hecho? Toda la confianza y compañerismo habían quedado en la basura.

No podía permitir que se escapara. Había cometido un error y había viajado tres días para buscarla. Debía luchar por ella.

Luego de un instante, salió tras ella.

* * *

En otro lado de la mansión, se encontraba Ino caminando hacia el balcón de su habitación.

Había visto a Sakura plantarle cara a kakashi, y eso la enorgullecía, su amiga podía tener más fuerza que ella misma.

Los había visto porque luego de su escape del salón con Gaara, había decidido que no permitiría que dañaran a su amiga nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta de que su querida amiga no necesitaba de ella, al menos por el momento. Se podía defender sola.

Ya la apoyaría cuando llegara a la habitación. Probablemente llorarían juntas y se abrazarían como siempre lo habían hecho.

Caminaba distraídamente, su mete estaba en el salón con Gaara y su imponente figura. Había disfrutado hacer pagar a Kankuro sus travesuras, pero más había disfrutado la cercanía con el Kasekage. Cuando Gaara la había tomado la muñeca y arrastrado lejos del salón, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no lanzarse encima de él y sacarle la ropa a mordiscos.

Se ruborizó por sus pensamientos, pero era tal la atracción que sentía hacia el chico, que le aterraba cualquier posibilidad de enamorarse de él.

Es que, ¡hablamos del Kasekage de la arena! Un joven importante y líder de una aldea ajena a la suya. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Enamorarse de un hombre que vivía a tres días de su aldea y que solo podría verlo en ocasiones importantes? ¡Era totalmente absurdo!

Suspiró agotada, ya no quería pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante, a fin de cuentas, aun no sabía si él sentía algo o si realmente sentía más que atracción sexual hacia Gaara.

―Oh kami, ¡estoy perdida! ―suspiró nuevamente, deteniendo sus pasos― mejor voy a la azotea, no creo que pueda dormir con estos pensamientos pervertidos ―murmuró al borde de un colapso sexual.

Cambió de rumbo hacia la parte alta de la mansión. Le gustaba subir al techo de su casa cuando no podía dormir, era una sensación totalmente relajante sentir el aire golpear su rostro. Subió tranquilamente las escaleras, lo cual la hizo reír. Siendo ninja habría sido más corto subir por su balcón, pero claro, perdida con pensamientos nada inocentes hacia el Kage, se fue a dar una vuelta innecesaria.

Abrió la puerta saliendo con el fresco aire azotándole en la cara, lo cual hacia más fácil disipar los fantasmas del Kasekage.

Pero poco le duro el alivio, al darse cuenta que no estaba sola, y era precisamente el joven Kasekage quien se encontraba allí.

Ino contuvo el aire, casi al extremo del lugar, en una de las esquinas, había una punta que sobresalía, y allí, sentado en una pose tranquila estaba Gaara. Su pie derecho estaba flexionado, en el cual reposaban sus manos entrelazadas, mientras que la pierna izquierda estaba colgando. El viento era tal, que movía su ropa con fuerza a su alrededor, revoloteando a su vez sus cabellos rojizos, regalándole una imagen bastante sensual.

―_¡__Oh my god!_―{_N/A: __sí, los ninjas saben inglés jajaja}_―_Es un dios..._―pensó al borde de una hemorragia nasal― _oh soy realmente patética_―se dijo avergonzada.

Se tapó la boca por miedo a emitir algún suspiro, y moviéndose ágilmente hacia la pared derecha, la cual quedaba oculta a la vista del chico en caso de que volteara, se quedó quieta ante cualquier indicio de que la hubiera oído.

Trató de calmar su respiración, y de paso poner en orden sus emociones. Asomó su cabeza de modo que pudiera verlo mejor, y evitando que él la sorprendiera.

Así se quedo unos minutos, no supo cuánto. Estaba embobada observando como el viento despeinaba su cabello, se veía realmente sensual.

―_Oh kami, estoy perdida_―suspiró. ¿Había alguna duda? Estaba claro, sentía más que atracción física, todo ese tiempo compartiendo juntos había hecho que una mecha en su interior se encendiera y ahora lo único que buscaba ¡era explotar! Era muy distinto a como se lo había imaginado, y eso le agradaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, así que decidió alejarse de allí. Debía prevenir un ataque a su pobre corazón. Se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos. Llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho, en un intento de calmarlo. Parecía una adolecente enamorada. Esperó unos segundos, suspiró profundamente, dispuesta a salir por donde había entrado. Tomó valor para asomarse una vez más, solo una última vez antes de irse a dar vueltas como panqueque en la cama.

―Que demonios… ―susurró desconcertada. El lugar estaba vacío. Ni rastros de Gaara. ¿Como no lo sintió? Miró hacia los lados y nada.

―Bueno, ¿qué más puedo esperar de un manipulador de arena? ―se dijo― bueh, ni modo― se encogió de hombros, pero en el fondo se sentía decepcionada.

Se giró hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo pegando un brinco acompañado de un gritillo de sorpresa.

Allí mismo, se encontraba Gaara, de pie con los brazos cruzados al pecho, mirándola fijamente. Imperturbable, serio como de costumbre, pero con un deje de diversión.

―Oh kami-sama, que susto... ―se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta en la situación en que estaba― ¡lo siento Kasekage! ―habló atropelladamente, haciendo una reverencia que casi roza su frente con el suelo.

Trataba de regularizar su asombrado corazón, menudo susto se había llevado. ¡Eso le pasaba por mirona!

―Lo siento, Ino ―su voz rompió el aire sorprendiendo a la chica, que pegó un pequeño brinco― no pretendía asustarte― se disculpó el Kage.

¡Oh no! ¡Era tan amable! Si Ino no se derretía allí mismo seria un completo milagro, regalo de los dioses.

―Oh, no, no, no, no te preocupes ―dijo desesperadamente, agitando los brazos― ¡yo ya me iba! De verdad, no quería interrumpirte, por eso no dije nada, pero no pretendía espiarte ¡enserio! ―Gaara estaba divertido, jamás se había divertido tanto.

Le parecía extraña, divertida, infantil, honesta y sobre todo, una chica fuerte. Era adorable ver lo torpe que se volvía cuando estaba nerviosa. ¡Si hasta olvidaba ocultar el chacra!

La había sentido, claro que sí. ¡Por algo era Kasekage! La había sentido desde que cambió de rumbo en su habitación. No pensó que llegaría hasta allí, pero al parecer, tenían los mismos gustos. Y no era que estuviera pendiente de ella, oh claro que no. Es solo que él tenía su sentido muy bien desarrollado y podía sentir a la gente a muchos kilómetros de distancia gracias a su arena. Y siendo sinceros, había disfrutado sentirla cerca de él, claramente espiándolo, y había disfrutado aun mas sorprenderla. Era maravilloso verla en ese estado, hablando atropelladamente intentando buscar una excusa creíble al hecho de haber sido descubierta mirándolo.

―¿Que hacías aquí? ―preguntó Gaara interrumpiendo su excusa. Sí, también le gustaba ponerla en aprietos.

―Ah, bu… bueno… es que ―_bien Ino, has perdido la habilidad del habla_― no podía dormir ―terminó por fin― y en Konoha tengo la costumbre de subir al techo por las noches ―sonrió nerviosa― lo siento, no quería incomodarte ni mucho menos interrumpirte ―volvió hacer su exagerada reverencia, lo cual comenzaba a frustrar al joven Kage. ¡Vamos! ¡Si tenían la misma edad!

―Ino, deja de hacer eso ―habló con voz seria, sobresaltando a la pobre chica― por favor ―agregó al darse cuenta de su efecto― no me gustan las formalidades, ¿sabes? Sé bien que soy Kage y que la gente debe mostrar respeto, lo cual me parece absurdo. No soy gran cosa, solo soy un chico de 20 años que manipula arena, y que ha sufrido igual que todo el mundo.

Escuchándolo hablar de sí, a Ino le dieron ganas de aventarse encima y tratarlo con la naturalidad que él pedía. ¡Pero claro! Eso era pasarse mucho, ¿no?

Se quedó viéndolo un momento asimilando sus palabras, viendo más allá del gran Kasekage y del serio Gaara que todos conocían. ¿Podía enamorarse tan rápido?

―Te comprendo ―dijo al fin― pero estamos enseñados a mostrar respeto por aquellos que admiramos, sea mayor o no, es nuestro deber proteger y respetar a quienes tengan un cargo importante. Así somos los ninjas, ¿recuerdas? ―preguntó orgullosa. Gaara guardó silencio observándola.

¿Ella lo admiraba? Aun con todo el historial de su corta vida. ¿Era posible?

―Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿Yamanaka? ―preguntó curioso y divertido. Sí, él sabía que así debían ser los ninjas, y jamás involucrar los sentimientos, pero había excepciones.

―Es eso un crimen, ¿Sabaku? ―vió divertida como el joven Kage entrecerraba los ojos, soltó una risilla― tu comenzaste con el formalismo― dijo cruzándose de brazos― además, ¿tú qué hacías? Es tarde, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?

―Vivo aquí, Ino ―respondió divertido. ¿A caso no se acordaba que se estaba hospedando en SU casa? Le dieron ganas de reír, cosa que jamás hacía.

¿Tan nerviosa se ponía ante su presencia?

―Ah… ¡hahaha! ¡¿_Eres estúpida?_―Se dijo riéndose nerviosa― si, verdad. Lo siento ―estaba tan nerviosa que no podía mantener su mirada, la cercanía y su fragancia no ayudaban, ni mucho menos el aire fresco que circulaba revoloteando sus rojizos cabellos. Estaba apoyado con el hombro derecho en la pared y sus brazos cruzados, bastante típica en él.

Gaara la observó un momento para fijarse que rehuía su mirada.

―Me gusta venir a la azotea después de cenar. Es algo que hago siempre, sin excepción ―Ino se sorprendió al escucharlo, se volvió rápidamente a observarlo. No era común que iniciara conversación ni mucho menos contando algo de vida. Se veía distante, mirando hacia el infinito― me gusta estar solo ―continuó― lo hacía a menudo cuando aun tenia al Shukaku. En ese tiempo siempre estaba solo, las azoteas eran mi medio de escape. Sentir la brisa en el rostro y huir de las miradas de odio me daba paz. Y supongo que el no poder dormir ayudaba influyó bastante ―Ino tuvo ganas de llorar. No sentía lástima ni mucho menos, pero por alguna extraña razón, quería reconfortarlo. Podía sentir todo el dolor que le provocaron esas personas―Hoy, la tranquilidad de este lugar me relaja, después de un día lleno de papeles y gente entrando y saliendo de la oficina, me ayuda a no flaquear ―se sintió culpable, la verdad no quería entrometerse.

―Lo siento ―hizo su clásica reverencia. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida― es hora de que me vaya, mañana tengo hospital y tu quieres estar en paz y… ―fue interrumpida por Gaara.

―Espera… ―sujetó su muñeca haciéndola girar hacia él― no quise decir que...

―Oh, no te preocupes. De todas formas debo ir a dormir. Y Sakura. ¡Oh Sakura! Debe estar deprimida y tengo…

―Ino… ―esa era una forma sutil de decirle "_cállate". _Por supuesto, Ino lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo― ¿siempre sacas conclusiones erróneas? ―lo miró sorprendida.

Siempre le habían dicho que sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Sakura la reprendía todo el tiempo porque no esperaba averiguar las situaciones, y en muchos casos terminaba enojándose en vano.

―Yo… lo siento ―agachó la mirada. Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla― tiendo a mal interpretar las cosas, Sakura siempre me lo reprocha ―lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa. Él asintió en respuesta. En realidad no le molestaba, no se enojaba con facilidad, pero le frustraba que Ino pensara siempre cosas que no eran.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Ino miraba distraída la ciudad, y Gaara la observaba de reojo.

―Es preciosa… ―murmuró de pronto Ino, confundiendo al joven Kage. Fijó su vista en ella para percatarse que la chica miraba con ojos brillantes su ciudad natal. La vio acomodarse un mechón de cabello y deseo haberlo hecho él.

―¿_Qué demonios me pasa?_

Ino suspiró extasiada de la belleza que mostraba la ciudad por las noches, sin darse cuenta del efecto que estaba produciendo en el chico a su lado.

―Ven… ―Ino dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Gaara inesperadamente. Lo miro sin entender. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la azotea.

―Quiero mostrarte algo ―aclaró. La chica contuvo la respiración. ¿_Mostrarle algo?_

Le tendió su mano derecha, pero al parecer, Ino estaba indecisa o ausente. La segunda, lo más probable. ―¿Confías en mi? ―preguntó Gaara. Ino lo miró a los ojos y supo que debía ir. Asintió con la cabeza, no estaba segura si podría emitir palabra. Pero sí de su decisión. Lentamente tomó la mano que le ofrecía el chico sonriéndole confiada.

Gaara sonrió levemente en respuesta, y sin previo aviso, remolinos de arena se movieron a su alrededor, Ino curiosa miró hacia los lados. Comenzó a formarse una base bajo sus pies, elevándolos del suelo. Ino, sorprendida y sin habérselo esperado, soltó un pequeño gritillo, aferrándose al brazo derecho de Gaara, el cual aun sostenía su mano. Poco a poco fueron elevándose mas y mas, hasta tomar una altura considerable. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la ciudad entera se extendía frente a sus ojos. Iluminada por la luna y por las pocas ventanas que aun seguían encendidas. Era algo que jamás pensó ver.

―Woaw ―suspiró emocionada.

La ciudad era bastante peculiar. Los edificios eran realmente hermosos, complementándolo con el color dorado que tomaba cada uno de ellos, unos más brillantes que otros. No tenía palabras.

Gaara por otra parte, disfrutaba ver que a la chica le gustara su aldea. Era feliz allí, a pesar de vivir tanto sufrimiento gran parte de su vida, para él, no había nada más importante que su hogar.

―Esto es realmente hermoso ―habló embobada― gracias Gaara ―dirigió su vista hacia él, para encontrarse con el chico observándola detenidamente. Asintió sin romper el contacto visual, logrando que Ino se ruborizara.

El viento soplaba un poco más fuerte que allá abajo, pero eso no le importaba. La sensación era genial, casi como si pudiera volar.

¿Alguna vez Shikamaru se había dignado a sorprenderla con un detalle? ¿Por mínimo que fuera? Gaara en solo un mes, la había conocido y atendido mejor de lo que pudo haberlo hecho su amigo. De pronto se sintió decepcionada. Había confundido, quizás, los sentimientos de su amigo, y en algún momento se había imaginado que pudiera haber algo entre ellos. Le dieron ganas de reír por lo estúpida, y de llorar por la decepción. Gritar de rabia, de coraje, por haberse ilusionado como una tonta.

Pero, ¿acaso servía de algo? ¿Lograría sentirse mejor? Lo único que debía hacer, era disfrutar el maravilloso momento que Gaara le estaba regalando, relajarse con la brisa fresca de la noche y aprovechar la compañía del chico que tenía a su lado.

―Esto es por lo que sigo en el puesto ―dijo de pronto― es por esto que quise ser Kage. Proteger a mi aldea, a las personas que viven en ella. Impedir que nadie dañe lo que ves ahora. ―Ino lo miró asombrada. Asintió sin saber mucho que decir. Era increíble, la gente hizo de su vida un sufrimiento constante, y él, vivía por ellos, incluso perdería la vida por protegerlos. De pronto, tuvo el impulso más loco de su vida. Se aferró al brazo masculino, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del Kage, tratando de otorgarle todo el cariño posible, ese que le fue negado cuando pequeño.

―Gracias por compartir esto conmigo ―Gaara sorprendido la miró. Estaba rígido. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue relajarse, soltar el agarre de la chica y pasar su brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. En un cálido abrazo.

Bien, ahora la sorprendida era ella.

Sonrió feliz por la respuesta de él.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás encontraba el amor en el lugar menos esperado.

* * *

Sakura, que se había marchado caminando del jardín, ahora corría por los pasillos intentando llegar a su cuarto. Estaba tan destrozada, que no era capaz de orientarse.

―Irónico, soy una ninja y me pierdo en una estúpida mansión ―murmuró con lagrimas rodando por su mejilla.

Doblo en una esquina, y se encontró de golpe con la habitación que compartía con Ino. Suspiró aliviada. Entró apresurada cerrando de un golpe.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta tratando de calmarse. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos intentando en vano controlar su profunda tristeza. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

―Estoy bien ―se dijo, llena de una pena que no podía explicar― Estoy bien... ―mas lagrimas bañaban su cara― Haruno Sakura está bien... ―rompió a llorar descargando su frustración.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? Había pasado un mes sin él, un maldito mes en que no tuvo que verlo, un jodido mes en el cual había logrado sonreír y continuar con su vida. Y ahora, él aparecía para llevarla a la aldea.

―Es un maldito egoísta.

Dos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de su letargo. Suspiró secándose las lágrimas y se giró para abrir.

Se encontró con la sonrisa de Kankuro, que se borró inmediatamente al ver los ojos de la chica.

―Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? ―al momento de preguntar, se golpeó mentalmente. Era obvio que no estaba bien.

―Ah, sí, no te preocupes ―se pasó una mano por sus mejillas, en un vano intento por borrar la humedad de sus lagrimas. Kankuro, que se había convertido en un buen amigo, no quiso incomodarla, así que decidió subirle el ánimo sin preguntas.

―¿Estás ocupada? ―preguntó con una sonrisa. Sakura negó con la cabeza― ¡Bien! Te invito a comer barbacoa coreana ―_N/A: ¡es una delicia se los aseguro! _―¿qué dices? ―la chica lo observó sonriendo. Estaba agradecida de haber conocido a Kankuro. Era un hombre encantador y un buen amigo. Asintió animada.

―¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Escuche que hay un lugar aquí en la arena mejor que el de Konoha. Chouji siempre lo ha deseado probar ―con una sonrisa, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Cuando se giró, se encontró con una kakashi serio, y su ojo entrecerrado.

Agradeció a todos los dioses en turno por haber mandado a Kankuro, de no haber sido así, habría tenido un nuevo encuentro con su ex maestro y eso era lo último que quería. No permitiría que la viera llorar por él. Solo incrementaría su ego. Más de lo que ya estaba.

―Kakashi-san ―saludó el chico inclinando la cabeza. ¿Que si se había dado cuenta del tenso ambiente? Claro que sí. Había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que entre ellos dos había algo más que relación maestro-alumna. Pero su mirada asesina no lo intimidaba. Era ninja por kami. Había tratado con personas peores que él.

Y se podía imaginar que el estado de Sakura se debía al encuentro que momentos atrás tuvo lugar en el salón. Y si ella quería tener un poco de paz, entonces la ayudaría. Fijó su vista en ella, y como supuso, se encontró con una Sakura seria y queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible.

―Con permiso, debemos ir a cenar y muero de hambre ―hizo una reverencia y tomó del brazo a la chica, llevándosela de allí. Sakura no opuso resistencia, paso por el lado de kakashi sin dirigirle palabra. Ni una sola mirada.

Él por su parte, se quedó en su lugar furioso. ¿Era cierto que Kankuro y Sakura mantenían una relación?

Ni una mirada. ¡Ni una sola mirada!. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no salir tras ellos y romperle el cuello a Kankuro. Era el hermano del Kasekage, y no creía que ayudara en la relación con Konoha. Además, si quería luchar, debía hacerlo bien.

Miro hacia atrás, ya no había rastros de ellos. Contuvo las ganas de seguirlos y espiarlos. ¡Vamos! No era un chiquillo. Los dejaría solos, mañana hablaría seriamente con Sakura.

Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a paso lento hacia su habitación.

* * *

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Kankuro al ver a la chica medio ausente. Dio un respingo en su lugar y se volvió hacia él.

―Sí, todo está bien ―sonrió justo en el momento en que sus tripas sonaron. Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, segundos después, se miraron y rompieron a reír.

―Anadando, yo también estoy muerto de hambre, por culpa de esos dos tortolos no cenamos y la comida olía muy bien ―hizo un puchero sobándose la panza. Sakura comenzó a reír.

―Vamos, no te quejes, estas en compañía de una hermosa chica y ¡cenaremos barbacoa coreana! ―alzó su puño bastante animada.

―¡A que esperamos entonces! ―agarró la mano de la chica y salió disparado hacia el puesto de comida, arrastrando a la pobre Sakura.

Una vez en el local, buscaron asientos alejados del griterío de la entrada, y pidieron inmediatamente.

―Ahhh huele tan bien ―dijo en un suspiro Sakura, con cascaditas en los ojos― ¿por qué demoran tanto?

―Sakura, acabamos de pedir ―la miró divertido mientras se sobaba la panza.

―Haha soy bastante impaciente, que lo sepas ―sonrió sacando la lengua― además tengo un hambre de los mil dioses, me comería un animal entero, en serio.

Justo al terminar de hablar, llegó la persona encargada con trozos de carne cortada en finas tiras. Otra persona detrás, traía la parrilla con el fuego ardiendo y una tercera persona, una bandeja con vegetales, arroz y _Soju._

El estómago de Sakura gruño furiosamente, ¡todo se veía tan bien! Instalaron todo minuciosamente, dejaron friendo la carne con los respectivos condimentos y se marcharon.

_Autor Note: A ver, pequeña clase culinaria. La barbacoa coreana {sí, la misma que come Chouji} es muy conocida por lo deliciosa que es, al menos acá en Asia. Su nombre es Bulgogi {barbacoa en coreano} Y se trata de tiras de carne preferentemente de ternera, marinada con salsa de soja y sésamo. __Se fríe con pimientos verdes, cebolla en rodajas y dientes de ajo. La parrilla la colocan en la mesa, con fuego bastante alto, y el acompañamiento se sirve en pocillos individuales en donde todos comen. Es decir, no se sirven en un plato. ¿Me explico? Bueno, es una delicia, ¡se los digo!_

_El soju, es similar al sake, o sea está hecho a base de arroz, pero en corea también se prepara con almidones de papa, trigo, cebada {como la cerveza} y camote. Su grado alcohólico puede llegar a 45%. Es bastante rico, creo que mejor que el sake, al menos a mí me gusta más. Y se bebe generalmente con cerveza, whisky o ambas. Aunque la resaca al otro día ¡es horrible!  
Bien ahora, sigamos._

―Uh ¿cuánto demora? ―Kankuro rodó los ojos. ¿A caso preguntaría cada 5 segundos?

―Mejor bebe un poco mientras esperamos ―dijo mientras le servía un vaso de soju.

―Oh no, gracias, yo paso ―dijo moviendo sus manos― no suelo beber mucho ―Inner contuvo las ganas de reírse en su cara― Comenzaré con estos vegetales cocidos, ¡se ven riquísimos! ―comentó mientras tomaba sus palillos y los separaba― ¡Itadakimasu! ―gritó animada, solo faltaba el hilillo de baba.

―¡Hey! Nada de eso. ¡Debes acompañarme! Además el soju es más dulce que el sake, deberías probarlo ―insistió. Sakura lo observó un momento, indecisa asintió. Bien, ¿Qué podía pasar?

_**6 botellas después…**_

bogosipdago marhedo ijen andwegetjyo {_Dije que te quería ver, pero ahora no_}  
geuriwohamyon halsurok naman dachigetjyo {_Aunque yo te extrañe mas, aunque solo a mi me importe_}  
gwenchanayo geude my love namgyojin chuongmaneuro apado utge dwenikka {_Esta bien, tu eres mi amor, solo me quedan los recuerdos. Hasta el reírse se convierte en algo doloroso_}  
you're my love ottoke geudel itgo saragayo ajikdo jugeulmankeum geuriunde {_Tu eres mi amor, desde la última vez, cómo pudiste olvidarte de que estoy vivo. Todavía te extraño a morir_}  
nunbusyotdon uriye sarangeul dugo nega ottoke ttonayo {_¿Qué están viendo mis ojos? Nuestro amor se está yendo, ¿cómo me puedes dejar?_}

Cuando Sakura dejó de cantar, se percató de que varias lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. No supo cuando comenzó. Estaba tan sumergida en su profundo vacio que hasta había olvidado que estaba con Kankuro.

Fijó su nublada vista en el chico que la miraba sonriendo. Pestaño un par de veces para quitarse las lágrimas y se pasó las manos por sus mejillas. Sonrió despreocupada tomando su vaso de soju de un trago.

―Cantas genial ―halagó. Sakura hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia. ― es kakashi-san, ¿neh? ―preguntó desinteresado. Si la chica no quería hablar, pues no la obligaría, pero debía hacer un intento. Quizás pudiera ayudarla. No era Cupido ni mucho menos, pero se lo debía.

La chica lo miró asombrada, pero luego sonrió. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Bueno, tomando en cuenta que kakashi llego de improviso a la mansión, exigiendo hablar con ella, cualquiera podía hacerse una idea. Justo cuando iba a contestar indiferente, comenzó a sonar una canción, bastante empalagosa y llorona. Toda fuerza quedó hecha añicos, porque comenzó a llorar nuevamente dejando a Kankuro desconcertado.

salanghandan geojismal {_Que me amabas, era mentira_}

bogosip-eulgeolan ni geojismal {_Que me extrañabas, era mentira_}

dasi dol-aonda ni geojismal {_Que regresarías, era mentira_}

modu da geojismal-iya {_Todo lo que decías, era mentira_}

jikyeojundan geojismal {_Que me protegerías, era mentira_}

na eobs-i mos-sanda ni geojismal {_Que no podías vivir sin mí, era mentira_}

ileohge tteonalgeomyeonseo nal beolilgeomyeonseo {_Si te vas así, dejándome de esta manera_}

wae naege yagsoghaessni {_¿Por qué me hiciste tantas promesas?_}

Minutos después. Unas tres botellas más.

―{...}Y ya ves, el muy idiota vino a buscarme. ¡Piensa que soy de su propiedad! Uno jamás termina de conocer a las personas, ¿eh? ―se sirvió un nuevo vaso y bebió todo el contenido― Menudo amigo me salió.

Gracias al soju, la pena y las canciones para cortarse las venas, le había contado todo, absolutamente todo. Desde el acercamiento que tuvo con su ex maestro cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar, hasta el casamiento por culpa de una borrachera. Incluso, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar cuando el muy idiota se fue hacia el bar. El día en que murió todo respeto y amor por él.

Todo, sin una gota de pudor o vergüenza. Estaba tan bebida, que poco le importaba. Kankuro escuchó atento. Le sorprendió que la chica contara detalles que quizás en otra ocasión no habría querido escuchar, pero como las circunstancias eran otras, con alto alcohol en la sangre, no le dio la más mínima importancia. Servía para que la pobre chica sacara toda la frustración acumulada.

_Una botella después..._

―Lo odio ¿sabes? ―dio un trago a su vaso.

_Dos botellas después..._

―¡Lo amo! ―lloriqueaba. Tomó su vaso moviéndolo en el aire― ¡salud! Por lo patética que se ha vuelto mi vida.

_Tres botellas después..._

―¡Lo matooo! ―chillaba furiosa. Se sirvió y lo bebió de un trago― si no fuera medico y me dieran lástima los ancianos ―Kankuro no pudo evitar reír. Kakashi podía ser todo, ¡menos anciano! ― lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tirado a mitad del desierto a modo de botana para animales.

_Cuatro botellas después..._

Llorando desconsoladamente ―¡¿Que haré sin él? ―se sorbía los mocos que le iban colgando― Estoy enamorada, ¿sabes? ¡Lo amooo! ―gritó a todo pulmón. Los que quedaban en el local miraban cautelosos hacia la mesa. Kankuro trataba de callarla sin ningún resultado― moriré si no lo tengo a mi lado ―decía dramaticamente con cascaditas en los ojos. Tomó de la misma botella. Ya no quedaba delicadeza.

_Cinco botellas después..._

―¡No lo quiero cerca! ―bebió todo el contenido que quedaba en la botella, derramando por la comisura de sus labios. Kankuro la miraba divertido. Tenia mucha mas tolerancia al alcohol que la chica, y si bien era cierto que estaba bastante mareado, estaba en sus cinco sentidos... o al menos en sus cuatro― lo odio, juro que si me vuelve a tocar, ¡lo castro!

_Seis botellas después..._

―¡No puedo vivir sin él! ―chillaba a moco tendido. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo recostado en la mesa, con la botella en su mano derecha, su cara aplastada en el plato donde estaban las verduras, y con su mano izquierda golpeaba la mesa. Mientras Kankuro la miraba aburrido, rodando los ojos por los repentinos cambios de la chica. Su cabeza descansaba en su mano con el brazo apoyado en la mesa― ¿qué será de mi vida? ¿Crees que deba perdonarlo? Quizás deba ir ahora mismo ―levantó su cabeza con trozos de soya pegados en la mejilla. Kankuro sonrío con ternura. Se levantó tan brusco que se tambaleo hacia los lados― sí, debería ir ahora mismo y decirle que todo está bien ―Kankuro ni siquiera se movió de su sitio a detenerla, ¿para qué? Si dentro de... cinco segundos, estaría buscando formas para matarlo. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ― ¡No! –gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño, asustando a los clientes― Ni loca. No caeré tan bajo. ¡Que se pudra en el infierno!

Era difícil decir con exactitud, cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Llorando desconsolada por su amor hacia él, para luego maldecirlo de mil y una forma buscando maneras de vengarse.

Pero Kankuro se encargó de sacarla del local en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Era hora de volver a casa. Además ya había hecho su parte, ahora dependía de ella.

―Ash me siento tan ligera ―decía la chica al tiempo que se tambaleaba. Kankuro se disculpaba ante el dueño del local por el desorden que provocó la chica. Se inclinó a modo de reverencia repitiendo disculpa tras disculpa y salió tras la chica― _jeoju*_ ―murmuró. Le daba todo vueltas, y no podía coordinar los pies― me siento como una bebe que da sus primeros pasos ―dijo arrebolada estallando en risas. Nuevamente se tambaleó, pero ahora Kankuro la sujetó firme del brazo.

―_Comienzo a pensar que fue un error que probara el soju_ ―pensó abatido el chico. Unos cuantos pasos mas, Sakura se doblo el tobillo, gracias a kami nada grave.

―_jenjang_―vuelve a murmurar. Kankuro la miró sorprendido, ¿sabe hablar coreano? ―_N/A: ¡haha no lo pude evitar!_―

Comienza a caminar nuevamente intentando no morir en el intento, para ello, levantaba cada rodilla tan exageradamente, que parecía un desfile de tropas militares. Kankuro aguantó la risa, hasta que ella lo descubrió. Comenzó a reír feliz. Se sentía tan bien. Sin malos pensamientos, con un amigo de verdad, que la había ayudado en su profundo dolor.

―Eres un gran chico, ¿lo sabías? ―dijo Sakura llena de cariño. Kankuro la miró sorprendido, pero inmediatamente hizo un gesto con la mano.

―Claro que lo sé ―sonrió de lado. Sakura le golpeó en el brazo riéndose.

―En serio ―aclaró― espero que la chica que te trae babeando ―Kankuro entornó los ojos― se dé cuenta también. Te lo mereces ―concluyó. Ambos se quedaron observando por unos segundos.

―Gracias, Sakura ―sonrieron llenos de alegría por su nueva amistad. Continuaron el camino hacia la mansión.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse hacia la cocina. Sakura necesitaba tomar un vaso enorme de agua, y Kankuro prepararía una receta cacera para la resaca.

―Oh kami, creo que jamás volveré a probar soju ―dijo cuando se bebió el vaso de agua. Lo dejó en el fregadero y se apoyó en la encimera observando a Kankuro quien se movía de un lado a otro― ¿qué se supone que haces?

―Se supone que prepararé algo para tu resaca ―dijo al tiempo que agarraba un frasco. Sakura enarcó una ceja. ¿Hablaba en serio? Comenzó a reír.

―¡¿ahora? ―rió mas fuerte― lo único que quiero es ir a la cama y dormir hasta que me den calambres. Ni creas que beberé algo que tú hayas preparado. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Hey! ―se enderezó para encararla pero algo lo distrajo. Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Sakura, que no entendía su cambio repentino, creyó que estaba jugando, o que muy seguramente, estaba preparando alguna poción con sabor indescifrable y la obligaría a beberla. Así que, pretendía escabullirse cuando una presencia conocida, la hizo parar en seco.

―kakashi-san ―saludó Kankuro, mirando de reojo a la chica. Suponía que toda borrachera había quedado en el olvido.

Sakura en tanto, miraba fijamente al hombre que acababa de llegar, mientras él, sin quitarle la vista a Sakura, respondió el saludo del chico con un simple movimiento de cabeza. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo mantener conversación con él.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kankuro dirigiéndose hacia Sakura. La pregunta iba en doble sentido. Por la resaca y por la presencia de cierto ninja. Sakura la entendió inmediatamente.

―Sí, no te preocupes ―contestó esta vez mirando a Kankuro, ignorando completamente a kakashi. Que por cierto, aun no sabía qué hacía allí― me encuentro mejor.

―¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te prepare mi súper receta? ―pero lo que en verdad quería saber, era si podía dejarla sola, con _él._

―Oh no, ni loca beberé ese invento tuyo ―dijo riendo― estaré bien, en serio. Soy un hueso duro de roer ―volvió asegurar guiñándole un ojo. Apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo Kankuro. Debía afrontarlo. No podía esconderse todo el tiempo. Kakashi era persistente

―Bien en ese caso… ―comenzó a caminar hacia ella― Me iré a echar como vaca. Nos vemos mañana. Bueno, en realidad nos vemos más tarde ―comenzó a reír ya que eran pasadas las 3 AM. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo incrementar el chacra del peli plata.

―Gracias, Kankuro ―alcanzó a decir antes de que atravesara la puerta. El chico frenó volteando a verla― por todo. Que pases buenas noches. ―se despidió por fin. El chico sonrió inclinando la cabeza― ¡sueña con los angelitos! ―gritó antes que desapareciera escaleras arriba. Escuchó la risa divertida del chico.

Bien. Ahora quedaban ellos dos. Completamente solos. Y aun no sabía qué carajo hacia el jounin allí. Ya que no se había movido de su sitio. Se supone que si vas a la cocina es a por agua, por comida, fruta o lo que sea. Pero él, no había hecho más que mirarla fijamente. La intención estaba clara. Hablar con ella a como dé lugar.

No supo si fue planeado. Si los esperó toda la noche, o si fue casualidad que bajara a la cocina y aprovechara la oportunidad. Pero daba igual. Allí estaba, silencioso como una pantera.

Recordó lo que había hablado con Kankuro y se preguntó si sería el momento ideal. Y si es que merecía la pena.

**Flash back.**

―_{…} __Menudo amigo me salió._

―_Lo lamento, Sakura. Si quieres lo puedo echar ―dijo en broma. Sakura se echo a reír._

―_¿Tú y cuantos más? ―preguntó divertida. Si kakashi no se quería ir, no se iría y punto. No había nadie que pudiera cambiarlo._

_Y no era que desmereciera a Kankuro, porque era hábil y fuerte, muy fuerte. ¡Pero kakashi era el ninja copia!_

―_¡Hey! ¿No me tienes fe? ―dijo ofendido― soy bastante bueno en lo que hago ―se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara de modo que todo su cuerpo decía "¡Jum!"_

―_Oh vamos no seas llorón. Eres bueno, pero kakashi es persistente. Y cabezota. Más ahora que está con el complejo de macho alfa ―hizo un gesto y sonrió._

―_¿Te piensas ir?_

―_Claro que no ―respondió tajante― aun si nos arregláramos él no tiene ningún control de mi vida. Si quiere, puede quedarse, pero yo no me muevo. No tiene caso irme ahora, ya no me queda nada en Konoha, al menos hasta que regrese Naruto. No quiero ser el centro de atención por lo cornuda, ni mucho menos encontrarme con esa tipa del bar. ¿Te imaginas lo vergonzoso y humillante que sería? ―sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Intentó controlarse, pero su interior era un torbellino de sensaciones._

―_Hey... tranquila ―murmuró Kankuro alargando su mano por encima de la mesa para darle apoyo._

―_Sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre él, y eso lo hace aun peor, y sobre todo patético ―trató de sonreír limpiándose las lágrimas que no daban tregua._

―_Ojala pudiera hacer algo ―dijo Kankuro sin saber en realidad qué hacer._

_Estaba enamorada de un hombre adulto, que tenía sus prioridades, y necesidades también, que era independiente, y además le gustaba buscar chicas en los bares (aunque eso ultimo le pareció lo más sorprendente porque nunca se imaginó que kakashi fuera así) Y sobre todas esas cosas, tiró por la borda años de amistad y respeto por una calentura. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer él?_

_Y como si de una luz espiritual se tratara, la ampolleta de su cerebro funcionó._

―_Puedes recuperar tu orgullo... ―soltó al aire, como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando que la chica pescara el anzuelo. Ella por supuesto levantó su mirada interesada._

―_¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó curiosa._

―_Bueno... siempre puede haber una venganza... ―dijo misterioso._

―_¿Ven... ganza? ―repitió. Kankuro asintió._

_Le parecía una buena opción. ¡Vamos! Ella misma pensó muchas veces mil formas de vengarse, pero ninguna le resultaba... excitante, por así decirlo. Quizás a Kankuro se le ocurriera algo que valiera la pena, después de todo era hombre ¿no? Sabía qué cosas molestan a los de su especie― ¿Qué se te ocurre? Digo, hubo noches en que pensaba en algo que fuera doloroso para él, pero nunca se me ocurrió qué ―admitió avergonzada._

―_Sí, bueno... hay muchas formas, ¿sabes? Pero creo que una de ellas es la ideal ―dijo muy convencido― eso sí, depende de ti. Si podrás con ello..._

―_¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que soy una debilucha? ―hizo un mohín bastante sentida― suéltalo de una vez. Sabes que puedo._

―_Bien, creo que deberías pagarle con la misma moneda ―Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿O tal vez no podía?_

―_¿Quieres que vaya a un bar, busque a un hombre candente y me lo lleve a la cama? ―Kankuro se atragantó con la bebida. Quizás debió haber sido un poquitito mas especifico― ¡¿quién demonios crees que soy?_

―_¡¿Estás loca? ―cortó inmediatamente el ninja― no hablo ese tipo de venganzas, eso sería muy bajo y denigrante para ti ―Sakura se tranquilizó. Aunque... Por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de aceptar. Se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Jamás! ― me refiero a que juegues un poco con él, ¿entiendes? ―Sakura al parecer no comprendía, porque su cara demostraba estar pensando trabajosamente._

―_Kankuro, al grano, ¿si? ―el chico rodó los ojos._

―_Sakura, hablo de que juegues con kakashi. A los hombres no nos gusta que nos dejen con la temperatura alta, ¿comprendes ahora? ―¡al fin! La chica había entendido perfectamente, porque se puso colorada y su boca se abrió cómicamente._

_¿Pretendía que lo sedujera? Besarlo, llevarlo hasta el límite y ¿luego plantarlo?_

―_Como lo hizo él__ ―murmuró la voz de inner._

_¡Sí! ¡Era perfecto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?_

_Kankuro al ver lo roja que estaba y sus ojos como platos, pensó que la había ofendido._

―_Bueno, solo es una sugerencia ―dijo inmediatamente― es tu decisión y..._

―_¡Es genial! ―chilló, parándose de un salto para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo. ―eres un genio, ¿lo sabías? ―dijo emocionada pensando en la reacción de kakashi._

**Fin flash back.**

Y allí estaban, ambos observándose en silencio.

Kakashi pensando si era el momento de platicar y convencerla de volver a Konoha con él, como una pareja estable y no como una mentira.

Mientras ella, pensaba si era correcto hacerlo ahora. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Si no tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él en el momento oportuno?

―_Debes confiar en nosotras. ¡Merece un castigo!_ ―chilló inner con el puño en alto.

Sí. Merecía más que un castigo.

_Por haberse burlado de ella._

_Por romper la amistad que los unía..._

Kakashi se acercó unos pasos.

_Por haberla engañado..._

Se dio cuenta que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, podía ser favorable para él.

_Por traicionarla igual que Sasuke..._

Otro pasó más...

_¡Y por el solo hecho de amarlo!_

―Sakura... ―la chica dio un brinco al sentir la voz en medio del silencio.

―_Espera... ¿Cuándo... se acerco tanto?_ ―se percató que estaba a centímetros de ella. Podía sentir el aroma tan familiar y excitante... Tan de Kakashi.

―Sakura... ―volvió a llamar. Levantó su vista encontrándose con su rostro tan cerca que perdió la noción de su alrededor.

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Contuvo la respiración al sentir sus dedos en el cuello. En cuestión de segundos, kakashi había controlado la situación.

―_Eso fue fácil_―pensó.

El jounin tenía la mirada profundamente oscura cuando le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla.

Los ojos de ella echaron chispas cuando él bajó la cabeza.

—No...

Pero no consiguió continuar porque la boca de kakashi atrapó la suya, una promesa sensual en busca de una respuesta.

Enfatizando sus intenciones, el ninja le puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la espalda, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. De manera que no podía escapar.

Todo pensamiento en la mente de Sakura quedo en el aire. Ya no recordaba qué debía hacer.

Él profundizó el beso, mientras ella se abrazaba a los hombros del jounin. Podía percibir como la piel del ninja se estremecía a cada contacto y su respiración se volvía pesada.

Él alzó una mano y la apoyó en la encimera que quedaba detrás de Sakura para sostenerse, cuando los besos de ella comenzaron a descender por su cuello lenta y cadenciosamente.

_¡¿Desde cuando Sakura llevaba el control?_ Se preguntó kakashi asombrado por no decir excitado.

La deliciosa tortura de Sakura, hacía que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en intentar mantener calmada su respiración.

Kakashi se acercó más a ella, haciendo que la chica levantara su vista y le acarició los labios con los suyos de una forma tan sutil y delicada que se volvió torturadora para la peli rosa, hasta el extremo de encontrarse desando que la besara de verdad.

El jounin, al notar el anhelo de la chica sonrió de lado y la besó, esta vez apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre la encimera y su propio cuerpo. Ella por su parte hundió las manos en su cabello gris revolviéndolo.

El ninja acariciaba sus piernas, e hizo que las alzara rodeándole la cintura con ellas y agarrándole el trasero, lo que sorprendió y éxito a Sakura, la sostuvo para luego sentarla en la encimera. Sakura se abrazó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente, mientras mordía a intervalos la sensible piel de su cuello, logrando arrancar roncos suspiros a kakashi.

La agarró nuevamente del trasero, sacándole un excitante gemido, para apegarla hacia su cadera donde Sakura pudo sentir claramente la excitación de él, y la besó con pasión, juntando sus lenguas en una desesperada danza, en la que se decían, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que significaban el uno para el otro. El joven ninja descendió por su cuello dejando un camino de besos que incendiaban la piel de Sakura a su paso. Llego hasta sus pechos, aun sin explorar, y los mordisqueo por encima de la blusa, dejando a Sakura en las nubes y arrancándole fuertes suspiros.

Sus gemidos salían involuntarios, y es que ese hombre sabia como hacer delirar a una mujer.

Y fue allí cuando todo encanto cayó como un balde de agua fría. Claro que sabia como complacer a una mujer, ¿cuántas habrá tenido? ¿Qué numero será ella?

Toda excitación se fue al caño, dando paso a furia y tristeza.

―_¡Hey! Estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas?_ ―habló inner. No podía negar que estaba disfrutando, pero venganza era venganza― _no flaquees, es nuestra oportunidad..._

Con ese pensamiento, hizo un esfuerzo y continúo.

Debía recuperar el orgullo. Pero... ¿era ésta una buena forma de hacerlo?

De pronto, Kakashi arrinconó a la peli rosa contra la pared detrás de la encimera, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y juntando sus frentes para mirarla a los ojos.

―Vuelve conmigo a Konoha ―susurró con voz ronca por la excitación, giró su cara para pegarse más a ella y hablarle en el oído― te necesito... por favor.

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente, su vista se había nublado de lágrimas.

Le resultaría tan fácil cerrar los ojos y permitir que ocurriera... lo que ocurriese.

Pero, todo era mentira. ¿Cómo confiar en él?

Lo apartó suavemente, y lo besó con tanta necesidad, que kakashi pensó que la había convencido.

Poco a poco se fue bajando de la encimera, no dejó de besarlo hasta posar ambos pies en el suelo. Completamente erguida, kakashi aprovechó para bajar ambas manos y meterlas por debajo de su blusa. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta su objetivo, cuando sintió las manos de Sakura empujarlo delicadamente.

La miró confundido, con los ojos oscuros y el pelo revuelto.

―Lo siento, kakashi ―dijo tranquilamente, ocultando la furia que sentía― me dejé llevar... ―alzándose en la punta de sus pies, lo besó en la mejilla.

Y así, tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, dejando a un kakashi perplejo, en el mismo sitio en que lo dejó Sakura.

Se tocó la mejilla, y sonrió. Sonrió con ganas. Como pocas veces lo hacía.

―Y la alumna supera al maestro... ―dijo el jounin derrotado, pero increíblemente orgulloso.

Había sido una buena jugada...

**Continuará.**

* * *

¿Puedo asomarme sin que me maten? Hahaha. ¡Lo siento! Es lo único que puedo decir. Y es que ni siquiera merezco sus comentarios, porque este capítulo no fue hecho por mí, sino por Mei {Yumei, como queráis llamarle}. Mi inspiración me abandonó, fueron pasando los meses y no avanzaba más de dos líneas antes de borrarlas, fue horrible os aseguro. Hasta el punto en que llamé a Mei y le dije "Mei, no me mates, pero dejo ff. No puedo darle vida al cap. 12..." me abofeteó un par de veces xD y lo retomó ella. Aunque igual demoró un poco {envía disculpas por el tiempo}, ya que debía seguir el hilo del capítulo 11 que escribí yo, pero todo resultó bien. Hice el principio, y Mei hizo el resto, es decir, todo el capitulo 12 hahaha. Al menos sirvió para que ella no abandonara la historia ¿eh? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo dejó bastante largo en compensación por el tiempo perdido. ¡Y con más acción! A mí me encantó. Jamás se me hubieran ocurrido semejantes cosas.

Bien, todo aclarado, les doy las gracias enormemente a todas las chicas que han dejado comentarios, los responderé hoy mismo, no se preocupen y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, que sino los tomatazos serán para Mei! O Yumei, da igual xD yo de cariño le digo Mei que significa Ciruelo o flor de ciruelo en chino. Ah y por cierto, lo del idioma coreano Mei me contó que no se pudo resistir. Siempre ocupan el japonés {obvio porque el manga es japonés} pero el coreano es muy bonito también y a Mei le gusta bastante, igual a mí.

_jeoju* {__저주__} Maldición! _en coreano.

_Jenjang* {__젠장__} Maldita sea! _en coreano.

Mei, pide disculpas también por no escribirles nada, ya que terminó el capitulo y me lo envió enseguida para subirlo, pero tuve que revisarlo y editar algunas cosillas. Para el próximo cap. Ella estará aquí agradeciendo los coment de éste.

Recuerden que en mi perfil está mi Facebook, aunque he entrado poco, para quienes quieran conocerme o conocer a Mei {hay un par de fotos por allí} y hablar de Naruto que esta mejor que nunca o no sé, lo que gusten.

¡Besitos enormes a todas!

Sofí.~


	13. Sentimientos

**Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Sentimientos**

* * *

Por la mañana, a eso de las 11:00, Sakura recién comenzaba a despertar. Se encontraba en su cama, con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta aún y no había rastros de Ino.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, bostezando abiertamente. Miró hacia los lados y vio la cama de Ino ya arreglada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Fue solo una fracción de segundo caer en la cuenta de algo _muy_ importante.

―¡El hospital! ―chilló levantándose como resorte al acordarse del trabajo. Debería haber estado a las 7 y ya eran las 11― oh kami, ¡me mataran! ―se levantó como un rayo, enredándose con las sabanas en el proceso yéndose de bruces al suelo. Se estaba por levantar, murmurando maldiciones, cuando Ino hizo su aparición por la puerta de la habitación.

―¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada. Pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una mata rosada se le vino encima, cayendo las dos al suelo.

―¡¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste?! ―gritó Sakura agarrando a su amiga de la camiseta morada. Menos de dos segundos de haber hablado, fue cuando se le iluminó la ampolleta― un momento, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el hospital! Oh no, no me digas que también te quedaste dormida ―comenzó a maldecir desesperada. Hasta que Ino la atajó.

―¡Hey frentuda! Para tu tren. Hoy no hay práctica ―anunció sonriente. En cambio, Sakura reaccionó de manera contraria.

―¡Y porque narices no me lo has dicho antes!

―Porque ayer cierta señorita llegó tarde a dormir, y cuando lo hizo, ¡tuvo su episodio depresivo! ―chilló Ino. Y era verdad. Gaara se lo había dicho cuando se encontraban en la azotea. Cuando llegó a la habitación no había rastros de Sakura.

―Oh ―fue lo único que pudo articular. Tenía razón.

―Sí, Oh. Hey, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?, no eres muy delgada que digamos ―dijo Ino sonriendo, Sakura le sacó la lengua y se levantó de un salto― Hey, frentuda, aun tenemos una plática pendiente ―bien, temía que eso vendría, su amiga no daba tregua.

―Cerda, gracias por lo anoche

―Frentuda, ¿te pondrás sentimental conmigo? ―dicho esto, se acercó a su amiga abrazándola como un peluche.

―Oye, ¡déjame! ―pero lejos de molestarle, le causaba gracia.

Después del episodio en la cocina, Sakura se había marchado apresurada por los pasillos con la respiración a mil por hora, y el corazón en la boca. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Aun sentía los estragos que el ninja había provocado en ella. Jamás pensó verse en una situación así, y mucho menos que debiera mostrar su fortaleza para negarse a semejante hombre.

Ino la había sorprendido entrando en la habitación y cuando intentó averiguar si estaba todo bien, fue evidente que no. Sakura se desplomó en sus brazos tratando de sacar todo lo que sentía. Ino como su gran amiga que era, la había abrazado fuertemente intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo.

Bajaron calmadamente las escaleras de la mansión para marcharse a beber té en algún local de la aldea.

Sakura se fijó en que su rubia amiga iba nerviosa, mirando hacia los lados en busca de algo, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que las únicas veces que se la veía nerviosa era porque Shikamaru estaba cerca. Obviamente descartó la posibilidad porque él no estaba aquí, así que, la única razón en este caso podía significar... _Kasekage._

Sonrió perversamente.

―Es muy lindo día. Ideal para pasear ¿no crees Ino? Quizás podría decirle a Kankuro y Gaara. ―Ino tropezó en el último escalón. Miró rápidamente a su amiga quien estaba muriéndose de la risa.

―¿Y porque tendría que importarme Gaara? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ―bueno, no pretendía ser taaan evidente. Se mordió la lengua mientras la chica a su lado se retorcía de la risa.

―Oh Ino, eres tan predecible ―por respuesta, recibió una mirada asesina― Hey, no te molestes conmigo. No tengo la culpa de que seas un libro abierto. Bien, supongo que no seré la única que tenga algo que contar ―sonrió satisfecha. Ino no dijo nada. El silencio otorga, ¿no?

Dejo de reírse, cuando sintió la presencia de kakashi cerca. Ino se mantuvo alerta por si debía golpearlo, dejarlo inconsciente y salir corriendo por el bien de Sakura. Le dieron ganas de reír al imaginarse si quiera intentar tocar al famoso ninja copia.

―Sakura... ―su voz sonó fuerte y claro en medio del silencio del salón. La chica le dio una fugaz mirada y siguió con su camino. Bueno, al menos lo había mirado. Era lo máximo que podía recibir de Sakura― Ino... ―saludó a su vez a la chica, aunque sabía perfectamente que Ino debía estar maquinando horribles muertes para él. Y se lo merecía, no había duda de eso.

―kakashi-sensei ―saludó indiferente.

Salieron rápidamente de la mansión con las piernas de Sakura como gelatina.

Daba gracias a kami que no haya insistido en platicar o seguirlas. Siguieron su camino en silencio. Al llegar a una casa de té, Sakura habló por fin.

―Ino, no tengo hambre.

Y no la culpaba, ella también había perdido el apetito. No sabía si era por la tensión entre la pareja o por no su propia tensión de encontrarse con Gaara.

―Está bien, yo tampoco tengo apetito. Espera un momento... ―dijo mientras desaparecía al interior del local dejando a una confundida Sakura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció la chica cargando una bolsa y dos batidos de cereza en la otra, haciendo malabares para no tirarlos.

―Listo, ahora podremos ahogar en azúcar nuestras penas ―dijo seriamente, para luego echarse a reír junto a su amiga.

Caminaron lentamente disfrutando del sol en sus rostros, que para alivio de todos, no calentaba como horno de pan, corría una suave brisa lo que hacía del día perfecto para descansar o hacer picnic.

* * *

Gaara observaba por la ventana de su despacho, a las dos amigas de Konoha que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de su aldea. Su atención estaba centrada específicamente en una. _Ino._ ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con esa chica? No podía entender como un tonto juego de su hermano mayor había logrado unirlo a la chica de tal forma que había conseguido perturbarlo con su sola presencia. Aun si no la veía, se sentía inquieto con el solo hecho de saber que se encontraba en la misma aldea, en la misma mansión. Y ansiaba llegar a casa para la hora de comer, porque sabía que _ella_ estaría allí.

―Maldito Kankuro ―murmuró, no sabía si enojado o agradecido.

―¿Que hice ahora? ―se escuchó una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo. Era su hermano con expresión inocente. ¿En qué momento había aparecido?― ¿Gaara? ―llamó Kankuro, parecía desconectado del mundo.

Si no lo conociera de toda la vida {que en realidad se reducía a 20 años}, diría que parecía enamorado. Pero sonaba absurdo. ¿No?

―¿Que sucede? ―preguntó sin dar signos de estar realmente allí. Su hermano enarcó una ceja.

―Vengo a comentarte los planes de nuestra desquiciada hermana ―dijo aburrido, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio de Gaara― Quiere que salgamos a cenar los seis. "Para fortalecer nuestros lazos con los de Konoha" ―hizo un intento de voz femenina. Gaara lo miró curioso― Sí, lo mismo pensé. Como si vivir con dos ninjas medico por más de un mes no fuera suficiente. Yo creo que solo lo hace porque se trata de kakashi, un ninja de elite y no sé qué más. ―dijo restándole importancia. A él le daba igual.

No era que tomara partido en las relaciones ajenas o que tuviera algo en contra de Kakashi, pero Sakura había sufrido bastante como para soportar una convivencia de ese tipo. Después de todo, era su amiga.

En cambio Gaara, no pensaba igual. Cenar con Ino y compartir más tiempo sonaba bien, no la había visto por la mañana y quería ver la reacción de la chica después de su encuentro por la noche.

―¿Cuando es? ―preguntó ocultando lo que conllevaba todo. Kankuro lo miró desconfiado. Generalmente ponía cara de asco cuando escuchaba "cenas". Se encogió de hombros.

―Hoy, a las 9 en punto en la puerta de la mansión, para irnos todos juntos ―hizo una pausa― supongo que debo buscar a las chicas para comunicarles ―Gaara se limitó asentir― ¿sucede algo? Te noto extraño. No es que seas muy normal ―Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada― solo bromeaba ―sonrió divertido levantando sus manos en son de paz― bien, voy tirando. Nos vemos por la noche. ―Salió pesadamente arrastrando los pies. Se notaba que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El joven Kage, ya abrumado antes de entrar Kankuro con la noticia, ahora se sentía peor. No podía concentrarse en los papeles así que se limitó a recostarse en el sillón y tratar de aclarar su confundida mente.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron hasta una especie de oasis, era la única plaza de Suna que tenia aéreas verdes, y una pileta con el agua casi transparente. Era de no creer.

―Ino-cerda, ¡esto genial! ―logró decir Sakura una vez que su mandíbula estuvo en su lugar― ¿cómo diablos encontraste este lugar? ¡Yo llevo el mismo tiempo que tu y jamás lo había visto!

―Ahm, bueno... ―giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario. ¡Estaba nerviosa de nuevo! ― me lo enseñó Gaara. ―lo dijo tan bajito que Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por comprender. Aunque, no había mucho que entender, era bastante obvio.

Ino caminó directo hacia un árbol gigante que proyectaba una sombra frente a la pileta. Se sentó con los pies cruzados apoyando su espalda contra el tronco. Sakura la imitó, quedando ambas mirando al frente, ella con las rodillas flexionadas.

―Gaara es un gran chico ―dijo Sakura― si estas confundida, significa que aun sientes algo por Shikamaru...

Sakura había ido directo al grano, como si su rubia amiga le hubiera confesado ya que sentía algo por Gaara. Esta era la primera vez que hablaban del tema.

―No lo sé realmente ―suspiró confundida― hay días en que no lo recuerdo. Y hay otros en los que me lo imagino con Temari y me da coraje ―admitió avergonzada― pero Gaara... él es distinto. No sé qué piense de todo lo que ha pasado, pero se comporta diferente conmigo.

―Lo he notado ―contestó divertida Sakura― pasa bastante tiempo contigo. Y eso ya es algo de qué hablar. Es como decir que Sasuke ha hablado durante todo el día... ―sonrió recordando lo amargado que era.

―Ayer estuvimos juntos en la azotea ―admitió feliz. Sakura se giró bruscamente.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, pero no pienses mal. Fue casualidad. Llegue allí porque no podía dormir, estaba demasiado confundida, y cuando subí él estaba allí.

Comenzó a relatarle detalle por detalle lo que había vivido. Había sido una noche maravillosa.

―... y cuando nos detuvimos en mi cuarto, sentía que ése era el momento donde el chico besa a la chica mientras ella juguetea con las llaves ―Sakura sonrió, era como esas películas románticas― nos quedamos largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que decidí que era hora de marcharme, él no me besaría. Al menos fue lo que pensé. Pero entonces, fue cuando sucedió.

_**Flash back**_

_Llevaban un par de minutos en silencio. Ino mantenía la vista fija en sus pies, y Gaara frente a ella quieto, podía sentir su mirada sobre su cabeza. Cada vez le parecía más difícil respirar. Hasta que decidió dar media vuelta y abandonar la idea de ese posible beso._

_No alcanzó a poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y definitivamente dejó de respirar. Suavemente, Gaara la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente. Ino pudo notar por fin la diferencia de altura entre ellos, era bastante alto._

_Aun no había soltado su muñeca, pero podía ver indecisión en los ojos claros de él._

_A Ino le pareció sumamente dulce. Podía sentir lo inocente que era, la inseguridad de dar el siguiente paso. Por lo que, agradeciendo que él la haya retenido, fue ella quien se acercó._

_Lentamente sin quitar su mirada de los ojos del joven Kage, se puso de puntitas y lo besó. Solo fue un roce, un pequeño beso suave y lento. Luego se separó sonriendo como nunca, con sus ojos brillando de emoción._

_―Buenas noches, Gaara ―se despidió. Él apenas reaccionada, sonrió de lado y por fin la soltó._

_―Buenas noches Ino..._

_Ella ingresó como gelatina a su habitación mientras Gaara la observaba quiero en su lugar que se cerró la puerta. Sonriendo como un bobo._

**_Fin flash back._**

Sakura dio tal grito que sobresaltó a Ino.

―¡Lo besaste! ―chilló emocionada. Ino sonrió asintiendo.

―No sé, sentí que no quería arriesgar las cosas. Vi su lucha interna así que me atreví a besarlo yo, pero ahora que lo pienso con la cabeza fría, ¡no quiero ni mirarlo a la cara! ―se tapó con ambas manos esperanzada en desaparecer de la aldea.

―Oh vamos, cerda. Él también quería ―sonrió dándole ánimos― si te detuvo, fue una forma sutil de decir "Ino, no te vayas, deseo besarte..." ―imitó divertida la voz del Kage.

―¡Deja de decir idioteces! ―gritó la rubia colorada. Sakura se carcajeo.

―Entonces, ¿aun no lo ves? ―Ino negó con la cabeza.

―Es por eso que tengo miedo. No sé si me estoy enamorando de él, pero sí sé que siento algo más. Y no quiero que él entienda un concepto de mí que no es, o que simplemente no le atraiga. Tendré que verle todos los días y nuestra "amistad" se perderá... ―agachó su mirada.

―Hey, tú no eres así ―le dio una palmadita en el hombro― tu eres la mujer más decidida que he conocido, ¿dónde está Ino Yamanaka? Lucha por él si es lo que quieres. Además, ¿ves a Gaara como el tipo de chico que besa a cualquiera? ―Ino negó nuevamente― ¿entonces?

―Es que no lo sé ―suspiró― no sé dónde queda Shika en todo esto... ―murmuró dando un sorbo a su batido― Ni siquiera sé cuando volveremos a Konoha y puede que él este con Temari. Pero aun así, no quiero precipitarme. No quiero quedarme con Gaara porque Shika no me vea como algo más, sería injusto para Gaara. Pero tampoco quiero perder una oportunidad que quizás sea maravillosa y única, ¿entiendes? Y esas oportunidades no se vuelven a presentar.

―Sí, tienes razón. Deja que la estadía en Suna sea agradable. Hasta el momento, tu relación con Gaara ha sido natural. Deja que fluya como el viento –dijo mirando al frente pensando en kakashi. Ojala las cosas con él fueran distintas.

Ino la miró sonriendo. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga había madurado tanto? La abrazó con fuerza dándole las gracias.

―Muy bien, sabelotodo. ¿Qué sucedió anoche? ―Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga era única.

Procedió a contarle desde la plática en el jardín, el desahogo con Kankuro en el local y la venganza en pleno detalle con kakashi.

―¡Frentona pervertida! ¡Júrame que lo hiciste! ―Ino se tiró de espalda riéndose como desquiciada. Sakura esperó a que se le pasara el ataque bebiendo de su batido tranquilamente, llevándose un bocado de macaron.

Había muy poca gente en el lugar, pero las chicas que pasaban miraban con desconfianza a las dos amigas, todo por causa de los rumores que corrían por la aldea. Que Ino era pareja de Gaara, Sakura estaba con Kankuro, pero que Kankuro quería con Ino y que Kakashi había venido en busca de una de las dos {afortunadamente nadie sabía la historia de ellos dos}, y un montón de rumores que kami sabía eran estupideces. Todo un rollo de telenovela. Las fans del joven Kage y Kankuro estaban bastante furiosas con las forasteras. Sakura las miraba con brillo de maldad. No le interesaba desmentir, al contrario disfrutaba ver las caras agrias de las chicas cuando se encontraban. Lo disfrutaba, vaya que sí, y en todo caso, los chicos tampoco hacían gran esfuerzo por poner en orden los rumores.

―Oh kami, eres genial frentuda. ¡Te admiro! ―dijo secándose una lagrima― me imagino la cara de kakashi ―dijo pensativa, tratando de hacerse una idea en su imaginativa cabeza.

―Me gustaría saber cómo se sintió ―murmuró Sakura― en fin, solo espero que se vaya pronto.

―¿Aun sigues enfadada?

―Cerda, lo sabes perfectamente. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo me sentí cuando me lo contaste. Fue una traición y una infidelidad. Por donde se mire ―dijo rotunda, sin dar pie a cambiar.

―Lo sé, Sakura. Pero... él vino por ti. No estoy diciendo que lo justifique ―aclaró al ver que su amiga abría la boca para protestar― solo digo que en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo. Escuchar su versión y decirle como te sientes. Si Shika me hubiera hecho algo así con la pelo de paja lo habría hecho pedacitos, a puño limpio, te lo aseguro. Pero kakashi-sensei vino hasta Suna por ti. Sabes mejor que cualquiera que lo conoce, que él no se irá hasta obtener alguna respuesta, y con lo perezoso que es, que haya puesto empeño en perseguirte, es porque realmente luchará por ti. ―Sakura debía darle razón. Sí, no podría escapar de la situación, pero aun así, no se sentía capaz― es terco y por más que lo ignores o que yo lo amenace ―Sakura sonrió agradecida― él no se moverá de aquí. Así que te pregunto ¿Que harás?

―Enfrentar lo que venga. Sé que no se irá y a veces me hace dudar, ¿sabes? Está demostrando que realmente le importo, incluso que me ama, pero ¿cómo creerle si fue él quien me aparto de su vida?

―Bueno, ¿no dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde? Pues el muy idiota se dio cuenta tarde ―concluyó sabiamente.

―Aish, Ino. ¿Qué debo hacer? ―su amiga la observó un momento. Luego dirigió su vista hasta la pileta.

―¿Lo amas? ―Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada― es obvio que lo amas. Aun después de lo que hizo y de cómo te trato. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que hables con él, cuando te sientas preparada, y en base a lo que te diga decidas si merece una oportunidad o no.

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Lo quería perdonar? Sí. Quería estar con él y disfrutar del matrimonio que ambos consiguieron por una borrachera. Quería ser feliz, sentía que lo merecía. Pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Olvidar todo lo que kakashi hizo? No, no podría. Pero, ¿podría vivir sin él? Todo era muy contradictorio.

―Sé que piensas que no lo puedes perdonar y eso es comprensible. Por más que uno perdone, la espina siempre estará allí presente, y depende de los dos salir adelante y hacer que esa espina se vuelva un recuerdo borroso. Si los dos se aman, seguro que lo podrán hacer... ―Ino dirigió su vista hasta una sorprendida Sakura, y le sonrió― se que yo misma pensé en matarlo y enterrarlo en medio del desierto, porque sé el daño que te hizo, sobre todo al venir hasta aquí después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por tratar de seguir adelante, pero te dañará mas si te alejas de él. Ya no importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás olvidarte de Kakashi. Fue tu maestro y de seguro tú sentías algo desde mucho antes, eso no se puede borrar. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que sentías por Sasuke.

―Y si Shikamaru hiciera lo mismo, ¿qué harías? ―Ino arrugo el ceño.

―Pues para él... sería demasiado tarde. Sí, sé que dije estar confundida y que quizás aun lo ame, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Para mi suerte, conocí a un chico maravilloso que ha hecho mi estadía en Suna lo mejor que podía haber esperado. ―Sakura sonrió complacida de escuchar eso― sin embargo tú, a pesar de conocer a Kankuro y darte cuenta que es un gran hombre, no te has podido fijar en él. Porque tu amor por kakashi no te lo permitirá.

―Entonces, supongo que me queda claro ―dijo Sakura sonriendo― Shikamaru ya no tiene cabida en tu mundo ―Ino iba a decir algo pero se adelantó― al menos, ya no ocupa todo tu mundo.

Ino sonrió. Si Gaara ha tenido su mundo cabeza abajo, es porque Shikamaru ha estado perdiendo terreno. ¿Qué pasaría si lo viera en estos momentos? ¿Su corazón se aceleraría?

Comenzaron a comer macaron y beber batido mientras platicaban de sus avances en el hospital. Aun no tenían fecha fija de regreso, pero las dos, silenciosamente, esperaban que durara mucho tiempo más...

* * *

Kankuro llevaba bastante tiempo invertido en buscar a las chicas. No había rastros de ellas.

―No sé por qué demonios las busco si les puedo avisar en el almuerzo ―se dijo golpeándose mentalmente. ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza?

Dio media vuelta para regresar a la mansión, cuando las vio. Saliendo hacia la calle principal tranquilamente, iban muy risueñas. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

―Oye frentona.

―¿Hm?

―No me has dicho como es ―Sakura arrugó el ceño.

―Como es, ¿qué?

―Pues el rostro de kakashi ―dijo de manera obvia. Sakura en cambio se extraño aun más.

―Y ¿cómo demonios quieres que sepa? ―Ino pensó que estaba bromeando, pero no, hablaba muy en serio. ¿Su amiga era estúpida? Se detuvo y la observó.

―Frentuda, cuando besas a alguien, ves el rostro de esa persona ―dijo explicando como si fuera retardada― es obvio ¿no?

―Pero yo no... ―Sakura calló. _Espera un momento._ Su ira fue en aumento al tiempo que inner despertaba.

―_¡__Chaaa! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo viéramos?!_ ―chilló aumentando el odio en Sakura― _espera... ayer en la cocina estaba la luz encendida..._

―_Y__ cuando kakashi se acercó..._

―_L__a cocina estaba en penumbras_ ―completó inner.

Ahí estaba. El muy idiota, había apagado la luz cuando se acercó a ella para besarla

―_¿__Como demonios no me di cuenta?_

―_P__orque estabas muy ocupada pensando en calentarlo, ¡idiota!_ ―Sakura se sonrojó.

Inmediatamente cambió a furia.

―Esta me las paga ―dijo en voz alta. Ino la miró sin comprender. ¿Había dicho algo mal?

―¿Sakura? ―preguntó dudosa. Pero su amiga estaba con el aura mas criminal que había visto en su vida― que demo... ¡Sakura! ―gritó. Su amiga se había vuelto loca, salió disparada hacia la mansión con inner alentándola, arremangándose los puños lista para la pelea.

―¿Ino? ―preguntó Kankuro sacándola de su mundo― ¿qué sucede?

―No lo sé ―murmuró preocupada. Aun no entendía lo que había sucedido. Pero de algo estaba segura. Alguien moriría esta tarde. ―¡Sakura! ―gritó al tiempo que corría tras su amiga, con Kankuro tan extrañado como ella misma.

―Maldito estúpido ―murmuraba Sakura― ¿cómo se atreve?

Llego hasta la puerta de la mansión abriéndola de un golpe. Sin importarle que no fuera su casa y mucho menos que fuera la mansión del mismísimo Kasekage. Entro como una estampida azotando el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Hasta que lo vio. Iba muy tranquilo caminando hacia el salón. Con su pelo desordenado como siempre, pero húmedo, su ojito feliz y su estúpida mascara en su maldito lugar.

―¡Tú! ―gritó apuntándolo con su dedo índice― tú... ―repitió acercándose más― estúpido ninja genio ―Kakashi la miraba sorprendido mientras retrocedía con cada paso que daba la chica. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora?

―Qué suce... ―Temari apareció por la puerta de la cocina curiosa por tal alboroto.

Se detuvo en cuanto vio la silueta de Sakura atacando a... ¡¿su sensei?! La chica parecía Lucifer en una maldita mañana. Irradiaba tal furia que Temari no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Era la misma dulce Sakura que veía todos los días?

―Sakura... ―Kakashi puso sus manos delante de su pecho a modo de escudo

―¡Cállate! Idiota. Eres un... ―Kakashi chocó contra la pared― eres un... ―repitió tratando de buscar la palabra exacta, enterrándole su dedo índice en el pecho― eres...

―¿Adorable? ―probó suerte Hatake. Lo que hizo enfurecer a la chica.

―¡Ash! ―golpeó el suelo con su pie furiosa. Y se lo tomaba a broma el muy... se dio media vuelta.

―Sakura... ―la chica volvió a girarse acercándose nuevamente hasta él.

―Tu idiota mal nacido, ¿apagaste la maldita luz? ―Kakashi la miró confundido. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Todo el alboroto por apagar una simple luz?― no claro, no confía en mí lo suficiente como para mostrarse tal cual es ¿verdad? ―preguntó al aire. Había perdido el juicio― pero apuesto que una de tus tantas amantes ¡sí que te conoce! ―gritó ahora dirigiéndose a él.

Entonces kakashi comprendió. ¿Todo aquel alboroto por su rostro? Quiso reír, pero eso claramente empeoraría las cosas.

―Sakura no es...

―Y más encima no ha sido una, sino DOS ¡DOS veces que me has besado! Has estado a punto de comerme entera y ¡no he podido ver tu jodido rostro! ―vociferó con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡¿Ellos qué?! ―preguntaron al unísono Temari y Kankuro. Que por cierto ya había llegado junto con Ino y detrás se encontraba Gaara mirando confundido la escena.

―Eres un maldito idiota. ¿Pero sabes qué? ―preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta, ya que kakashi estaba a punto de hablar cuando volvió a chillar― ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ―sí, sí, claro, se notaba que no le importaba con semejante escándalo que había armado― ¡Tú y tu maldito rostro se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno! ―escupió― no me vuelvas a buscar porque ¡te juro que te pateare el trasero! ―chilló ya cansada.

Se dio media vuelta caminando a zancadas hasta las escaleras.

―Maldito engendro del demonio, jounin de pacotilla, como si me importara conocer su estúpido rostro. ¡Ja! en sus sueños, idiota. Hijo de su... ―la chica a medida que subía los escalones seguía maldiciendo al pobre jounin, hablando completamente sola.

―JO-DER ―murmuró Kankuro.

Temari, Ino, Gaara, y el propio kakashi estaban quietos. No se habían movido ni un milímetro por miedo a que la chica descargara su furia contra alguno de ellos. Ino, que ahora comprendía por qué su amiga había salido disparada con semejante chacra, quiso morir de la risa. ¡Su amiga se había vuelto loca!

―Iré... iré a verla... lo siento... ―dijo Ino tratando de hablar mientras reía.

Temari asintió, medio divertida, medio nerviosa. Miró de reojo a kakashi. No parecía muy afectado.

―¿Kakashi-san? ―éste dirigió su vista hacia ella sonriendo.

Los chicos no entendían como diablos podía sonreír y estar tan tranquilo.

―He convivido años con ella ―fue su simple respuesta. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Y era verdad, había sido testigo de sus tantos arranques de mal humor con Naruto e incluso Sai. Claro que era muy distinto haberlo presenciado, que ser el "objetivo" de su furia, pero a él no le entraban balas. Es más, estaba divertido, porque la chica había demostrado interés por él. Claro, de una forma un poco ortodoxa, pero interés al fin y al cabo.

―¿Sakura? ―Ino asomó su rubia cabellera por la puerta. No había rastros de ella― qué extraño. Había jurado que venía... ―escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño. Se adentró caminando de puntitas hacia la habitación.

Sakura que iba saliendo del baño la miro con una ceja alzada.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―Ino se sobresaltó. Menuda ninja estaba hecha.

―Kami Sakura ―suspiró― ¿qué diablos fue eso? ―la chica soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

―No sé ―Ino la miró escéptica― supongo que me deje llevar por mi inner.

―_¡__Hey! A mí no me eches el muerto_―dijo ofendida inner― _tu solita comenzaste todo._

―Ah bue... espera, ¿quién? ―preguntó confundida su rubia amiga.

―De in... aish nada olvídalo ―murmuró Sakura.

Lo único que faltaba era agregarle más motivos para quedar como desquiciada. Ino soltó un silbido.

―Menudo escándalo en la mansión del Kasekage. Y en presencia de éste y sus hermanos ―Sakura soltó un gemido.

―¿Tan malo fue? ―Ino asintió― oh kami, que haré. ¡Y todo por culpa tuya! ―gritó dirigiéndose a su inner.

―Sí... ¡Hey! ¿De mi? ―preguntó sorprendida Ino. Sakura negó fervientemente, Ino ya no sabía qué pensar de su pobre amiga, necesitaba ayuda― mira, frentona. Olvídalo. La mejor opción que se me ocurre es que hables pronto con kakashi, porque te está afectando la chaveta.

Ambas se giraron hacia la puerta. Alguien llamaba. Sakura rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera kakashi. No se sentía con fuerzas, no ahora después de tremenda vergüenza. Todo por culpa de su mugrosa mascara. Ok, ya estaba perdiendo los malditos estribos otra vez.

Ino en vista de que Sakura no se movía y parecía tener una lucha consigo misma, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

―Temari ―murmuró Ino. Sakura sintió su respiración volver.

―hola chicas ―sonrió amistosa― la comida esta lista ―dijo amablemente. Asomó su cabeza hacia la habitación― Sakura, ¿prefieres comer aquí? ―la chica se puso colorada de pies a cabeza.

―Oh no Temari, bajaré enseguida ―dijo avergonzada― disculpa por semejante escándalo. No sé que me paso ―mintió.

―No te preocupes, todo está bien ―dijo la chica de coletas― bien, a comer entonces.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hasta el salón calmadamente.

Ino nerviosa por el encuentro con Gaara. En el momento en que había entrado a la mansión y escuchado su magnífica voz, ella estaba tan absorta en la gran pelea de Sakura y Kakashi, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la presencia del chico. Pero ahora, todo volvía a la normalidad. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas y que su corazoncito estaba danzando chachachá.

Temari ingresó primero, seguida de una Sakura tímida y una Ino con su vista en el suelo. Kankuro levanto una ceja. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con las chicas?

Cuando Ino quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Miró los asientos restantes, solo quedaba uno libre, y era al lado de kakashi, justo enfrente de Gaara. Miro a Sakura con odio mientras ella se sentada al lado de Gaara y le devolvía apenada la mirada. Bien, todo porque su amiga estaba vulnerable lo aguantaba. Aunque, ¿Habría preferido sentarse al lado de él? Por un lado, tener al chico frente a frente y sentir su mirada sobre ella la ponía de los nervios, pero por otro lado, sentarse al lado de él y sentir su aroma tampoco era buena idea. Así que, ¿cuál era peor? Buena pregunta...

La comida transcurrió entre silencios prolongados y miradas disimuladas. Tensión e incomodidad para Kankuro y Temari que miraban a ambas parejas ignorarse mutuamente. Pero le llamó la atención que Gaara mirara tanto a Ino. Había sido una buena idea después de todo la cena de hoy por la noche. Quizás ayudara a la pareja y sucediera algún milagro.

Kakashi miraba cada movimiento que hacia Sakura. Habría preferido que se sentara a su lado, pero la chica no era tonta y no lo haría después de tremenda paliza verbal.

―Sakura ―llamó indiferente, pero Sakura sabía que bajo esa estúpida máscara se escondía una sonrisa cínica― me pasas la sal ―ocho pares de ojos se centraron en ellos. Ino miro a Sakura que se escondía bajo el flequillo, rogaba a kami que no hiciera una locura.

―Claro, kakashi-sensei ―golpe bajo.

Con una desquiciada sonrisa le paso el salero. Había pensado mil formas de aventárselo, pero no haría el ridículo nuevamente.

Cuando todos ya estaban satisfechos, Temari ofreció té, que solamente Gaara, Ino y Sakura aceptaron. Ino se maldijo internamente, pues debería quedarse con Gaara en el salón, pero no podía comportarse como una cría. Debía enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

Kakashi, que no aceptó té, pero de igual forma se fue hasta el salón, miraba a Sakura ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Parecía una chica de 15 años. Pasó por al lado de Kankuro intentando mantener las distancias con él.

―Ino ―llamó Gaara. Y todos los sentidos se la chica se pusieron alerta. Se giró lentamente intentando mirarlo a los ojos, ¡debía ser valiente por kami-sama!

―Gaara ―murmuró sin saber qué demonios decir.

¿Hola? ¿Te gusto el beso de ayer? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Todas eran descabelladas. Gaara sonrió levemente. Se quedaron observando unos segundos cuando el chico volvió a habla.

―Ino, quería...

―Gaara ―llamó Sakura acercándose a él. El chico le dio una última mirada a Ino, y luego dirigió su vista hacia la peli rosa.

―Lo siento ―dijo apenada. Miró a Ino y se dio cuenta que había interrumpido un buen momento. _Ups._ Gaara la miró sin comprender― me refiero al episodio con kakashi ―agachó la mirada avergonzada. Todavía más si era posible. El chico la observó y asintió.

―No te preocupes, Sakura. No tiene importancia.

―Oh gracias ―hizo una leve reverencia― no volverá a ocurrir ―le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ino cargada de arrepentimiento y siguió con su camino. Gaara estaba a punto de retomar la conversación cuando escucho a Temari entrar con el té. Suspiró frustrado.

―Bien, aquí está el té ―puso la bandeja sobre la mesa del salón y volvió a salir hacia la cocina.

Gaara no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo para después. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Ino pasara primero, y ambos se sentaron juntos en el sillón.

Sakura se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de kakashi, tratando de no mirarlo, acto que resultaba realmente difícil ya que estaban sentados de frente.

Toda la furia se había disipado, ahora estaba nerviosa y muy avergonzada, ya que no quería imaginar qué pensaba él de la escena anterior. No que le importara realmente, _si claro_, pero se sentía como una cría delante de él. Tomó la tacita con té _Sencha*_ y bebió un sorbo. Al instante, Temari regresó con otra bandeja que olía bastante bien.

―Chicos, ¡prepare hot cakes! ―Sakura escupió todo el contenido de su té.

Estaba bromeando, ¿cierto? Kakashi la miró sonriendo discretamente, pero podía ver la diversión en su único ojo. _El muy cretino._

―¿Sakura? ―Ino la miró interrogativa.

¿Ahora qué demonios le pasaba? Suspiró pesadamente. Su amiga no estaba nada bien.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―agarró una servilleta y trató de secarse lo mejor que pudo. De nuevo, toda la atención estaba centrada en ella― _es una mala jugada del destino._

―No hay problema ―Temari le sonrió cálidamente― aquí tienes ―le ofreció un platito con los _deliciosos_ hot cakes. Negó fervientemente sin mirar a nadie en particular― oh no seas así ―la chica hizo un puchero― los preparé para ustedes, Kakashi dijo que te fascinaban ―ahí estaba. No era el destino, era _él. Maldito ninja copia, esta me las paga, juro por mis calzones que me las paga_― nunca tengo la oportunidad de prepararlos, ya que a ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta mucho el azúcar, son unos amargados ―hizo un mohín. Sakura no tuvo más que aceptar temblorosa el platito que le hacía burla. Lo único que faltaba era... ―aquí tienes miel ―dijo Temari sonriente― no hay nada mejor que la miel.

Oh sí, el maldito ninja copia era realmente un _genio._ Cuando planeaba algo lo hacía perfecto. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada pero no surtió ningún efecto. El jounin seguía mirándola con ese brillo travieso.

Genial. Simplemente genial. No solo tenía que comer los mugrosos hot cakes delante de Kakashi, sino que además, tendría que comer miel, liquida y resbaladiza miel.

―_K__ami me está castigando_ ―lloró Sakura internamente.

Comenzó una plática entre Kankuro y Gaara. Sobre algunas novedades de otras aldeas y misiones por cumplir. Temari escuchaba mientras comía maravillada, Ino, que se encontraba al lado de Gaara, intentaba mantener la calma, escuchando la poderosa voz del ninja y lo intelectual que se veía.

Los únicos que estaban callados en su propio mundo eran Sakura y Kakashi. La pobre chica estaba nerviosa, la mano le temblaba tanto cada vez que se llevaba un trozo a la boca que podía fácilmente competir con un flan.

Despacio, temiendo derramar el dulce al suelo, se llevó un bocado a los labios. La miel, escurridiza como solo ella sabía ser, se deslizaba por la cucharilla amenazando con caer. Sakura aguantando la respiración se inclinó para alcanzar el trozo y se lo metió a la boca, tan rápido que kakashi quiso reír. Imaginaba las cosas que estarían pasando por esa cabecita inocente e internamente sintió su ego inflarse. Apostaba que la chica había disfrutado ese momento en el salón de té y que no lo había olvidado. No perdía detalle de cada torpe movimiento de la chica, si no hubiera nadie, se habría aventado sobre ella sin importar las protestas de ésta.

Sakura le dirigió una rápida mirada mientras se inclinaba para agarrar una servilleta y vio el brillo en el ojo de kakashi. Se atragantó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

―_Oh maldición. Estoy haciendo el ridículo. ¡Estúpido ninja copia!_ ―se dijo enojada por no poder ser fuerte.

Él, tranquilamente, le tendió la servilleta que ella quería, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

―Maldito pervertido ―siseó despacio, quitándosela de las manos de un manotón, sin volver a mirarlo. Él sonrió triunfante. Ese sonrojo no era por nada.

Después de una larga charla entre los hermanos, ya era tiempo de que Gaara volviera a la oficina.

―Bien, me retiro. Debo ver unas cosas en la academia ―dijo Temari. Miró a Kankuro pero éste la ignoró. Bufó exasperada dando media vuelta― nos vemos por la noche. No olviden la cena...

―¡Oh! Es cierto. Chicas, a las 9 en punto iremos a cenar al local de barbacoa ―comunicó Kankuro la noticia que debió decirles hace un rato. Miró de reojo a Sakura.

―¿Saldremos a cenar? ¡Yay! ―Ino fue la más efusiva. A Sakura en cambio no le hizo mucha gracia. Gaara miró a la rubia sonriendo.

―Debo volver a la torre ―dijo en un suspiro.

Ino inmediatamente se calmó. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Kankuro interrumpió.

―Te acompaño, debo ir a ver a... tsk solo... debo ir ―Gaara lo miró interrogante.

―¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Nadie te estaba pidiendo explicación. Te echas al agua solo, _hermanito_ ―canturreó risueña su hermana mayor. Ya podía imaginar la razón. Sin más, abandonó la sala completamente. Kankuro la observó ceñudo.

―Kakashi-san, puede ir a la academia si lo desea ―dijo Gaara. Después de todo, estar en la mansión sin hacer nada debía ser aburrido. Claro, el no sabía que Kakashi podía pasar todo el día leyendo su estúpido libro sin aburrirse― Ino, nos vemos en la noche ―la chica en cuestión asintió sonrojada hasta las uñas. El chico sonrió internamente― Sakura... ―asintió desapareciendo por la puerta.

Kakashi los siguió luego de dirigirle una última mirada a una furiosa Sakura.

―Nos vemos, chicas ―se despidió Kankuro.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y se largaron a reír. ¿Cuál de las dos estaba en peor situación?

―Estamos acabadas ―murmuró Ino echándose como vaca en el sillón. Sintió el leve aroma de Gaara que aun quedaba impregnado y recordó― Ah, maldita frentuda, ¡interrumpiste justo cuando quería decirme algo!

―Oh cerda, lo siento ―dijo apenada― en serio, me di cuenta cuando vi tu rostro de limón agrio, pero ya era tarde ―Ino bufó enojada.

―Ahora no sabremos qué quería decirme ―lloriqueó.

―Si es algo importante, te lo dirá cuando estén a solas ―dijo muy segura.

―¡Ja! ¿sabes lo que le cuesta comunicarse? ―dijo cruzándose de brazos― seguro estuvo toda la mañana intentando tomar fuerzas y tú lo arruinaste.

―Se ve que no lo conoces bien ―dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño― creo que hasta Temari se da cuenta de que Gaara está interesado en ti. ¿No te has dado cuenta que siempre se dirige a ti? ¡Con suerte se despidió de mi! Y eso que soy más linda que tu, cerda ―bromeo la chica.

―En tus sueños frente. Bueno, como sea. Hoy debemos ir presentables. No creo que tengamos que vestirnos como kunoichis, ¿verdad? ―Sakura estuvo de acuerdo― ¡bien! Busquemos un lugar donde comprar.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres horas buscando en las pocas tiendas de ropa que había en la aldea, algún atuendo adecuado. No había mucho donde elegir, pero la mayoría eran primaverales, ya que el clima así lo requería. Había un par de abrigos y sweater porque las noches eran heladas, la mayor parte del tiempo con viento, pero de eso nada mas, todo lo demás era ropa fresca. Cuando encontraron lo que mejor les quedaba, caminaron sin rumbo fijo buscando algún lugar para beber algo fresco. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y quedaban dos horas para ir a casa y prepararse.

―... así que, creo que esos zapatos no me vendrán ―terminó diciendo frustrada la peli rosa.

Miró hacia su derecha al no obtener respuesta de su amiga, y se dio cuenta que estaba plantada dos pasos más atrás mirando fijamente un punto al frente. La chica siguió la línea de visión para encontrarse con Gaara... y una ¿chica?

―Ino... –llamó la chica, pero nada. Estaba en el mundo de los celos. Por desgracia, el chico caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ellas, por lo que se cruzarían inevitablemente.

Unos pasos más adelante, había una cafetería donde había variedad de refrescos de frutas exóticas, por lo que Sakura decidió entrar allí. Arrastró a la rubia hasta situarse frente al local, cuando Gaara se detuvo delante de ellas.

―Estoy agotada, Gaara ―dijo la chica castaña a su lado.

A Ino casi se le cae la mandíbula. ¿Gaara? Solo ¿Gaara? ¿_Quién se cree esta mocosa...?_

―Confianzuda ―murmuró. Sakura le propinó un codazo.

El chico la observó detenidamente. No tenía mal audición y había escuchado perfectamente a Ino. Se puso incomodo con la situación.

―Gaara. ¿Ya saliste? ―preguntó Sakura tratando de evitar que Ino hiciera algo.

―No. Tuve que ir a la academia y...

―Gaara debemos apresurarnos ―volvió a decir la mocosa insolente.

El chico dirigió su mirada hasta la chica llamada Matsuri {si, si, era obvio} y la chica supo de inmediato que debía cerrar el pico.

Ino casi, sonríe internamente, pero estaba demasiado preocupado diciéndose que esos dos tenían demasiada confianza.

―Sakura vamos ―habló indiferente la rubia. Pasó al lado de Gaara sin mirarlo― Kasekage-sama ―pronuncio lentamente, haciendo una reverencia, a lo que el joven frunció el ceño molesto― a ver si aprendes a dirigirte con respeto al Kasekage de tu aldea ―murmuró seriamente a la castaña. Ésta se encogió mirando el suelo. Gaara por otra parte se sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ino? {¡_hombres! No entienden nada}_

Sin esperar más, Ino caminó contorneando sus caderas, con su frente en alto, hasta perderse dentro del local. Sakura trató de justificarla.

―Lo siento, Gaara. Está agotada ―dijo apenada.

Esperaba que el chico no fuera burro y se diera cuenta de que Ino estaba realmente celosa, y pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

―Vamos ―casi ladró el joven Kage, sin mirar a la castaña.

Una vez que vio a su amiga dentro del local se dirigió a grandes pasos hasta ella.

―Ino...

―No me digas nada, frentona. No te atrevas a decir algo ―llamó la atención de la chica que atendía y enumeró su pedido― quiero el batido de fresa grande, un _Ramune _de sandía, un pastel de chocolate y un banana Split ―Sakura la miró incrédula al igual que la pobre mesera que no sabía si Sakura pediría o era por las dos. La miró esperando alguna respuesta.

―Ahm... bueno... yo, quiero un jugo de mango. Nada mas ―acotó cuando vio que la chica no se movía. Asintió perdiéndose en la multitud que se hallaba en el local― luego dices porqué estás cerda.

―¡A callar frentuda!

―¿No crees que fuiste demasiado evidente? Hasta creo que la pobre chica se dio cuenta de tu agresividad. Pero qué digo, si incluso la reprendiste por cómo había llamado a Gaara ―le dijo divertida. Ino se encogió de hombros.

―No me interesa, frente, así que deja ya de sacar el maldito tema. Además, creo que ella es una de sus fan girl y no pensé que tuvieran tantas consideraciones ―se llevó un trozo enorme de pastel― seguramente no soy la única a la que pidió que lo llamara por su nombre. Y yo que me sentía tan especial ―lloriqueo, bebiendo de su batido como si fuera alcohol y echándose un gran pedazo de pastel.

―¡Oh por favor! No exageres. Sabes que no le gustan las formalidades, ¡tiene la misma edad que nosotras! ―trató de defenderlo.

―Pero es el Kasekage, si fuera por la edad, entonces nadie lo llamaría con respeto. ¡Tsk! ¡No lo defiendas! Por mí que se vaya lejos con la piernas de pollo ―dijo despectivamente escupiendo un poco de migajas. Sakura se largó a reír.

Habían salido del local a eso 7.30, ya estaba atardeciendo, pero Ino logró acabar con todo lo que había pedido. Los colores anaranjados se mezclaban con el dorado y el azul, mientras las dos chicas caminaban hasta la mansión. Quedaban 30 minutos para las 8 y debían estar listas a las 9. Tenían tiempo de sobra, iban tranquilamente.

Kankuro a su vez caminaba pesadamente dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Venía pensando lo que había visto en la academia. Aun no podía comprender, ¿qué demonios pasaba? Sentía que nada bueno, estaba moviendo sus piezas, lo sabía.

Subió su vista y a unos pasos más adelante iban las chicas platicando alegremente. No tenía ganas de gritar ni de correr y como ellas iban a paso de turista, las alcanzaría de todas formas.

―¿De verdad tienes fantasías con él? ―preguntó Sakura muerta de la risa.

―Hey, ¿a caso tu nunca has tenido una con Kakashi? ―Kankuro levantó una ceja. Las chicas eran más pervertidas de lo que demostraban. Sonrió perversamente, dispuesto a molestarlas cuando Sakura volvió hablar.

―¡¿Si pero con el Kasekage!? ―chilló divertida. Kankuro se atragantó con su propio aire y frenó en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien?

―¡Pero kakashi era tu sensei! ―contraatacó Ino.

―Oh pero debes admitir que se veía como un dios griego con el uniforme ANBU ―dijo Sakura con los ojos brillantes y baba asomándose por la comisura de sus labios. Kankuro quiso reír. Ino meditó un momento

―Bueno debo admitirlo ―concedió la chica― pero Gaara también se ve atractivo con su traje de Kage ―siguió peleando Ino― ¡no lo niegues! Así que no es mi culpa que se me ocurran miles de fantasías con él.

Ese fue el fin. Kankuro estalló en risas tirado en el suelo. Las chicas se giraron confundidas.

―¿Kankuro? ¿Qué haces ahí? ―preguntó Sakura con una ceja alzada ante tal escándalo.

―¿Qué demonios te causa tan... ―Ino palideció― ta risa...

_Un momento. _

―¡¿Hace cuanto estabas aquí?! ―se escandalizó Ino. Sakura abrió la mandíbula más de lo normal.

―¿Kankuro? ―volvió a preguntar Sakura, esta vez temerosa.

Nada. Que no. Estaba ocupadísimo revolcándose en el suelo riéndose como loco.

Sin previo aviso Sakura vio a unos metros la figura de Gaara caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, era la hora de volver a casa. Debía parar a Kankuro o Ino estaba perdida. Y no solo ella, porque el muy idiota podía soltar lengua con kakashi también. Miró de soslayo a Ino, nada, no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada lamentándose como para reparar en la presencia del Kage.

Kankuro, quien ya estaba tomando conciencia, se sentó en el suelo mirando a una luego a la otra.

―Menudas pervertidas son ―dijo como si nada.

Gaara cada vez se acercaba más, y nadie excepto Sakura se percataba.

―Etto, Ino, vámonos ―Ino asintió pero Kankuro ya había sentido a su pequeño hermano.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con su hermanito llevando la ropa de Kasekage. Ino quiso vomitar allí mismo. Su rostro había pasado del blanco al rojo tomate en un segundo.

No. No .no .no. no podía estar pasándole esto.

―Pero si viene el joven Kasekage de la arena ―dijo Kankuro solemnemente.

Ino reaccionó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de mirarlo. Saltó sobre Kankuro quien con sus buenos reflejos se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr hasta la mansión. Con Ino siguiéndole los talones.

―¡Ven aquí, idiota! ―chilló Ino.

Gaara, confundido miró a Sakura y luego a Ino. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Ino siempre lo sorprendía.

―¿Qué hizo mi hermano ahora? ―preguntó curioso. Sakura se atragantó.

―¡Ah! hahaha, nada ―Gaara la miró detenidamente. Algo pasaba― vamos, vamos. ¡Tenemos que ir a la cena! ―dijo nerviosa arrastrando al joven hasta la mansión.

Mientras en la casa, Kankuro corría alrededor de la sala hasta que Ino, impulsada por el coraje y la vergüenza de mirar a Gaara cuando se enterase, alcanzó del cuello al chico y le siseo tan amenazadoramente, que Kankuro casi, casi, se estremece.

―Una palabra a tu hermano, y eres hombre muerto... te dejaré sin descendencia lo juro por kami-sama.

―Está bien, está bien ―se rindió _por el momento_.

―¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ―preguntó Temari desde la cocina. Pronto apareció kakashi.

Ino se puso nerviosa. Genial, ahora era su turno de hacer el ridículo. Lo soltó a regañadientes del cuello e hizo el vano intento de sonreír.

―Oh nada, nada. Solo que Gaara se ve bien con el traje de Kage, ¿verdad Ino? –ésta lo fulmino con la mirada. Él sonrió inocente.

―Eh sí. Estupendo ―_hecho, quedará sin su "amiguito" _pensó Ino.

―¿Verdad que se ve adorable? ―dijo Temari. Lejos de captar el mensaje de Kankuro― él es perfecto para Kage, lo lleva en la sangre.

―Oh, más que adorable diría yo ―Ino le dió un pisotón en su pie derecho, Kankuro soltó un quejido pero continuó. Estaba tentando su suerte― incluso hay chicas quienes suspiran y tienen... ―Ino lo agarró del cuello murmurando millones de amenazas.

-Estás muerto. Buscare a ese chica que tanto te gusta y creare tal rumor sobre ti, que no le quedaran ganas de salir contigo, ¿capicci? –susurró tan amenazadora que Kankuro tragó saliva. Sabía que su hombría corría peligro en boca de Ino.

―¿Qué sucede? ―oh no. Gaara.

Ino se puso colorada de inmediato.

―Nada hermano, estábamos jugando –dijo el chico riéndose nerviosamente. Ino lo miro triunfante.

―¿Ino? ―llamó a la chica. No podía creer en la palabra de su hermano. La chica ni siquiera levantó la vista. Solo le limitó a asentir levemente― ¿estás bien? ―comenzó acercarse, la chica sintió que se desplomaría de una arritmia.

―¡Bien! Solo queda una hora ―gritó Temari, que luego de ver a Ino ahorcando a su hermano, supo que algo había hecho Kankuro, y no era de extrañar― así que me retiro. Ustedes ―apuntó a sus hermanos― diríjanse ahora mismo a sus alcobas y arréglense― Kankuro murmuró algo como "sí, vieja amargada. Parece una madre..." para su suerte la chica no había escuchado.

―Eh Gaara ―llamó Kankuro. Ino contuvo la respiración. Había quedado a pasos del chico, Temari la había salvado. Ahora corría peligro de un infarto gracias al cara de gato― ¿llevarás la ropa de Kage? ―oh, genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Por qué no lo mató cuando tuvo oportunidad?

Su hermano lo miró interrogativo. Temari detuvo sus pasos girando hacia ellos.

―Ahora que lo mencionas... será una cena entre amigos ―dijo pensativa― bueno, también es para celebrar el esfuerzo que han hecho las chicas ―hizo una pausa― pero no creo que sea necesario que vistas formal. ―dijo finalmente. Ino botó el aire contenido de una sola vez. Gaara la miró de reojo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo asintiendo. Le dio una última mirada a Ino y se retiró.

Ambas chicas pasaron al lado de Kankuro amenazándolo con una gélida mirada, que al joven marionetista no le hizo ni cosquillas. Sakura ignoró por completo a kakashi, mientras este la seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba. Luego observó a Kankuro. El chico, desconfiado, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Mantuvieron una batalla campal, hasta que el jounin esbozó una sonrisa y desapareció.

Algo andaba mal con ese jounin, se repetía Kankuro. No sabía que era, pero estaba seguro que algo planeaba, y podía apostar a que él estaba implicado... De pronto, recordó lo de la academia.

―Bien, ayudar a Sakura quizás traiga sus consecuencias ―murmuró. Estaría preparado para cualquier ataque.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas había un total caos. Ambas corrían de un lado a otro ordenando encima de sus respectivas camas la ropa que se pondrían, maquillaje y zapatos. Sakura se lanzó hacia la puerta del baño, ya que había uno solo en la habitación y debía ganarlo antes que Ino. Solo quedaba una hora para arreglarse, ¡no había tiempo que perder! Cerró de un portazo cuando estuvo dentro colocando el cerrojo para evitar una embocada de Ino. La rubia maldijo a viva voz. Tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente hasta el baño que estaba afuera, justo en frente de la habitación. Miró a ambos lados y cruzó corriendo hasta ingresar. Luego al terminar, hizo lo mismo, no quería que Gaara la pillara en mitad del pasillo solo con una toalla encima. Eso sería realmente vergonzoso, por no decir, excitante.

Abrió la puerta metiéndose tan rápido que tropezó con sus propios pies.

―Maldita frentona, para la próxima te toca afuera ―masculló enojada. Se percató que la chica ya estaba vestida― vaya, eso fue rápido.

―A diferencia de ti ―contestó Sakura que buscaba sus zapatos.

Ino bufó molesta dirigiéndose hacia la cama y se vistió en tiempo record. Se maquilló lo más simple posible, delineador en sus ojos y brillo labial. A su mente llegó la imagen de Gaara besándola. Pero esta vez un beso de verdad. Algo más que un simple roce. Sintió un frío aire en su espalda que la hizo temblar de anticipación.

―Cerda, deja de soñar y termina de una vez ―interrumpió Sakura. Ino se sonrojó por sus pensamientos y le sacó la lengua risueña. Sakura sonrió feliz.

―Vamos frentona, estoy lista ―tomaron aire casi al mismo tiempo y suspiraron.

_Que sea lo que Kami quiera... _

Bajaron las escaleras nerviosas y ansiosas. No sabían muy bien porqué, solo se trataba de una simple cena, ¿qué podría ocurrir? Cuando estuvieron en la sala, vieron a Temari esperando sentada en uno de los sillones y Kakashi en otro. Solo faltaba Gaara y Kankuro.

―¿En qué demonios se quedaron mis hermanos? ―preguntó enojada la mayor.

Vestía una blusa escocesa roja y blanca de manga corta, un short blanco y unos tenis blancos. Además de un bolso café. El cabello lo llevaba en una coleta baja.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que generalmente los hombres son los que esperan por las chicas, ¡no al revés! Sobre todo con Ino y Sakura que siempre llegaban tarde a las citas. Casi sintieron ganas de reír.

Sakura dirigió una rápida mirada a Kakashi que se encontraba imperturbable sentado pero él ya se encontraba mirándola. Corrió su rostro rápidamente avergonzándose. Iba a sentarse cuando escuchó pasos.

―Te digo que no fue nada ―se escuchó desde las escaleras. Gaara gruño no muy convencido― además, ¿por qué tanto interés?

―Ustedes dos. Se puede saber ¿qué demonios hacían? No es como si tuvieran que maquillarse ―protestó Temari. Ambos chicos la ignoraron.

Kankuro silbó observando a Ino y luego Sakura. Ambas se sonrojaron, Gaara en cambio lanzó una mirada de odio a su hermano.

Ino llevaba el cabello suelto acompañándolo con un sombrero veraniego con una cinta negra. Una blusa holgada larga de color blanco, unos short de jean y unas botas largas con flecos café.

Sakura vestía una blusa de un rosado pálido larga y en capas ajustada en el busto, un short de jean y unos _flats_ fucsia con una rosita en la punta. El cabello lo llevaba en una coleta suelta con unos mechones cayendo por su rostro.

―Lucen perfecto. Valió la pena la espera ―dijo ganándose un buen zape de parte de su hermana.

―¿Qué espera, idiota? Si fuimos nosotras las que esperamos por ti ―gruñó. Kankuro se encogió de hombros― bah, como sea, vamos de una vez.

Kankuro se acercó hasta Sakura ofreciéndole su brazo, a lo cual la chica sonrió complacida aferrándose a él. Kakashi enfurecido, le advirtió al chico silenciosamente, pero Kankuro lo ignoró y siguió a su hermana.

―_Mocoso insolente. Bien, si quiere hacerme enojar, tendrá guerra._

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no señor. No había ido hasta Suna para vacacionar.

Ino miró divertida la escena, había sentido el cambio de chacra del jounin y le parecía de novela lo que sucedía. Suspiró pensando en que ella tampoco se quedaba atrás con lo que sucedía en su vida.

Alcanzó a dar un paso cuando una mano se posó frente a ella. Observó a Gaara y sonrió como boba. Tomó temblorosa la mano que le ofrecía el chico. Tiró de ella y comenzaron a caminar.

Tal vez, la noche no sería la mejor para Sakura, pero al menos lo sería para su amiga Ino.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_*Sencha_ Es un té japonés que se cuece por unos segundos y luego se deja secar. Es más amargo que los otros tipos de té y se bebe frío o caliente, según la estación.

¡Hola! Soy Mei. Han pasado demasiadas cosas que no vienen al caso comentarlas ahora. Sólo diré que he retomado nuevamente la historia. Sophie está mejor, pero ha decidido hacer su propia historia. No les cuento mas, porque será sorpresa, solo les adelanto que lleva 3 capítulos terminados.

Bueno, en compensación por la demora subiré el capitulo 13 y el 14 en unos momentos porque debo editarlo. Espero que les agrade porque perdí un poco la perspectiva, aún teniendo una pauta, me desvié un poco y pido disculpas por ello. Además, se darán cuenta que hay bastante de G&I, no se enojen pero con Sophie creemos que las otras parejas también merecen un espacio... sé que me matarán, pero les adelanto que el cap. 15 estará lleno de drama para Kakashi.

Un saludo enorme y gracias a aquellas personas que me agregaron a Face, sus mensajes me hacen realmente feliz, además he conocido montón de gente hermosa y con muchas ganas de visitar Japón y Corea. He ayudado en lo que he podido y espero de corazón que puedan visitarme.

Ja ne!


End file.
